Olympic Dreams
by suffocatingonsadness
Summary: Clary and Jace are both teenagers with the same dreams. Winning gold at the Winter Olympics. Nothing would make Clary more proud than to represent the USA in the sport she loves. Nothing would make Jace more proud than to represent Great Britain in the sport he loves. When the first Olympics don't go as planned, will they make their dreams a reality 4 years later? (Major Clace)
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:**

 **So, this is my newest story, and I know I was going to wait until I finished my other stories before I posted it, but I was so into it that I just couldn't wait. I was inspired by the Olympics, and I'm super sad they are over, but I can't wait for the Winter Olympics in just two years! Now, I am not a guru on these two sports, I have no knowledge of them, so please don't rip me a new one if I get some things wrong! This is purely fiction, and I had to write my thoughts into a story! I'm not sure how many chapters this story will be, but this is full of Clace and potentially some other ships, but mainly Clace.**

 **Fun fact about my writing, I will never have a major character death, or have any of my ships not end up together. They may go through a rough patch, but no relationship is perfect, even in fiction. That might be a spoiler for some of you who read this, but if you read my other stories, there is always a happy ending, because I'm a sap for a happily ever after.**

 **Disclaimer - I only own the plot of this story, and possibly some minor characters, but the main characters belong to Cassandra Clare. Her beautiful mind is the reason I get to write with these characters in the first place! I also don't own the Olympics, or these sports. I am simply using what others have created and putting my own spin on things!**

 **I hope you all enjoy Olympic Dreams, and let me know what you think! :)**

 **Chapter One**

 **Clary POV:**

My name is Clary Fray and I'm 16 years old. I am currently living my dream of competing at the Olympics in Figure Skating. It's been my dream every since I laced up my very first pair of skates. It took working my ass off for 10 years to get to where I am at today, and I can't even begin to express how much this means to me.

My mom has been my coach for the past 7 years, and she's the best coach I could ever ask for. Being an ice skater herself, she knows exactly what I need to improve on, and what needs to be added to make my routine more difficult, and more likely to win. She could be hard, and very critical, but she knew what she was talking about, and I knew she was only trying to help. When I had made it to the Olympics I was thrilled. I immediately started spending 8 hours a day at the rink getting my routine perfect. I wanted that gold medal, and I was going to do everything in my power to get it. I was the amateur surrounded by a bunch of pros, so it was intimidating when everyone around me was so much more experienced than me, but I wasn't going to let that stop me. I was going to prove them all wrong.

I was listening to my music when suddenly my ear buds were pulled out. I looked up and saw my mom standing there with an agitated look on her face.

"What's up mom?" I said as I put my phone away.

"You're next, and you aren't even getting ready." She said and I stood up, and started making my way to the rink.

"I'm ready mom. I've been preparing for this moment for years. I got this." I said and I took off my jacket and handed it to her just than the announcer called my name. I smiled at my mom and skated out on the ice. The lights dimmed and my music started, and I was ready to kill my performance.

 **Jace POV:**

My name is Jace Herondale, and I'm 17 years old. And I'm currently on the Great Britain Olympics Snowboarding team. I've been dreaming about this moment since I started snowboarding. Growing up close to the mountains, I would always go out with my father and practice until I couldn't see two feet in front of me. It was something that I knew I wanted to do forever. When I made the Olympic team, I nearly cried. And I don't cry. I was so pumped. I immediately started spending every waking minute out on the mountain perfecting my craft and doing everything in my power to win a gold medal for my country and for myself.

I'm currently sitting on a bench waiting for my name to be called so I can take my turn on the half pipe. I'm listening to music and bouncing my leg up and down when my ear buds were ripped out, and I looked up and my dad didn't look too pleased.

"What's wrong?" I said and he seemed to get more annoyed.

"What's wrong? You're up next and you aren't getting ready. We didn't spend the last couple years working our asses off for you to be unprepared."

"Dad, I am prepared. I got this." I said as the announcer called my name. I put my phone away and grabbed my snowboard and made it to the entrance of the half pipe. I strapped my feet in, buckled my helmet, and put my goggles on. I took a deep breath, and inched closer and closer to the edge. I was ready to kill my performance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 **Clary POV:**

Damn it, damn it, damn it was all I thought as I made my way off the ice. I totally had the skill in practice. I don't even know what happened. One minute I'm getting ready to a triple, and the next my ass is on the ice. I didn't even want to face my mom at this point, because I knew she would be pissed. When I looked up my eyes locked with my mothers and she did not look happy with what happened. When I got off the ice I grabbed my jacket and walked back towards the locker room, and she followed without saying a word. When I finally sat down and started unlacing my skates is when she blew up.

"Clarissa. What the hell was that out there? You said you were ready. You said and I quote 'I got this' well you didn't have that now did you, unless there has been a rule change where landing on your ass is now acceptable." She said and I sighed.

"I don't know what happened either mom. All I know is one moment I'm preparing to do a triple and the next minute I'm on my ass. I didn't mean to do it." I said and she just huffed at me.

"You will be up at 4 am tomorrow to be at the rink at 4:45 and you will do this routine until there are absolutely no mistakes. Do you hear me Clarissa?" She said.

"Yes mother."

"I can't even be in the same room as you. I'm going back to the hotel. I'll see you tomorrow." She said as she walked out. I put on my warm up, put my ear buds in, and started walking around the grounds. I didn't want to even face the possibility of seeing my mother again. I had no idea where I was going, but I took this little path that lead back into the woods, and there was a clearing where there was a lone bench that had a boy sitting there. Maybe he had just as bad of a day as I did, so I decided that maybe we could sit and wallow together.

 **Jace POV:**

When I got off the half pipe I was greeted with a pissed off father. I didn't complete one of my skills and landed on my back. It was horrible and I knew my dad was going to tear me a new one. I took a deep breath, grabbed my snowboard and started walking. When I got to my bag and started to put my gear away is when my dad exploded.

"What the hell Jonathan! What happened?" He said and I rolled my eyes and looked at him.

"I under rotated." I said and he looked at me like I was the biggest idiot in the room.

"Of course you under rotated. I want to know why." He said.

"I felt great going into it, I just didn't have the momentum all the way through the flip."

"You will be out here at 5 am tomorrow morning Jonathan, and you are going to do that trick 150 times until you land it perfectly." He said and I nodded. "I can't even look at you right now. I'll see you tomorrow morning." He said and he walked away.

I put my headphones in and started walking. I found a little pathway that led into the woods. I decided to take it and see where it led. I reached a clearing and saw a single bench there. I decided that I wanted to take a seat and just admire the scenery. I think I was sitting there for about an hour when a figure sat down next to me. When I looked up there was a beautiful girl sitting next to me. She had vibrant red hair, and bright green eyes. I took out my headphones and she took out hers and she smiled.

"You look like you've had a tough day." She said and I couldn't help but laugh.

"You could say that. What about you? I feel like people don't find this place unless they are trying to escape from somewhere or someone." I said and she smiled.

"My mother. I messed up today, and she was not too happy with me." She said, which leads me to believe she is an athlete here.

"You're here for the Olympics?" I asked and she nodded. "What do you do? And which country are you representing?"

"I'm a figure skater, and I'm on team USA. Is that why you're here?"

"Yea. I'm a snowboarder. Team Great Britain."

"So, how did you end up here?" She gestured to the forest.

"I fell, and my father was not pleased."

"Is he your coach?" She asked and I nod. "I know how you feel. My mom is my coach too. She can be a hand full, but she knows what's she's talking about. It's kinda hard having a parent as a coach. She doesn't know when to shut off the coach side and just be my mom you know?"

"My father never turns off the coach side. If he isn't telling me what to do out on the half pipe, he's telling me what I should and shouldn't be eating, how much sleep I need to get, if I'm not working out enough, if I'm focusing too much time on my friends and not enough time on my sport. He doesn't know when to stop."

"That really sucks. How are you doing so far in the competition?"

"Well, after today, I think it would be hard to medal. I have one more half pipe run in three days, so depending on how well I do on that, determines if I medal or not. What about you?"

"I'm in the same position as you. I have my long program in three days, and after today, I doubt I'll make it on the podium. Which sucks, because this is all I've ever dreamed about since I was 6. But I guess that just means I have to work ten times harder for the next Olympics." She said and I nodded in agreement. I checked my phone and noticed that it was almost 9, and I had an early morning a head of me.

"It's getting late, and I have an early punishment session scheduled for tomorrow. I should probably get back." I said and she stood up with me.

"Same. My mother wants me to run my program until I get it right without any mistakes."

"That's brutal. My father is making me do the trick I fell on today 150 times." I said and she laughed.

"That sucks."

"When's your punishment session taking place?"

"4:45 am." She said and I couldn't believe it. "What about yours?"

"5 am."

"Lucky you." She said and we made small talk all the way back to the Olympic village. We stopped right in front of the women's dorm. "Well, good luck with the rest of your competition. I hope you kick some serious ass and get up on that podium." She said and I laughed.

"You too. Hey, this might be really forward, but can I have your number?" I said and shock spread across her face and I couldn't help but smile. "I'd love to know how you do in your long program, and I don't know if I'll see you again." I said and she replaced the shock with a smile.

"Sure, and you better let me know how you do too." She said as she put her number into my phone.

"Of course. Have a good night…" I said and I realized I never caught her name, and she realized the same thing and laughed.

"I'm Clary." She held out her hand and I took it.

"Jace."

"Have a good night Jace." She said and she walked into the dorm. I smiled and started to make my way back to my dorm. I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. Maybe falling wasn't that bad, I mean I did meet Clary because of the fall, and she was beautiful, and funny, and really easy to talk too. I might have ruined my chances of medaling but meeting Clary wasn't a bad trade off when I think about it.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Let me know what you all think! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

 **Clary POV:**

When the medal ceremony rolled around I was fourth, and didn't make it on the podium. To say I was crushed would be an understatement, but the fall I had in my short program, was enough to keep me from medaling. My mom didn't even look at me for a week. After the results were announced she booked us the first plan that was leaving and that was that.

When I got home, I decided to text Jace and see how his final run went. I was hoping his was better than mine. He said that he finished third, but it wasn't good enough for his father. I was really proud of him though. He must have had a kickass run if he had a fall and still managed to get a bronze medal. We both still wanted gold, and the next four years were going to be one hell of a ride, but it would all pay off when we were standing on top of the podium listening to our national anthems blasting in the background. There was nothing stopping me from getting that gold, and I was going to pour my heart and soul into everything in these next four years.

 **Time Jump – One Year Later**

 **Clary POV:**

"I'm gonna quit Jace. I can't do this anymore." I said through the phone after a terrible practice. We still kept in touch. Over the past year we had become really good friends, although I wish we could be more. We were often the soul supporters of one another. Our friends didn't understand what we were feeling and why we were putting ourselves through so much work, and heartbreak, but we understood, so it was easier to talk to one another.

"No you aren't Clary. You've worked too damn hard to quit now."

"The Olympics are in three years, I'm just going to get worse, and old." I said and I heard him laugh.

"Clary, how old are you?" He asked.

"17." I said and I could hear him smile.

"Exactly. You aren't old. You had a bad practice. I understand that. I landed on my face today, and it totally sucked." I couldn't help but laugh. He always knew what to say when I was having a bad day. "You will nail that routine Clare, I know you will. We will both be kicking ass at the Olympics in three years."

"Ugh. I hate it when you're right." I said and he laughed. I looked over at my clock and realized that it was 7:30 pm and I mentally cursed. "Shit, did I wake you up?" I asked and he laughed.

"Yea, but don't worry about it." He said and I felt really bad.

"I really should know about the time difference by now. I'm so sorry. You probably have to get up super early for practice."

"Honestly Clary, don't worry about it. He pushed it back to 7 am tomorrow, so I get to sleep in." He said and I laughed.

"I'm still sorry. I'll let you go. Good luck at practice. Kick some ass." I said and he laughed.

"Have a good night Clary."

"Goodnight Jace." I said and he hung up. Mentally I added an 'I love you' because stupid me fell in love with a guy who lives on another continent. I grabbed my dinner and ate in my room while watching my practice from earlier. I was getting better, but the one jump I have was causing me a lot of problems and my mom was so determined that I could get it, that I was getting frustrated. I shut my computer off, and plopped on my bed. I knew I wasn't going to quit but man did it suck to be so close to something, yet so far away.

 **Jace POV:**

The next morning I woke up and headed out to the half pipe that my father had built on our property. I couldn't get Clary off my mind. Over the past year, I've really gotten to know her, and I love everything about her. I loved her constant positivity, and her bright smile. I loved how her eyes sparkled when she was excited about something. I loved how upset she got when she was not doing well with her routine because it showed me how much she loves the sport and how much it means to her. I loved her constant support and encouraging words. She made the hard days bearable, and she turned the constant criticism from my father into great advice that I would apply to my next practice. I had fallen in love with her, and it killed me that we didn't live in the same country.

After about an hour on the half pipe my father finally showed up. I knew today wasn't going to be a good day, because of how yesterday went but I had to bite the bullet and take whatever he was going to dish out.

Our workout had been absolutely brutal. He pushed me farther than he's ever pushed me before. I was completely numb when 2:30 rolled around, and he could tell I was losing my energy so he told me to rest for the rest of the day. He went into his office, probably scheduling tomorrows workout and I didn't see him for the rest of the day. Since I did have the rest of the day I decided to catch up with Izzy and Alec. I haven't seen them in a while due to my practice schedule so I was excited to see them.

"Well look who the cat dragged in." Alec said when he opened the door, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Mind if I come in for a little?" I asked as he gestured for me to go in.

"How did you get away from Dictator Daddy?" I heard Izzy say as she walked down the stairs.

"He worked me extra hard today, and he saw that my energy was very low and told me to take the rest of the day to rest. I decided to take the time to visit my best friend." I said as I looked at Alec, and she laughed as we all walked into the living room.

"So, how have you been?" Izzy asked.

"I'm good. Practicing every single day, and trying my hardest to make the Olympic team again."

"I'm so excited the Olympics are going to be in London this time. We can finally come and watch you!" Izzy said and I smiled.

"Yea, should be fun." I said and I felt my phone start buzzing. I was dreading that it would be my father telling me I needed to practice more today but when I looked to see who it was, it was Clary requesting a FaceTime with me. "Do you guys mind if I take this?" I asked and Izzy's eyes lite up.

"Is this the girl you met at the Olympics last time?" She asked and I simply nodded. "Connect it to the blue tooth and project it on the TV, I'd love to see her." I hesitated for a moment but did it. When she popped up on the screen she was still at the rink.

"Jace!" She shouted with a smile and I couldn't help but smile back. "And company! I can call back later if you're busy. I don't mind." She said and before I could reply Izzy jumped in.

"Don't be ridiculous! I wanted to finally see the girl that he's been hooked on for the past year!" She said and I couldn't tell if Clary blushed or if her cheeks were rosy from being on the ice, but I guess Izzy just let the cat out of the bag.

"Well, it's nice to meet you both. I'm assuming your Alec and Izzy?" She says and Izzy nods. "He talks about you two often. It's nice to finally put faces to the names!"

"So, what's up Clary? Shouldn't you be at practice now? It's only 9:30 there." I said and Izzy gave me a smile and I could tell I was never going to hear the end of this.

"Yea, well I pissed off my mom, and she stormed out. She made me get to the rink at 4 this morning, and after about 4 hours she couldn't take it anymore, and she drove me here, so I'm kinda stranded until she comes back, otherwise I have to walk home, and I really don't want to do that. So I decided to get some extra practice in."

"That's pretty harsh. What did you do that made her so mad?" Izzy asked.

"I haven't been landing my triple axle and she is not happy with me. I think I've landed it maybe three times today, and that isn't enough for her."

"So where do I come into play?" I asked and she laughed.

"This might sound weird, but I was hoping you'd watch and see how it looks. There is absolutely nobody in this rink, and I would call my other friends but they wouldn't tell me the truth, and I knew you would."

"Sure thing. Let's see it."

"Cool, just give me a minute, I'm gonna hook my phone up to the camera so you can see the whole rink." She said and a moment later the whole rink was projected on the TV. Her music started and we sat there and watched her whole routine. Sure enough, on her triple axle she fell, but other than that her routine was flawless. She looked like an angel floating out on that ice. Izzy looked like she was enchanted by her routine but Izzy loves everything girly and glamorous and that what figure skating was in a lot of aspects. When she was done, the rink disappeared and she was back in the screen. "So, how was it?" She asked breathlessly and yet again Izzy spoke before me.

"Amazing! You are so talented. I wish I could do that." She said and Clary smiled.

"Thank you so much. How was it Jace? Better or worse than last time?" I saw Izzy eye me up again, yup definitely not hearing the end of this any time soon.

"Definitely better. Other than your triple axle, your routine is flawless Clare. All you have to do is get that triple down, and that gold medal will be yours." She opened her mouth to say something when someone beat her to it.

"CLARISSA!" Someone yelled and from the background and she groaned.

"That would be my mother. Thanks for the feed back Jace, and it was really nice meeting you Izzy and Alec. We'll talk later Jace?" She asked.

"Of course. Good luck." I said and she giggled. Man was she cute.

"Bye guys." She blew us all a kiss before hanging up. Once the phone call ended Izzy squealed.

"Oh my god she'd adorable." Izzy said and I laughed. "She is beautiful, and she is super nice. No wonder you are completely in love with her." She said and my eyes widened and she laughed. "Oh please, you are terrible at hiding your feelings. Every time you get a text from her, or a phone call you practically glow. Where is she from again?"

"America." I said and she nodded. I spent a couple more hours with them until I had to get home. I walked into my house and tomorrows workout was posed on the outside of my door. He wanted me out o the half pipe at 5 in the morning. I looked at my phone and it was only 7:45, but if I was going to get anything accomplished tomorrow, I needed to get some serious sleep tonight. I got a quick shower, and got ready for bed. When I finally laid down I plugged my phone in and not a moment later I got a text from Clary.

 **Clary –** I really appreciate your feedback today, and Izzy's as well. She seems like such a sweet girl! Maybe one day I'll get to meet her :) Any way, I have no idea what your practice schedule is like, but have a great night, and I know you'll kick some serious ass on the half pipe tomorrow! Sweet dreams Jace!

I couldn't help but smile at her message. I couldn't wait to see her again. Because we were so busy with practice and competitions and qualifications on our minds, it sucked that I had to wait four years before I had to see her again, but I knew the moment that I did, it would be an amazing feeling.

 **Jace –** I'm always here to help Clare! You know that, and Izzy seemed to like you as well. And with the Olympics being in London in three years, there is a strong possibility that you'll meet her! I have an early morning tomorrow, so I'm getting some sleep, but we'll talk soon. Sweet dreams Clare :)

I put my phone down and closed my eyes and let the images of Clary fill my head, and hopefully in four years I'm man enough to tell her how I feel. All I know is that, I need Clary in my life, and no matter what, I knew she was always going to be important.

 **Authors Note:**

 **So this is how far I've gotten on this story as of right now, but I plan on getting more done this week, but I got back to school this weekend and updates will be slow, so let me know how you guys like it! I would really appreciate it! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

 **Time Jump – Two Years Until Olympics**

 **Clary POV:**

"Jace, slow down, what happened?" I ask as I rub my eyes. I look at the clock and see that it's 1 am, so he's already at least an hour into practice.

"I think I broke my foot Clary." He said and I gasped.

"How?" I asked, and now I was fully awake.

"I was in the middle of a trick and I knew it was going south and when I hit the half pipe I just felt something snap. What if I don't heal in time, what if I can't compete? Clary, I have worked so hard to get back to the Olympics." He said and I could hear the worry in his voice. I knew how hard Jace worked, and I knew how much the Olympics meant to him, and hearing him sound so defeated was breaking my heart.

"Jace, are you at the hospital?" I ask.

"Yea. I'm waiting to be called back."

"Alright, I need you to take a deep breath. You need to just think in the moment at this point. Wait until the doctor tells you the prognosis, and go from there. You are an athlete Jace, and in incredible shape. You will heal faster than a normal person."

"I've just done everything right Clary. I've made my run more difficult, I've practically perfected every single trick I have, and I can't even imagine not making the Olympic team."

"Jace, you will make that Olympic team. I have nothing but absolute faith in you. Call me as soon as you have any news okay. I want to know." I said and I heard him gasp. "What?"

"Shit, I forgot we aren't in the same time zone. I'm so sorry I woke you up Clary." He said and I laughed.

"It seems to be our thing." I said and I heard him laugh, and I knew there was also a smile on his face. "Don't be afraid to call back when you find out the news. I'll be here, and I'll answer. Good luck Jace." I said.

"Thanks Clare. I don't know what I'd do without you." He said and I couldn't help the butterflies that formed in my stomach. We said goodbye and we hung up, and I wish I just had the courage to tell him how I really feel, but I have no idea how he feels, and I don't want to ruin our friendship, and I can't lose him, and if being friends is what I have to do, than that's what I'll do. He means too much to me, and I can't lose him.

 **Jace POV:**

Waiting for the results were super nerve racking. I was bouncing my good leg and just waiting for the doctor to crush my Olympic dreams. After what felt like hours, the doctor finally walked back into the room.

"Alright Mr. Herondale, looks like you have a metatarsal fracture." He said and I had no idea what they actually meant.

"How long will I be out for?"

"It will take between 6 to 8 weeks to heal." I let out a sigh of relief because I could handle 6 to 8 weeks; I could come back from that.

"Thank you doctor." He had given me some pain medication, and crutches and I made my way back out to my father. He saw the crutches and just shook his head and walked out to the car. I followed behind him and after about 10 minutes he finally spook.

"So how long are you out?" He asked and I could hear the annoyance in his voice.

"6 to 8 weeks." I said and he looked at me and than back at the road.

"That's all?"

"Yea, I have a metatarsal fracture. Should be healed in that amount of time." I said and he nodded. When we got home, I went straight to my room and called Clary. I knew it might be a long shot, considering she could either still be sleeping, or just getting to practice but it was worth a shot. After the third ring she picked up.

"What's the news on your foot?" Was the first thing she asked, no hello, no what's up, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Metatarsal fracture. Should be healed in 6 to 8 weeks." I said and I could hear her smile.

"That's not bad at all! See, I told you it would all work out." She said and I just shook my head.

"I know, but still sucks, and my dad isn't too happy about it."

"I know, but in 6 to 8 weeks you'll be back on the half pipe kicking ass like you always do." She said and I heard her open a door. "I just arrived at the rink, I'm in for a brutal workout today. We'll talk later ya?"

"Of course. Good luck today."

"Bye Jace."

"Bye Clare." I said and she hung up. I sat on my bed and starred at the ceiling. I've never had a day off before and now I was going to have 6 to 8 weeks of doing nothing. All I know is that once I can get back on the half pipe, I was going to be in for a rude awakening.

 **Time Jump – Eight Weeks Later**

 **Jace POV:**

Today was the day that I was getting back on the half pipe. Even though the workouts were brutal and they wore me out day after day, I really missed them. I haven't had a break in years, but after sitting on my ass for 8 weeks, I was so ready to get back out there and start training again.

Putting on my gear again, felt so right. I grabbed my snowboard, and headed out to the half pipe. My father was already there and waiting for me to drop in. I took a deep breath, and put my goggles on and went. The feeling of flying down that half pipe was a feeling that I craved. I had missed it so much, and having that 8 week break was actually a blessing in disguise. It showed me that I truly loved this sport. It was who I was, and from this moment on, I was going to pour my heart and soul into snowboarding and make that Olympic team, and win my gold medal.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

 **Time Jump – Olympic Qualifying**

 **Clary POV:**

I had just skated the routine of my life, and I was freaking out because it had already been 45 minutes and they were still deciding on who was going to make the Olympic team. I was pacing on the sidelines and nervously chipping away at my nail polish. I don't think I've ever been this nervous at a qualifying event, but I couldn't control my breathing, and my heart was racing. Finally I heart the microphone turn on and I stood at the edge of the ice waiting my fate.

"After an intense competition, the figure skating Olympic committee has come to an agreement on the 5 athletes that will be representing the USA in the individual competition." He said and I held my breath. "Here are the 5 women: Aline Penhallow, Madeline Holland, Kaelie Whitewillow, Trinity Grabelli, and….." it seemed like forever until he announced the last name. "Clarissa Fray." He said and I think my heart stopped. The next thing I know I'm being squeezed by my mother. When I was finally able to process everything I couldn't believe it. I was crying because I was so happy.

All of my friends came to this competition, they had been super busy lately but they all wanted to be there to support me on the biggest competition other than the Olympics, and after I was done being squeezed to death by my mother, I was involved in a group hug by them all. I looked around and Simon, Maia, Jordan, Bat, Maureen, and Rebecca were all there to support me.

"You were amazing Clary." Maia said and I smiled. "You were totally the best one out there."

"I can't thank you guys enough for being here today. It means a lot to me." I said and Simon put his arm around my shoulders.

"It's the least we could do since we can't be there to support you in London." He said and I hugged him. We talked for a couple more minutes before they all headed out. I went back into the locker room and started to take off my skates and pack everything up an head home. I checked my phone to see if Jace had texted me, he had his qualifying today too and said he would text me the minute he could, and I didn't want to distract him with my news if he was still competing, and all I could do was pray that he kicked serious ass on the half pipe and that he would make the Olympic team.

 **Jace POV:**

I was the second was to board today and I felt really really confident with my performance. My foot was feeling better than ever and watching my competition I felt like I had a strong shot at making the team but sitting around waiting for everyone to finish their run plus waiting for the committee to make their decision was really nerve racking. The competition finished an hour ago, and they still hadn't come out with a verdict. I was pacing around the entrance of the half pipe while I picked a the skin around my nails. After what felt like forever someone came out and picked up a microphone.

"Ladies and gentleman, we are sorry for the long deliberation but this has been the most talented group of men we've ever scene and deciding the 7 men who would go on a represent Great Britain in the Olympics was especially challenging, but we have narrowed it down, and here are the 7 men who will be on our snowboarding team." I sucked in a breath before he continued. "Doug Forrest, Lance McDevit, Paul Arnold, Devon Kelly, Sebastian Morgenstern, and…" I closed my eyes and prayed that the last spot was mine. "Jace Herondale." He said and I think I nearly fainted. I looked over and could see the congratulatory smile from my father. I smiled back but was soon bombarded by my friends and I couldn't stop smiling.

"Jace, you were amazing! I honestly didn't know why you practiced so much but I could see it all paid off." Izzy said and I couldn't help but pull her into a hug.

"Thanks Iz." I said and Alec clapped me on the back and I gave him a fist bump.

"Have you heard from Clary yet?" Izzy asked and I shook my head.

"I told her I would text or call after I found out my results. I hope she made it. It would suck if I didn't get to see her. I've waited four years to see her again."

"I hope she made it too. I want to meet her so badly!" She said and I laughed. We talked for a little longer before it was time to leave. I grabbed all my stuff and loaded it into the car. Before I started driving I pulled out my phone and called Clary. After a couple rings she picked up.

"How'd it go?" She asked and I laughed. It amused me that she didn't even bother with a greeting most times.

"Well, I made it." I said and she yelled and I had to pull the phone away from my ear.

"Jace that's amazing! I knew you could do it. I am so proud of you." She said and I wish I could get to her and hug and kiss her because in all reality she was the only one that I wanted to celebrate my victories with.

"How about you?" I asked and there was a pause and I immediately got nervous.

"I'm sorry." She said and my heart sank, but I had no idea why she was apologizing to me. "That you'll have to see me again because I fucking made it!" She screamed but before I could speak there was another voice.

"Clarissa Fray! You watch your mouth!' I heard in the background and I couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm proud of you Clare. I knew you'd kick some serious ass today. I can't wait to see you in a couple months."

"Me either Jace." She said and she sounded like she wanted to say something else but she cut herself off. I looked at the clock and realized that it was pretty late and I was exhausted.

"Hey Clare, I have to drive home and it's pretty late, I'll talk to you soon though. Congratulations on making the team, I knew you could do it." I said and I heard her smile.

"Thanks Jace, and congrats to you as well. Can't wait to see you again. Safe travels, and I hope you have a great night. Sweet dreams." She said and I smiled.

"Sweet dreams Clare." I said and hung up. On my drive home I couldn't help but get so nervous and excited that I would finally see Clary again after four years. She truly was the best thing in my life, and I know it sounds crazy, but I wanted to start a relationship with her as soon as I could. I've been in love with her for three years, and rejection or not, she was going to hear my declaration of love when she got to London because I can't hold it in anymore.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note:**

 **Sorry it took so long to update! I started class yesterday and I've been settling back into the school vibe but I promise I'll update when I can, hopefully it doesn't take too long but I also make no promises! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Let me know how you like it! :)**

 **Chapter Six**

 **Time Jump – Olympics**

 **Jace POV:**

It was finally time for the Olympics, and any moment Clary would be arriving at the Olympic Village and I was super excited and nervous to see her again. Izzy had insisted that she wait with me because she couldn't wait to meet Clary, and in turn Alec had to wait as well.

After about 20 minutes I saw a flash of red, and I knew it was her. I started walking over to her and when out eyes locked she got the biggest smile on her face. She put her stuff down on the ground and ran over to me and immediately wrapped her arms around my neck. She was ever more beautiful than she was the last time I met her. I held her for a while before there was a cough. I put her down and looked over to see Izzy and Alec standing there. I grabbed her things, and her hand and walked her over to them.

"Alec, Izzy, this is Clary. Clary, this is Alec and Izzy." I said and Izzy ran over and hugged her.

"It's so great to meet you! I've been dying to get to know the girl who completely whipped him." Izzy said and she blushed, seriously this girl has no filter.

"It's so great to meet you too." She said and turned towards me. "I would love to stay and chat more, but if I don't get all this shit into the room my mom will through a huge fit. But we'll meet up later? I can sneak away from her, I'd really like to catch up."

"Of course. Text me when you're ready and we'll meet somewhere." I said and she smiled. She said goodbye grabbed her stuff and started to head towards the village. I watched her go, and I just didn't want to let her walk away from me but I'd let her know tonight how I felt. I heard someone clear their throat and I looked back and saw Izzy staring. "What?"

"You are so in love it's weird. And she is a lot tinier than I thought she would be. What is she like 5 foot?"

"I think 5'2" or around there. All I know is that she's not even up to my shoulder." I said and Izzy laughed. "Alright, lets go get something to eat. I'm starving." I said and they agreed. I couldn't get over the fact that we're in the same country, and that I finally get to touch her, and be around her again. It was an amazing feeling, that's for sure.

 **Clary POV:**

Holy shit. He was even hotter than I remember him being. When he picked me up for the hug I never wanted him to let go. I felt at home in his arms, and I was internally freaking out for our meeting tonight. From what Izzy says, apparently he likes me, but who knows, all I know is that we're finally in the same country and it felt amazing.

 **Time Jump – Later that Night**

 **Clary POV:**

It was after dinner, and I told my mom that I was going on a jog so that I could get used to the new air for when I'm working out, and she believed me. I texted Jace to meet me outside and when I walked out there he was in all his gorgeous glory and I couldn't get the smile off my face. I walked over and he pulled me into a hug and I couldn't even believe that I was here in his arms, but I never wanted to be apart for that long ever again.

"Hey." I said as I pulled away.

"Hey. How was your flight?" He asked as he grabbed my hand and we started walking.

"Long. My mother was talking the whole time about my routine, and I tried to drown her out but she kept asking questions."

"That sucks." He said as we walked along another little path, when we reached a clearing and a lone gazebo that looked absolutely amazing in the snow. We walked over to it and there was a frozen lake that looked absolutely picture perfect.

"Wow."

"I know, it's beautiful isn't it?"

"I've never scene anything like this before." I said while I took in the view. "How did you know about this place?"

"I used to come here as a kid. My mom would bring me during the winter and we'd skate on the ice and have winter picnics in this gazebo." He said and I looked at him and he looked sad.

"What happened to her?"

"She died when I was 8, cancer." I walked over and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"I'm so sorry." I said and he turned around so that he was leaning on the railing and rested his hands on my hips.

"It's okay. After that I threw myself into snowboarding, and it got me here, so something good came out of it." He said and I couldn't help myself I just stood up on my tip toes and pressed my lips to his. I could tell he was surprised but before I knew it he was kissing me back while his one hand rested on my hip and the other was tangled in my hair. After a while we break apart and I can't help but smile when I look into his eyes. "I can't tell you how long I've been waiting to do that."

"Really?" I asked and he laughed.

"I don't know if you caught onto Izzy constantly saying shit, but about a year after the last Olympics I realized that I was completely in love with you." He said and I sucked in a sharp breath.

"You're in love with me?"

"Yes. I'm so in love with you." He said and I let out a relieved sigh.

"Oh thank god." I said as I rested my head on his chest as he laughed. "Oh shit, I said that out loud didn't I?" He nodded and my face got so red. "What I should have said was that I love you too." His smile got wider and I laughed.

"When did you realize you were in love with me?" He asked as he grabbed my hand and lead me over to the bench.

"Probably around the same time you did. Every time we'd talk on the phone and say goodbye, after we hung up I'd always tell you I love you. It felt wrong not saying it because of how in love I am with you, but I didn't know how you felt." I said as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"Well, I am completely in love with you Clarissa Fray." He said and I leaned over and pressed my lips to his.

"I love you too." I said and he smiled against my lips. I don't even know how long we were sitting there lost in each others embrace, but I knew that nothing in the world would ever compare to this, except winning that gold medal. When we got back to the Olympic village we lingered for awhile before he spoke.

"So, when is your first competition?" He asked and I laughed.

"I have my short program in three days. What about you?"

"My first run is in two days. Will I see you there?" He asked and I smiled.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. What time?"

"It starts at 1, but I don't find out when I run in the lineup until I get there, so I could be at the very end."

"That's okay, will Izzy and Alec be there?"

"Yea, I'll let Izzy know and you can meet her there."

"Sounds good. I should probably get back, my mom is probably wondering why I've been gone for so long."

"I'll see you at the competition. I am practicing all day tomorrow so we probably won't see each other."

"Same. My mom is freaking out." I said and he laughed. He leaned down and gave me a sweet kiss. "Goodnight Jace."

"Goodnight Clary." He said and I made my way into the hotel. Having Jace here, and knowing how he felt about me made me want to kick ass even harder and prove to everyone that I was good enough to win a gold medal, and his endless support and encouragement were going to play a huge part in how well I did in this Olympics and I was more than ready to win.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

 **Time Jump – Jace's First Run**

 **Clary POV:**

I was getting ready to make my way over to the half pipe to watch Jace perform and I was freaking out for him. I've never seen him snowboard and I knew that this meant everything to him. He wanted to hit his run perfectly, and I knew he could do it, but he tends to get inside his head, and sometimes it messes him up.

When I got there I was looking for Izzy. Jace told me she would be in a bright pink jacket, so I was searching the crowds for anyone in pink. It took me a good 15 minutes but I finally found her and started making my way over. I tapped her on the shoulder she turned around and squealed and pulled me into a hug. I hugged her back and when we pulled apart she had the biggest smile on her face.

"Why do you look so nervous?" She asked and I sighed.

"I've never seen him snowboard before."

"You didn't watch last Olympics?"

"We met right before our last day of competition, and we had our finale events at the same time, and we were in different cities, so I never got a chance."

"He's amazing."

"I bet he is. I expect nothing less from him."

"So, are you two together?" She asked and I couldn't help but smile.

"Yes. We are."

"Oh my god! That's exciting! I knew he was in love the moment you two started getting close. He was just so much happier." She said and I smiled.

"Yea, he's amazing. And I love him so much." I said and she squealed again.

We turned our attention back to the competition and the first runner was up. After the first three runners they announced Jace's name and I got nervous all over again. I don't know that much about snowboarding, so the ones that already went looked pretty good. I saw Jace standing at the top of the half pipe waiting for the horn. I took a deep breath and the horn went off and Jace started. He was absolutely amazing. I can only imagine that he would have gotten first if he didn't have that fall in the last Olympics. He was flawless, and I was cheering my lungs out. When he was finished, I started making my way over to the ending hoping that I could speak to him for just a minute. I saw him talking to his father so I stood off to the side waiting for them to be done when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around and was met with a pair of black eyes.

"What's a pretty thing like you doing here?" He said and I scoffed.

"Watching. What else would I be doing?" I said and he laughed.

"Didn't know if you were here to see someone in particular, or if you were coming to find someone."

"I'm here watching someone, yes." I said as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Well, how about you forget about him and you accompany me to dinner tonight."

"You know, as much as I enjoy being hit on by a creepy man who clearly doesn't respect the boundaries of women, I'm going to have to decline your generous offer." I said and his eyes got darker, if that was possible.

"You don't mean that baby." He said as he inched closer and I tried to back up and he grabbed my arm. He went to open his mouth when someone spoke.

"Get your hands off her Sebastian." I heard Jace say from behind me.

"This doesn't concern you Herondale." He spat as he gripped me tighter.

"It does when you have your hands on my girlfriend." He said and Sebastian's head snapped back towards me.

"You're seriously with that prat?" He asked and I yanked my arm out of his and walked back towards Jace.

"Yes. I told you I was here for someone." I said and he laughed.

"Didn't think your type was a washed out snowboarder, see you around Herondale." He said as he stormed away. I rolled my eyes and looked back at Jace.

"You were amazing." I said as I got on my tippy toes and placed a sweet kiss on his lips.

"I felt great. And my dad was pleased, so it was a good day." We were silent for a minute.

"Who was that guy?" I asked as I grabbed Jace's hand and we started walking.

"An old rival. I just beat him out for third in the last Olympics and he's been out for blood ever since."

"He creeped me out." I said and he laughed.

"Yea, he has always been that way. We went to school together, and lets just say he dated almost every girl in the school." He said and I shivered. We made our way back over to Izzy and Alec and they talked for a little.

"When are you competing Clary?" Izzy asked.

"Tomorrow."

"Can I come watch?"

"You want to watch me skate?"

"Absolutely! I figured Jace was going, and after all the times I've seen you skate through a phone I'd love to actually see you skate in real life." She said and I was shocked.

"Sure. The program starts at 2."

"Perfect. We'll be there." She said and I smiled. Now I really needed to kick some ass tomorrow and prove that I belong there.

 **Time Jump – Tomorrow**

 **Jace POV:**

Today was the day that I was finally getting to see Clary compete and I was nervous for her. I know she has been freaking out about her triple, but I knew she was going to kill it. Izzy, Alec, and I made our way into the rink and took our seats. It only took about 30 minutes until the lights dimmed and the first name was called.

After about 8 skaters Clary's name was finally called and I sat up straighter. She skated out onto the ice and took her position and the music started and she was off. She was amazing. Her triple was coming up and I was holding my breath. I wanted her to land this jump more than anything, she was amazing and I knew she had it in her. She was going into the set up, she jumped and I held my breath. She landed it perfectly and I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. She was flawless. The music stopped and everyone in the rink was on their feet. She waved, and skated off. I looked at Izzy and smiled.

"I'll be right back." I said and she smiled. I saw her hug her mom and head into a locker room. I stood outside of it waiting to see her when two girls walked up to me.

"Hey handsome, what brings you here?" The blonde girl said as she tried to look sexy. I think I could have some fun with them.

"What else? I came to watch the talent." I said and she smiled.

"Like what you see so far?" She smiled and I internally laughed.

"I do. When do you skate?"

"I have to wait for three more people to skate. You gonna stick around and watch?"

"Totally. Hey, I was wondering, the redhead that just performed, do you know her?" I asked and I could see that she clearly wasn't a fan of Clary.

"Her name is Clary. We both represent the USA, she's alright I guess. She has nothing on me though." She said and I wanted to roll my eyes, but I wanted to see what she had to say about Clary.

"I thought she was amazing. I don't know much about figure skating, but she looked damn near perfect." The black hair girl laughed.

"Try damn near annoying." She said.

"Why is that?"

"She's listed as one of the best skaters in our state, but there are so many people with so much more talent that get over looked because everyone wants to see Clary Fray. We've been training together since we were six. I've won more than her but for some reason she is the main attraction." The blonde hair girl says. "She isn't even that good. Her moves are boring, her outfits are safe, her music could make a deaf person walk out of a room, and she looks like a leprechaun."

"That's a lot of hate for just one girl." I said. I really wanted to put them in their place, but I still wanted to know how she felt, because I've known Clary for four years and everything she says just sounds like pure jealousy.

"Trust me, she isn't just some random girl to me. My boyfriend broke up with me for her, and when she rejected him he tried to come crawling back to me. She is a no good, ugly, talentless, boyfriend stealing bitch and I hope she breaks an ankle in her next routine." The blonde says and my eyes widen, and at the same moment the door opens and out walks Clary.

"Talking about me again Kaelie?" She said and the girl growled.

"What do you want Fray? Can't you see I'm in the middle of something." She gestured back towards me and I smirked.

"I see you're in the middle of shit talking me to someone who I guarantee doesn't believe a word you just said."

"How would you know?" She spat and Clary laughed.

"Because everything that comes out of your mouth is a lie." Clary said and stepped closer to her. "I'm one of the best because I've worked my ass off. When you were out late partying with any guy who would have sex with you I was in the rink perfecting every single issue I had in a routine to make sure that I was getting noticed by the best in the industry. Your boyfriend broke up with you because you cheated on him, and sure, maybe he did like me, but I was so focused that I wasn't getting involved with anyone, let alone your leftovers. Face it Kaelie, I'm just better than you."

"We'll see about that Clarissa." She growled and looked back at me. "What do you say handsome, wanna finish this conversation some where more private?" She seductively said and I laughed.

"You see, I would love too, but I'm waiting for my girlfriend." I said and her jaw dropped, but she instantly put a smile back on her face.

"I don't see her around." She said and I laughed. "What she doesn't know won't hurt her."

"Oh, she already knows." I say and she looks confused. "You ready to get back to everyone babe?" I said and Clary smiled.

"Let's go." She said and now Kaelie was really confused.

"What the hell. You set me up!" She said and I pulled Clary close to me.

"No I didn't. You said all of that on your own, I just simply asked about Clary." I said and Clary laughed. We walked back to our seats and Clary couldn't help but keep laughing.

"What's so funny?" Izzy asked and Clary looked at me and I nodded.

"A teammate of mine was hitting on Jace, and when he asked about me she went off on one of her long and hateful speeches about me. It was really funny."

"Why does she hate you?" Izzy asks.

"We've been rivals since we started, and she's never beaten me. Every time we're competing against each other she always comes in behind me. Doesn't matter if I'm first and she's second. If I come in 10th she comes in 11th, it's always been that way and she's very bitter about it." Clary said and we all laughed. We sat down and watched the other skaters do their routines. Kaelie was up and she ended up falling on one of her moves, and I had to hide my laughter.

Clary did really well and moved into the next round effortlessly and I was super excited to watch her next round. Thankfully our competition days were on different days so that we could go and support each other. This Olympics felt different, I felt stronger, and I felt like I had so much more to prove because of the last Olympics and because I had Clary and my friends here to support me. We both were going to kiss ass, that much I was sure of.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

 **Time jump – End of the Olympics**

 **Clary POV:**

Jace and I had our finals today, and to say I was freaking out would be an understatement. Our programs were on the same day, and it was frustrating because I really wanted to watch his last run. Yesterday Jace, Izzy, Alec, and I were all hanging out and Izzy decided that she would come to my program while Alec watched Jace and they'd send updates on how we were doing. I was surprised when Izzy suggested it, since she was Jace's friend. I had no idea why she wouldn't want to be there watching him, but she insisted that we do it this way, and Jace was all for it so I agreed.

I was in the back getting ready for my name to be called. Three girls had already gone and fell, and I couldn't stand there and watch them. I was standing in the back taking deep breaths and focusing on my routine when I heard my name. I took off my jacket and made my way out to the rink. I skated out onto the ice and took my position. I took a deep breath and the music started.

 **Izzy POV:**

I saw Clary skate out onto the ice and I immediately got nervous. I knew she was going to do amazing but this was the finales, and I couldn't help but sit on the edge of my seat. I immediately got out my phone and texted Alec.

 **Izzy –** Clary just took the ice.

 **Alec –** Jace hasn't gone yet, but he should be up soon.

I put my phone away and focused on Clary's performance. It was the longest three minutes of my life. I wanted her to win that gold. I've been to every one of her performance and she was killin it, but that doesn't guarantee a gold medal and I really want Clary to get that.

She was skating flawlessly and when her music stopped I jumped up and started clapping. Everyone in the rink was standing and clapping, whistling, cheering and throwing flowers onto the ice. She skated around and waved and picked up a stuffed animal and a couple roses. I took out my phone and texted Alec.

 **Izzy –** Clary just finished and she killed it!

 **Alec –** They just called Jace's name. I'll text you after he's done.

Clary was sitting on the bench with her mother waiting for her score to be shown. After 5 minutes I was wondering if she was ever going to get her score. Finally after what felt like forever her score was shown and it was the highest one of the day. She was beating second place out by nearly 7 points. There were only 4 more skaters to go, and I was nervous as hell.

 **Alec POV:**

After Izzy texted me I put my phone away and watched Jace's run. He was doing great, and if he kept it up he could totally be in contention for a gold medal. The 6 guys were went before him all had little flaws in their routine, and if Jace could get by without any mistakes I knew he could do it.

And as I predicted his run was flawless. He came off the half pipe, and hugged his dad and proceeded to wait for his score. Ten minutes later his score was finally reveled and he was in first place but 2 and a half points. There were 2 more snowboarders left, and I was crossing my fingers that he would stay in first. I pulled my phone out and texted Izzy.

 **Alec –** Jace just finished and he's currently in first. Two more boarders to go.

 **Izzy –** Clary is currently in first place as well with 4 more skaters to go. Cross your fingers this ends well for both of them!

I put my phone down and started making my way over to Jace. He was picking up his snowboard when I reached him.

"Hey, great run." I said and he smiled.

"It felt great. Have you heard from Izzy?"

"Yes, she is currently sitting in first with 4 skaters to go." I said and he smiled.

"Good. I hate that our finals were scheduled at the same time. We've been to every event for each other, and we miss the finals. Just our luck."

"Sometimes life is a bitch." I said and he laughed. "Come on, lets get some food. I know you don't want to watch the others go." I said and we headed over to the small food area to grab something to eat. This might be the longest 45 minutes of the day.

 **Clary POV:**

I was standing next to the ice watching the rest of the girls compete. Normally I couldn't stand watching my competition go but since I was already done, there isn't much I can do, and it would drive me crazy if I wasn't standing here.

By the time the last skater was getting on the ice I was still in first but my margin was only by 3 points and I was nervous. I could see Izzy in the stand bouncing in her seat. I didn't know if that was for me, or for Jace, but it wasn't making me feel any better. By the time the music stopped I was pulled out of my head and waiting for the score. Five minutes…..ten minutes…fifteen minutes later and they finally revealed the score. My jaw dropped and I was being lifted off the ground by my mother. I was an Olympic gold medalist and I don't think I couldn't even being to comprehend it.

 **Jace POV:**

I was standing next to the half pipe waiting for the last runner to start his run. I was still in the lead but not by much. My three point lead was now only a one point lead and I was scared. The final guy up was the reigning Olympic champion, and he was good. I stood there anxiously awaiting his run and I couldn't stand still. I was so close to winning my gold medal and missing it by this much would be so devastating.

Once he was done, he got off the half pipe and made his way over to his coach. They stood there and waited for the score to be revealed. Five minutes…Ten minutes…Twelve minutes later and the scores were finally in. I had won an Olympic gold medal by half a point. I couldn't even process it. I was thrilled, my dad came over and picked me up, and Alec gave me a huge hug. I had finally accomplished all my dreams, and the only person I wanted to share this with was Clary. I hope that when I see her we both have amazing news to share.

 **Time Jump – Later That Night**

 **Clary POV:**

Jace and I were meeting up and I was so nervous to hear what happened to him today. I know that Alec and Izzy were updating us on what was going on but when it came to the results we wanted to tell each other. I had my gold medal in my pocket, waiting outside the hotel for Jace. Ten minutes later he walked up, pulled me into a hug, gave me a kiss, grabbed my hand and we started walking.

He led me back to the gazebo and I was nearly bursting at the seams. It took everything in me not to attack him and blurt out that I won a gold medal. We got there and there was a picnic blanket set up with a basket full of something. We sat down and Jace pulled a blanket over us and we leaned back.

"So, what's in the basket?" I ask and I feel him laugh.

"Some steaming hot coffee, and brownies." He said and I turned around and gave him a quick kiss.

"You're the best." I said and he smiled.

"So, how would you like to do this?" He asked and I turned around.

"How about we just pull out our medals on the count of three?" I said and he nodded. "Alright, one…..two…..three." I said and we both wiped our medals out and my eyes widened. "Oh my god! You got gold? Congratulations!"

"So did you. I knew you had it in you Clary." He said and he pulled me into a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too." I said and I cuddled into his side even more. Jace laid us down and he started rubbing his hand up and down my side. I know we have only been together for about two weeks, but we've both in in love for almost 3 years. I leaned up and pressed my lips to his. He was surprised at first but soon he kissed me back. It might have been cold out but under those blankets was nothing but warm. I readjusted myself so that I was lying in top of him without breaking our kiss. His hands made their way up my shirt, and I moved my hands so that they were under his. He broke the kiss and looked into my eyes.

"Just tell me if you aren't comfortable." He says and I can't help but smile.

"I'm nothing but comfortable around you." I said and he moved his one hand down to my ass.

"I only have one question." He said and I nodded. "Are you a virgin?"

"Yes." I said and he readjusted out position. He was now hovering on top of me.

"We don't have to continue Clary."

"I want too. I want you." I said and I could see his eyes turn a darker shade of gold.

"I want to make your first time special." He said and I smiled as I weaved my hands into his hair.

"What's more special than this beautiful gazebo, surrounded by freshly fallen snow, cuddled under blankets with you? I couldn't imagine my first time being anymore special." I said and he smiled.

"I don't want you to be cold." He said and I lowered his lips to mine.

"I'm actually pretty warm right now, and I can guarantee what we do next won't make me cold."

"You're sure about this?"

"I'm completely sure. I love you Jace."

"I love you too." He said as he pressed his lips to mine. "Tell me if I'm hurting you okay?" He said and I nodded.

He removed my shirt and I removed his. Soon my pants were gone, and I was in nothing but my bra and panties. I had never been this intimate with a boy before, and I thought it would be awkward, but nothing with Jace felt awkward. Everything felt right. He slowly moved his hands down to my hips where he removed my panties. I involuntarily gasped and he placed a kiss on my upper thigh and I could feel heat pooling between my legs. He had removed his pants and underwear by this time and he positioned himself on top of me. He had rolled a condom on and put each of his arms beside me.

"This will hurt at first, but I won't move until you tell me to okay?" He says and I nod. Gently he shifts my legs apart, I'm internally freaking out, but I know this is what I want. I feel him start to enter me and I suck in a deep breath. Before I know it he thrusts forward and I let out a scream. He stops moving and whispers that he's sorry and that he loves me over and over again. After a few moments the pain starts to decrease and I feel pleasure take its place. I open my eyes and they lock with his.

"Please." I whimper and I can see the smirk before he captures my lips with his.

"Please what baby?" He said and my insides melt again.

"Please move." I said and he starts to rock his hips back and forth at a steady rhythm and I can't help but moan at the feeling that's taking over my body. This continues for a little before I can't take it anymore. "Jace…faster." I said and before I know it he's moving faster and faster and I can't stop the noises that are coming from my mouth. "I'm so close." I say and he doesn't stop. Before I know it we're both spiraling into our orgasms and he finally collapses beside me. We both are breathing heavily for a couple minutes before I turn onto my side and look at him.

"How was that for your first time?" He asks and I laugh.

"Amazing." I said and he leans forward and presses his lips to mine. "I love you Jace."

"I love you too." He said and I couldn't picture a more amazing moment.

"What are we going to do?" I ask and he places a hand on my hip and pulls me closer to him.

"I don't know. I don't think I'll be able to survive an ocean apart again." He said and I nod in agreement. "What do you want to do with your future?"

"I always thought it would be cool to teach young figure skaters. Give them the tricks of the trade. Things that normal teachers never tell you, but are some of the most important lessons."

"What about you?"

"The same thing as you, but with snowboarders. Actually, when I first got my trust fund I worked up and entire plan to create this kind of facility that would be used for Olympic hopefuls. Somewhere they could practice with other kids who want to be in the Olympics but don't necessarily have the access to a training facility."

"That sounds amazing."

"I hope so. It's in the beginning stages of being built. There will be rooms for kids to stay while they train, a dinning hall, a hangout area for when they get breaks. Pretty much anything they need to be successful."

"Wow. That's amazing." I said and he nodded.

"But I think it needs something more." He said and now I'm confused.

"What else could you possibly need?" I say and he smiles.

"Maybe an ice rink or two." He says and I'm stunned.

"What?"

"I love you Clary, and being away from you is hard. I don't want to do that again. I know we're only 20 and 21, but I know you're it for me. Be my partner."

"You're serious?" I say and he nods.

"I'm so serious." He says and I think about it. I'm already not in school. I gave up college to focus on the Olympics, and to be honest I didn't really want to go back. But helping kids reach their goals was something I always wanted to do.

"Alright. I'll be your partner." I said and his eyes got wider and so did his smile.

"You're serious?" He says and I can't help but laugh.

"I love you too Jace. Being apart for those 4 years was torture. I didn't know what I was going to do after the Olympics were over. Probably get a job somewhere that I wasn't happy with, and see where life took me, but what you're describing sounds absolutely amazing. I'd be honored to go into business with you." I said and I kissed him.

We laid there for a few more hours, laughing, talking, kissing, and just enjoying each others company. We were both planning on sitting our parents down tomorrow and telling them our plans. Jace's father was already excited about the facility Jace was building but he didn't know how he'd feel about the newest addition, and who really knows how my mother would react. But we both also didn't really care. We were ready to jump into this new adventure together, and nothing was going to stop us.


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note:**

 **I know it's pretty short, but I wanted to time jump it farther, but I felt like I needed to share the beginning of the journey they are about to embark on! I'm planning on writing the next chapter right now, I don't know if I'll be able to post it tonight, but it is in the works! Let me know what you think! :)**

 **Chapter Nine**

 **Time Jump – One Year Later**

 **Clary POV:**

I had moved to England a couple months ago, and I was getting the finishing touches on the house. It was the first part of Jace's 'Herondale Snowboarding and Figure Skating Training Center' that was built. Since we were going to have some facilities have artificial snow, and the rinks were in doors, we could house kids in every season, which means we're going to be living here year round, and I was super excited to be starting this new adventure with Jace. My mom was shocked at first, she had no idea about Jace, or that I wanted to teach young figure skaters, but she came around, and Jace's dad didn't care as long as Jace's plan was still in action. Life was amazing, and I couldn't even imagine doing anything else with anyone else. I was painting our bedroom when I heard the door open.

"Clary?" I heard Jace call.

"I'm in the bedroom!" I call back, and I hear his footsteps and soon the door opens.

"So, I got some good news." He says as he takes a seat next to me. "First, I got a phone call from the head of construction. The last installment of this training center should be finished in a month, and than we can open for business, and I already have 5 boys, and 7 girls interested in attending." He said and I put the paint brush down and threw my arms around his neck.

"Oh my god! Jace! That's amazing! We're actually doing this!" I said and he laughed.

"I can only think of one other thing that would make it even better." He said and I looked at him with confusion. "Marry me." He said and my eyes widened.

"What?"

"Marry me Clary." He said again, and he pulled out a ring. I gasped and looked into his eyes. "I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, starting a family, running this place, building a life with you."

"Yes. Oh my god, yes." I said and he slides the ring on my finger and pressed his lips against mine. I pulled back and I couldn't get the smile off my face. He stands up and offers me his hand.

"We're going out."

"Really?"

"Yes. Izzy and Alec are meeting us at the restaurant at 6."

"How long have you been planning this?" I ask and he laughs.

"Two months." He says and I pull him back towards me and slam my lips to his.

"I love you Jace." I say as I pull away.

"I love you too Clare." He said and I couldn't wipe the smile off my face. Who knew the Olympics could lead me to falling in love, starting a business and beginning a whole knew chapter of my life. I never thought I'd leave New York, and now I'm living in England, opening a business, and getting married. Life has never seemed more perfect, and yet it was only just beginning.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

 **Time Jump – Four Years Later**

 **Clary POV:**

The facility has been up and running for the last four years and we were doing so well. Jace and I got married two years ago, and I honestly couldn't begin to describe how amazing life was. Our facility was always completely full which caused us to have to split it up during every season. During the summer it was strictly figure skating, and in the winter it was strictly snowboarding, but during fall and spring it was a mix. It sucked, but we had to turn people away, and it killed Jace and I every single time, but when it came down to it, some kids just had more potential than others, and we wanted the best of the best, and that's who we took. We were currently in the winter portion of our camp, which meant snowboarders everywhere. I definitely didn't mind the winter portion, but it didn't give me much to do except skate around in the empty rink. I had put on some music and was just skating around, doing tricks, and trying to stay in shape so that I could teach the girls who would come for the spring portion. The music stopped and I was taking a cool down lap around the ice when I heard clapping. I looked up and Jace was sitting in the stand with the boys who were part of the morning session. I waved and skated over to their direction.

"That gentlemen was the most amazing figure skater I've ever seen, Clarissa Herondale." He says and I couldn't help but laugh.

"What are you doing in here?" I ask and he walks down to me.

"They were lacking in motivation today, and I told them that I would share some of my motivation and inspiration with them. I heard the music, and I couldn't resist. I haven't gotten to watch you skate as much as I would like too." He said, and I smiled. He really was the sweetest guy in the world.

"How sweet. Are they done for the day?" I ask and he shakes his head. "Alright boys, how about we get some lunch in you and I see how much better you've gotten since you started here?" I said and they all cheered and made their way outside and back to the half pipe. Jace turns around and watches them go and than looks back at me.

"What do you think about having kids?" He says and I was stunned for a moment, and than I smiled.

"I would love to have kids."

"When?" He asks and I think about it for a moment.

"Within the next year maybe. I like our alone time." I said and he leaned down and kissed me.

"So do I, but I would love to have little snowboarders and figure skaters running around this place." He said and I couldn't help but smile.

"Sounds good. Now go show those boys how its done Mr. Herondale.

"You got it Mrs. Herondale." He winked and I couldn't help but laugh, he was amazing, and starting a family with him was going to be the greatest adventure of all.

 **Time Jump – One Year Later**

 **Clary POV:**

I am currently pregnant with twins, and I have never in my life been this tired. I thought my crazy practice hours wore me out, but man can these kids really make me tired. I was due in about a month, but according to my doctor I could really go into labor at any moment. Twins normally don't make it full term, so I was preparing myself every day for my water to break.

Now, if you think I'm nervous, you should just see Jace. He has baby proofed the whole entire house already, and he has rearranged the nursery at least 5 times since we found out we were having twins. It is actually very cute to watch, but just looking at him going crazy makes me tired. I was currently confined to the house, since I was so tiny, I looked extra huge and got tired a lot sooner than I should, and it's killing me to sit around and do nothing. I ended up having to hire a figure skating coach, well two actually, one male and one female. In the past year or so we've been getting more and more male figure skaters, which was amazing, and not that there was much difference but it was better for a male to teach a boy how to figure skate, and I had to hire the girl to take my place. Jace also had to hire some help. He brought on a girl snowboarder. He thought it would give the girls who were coming to our came some inspiration. And it worked, the girls were thrilled to see a female out on the half pipe doing some sick tricks, and it really got them motivated. It was great to see all these young kids getting so inspired every day, and knowing that Jace and I were apart of that was really amazing.

 **Time Jump – One Week Later**

 **Clary POV:**

I was sitting on the couch watching some lame TV show when I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. When I looked down I noticed that my sweats were wet, and than a pain ripped through my whole body and I let out a blood curtailing scream. The back door was opened so I can only assume everyone heard me, and not a minute later I could hear someone running through the house.

"Clary!" I heard Jace yelled as he leaned down next to me. "What's wrong?"

"My water just broke. Get me to the hospital." I said and Jace got the biggest smile on his face. He got me to the car, instructed the other employees to continue on with the day and he would update them when he had more information. We got to the hospital 15 minutes later and I was in a massive amount of pain.

Two hours later, and I was still not ready to give birth. I felt like they were never coming out of me, and as much as I wanted to meet my children, I really wanted the pain to stop more. I had already gotten all the drugs I was allowed, and the pain was still just as intense. I was about to scream my lips off when my doctor walked into the room.

"Alright Clary, lets see what's happening." He said as he started to look me over. "Clary, I don't want to alarm you, but we're going to have to preform a C-section on you right away." He said and before I could even blink my bed was being rushed to the OR. They drugged me up even more and proceeded to cut me opened. I was a nervous wreck, but once I heard the cries of my first baby, an overwhelming feeling of joy and happiness consumed me. "Looks like Baby A is a beautiful girl." The doctor said and Jace leaned down and kissed me. A few moments later more cries were filling the air. I couldn't believe they were finally here, and I couldn't wait to hold them for the first time. "Baby B is a healthy baby boy." He said and I looked at Jace.

"We are a son and a daughter Clare." Jace said and I couldn't help but smile.

"Yea we do." I said and he leaned down and kissed me.

"Alright, Jace we're going to put your wife back together. Your children are being brought to the nursery as we speak. I'll come up the minute I'm done here." He said and Jace looked at me.

"You'll be okay if I go?"

"Absolutely." I said and he gave me one more kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too Clare."

 **Jace POV:**

I walked up to the nursery and there they were. Both labeled Baby Herondale, and I couldn't help the tears the pooled in my eyes. I clearly knew they were coming, but seeing them right in front of me was the most miraculous thing I've ever seen in my life. I stood there for about 45 minutes when I felt someone tap me on the shoulder.

"Mr. Herondale?" The nurse said and I nodded. "The doctor just finished up, and she should be in her room soon. Would you like us to wheel the babies in?"

"Yes please." I say and she nods and walks in to the room and starts wheeling the two cribs away from the glass. I follow her to the room, and when we get there Clary is already back. Once the nurse rolls the babies over to the bed I walk over and give Clary a kiss. "Would you like to hold them?" I ask and she nods. I pick up the girl and put her in Clary's arms, and I take my little boy. "So, names?"

"I haven't been able to get the name Jacqueline out of my head. I think its destiny." She says and I nod.

"I love it. And I've been the same way with the name Patrick. For the past month I've been referring him as Patrick in my head."

"Jacqueline, and Patrick. I love them." Clary said and I couldn't help but smile. We finally had our babies, and I couldn't wait to start raising them with Clary.


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Note:**

 **So, I was going to end this story after I showed you all what their future was like, but I'm having too much fun writing about their kids, so I'm going to continue it for as long as I see fit following the journey or the kids, the facility, and also Clary and Jace! Hope you all enjoy! Let me know what you think! :)**

 **Chapter Eleven**

 **Time Jump – Ten Years Later**

 **Clary POV:**

Things with the twins have been crazy. From a young age they were really involved with everything around here. We taught Jacqueline and Patrick how to snowboard and figure skate and we let them decide what they were interested in. Turns out Jacqueline was a natural on a snowboard, and Patrick loved figure skating. We were shocked when they told us what we wanted to do, but we supported them nonetheless, and we loved that we could have these kinds of relationships with our kids. It was a normal Tuesday, and Jacqueline was out on the half pipe with Jace, and Patrick was in the rink with Julian, working on his new routine. I was slaving over a hot stove getting dinner ready for them since I knew that they would all come in ready to eat an entire cow. I heard the door opened and suddenly three hungry looking people came running into the kitchen.

"Where's the fire?" I ask and they all laugh.

"It smells amazing mom." Jacqueline said and her and Jace smelled so bad.

"Well, you won't be eating until you shower. God, you two smell." I said and Jace came over and wrapped me in a hug. "Jace! You smell horrible!" I yelled and the kids laughed.

"Alright, we'll go shower." He said as he kissed my cheek. I watched him and Jacqueline walk upstairs and I couldn't help but smile. Patrick sat down at the bar and was just starring at me.

"What's on your mind bud?" I ask and he sighs. "Did practice suck or something?"

"No, practice was great, but…" He started but cut himself off.

"But what?"

"You know that new girl, Christie?" He said and I nod. "Well, she kinda cornered me after practice and asked me out."

"Really?" I said with surprise.

"Yea, and I don't know what to do."

"Why not?"

"I don't know, I've never really thought about it before, I mean I'm only 10." He said and I laughed.

"Well, do you like her?"

"She's pretty, and she's a really good ice skater." He said and I smiled. "She's not taller than me, that's also a plus." He said and I laughed.

"So what's the problem?" I asked and he put his head down on the counter.

"What if I say yes and our date sucks?" He asks and I come around the counter and sit next to him.

"I think you should talk to dad about this. He was quite the ladies man when he was younger." I said and just on cue Jace and Jacqueline came back into the kitchen. "Speak of the devil. You'll be fine Patrick."

"What's wrong with Patrick?" Jace asks as he takes a seat next to him.

"Christie asked him out, and he's scared that he'll mess it up." I said and Patrick groaned.

"You're my son, you could never mess it up with the ladies." Jace said and Patrick laughed. "You just have to do something that you know she'll like."

"What did you do for mom?" Jacqueline asks and I couldn't help but smile.

"Your dad took me to a gazebo in the middle of the forest with a frozen lake and freshly fallen snow. It was one of the most beautiful places I've ever been." I said and Jacqueline smiled and so did Jace.

"Sounds romantic." Jacqueline said and I smiled at her.

"It was sweetheart. And he's been surprising me with even more romantic gestured every chance he gets." I said.

"Like what?" Jacqueline asks. She might be a total badass on the half pipe but she was such a sap when it came to romance.

"Well, after we both won our gold medals, he surprised me in that same gazebo with a picnic waiting for me, and than he surprised me with the rinks here."

"Really?" Patrick asked.

"Yea. This was your dads dream first. He had it all figured out before we even met. But after we spent four years apart, we realized that we just couldn't go back to living that way, and he asked me to be his partner, and here we are." I said and Jacqueline looked like she was about to burst at the seams. I took the food and started setting the table for dinner. "You know, you might find someone in the most unexpected places kids. Sometimes its all about the path you go down." I said which caused Jace to smirk.

"What path did you take?" Patrick asked.

"Well, it was a little path that I found when I was taking a break from grandma. It looked peaceful, so I decided to take it. When I found the clearing, I saw a man sitting on a bench, he looked like he had a hard day, so I thought maybe we could wallow together. When I sat down, he looked up at me and our eyes locked and it was history. Here we are today." I said and everyone took a seat at the table.

"So, without the Olympics, you two wouldn't have met?" Patrick asks and I look at Jace and smile.

"No. Your father grew up here, and I grew up in America. Our paths would have never crossed if it weren't for the Olympics, or that our parents were very over bearing when it came to practice. We met by chance, but it was the most amazing thing in the world." I said and Jace smiled at me.

"Although, I like to believe we would have found each other eventually. See kids, your mom and I were meant to be. We're soulmates, and soulmates always find each other in the end." Jace said and I couldn't help but smile.

"See? He just gets more romantic has time goes on." I said and Jace smirked. "Patrick, you'll never know if you don't at least try. I promise you, the date won't suck if you do something you both enjoy." I said and he smiled.

"Alright mom. I'll let her know tomorrow!" He said and we all started eating. Throughout the whole dinner I couldn't stop looking at Jace, even have all these years he still gives me butterflies. We had a good life, and I couldn't be happier. Although, I was soon dragged out of my thoughts when a piece of bread his me in the head. I looked around the table at who did it, and the kids both looked at each other.

"It was dad!" Jacqueline and Patrick both shouted at the same time. And I couldn't help but laugh. I picked up my piece of bread and threw it back at him. Yup, life with Jace was amazing, but sometimes so immature.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

 **Time Jump – One Week Later**

 **Clary POV:**

I was walking through the house cleaning everything up when I got to Patrick's room and saw him standing in front of a mirror fixing his outfit. I couldn't help but laugh as I entered his room.

"Hey Pat, what's going on?" I said and he turned around.

"I'm going out with Christie today. And I don't know what to wear." He said and I walked over to him.

"What are you going to do?" I ask.

"I was thinking of taking her snowboarding. She said she loves to watch the snowboarders practice. She said there was something so free about it, and I thought she'd like some lessons."

"Just be careful Patrick. You know you can get seriously hurt if you don't do it right." I said and he nodded.

"I know. I wasn't planning on throwing her down the half pipe, but maybe just strap her in and show her how to control the board."

"I think she'll really like that." I said as I gave him a kiss. "Curfew is 10 Patrick, make sure she gets back to her room alright, and than get home."

"Will do, thanks mom." He said and I excited his room. I threw in a load of laundry, and started making lunch. Jace was out early letting know the kids today was going to be an off day, and Jacqueline was sleeping late. I decided to make some homemade chicken noodle soup and some homemade bread. After about an hour the front door opened and Jace walked in.

"Hey babe." I said and he smiled and made his way over to me.

"Hey, what's for lunch?"

"Homemade chicken noodle soup an bread." I said and he smiled.

"My favorite." He said and he lifted me off the floor and sat me on the counter. "How was your morning?"

"Normal. Did a load of laundry, helped Patrick pick a good outfit out for his date later today, and now here I am." He leaned forwards and pressed his lips to mine. We stayed like that for a while before someone broke up apart.

"That is completely disgusting. I don't want to watch my parents make out." We turned around and saw Jacqueline.

"Hey little lady, how do you think you got here?" Jace said and she groaned, and my cheeks flushed red.

"Alright, lunch is ready. Serve yourselves." I said as I jumped off the counter. Everyone dug in and we sat around the table and talked. When lunch was over Jace and I cleaned up and the kids went to do whatever they do. "Jace?"

"Yea babe?"

"I want another baby." I said and he dropped a plate in the sink which caused me to laugh.

"You're sure?"

"Yea. I love Jacqueline, and Patrick but I want more, and I don't know, I love having your kids." I said kind of scared that he didn't want anymore but he was standing in front of me with that signature smirk and he pressed his lips to my forehead.

"I'd love to have more kids Clare." He said and I couldn't help but smile. We finished washing the dishes and decided to just curl up on the couch for the rest of the day. It was our day off too, which means no paperwork, or no practices. It was one of those rare days that we both needed, and looked forward too. It was about 6 and Jace and I hadn't moved from the couch. Jacqueline wanted to hang out with some friends, so Jace and I didn't need to make dinner for anyone. We were enjoying whatever show was on TV when Patrick walked out in his snow gear.

"What are you doing?" Jace asked and Patrick stopped.

"Going on my date."

"Yes, but why are you dressed like that?" He asked and I could see Patrick get nervous.

"I'm going to take Christie snowboarding." He said and I felt Jace get a little tense.

"Patrick." He started but Patrick jumped in to plead his case.

"I know what you're going to say dad, but I'm not going to take her on the half pipe or anywhere near a hill. I'm just going to teach her how to control the board. No one will get hurt. I promise."

"Alright, but please be safe." He said and Patrick immediately lit up.

"I will. Bye guys!" He said and ran out the door and I couldn't help but laugh. Jace and I settled back down on the couch and I knew he was still nervous.

"He'll be fine babe."

"But what if he gets hurt, or she gets hurt?"

"Patrick is a safe boy. He wouldn't let anything happen to her. Plus, you taught him, so he is nothing but safe." I said but I could still feel how tense he was. "Do you remember when you taught me how to snowboard?" I said and he laughed.

"Yea. You were horrible." He said and I laughed.

"Yes I was. But you never let me get hurt. You always made sure that I was safe, and that's how Patrick is."

"We were much older. Patrick is only 10."

"But he is you. He will do everything in his power so that Christie doesn't get hurt." I said and Jace smiled. I leaned up and pressed my lips to his. "You know, the kids won't be back for a couple hours." I said and Jace smirked. "We could start that baby making process now." I said and before I knew it Jace scooped me up and was heading towards our bedroom. I couldn't help but giggle and blush.

"You are so right." He said before slamming our bedroom door closed and capturing my lips to his. I was going to enjoy this process very much.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

 **Time Jump – One Month Later**

 **Clary POV:**

Jace and I have been trying to get pregnant for a month and we haven't been lucky. Although I really wanted to have another kid, this won't discourage us from trying. We have fun with trying to have a baby, but nothing will compare to the day I see a plus on that stick. The facility was going along wonderfully, we were in the middle switching seasons, so it was coming to the Spring which is when the camp starts to change. I was excited, and I was ready to get back out on the ice and skate with the little kids. Since Jace and I were trying to get pregnant, I was sticking with the young kids so that I wasn't putting a lot on my body.

I was signing in all of the figure skaters and hoping that there would be more boys this time around. We were building up out couples department, and having more boys around would definitely be really nice. I was going around from room to room meeting the parents of the new kids, and welcoming the returners. I walked into the last room when I came face to face with two people I never wanted to see again.

"Clary?" Aline said and it took everything in me to not roll my eyes.

"Aline, Kaelie, what a surprise." I said and I looked at the names of the two boys who were in this room. Clearly they had gotten married, because I didn't recognize the names.

"What are you doing here?" Aline asked and I was about to speak when I was interrupted.

"Mom!" I heard Patrick say and I turned around. "Dad said there are two girls here that want to be involved in both program's, and he wants to talk to you about it."

"Okay, tell dad once I finish here I'll meet him at the house." He nodded and ran away. I turned my attention back to Aline and Kaelie. "So, Justin and Collin is it?" I said and the boys nodded. "Alright, these are your schedules. You have a week to decided if you want to go solo or be partnered with someone. Our duo teams are looking really good this season, we have two wonderful people here to train them, so just let me know by the end of the week." I said and they started looking over their schedules seeing if they matched. I turned to Aline and Kaelie to let them know the regular speech. "I understand you called and asked for your boys to be together, and I have kept their schedules as close as I could. The might have one or two sessions apart but other than that they are practically mirror schedules. I have one last thing you need to sign before I can go." I said and they nod. I handed them the form and they signed them and handed them back. "Thank you for choosing Herondale Snowboarding and Figure Skating Training Center." I said and I turned to leave before someone grabbed my arm.

"You never answered my question, what are you doing here?" Aline said.

"I own the place Aline. I thought that was obvious with my speech."

"That doesn't mean you own the place, it just means you work here." Kaelie said and my jaw clenched.

"I am co-owner of this facility. My husband, Jace is the other owner. I work the figure skaters, he works the snowboarders." I said and they looked stunned.

"Is that the same guy that we…..?" Aline asked and I nodded.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, my son said that my husband needed my help. Parents are only allowed to stay until 2:30. We have things planned for the kids this afternoon to get to know the place and the staff. Thank you for choosing our facility to teach your kids. I hope they enjoy themselves." I say and turned around and headed for the house. When I walked inside I slam the door shut and Jace practically jumps out of his skin.

"What has you in such a bad mood?" He asks and I sit on his lap.

"I just went and checked in my last two boys and you won't believe who they belong too." He raised his eyebrow which was a sign that I should continue. "Aline and Kaelie."

"No way."

"Way!" I said and he laughed. "I can't believe they choose this place of all the places to send their kids, and they were completely surprised to see me. Like did they do any research what so ever before paying for their kids to come here?"

"Well, we don't have any pictures of us up online. We have a lot of pictures of the kids, and the ones where I'm present, I have my helmet and goggles on so you can't see me, and you've been doing so much admin lately that you wouldn't be in any of the latest pictures anyway." He said and he was right. "Come on, we have a huge meeting before the parents leave and everyone should be gathering soon." He said as he kissed my cheek. We got up and made our way to the one rink where all the kids were sitting with their parents. The staff, plus our kids were already standing in the front.

"Alright boy and girls, welcome to Herondale Snowboarding and Figure Skating Training Center. We are very flattered that you choose out facility to train at." I said and everyone clapped. "Now, let me introduce you to everyone. My name is Clary Herondale, and I'm the head of the figure skating center, this right here is my husband Jace Herondale and he is the head of snowboarding center. These two are Jacqueline and Patrick out kids. Jacqueline is part of the snowboarding program here and Patrick is part of the figure skating. To my right we have Julian and Camille who are two of the trainers for the figure skaters, and to my left is Emma and Mark, who are apart of the snowboarding staff. These people right here will be the ones who make you into an Olympian. They will push you to your absolute limits and they don't appreciate slack. They will send you back to your cabin in the middle of a session if they don't feel like you are giving 110% of your effort. We are here to help you. I dedicated 10 + years of training, and my blood, sweat and tears into my Olympic gold medal and Jace has as well. We don't expect perfection, but we expect hard work, and dedication. You are here for four months. You will be doing nothing but snowboarding or figure skating for four months, and if you decide to come back in the fall, your effort and improvement in this session will determine if you make the cut." I said as I take a look around the room. "We take the best of the best. If some kid comes in and shows us they have more raw talent and an incredible worth ethic, they could take your spot. Don't give us a reason to not invite you back." I said and I took another look around. The kids and parents looks shocked but I wasn't sugar coating it. They were in for a brutal workout. "Alright, parents say goodbye to your kids, at 2:45 figure skaters will meet her, and snowboarders will meet on the half pipe to meet the trainers. Thank you for coming, and I hope you enjoy your time here." I said and everyone got up and left. I turned around and Jace was smirking at me. "What?" I said and he walked over to me.

"You're incredibly sexy when you're giving that speech." He seductively said and I could just feel myself getting turned on.

"That's not fair. We have things scheduled today, you can't turn me on if you can't satisfy my needs." I said and he pressed his lips to mine.

"I can satisfy your needs tonight if you want." He said and my knees buckled.

"The kids will be home tonight." I said and I could feel him laugh.

"Jacqueline wants to spend the night with Sammi in the cabins, and Patrick wants to spend some time with Connor. They haven't seen them in a couple months. So the house is all ours tonight." He said and I couldn't wait for tonight.

"You better keep your work Mr. Herondale." I said and he smirked.

"You know I always satisfy you." He said and he kissed me one last time before walking away. It took me a second to collect my thoughts before I ran after him and grabbed his hand. I intertwined our fingers and we walked out of the rink like that. I was going to enjoy trying to have a baby if Jace kept this up.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

 **Time Jump – Two Months Later**

 **Jace POV:**

I was just putting all the snowboarding stuff away after our night session. These kids were naturals and I was really surprised with the girls this season. They were coming out here and kicking ass. They were giving the boys a run for their money. I was locking up the shed when I heard someone yell my name. I turned around and saw Clary standing out on the balcony.

"Jace! Get in here!" She yells and I can't help but laugh and start making my way to the house. When I walk in the front door I'm nearly tackled to the ground by Clary.

"What are you so hyper about?" I ask and she laughs and holds up three pregnancy tests, all reading positive. "You're serious?" I said and she nodded and I picked her up and swung her around. "Oh my god you're pregnant."

"I'm pregnant. We're going to have another baby." She said and I couldn't stop myself from slamming my lips to hers. We stayed like that for a while until we heard gagging. We turned around and saw Jacqueline and Patrick standing there pretending to throw up. Clary and I both laughed and walked towards them. "I'm glad you two are here. We have something we would like to talk about with you." Clary said and their faces paled.

"Are we in trouble?" Patrick asked and I laughed.

"Not at all." I said and I wrapped my arm tighter around Clary. "I'm just going to come right out and say it, your mom is pregnant." I said and their faces paled even more.

"It's bad enough I walk in on you two making out all the time, but now I have that in my head too." Jacqueline said and I reached out and pulled her into a headlock.

"Get used to it Jack, cause I can't resist your mother." I said and she gagged again and I let her go. She smiled and went over to Clary and hugged her.

"Honestly, I'm happy about this mom. I've always wanted a little sister."

"I could be having a boy." Clary said and Jacqueline laughed.

"Naw, we already have our hands filled with Dad and Pat, you'll have another girl so we can out number them." Jacqueline said and Patrick scoffed.

"You wanna bet?" He said and Jacqueline laughed.

"You're so on. If I'm right you do my chores for a month, if you're right, I'll do your chores for a month." Jacqueline said and Patrick nodded and they shook on it. "You are so going to lose." She said once again and walked away. Patrick shook his head, gave Clary a hug and followed Jacqueline. I turned towards Clary and pulled her into a hug.

"I think that went really well." I said and she laughed.

"Me too. It could have been worse." She said and I scooped her up and carried her to our room. When I put her on the bed she grabbed my shirt and pulled me down to her lips. "I love you Jace."

"I love you too Clare, and I can't wait to have this little one." I said as my hand rested on her belly. She smiled and I kissed her again. I couldn't wait raise another baby with Clary, and see what this one was like.

 **Time Jump – Gender Reveal**

 **Clary POV:**

I had asked Izzy to come to this appointment with me because I wanted to surprise everyone with the gender. I was nervous to find out what I was having, but I would honestly be happy with either. As long as he or she is healthy that's all that matters. Izzy and I were sitting in the waiting room when they called my name.

"Clarissa Herondale?" The nurse called and Izzy and I stood up and made our way into the room. "No husband today Clarissa?"

"No. I didn't want him being here when I found out the gender. I want to surprise him and our kids." I said and she nodded.

"Alright, lay back and lift your shirt. The gel might be cold so be prepared." She said and I did as instructed, and she was right the gel was very cold. After a moment of silence she started speaking again. "Alright Clarissa, looks like you are having a baby girl." She said and Izzy squealed and I couldn't help but laugh. She cleaned off the gel and left the room and Izzy and I made our way back to the raining center.

"So what are you going to do?" Izzy asked and I smiled.

"I'm going to grab a snowboard, and a pair of skates, and hold them and than after everyone gets fed up with me holding out on them I'll hold up the skates for them." I said and she smiled. We pull up to the house and I go to the big bell tower and ring it, I told everyone that was the signal that I would be making the announcement. I made my way into the house and out onto the balcony and everyone was gathered right in front of me. Jacqueline, Patrick, and Jace were obviously in the front. A moment later Izzy showed up with the snowboard and skates. I held them in each hand and after a couple minutes Jacqueline yelled.

"Mom, this is killing me!" She said and I laughed. Another moment passed before I held up the skates. Jacqueline and Jace started cheering along with the rest of the kids, and Patrick looked defeated. Before I knew it Jace was wrapping his arms around me. He turned me around and gave me a kiss.

"I can't believe we're having another girl." He said and I laughed. He kissed me again before turning back around to the whole camp. "Alright everyone, back to your sessions!" He yelled and everyone scattered. I turned back to Jace and he had the biggest smile on his face. We walked back into the house where Izzy was packing her things up to leave.

"Thank you for coming with me today Iz." I said and she walked over and gave me a hug.

"Let me know if you need anything!" She said and I nodded and she left. I turned back around and Jace was smirking at me.

"What?" I asked as I made my way over to her.

"I forgot how sexy you looked with a bump." He said and he ran his hands over my bump. I couldn't help but smile.

"At least I look sexy, cause I feel like a beached whale." I said and he leaned down and captured my lips with his.

"You've never looked more beautiful than you do carrying my child." He said and he kissed me again. Once we broke apart he looked me in the eyes. "I have to go finish this session, but than I'll hand it over to Emma and Mark, and we'll take the rest of the day to bask in the moment." He said and I laughed and nodded. He gave me one more kiss before he walked back outside. I rubbed my belly and smiled to myself. I couldn't wait to have this one, and I was excited to see how Jacqueline and Patrick did with their little sister.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

 **Time Jump – Birth**

 **Clary POV:**

I woke up with the worst stomach pain in the world. I sat up and realized that the bed was missing a body. Another pain ripped through my body and when I looked down the bed was soaked. I got out of bed and waddled to the balcony. When I walked out I could see that Jace was in the middle of explaining something to the snowboarders.

"JACE!" I yelled and everyone's eyes were on me. "I'M IN LABOR!" I yelled as another contraction hit. I doubled over in pain and the next thing I know Jace is picking me up.

"Let's get you to the hospital." I nodded and not a minute later, Jace, Jack, Pat and I were on our way to the hospital. When I got there I was placed in a room immediately and getting checked.

"Clary, how long have you been in labor?" The doctor asked.

"I don't know, I woke up and realized."

"You're almost ready to push my dear." She said and my eyes widened. "I'll be back in 5 minutes and than we'll bring this baby into the world." I nodded and she left.

"Alright." Jace started. "Jack, and Pat, go to the waiting room and call Aunt Izzy, and tell them what's going on. I'll have a nurse come get you when the baby is born."

"Alright, good luck mom." Jacqueline said and I smiled.

"We love you." Patrick said and they both gave me a kiss before walking out of the room. The doctor came right back, put some gloves on, pulled the sheet up and smiled.

"You ready?" She asked and I nodded. "Alright. On the count of three." She said and as she counted down I pushed as hard as I could.

An hour later cries finally filled the hospital room and I took a deep breath and laid back. Jace kissed my forehead and I was just so glad that the pain was over with. A couple minutes later the nurse handed me a bundle wrapped in a pink blanket.

"Welcome to the world Karina Grace Herondale." I said as I placed a kiss on her head. Jace joined me on the bed and 10 minutes later Jacqueline and Patrick were entering the room with Izzy, and Alec.

"What's her name?" Jacqueline asked as she played with her little hand.

"Karina." I said and she gave the cutest little sneeze.

"She's so cute." Patrick said and I smiled.

"Yes she it." Jace said and I couldn't help but feel so incredibly loved and happy. I had the perfect family, and Karina was the perfect addition to our family.

 **Time Jump – Six Months Later**

 **Jace POV:**

"Alright Jack, that's it! You just need a little more air." I yelled as she descended the half pipe. She was trying to get her run more difficult, and as much as I didn't want her to get hurt, I knew she was capable of it. She went up in what looked like the perfect position but half way through I saw her hesitate and she came down hard. I waited for a moment but she wasn't getting up. I ran over to her and removed her helmet and I could see her crying. "What hurts?"

"My left leg." She got out through the tears and I nodded.

"I'm going to pick you up and take you to the medical building." She nodded and I picked her up and she winced but I knew she needed to be accessed. I got her to the building and they told me that they would call when they had the diagnosis, and I nodded and made my way back to the house.

When I walked in I saw Clary sitting with Karina on the couch. I was dreading telling her about Jacqueline but she needed to know. I sat down next to her and Karina giggled and I gave them both a kiss.

"Rough day?" She said and I took a deep breath.

"Jacqueline is currently with the medical staff." I said and her eyes widened. "They told me they would call when they had a diagnosis."

"What happened?"

"She was doing a trick, and she hesitated. She came down hard." I said and Clary nodded.

"What hurt?"

"She said it was her left leg." I said and Clary nodded. I pulled her into my side and she instantly cuddled closer. "I know you're worried, but she's a tough one, she can overcome anything." I kissed her head and she nodded.

About an hour later the phone rang telling me that they were done examining Jacqueline, and Clary, Karina and I made our way down to the medical building. When we walked in Jacqueline was sitting in a bed looking completely devastated.

"What happened?"

"She dislocated her knee pretty badly. She'll need to stay off it for a month, and than we'll reexamine her and take it from there." The doctor said and I nodded. Clary and I made our way over to her and she looked absolutely defeated.

"How are you doing sweetheart?" I asked as I tucked a curl behind her ear.

"I'm pissed."

"Jacqueline." Clary scolded.

"It's true mom. I can't snowboard for who knows how long."

"You didn't break anything, that's the important part. This could have been worse, and you're lucky it wasn't." Clary said and Jacqueline nodded. "You want to get home?" She asked and Jacqueline nodded. I scooped her up in my arms and we walked back towards the house. Once we got inside I put her on the couch, gave her a blanket, the remote, and Clary put Karina on her lap, which caused Jacqueline to smile, if there was anything in this world that made her incredibly happy despite her current mood, it was Karina. Clary and I both gave her a kiss on the forehead before making our way into the kitchen. I knew Clary was holding it in in front of her, so when there was a wall between us I pulled Clary into me and I felt her release a deep breath.

"She's okay Clare. She will be just fine." I whisper and I feel her nod.

"That was so scary." She said into my chest and I nod.

"Try watching it, but she's tough, she can handle it." I said and I leaned down and kissed Clary. The road to her recovery was going to be a bitch, and it was going to be unpleasant, considering Jacqueline got Clary's temper, but she'd snowboard again, I was positive.


	16. Chapter 16

**Authors Note:**

 **I am so sorry it took me forever to update this story, but I hope you like this chapter! I will try to update more frequently but with school its hard to find the time to write, let me know what you think! :)**

 **Chapter Sixteen**

 **Time Jump – One Month Later**

 **Jace POV:**

Today was the day Jacqueline was being reevaluated by the doctor and I was nervous. I knew how much it killed her to be on the sidelines. If she wasn't cleared to start training again, I honestly don't know what she would do. She was so much like me, and I hated being injured. I was making my way to the medical building and trying to calm myself down as much as possible. I knew she was already nervous enough, she didn't need to see me nervous as well. I walked in and Jacqueline was already sitting on the table.

"How is she looking doc?" I asked as I joined her.

"Her knee looks good." He said and almost all the stress left my body. "I would ease her into getting back on the half pipe, but she can start working out, and getting back into her regular routine."

"Thank you very much." I said and he nodded and left. I looked over at Jacqueline and she looked thrilled. "You hear that baby, you're cleared."

"It's about time. I was going nuts on the side."

"I know. I could see it. Let's go tell your mother, and than maybe we can get a quick workout session in before dinner." I said and she hopped off the table and we made our way to the house. We walked into the house and I could hear giggling. We made our way to the living room to see Clary and Karina sitting on the couch. Karina had the biggest smile on her face, and Clary was playing peek-a-boo with her and she was absolutely loving it. We walked over and I took a seat next to Clary and scooped Karina up in my arms and gave her a kiss.

"How did it go?" Clary asks and I smile and look at Jacqueline.

"Doctor said I can ease my way back into working out and getting back on my board."

"I knew nothing could keep you away. You're too much like your father." Clary said and I pulled her into my side.

"I'm going to go out and watch the session, come get me for that workout dad." She said and I nodded and she made her way out. I turned back to Clary and smiled.

"How are my two other favorite women?" I asked and she smiled.

"We're great." Clary said and I looked at Karina and she was nothing but smiles.

"Good." I said and I kissed them both. I spent a few more minutes sitting with my girls before I went to get Jacqueline. My life was perfect, and I wouldn't change a thing.

 **Time Jump – Five Years Later**

 **Clary POV:**

Patrick and Jacqueline are now 17 and getting ready for qualifying for the next Olympics and I was a nervous wreck. I know how much pressure this can be and I wanted them to make it, because I knew how hard they have worked. We were currently at Patrick's program, and I couldn't stop from crinkling the program guide. I only stopped when I felt a hand rest on mine. I looked up and Jace was smiling at me.

"Babe, he's going to do great."

"But what if he falls? What if his skate breaks? What if everyone else is better? I just want him to do so well. He's worked so hard for this." I said and Jace smiled.

"He's ready. He could do this routine in his sleep. His skates are perfectly fine, the other skaters are good, but Patrick is better."

"I can only imagine how nervous he is. God knows I was before a skate."

"Mom, Patrick is going to kiss ass." Jacqueline said and I laughed. "He's a Herondale, and we don't lose."

"Truest statement I've ever heard." Jace chimed in and Karina agreed.

"Okay. I'll try to relax." I said and Jace intertwined our fingers together and the lights dimed. Patrick's name was called and he skated out on to the ice, and it was now or never.

His routine was flawless. He looked like an angel out on the ice. He landed every jump, and executed every turn to perfection. I was so proud of him. When she skated off the ice and the scores came up, and he qualified for the Olympics, I cried. I knew that he was meant for this, and I was so happy that all his hard work paid off. When the program was over we made our way down to meet him and when he came out I engulfed him in a tight hug.

"I am so incredibly proud of you Pat." I said and he hugged me back.

"Thanks mom. I owe it all to you." He said and I pulled away and looked at him.

"That was all you baby." I said and he smiled and shook his head.

"But I wouldn't be here without all your hard work and dedication to my training. You and dad made it possible, and even when I wanted to quit because it wasn't 'cool' for guys to be into figure skating you always had my back, and I qualified because of your endless love, support, and dedication." He said and I lost it again. He pulled me into a hug and I couldn't help but cry.

"We are so proud of you Pat." Jace said and he smiled. "We all knew you had it in you, you're a natural."

"Now, Jack has to make it, and we'll be taking the Olympics by storm." Patrick said and I smiled.

"Hell yea brother." Jacqueline said and I couldn't help but laugh.

 **Time Jump – Jacqueline's Qualifying**

 **Jace POV:**

I was a nervous wreck, and now I knew how Clary felt for Pat. Knowing how much time and dedication went into this and praying to God it all played out was terrifying. After Jacqueline's injury she came back harder and better, and I knew she could do this, but it didn't make me any less nervous. I guess I was tapping my fingers because I felt a hand rest on top of mine. I looked to my left and Clary was standing there smiling at me.

"Not as easy as it looks right?" She laughed and I smiled.

"I know how you feel now, and it's terrible. I want this so badly for her." I said and she wrapped her arms around my torso.

"I know. She's amazing Jace. You have trained her so incredibly well, and she's your daughter. She is so prepared for this." She said and I leaned down and pressed my lips to her temple.

"You're right." I said and she smiled.

"Of course I am." She said and I laughed. Jacqueline's name was called and my heart started racing. When she dropped in I think I stopped breathing.

Her run was absolutely perfect. She made all the corrections needed, she landed perfectly and each trick was executed flawlessly. When she landed at the bottom and they started rattling off her scores, I was surprised that she was in first. There were two more runners to go, but Jacqueline had qualified, and we were taking a family trip to the Olympics. I looked over at Clary who looked absolutely thrilled. Karina was bouncing around on the ground, and Patrick had already left to go find Jacqueline. Clary wrapped her arms around my torso again and smiled.

"I told you she'd do amazing." She said and I leaned down and pressed my lips to her.

"Looks like we're going back to the Olympics babe."

"Looks like it." She said and we made our way over to Jacqueline and Patrick. We pulled them into a family hug and talked about her run. The Olympics were going to be crazy as hell, but I knew my kids could handle it, I mean they are Herondale's after all.


	17. Chapter 17

**Authors Note:**

 **I am sorry that it took forever to update, but here it finally is! I don't really know much about the process of the Olympics, so I just kinda made everything up! Let me know what you think! :)**

 **Chapter Seventeen**

 **Time Jump – Olympics**

 **Jace POV:**

Today was the day of Jacqueline's first run at the Olympics, and if I thought I was nervous for qualifying, I was almost shitting my pants for this. I knew she was ready, but that didn't mean I was. It sucked even more because Clary was with Patrick across town at the rink. I was so used to having her with me to calm me down, that this was weird.

Jacqueline's name was called and I think my heart physically stopped. I saw her snowboard up at the top, and I started sweating. This was the biggest competition that they ever competed in and I was a nervous wreck. She dropped down and I was in instant panic mode. I held my breath and watched as she did her routine. She was doing great, and I was extremely proud of her but I was also extremely nervous.

When she was finished her run I made my way over to meet her at the bottom. She didn't look really pleased with herself, but I knew that competing on this level was nerve-wracking and sometimes it threw us off. She took her helmet off and sighed with frustration.

"You did great Jack." I said and she rolled her eyes.

"I totally blew it dad." She said and I put my arm around her and we started walking away.

"This competition is tough baby. Sometimes it has to knock you down before you get on top. That's what happened with your mom and I, and it only made us work twice as hard."

"But only the top 12 advance after today, and I don't think I'm going to make it." She said and I smiled as we took a seat on a bench.

"Sometimes it takes a couple tries before you are able to taste that victory sweetie." I said and she leaned into me. Her score finally came up on the scoreboard and she was in 11th place. There were a couple more boarders up before it was over, and I was nervous for her. I wanted this so badly for her, but I knew there was a chance that she wasn't going to make it.

When the final runner ended and her score came up on the scoreboard. She ended up in 13th place and wasn't going to make it to the quarterfinals. She was devastated, and after we finished packing all her stuff up and made our way back to the village, Jacqueline still hadn't said a word. We got out and Clary, Patrick and Karina were all waiting for us. Jacqueline looked like she wanted nothing to do with anyone and I completely understood that.

"I'm going for a walk." She said after we made it to where the rest of the family was. I nodded and she turned around and started walking. Clary went to stop her but I stopped her instead. Once Jacqueline was gone I picked up her stuff and we headed back to the room.

"What's wrong?" Clary asked.

"She missed it by .89 points." I said and I knew they were all upset. "She hasn't really talked since."

"How did she do though?" Patrick asked.

"She did great, but she was nervous. I could see it in her tricks." I said and they nodded. "The other boarders were just more experienced. How did you do Patrick?"

"I made it to the quarters." Patrick said and I smiled.

"I am proud of you Pat." I said and he smiled.

"Thanks dad. I don't want to tell Jack now. I don't want her to feel bad." He said and I walked over to him.

"She will be proud of you Patrick, she just needs to cool down right now." I said and he nodded. I knew Jacqueline was going to bounce back, but that didn't make it any easier.

 **Jacqueline POV:**

After I walked away from my family, I just kept walking. I didn't know where I was going, and I didn't care. I just needed to get away. I found a pond and there was a bench right beside it and I decided to take a seat, and just think. I don't know how long I was there but I was pulled out of my head when someone spoke.

"Hey." I heard and I jumped off the bench and turned around. "I didn't mean to scare you." He said and I smiled.

"I just didn't hear anyone coming." I said and I took a seat back on the bench and he joined me.

"Are you okay?" He asked and I took a deep breath.

"I failed today, and I just needed to get away."

"What happened?" He asked.

"Only the top 12 made the quarters, and I was 13." I said.

"I'm sorry." He said and I looked at him. "What sport are you involved in?"

"Snowboarding." I said and he seemed shocked.

"I didn't peg you as a boarder." He said and I laughed.

"My parents own the Olympic training facility in England. When my twin and I became old enough, they taught us how to snowboard and to figure skate, and than let us pick what we loved. I chose snowboarding, and he chose figure skating." I said and he nodded. "What about you? Are you here for the Olympics?"

"I'm just a supporter. My little brother is here."

"Cool. What sport?"

"Snowboarding." He said and I smiled.

"That's cool. I'm Jack by the way." I said and he smiled.

"Ian." He said. "Is Jack short for something?"

"Jacqueline. Only my parents really call me that though. Out on the half pipe, I'm just Jack."

"I like it. It suits you." He said and I smiled.

"Thanks, so your brother, how good is he?" I asked and he laughed.

"Here I am talking to a beautiful girl, and she wants to know about my brother." He said and I smiled. "He's pretty good. He's expected to go really far. He came in 1st today, so he looks promising for a gold."

"That's exciting. I bet your family is really proud of him." I said and he nodded.

"We are. They have a chance with him, unlike me." He said and I could tell that there was a story there.

"What happened to you?" I asked. He took a deep breath before looking at me and answering.

"Career ending broken back." He said and my eyes widened. "I was a hockey player. I took a really rough check, and woke up in the hospital a week later. The doctor told me I would never play again."

"That's terrible. How did you bounce back?" I asked.

"Once I was finished with my physical therapy, I was sighed off to skate again. It's the one way I stay sane. It's almost as good as playing. I miss it more than anything, but things happen."

"I can't believe you went through that. I dislocated my knee at one point, and I thought my life was over." I said and he laughed. I looked at my phone and realized that it was late. "I should probably get back. My parents are probably worried about me."

"Can I walk you?" He asked and I couldn't help but smile.

"I'd like that." I said and we stood up. He was so tall. "How tall are you?" I asked and he laughed.

"6' 3" He said.

"That's as tall as my dad." I said and he smiled.

"What about you?" He asked.

"I'm barely 5' 3" I take after my mom." I said and he nodded. After walking for a little while our hands brushed against each other, and he ended up grabbing it and our fingers intertwined. I liked it, and I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"How old are you?" I asked and he laughed.

"I'm 19. I'll be 20 in a couple months. You?"

"17." I said and he nodded. "Sorry, I just thought that would be a good thing to get out of the way."

"I agree. Now I know you aren't like 15." He said and I laughed. We got to the village, and we both lingered. "So I know you're like super bummed that you didn't make it to the quarters, but my brother has another run in two days, would you like to meet me there and watch?" He asked, and I was bummed about not making it but he made me feel like it wasn't the end of the world, especially knowing his story.

"I'd like that. Can I have your phone?" I asked and he handed it over to me. I put my number in and handed it back to him. "Text me where and when." I said and he nodded. He kissed my cheek and smiled.

"I'll see you in a couple days." He said and I nodded.

"Goodnight Ian."

"Goodnight Jack." He said and he walked away. I couldn't stop the smile that was on my face. I walked up to the room that we were staying and when I opened the door and closed it and let out a little squeal and didn't notice my family there.

"You okay Jacqueline?" My mom asked and I smiled. "Why does it look like you just got off of cloud 9?"

"Yea, I thought you were super bummed?" My dad asked and I knew I was in for a couple angry glares but I didn't care.

"I met someone." I said and I saw Pat and dad tense and my mom smiled.

"Really? Where?" She asked as I made my way over to her.

"I found this really pretty pond, and there was a bench, and I was sitting there and he came up to me and we started talking." I said and she was still smiling.

"What's his name?" She asked.

"Ian." I said.

"How old is Ian?" My dad finally said.

"He's 19."

"Absolutely not." My dad said.

"Come on dad, you're two years older than mom." I said.

"She has a point Jace." My mom said and I smiled and nodded. "What else do you know about him?" She asked.

"His brother is in the Olympics for snowboarding, and he was a hockey player until he broke his back." I said and my moms eyes widened.

"How did he do that?" Pat asked.

"He was cheeked and the next thing he knew he was waking up in the hospital. It ended his hockey career." I said and my mom and Pat were nodding but my dad was still tense. "Daddy."

"Don't daddy me." He said but I knew he was kidding.

"He's a nice guy. I really liked talking to him, and he really helped pull me out of my funk after I didn't qualify tonight."

"Will we get to meet him?" My dad asked and I smiled.

"Maybe." I said and my dad finally smiled.

"I trust you sweetheart, I just don't trust him." He said and I got up and hugged him.

"He reminds me a lot of you actually. He's almost as tall as you, and he doesn't have blonde hair, but he has very unique eyes. He's really sweet daddy, please don't scare him away."

"Alright sweetheart." He said and he kissed my forehead.

"I'm sleepy. I'm going to head to bed." I said and my mom came over to kiss me.

"Be careful, Karina is already asleep." She said and I nodded.

"I love you guys." I said and my dad pulled my mom into his side and they both smiled.

"We love you too." My mom said and I headed back into the room and got ready for bed. When I finally got in bed I was careful not to wake Karina, and I couldn't get Ian out of my head. I was excited to see him again. I was just about to drift off to sleep when I was kicked hard in the shin.

"Seriously Karina?" I whispered and I heard Pat laugh. "Shut up Patrick. You get her tomorrow night." I said and he laughed again before my eyes started to close. Today turned out to be an alright day, and hopefully I can qualify for the next winter Olympics and kick some ass.


	18. Chapter 18

**Authors Note:**

 **I am so sorry that this has taken so long! Senior year of college is kicking my ass! Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I think it's really light and cute, and I am enjoying writing about Jacqueline and Ian. I'm not sure how I am going to structure their relationship, but if you have any ideas as to where I should take it, let me know! :)**

 **Chapter Eighteen**

 **Time Jump – Two Days Later**

 **Jacqueline POV:**

I was heading towards the half pipe and I was really nervous. Most of these guys doing their run today I know, so I was excited to watch them perform, but seeing Ian again was making me turn into goo. He stood out like a sore thumb, and I smiled to myself and made my way over to him. He was so focused on the competition that he didn't even notice that I was there. After a couple minutes I decided to speak.

"You know, you won't miss anything if you actually blink." I said and his head snapped towards mine and he smiled.

"How long have you been here?" He asked.

"About 5 minutes." I said and he laughed.

"Sorry, I just get really into the competition." He said and I smiled.

"I understand." I said and than the announcer started speaking. Ian and I stood on the sidelines and watched the guys board. These guys were really good, and I wish that I could be that good one day. It helped having my dad as my coach, but girls were always looked down on when it came to a 'guys' sport and that bothered me.

"Next up is James Turner." The announcer said and Ian got excited.

"James is my brother." Ian said and I smiled and watched him board. He was great, and I could understand why he was a favorite to go all the way. Once James was done Ian grabbed my hand and we made our way over to where James was standing with other boarders. "James, you did great man."

"Thanks Ian, I felt great." James said and than looked at me. "Who is this?"

"James, I'd like you to meet Jack. Jack, this is my bother James."

"It's nice to meet you James, you kicked ass out there." I said and he smiled. "Although, you Tucker, man did you really suck today." I said to the man standing next to James. He smiled and than put me in a headlock like he always does.

"Nobody can be as good as you Jack." He said as he let me go. I smiled and made my way back to Ian's side.

"You two know each other?" James asked.

"I train at her families facility." Tucker said.

"Your father is Jace Herondale?" James said and I smiled and nodded.

"The one and only." I said and he looked awestruck.

"I heard about your run." Tucker said and I nodded.

"I guess the nerves got to me. I tried my best and I just fell flat." I said and Tucker walked over and hugged me.

"You're one of the best boarders I know." Tucker said and I smiled. "I don't know how many times you've kicked my ass back at the facility. You'll get that gold one day."

"Thanks Tuck." I said and he smiled.

"I'll catch up with you guys later. And I'll see you back at the facility." Tucker said to me and I smiled and he walked away. Someone came over and started talking to James which left Ian and me alone and he didn't look happy.

"What's wrong?" I asked Ian but he didn't look at me. I stood in front of him and looked up at him. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." He said and I raised an eyebrow at him and he sighed. "I just, I like you Jack, and seeing you with that guy made me realize how much I like you." He said and I laughed.

"I've known Tucker since I was about 7. He's been coming to the facility every winter for years." I explained. I stepped closer to him and grabbed his hand. "I like you too Ian. I really do. You don't have to worry about me liking other guys. I've been surrounded by them my whole entire life, and none of them have ever made me feel the way you do."

"I'm sorry." He said and I leaned up and pressed my lips to his cheek. When I pulled back he smiled.

"Come on, I know the next two boarders, and I can't miss their runs." I said and he smiled, grabbed my hand and we made our way back to the half pipe. I never knew the fact that me knowing all these guys would make the guy I like insecure, but when this experience was over, who knew where Ian and I would stand, but I was going to take advantage of our time together.

 **Jace POV:**

Clary, Karina and I were at Patrick's semi-final skate and we were all nervous for him. He had been doing really well in his last couple meets but this was the big one. This determined if he made the finals and we wanted him to have his dream come true. Jacqueline said she was going to meet us here later with Ian. I wasn't happy that my little girl was getting involved with a guy, but I could see how happy she had been since her devastating blow at her run and if she's happy. I'm happy.

"Be honest with me, what are the chances of Patrick making it to the finals?" I asked Clary.

"He actually has a really good chance. He's been hitting his routine pretty consistently, so I think that he has a really good shot." Clary said and I nodded.

"Don't look so nervous daddy." Karina said and I leaned down and kissed her head.

"I'm not baby. Just trying to understand." I said and she smiled. Ten minutes later Jacqueline and Ian walked up and took a seat.

"Dad, mom, this is Ian. Ian these are my parents and my little sister Karina." Jacqueline said and I stood up.

"Nice to finally meet you Ian." I said and we shook hands.

"You as well Mr. Herondale." He said and we took our seats. Clary took my hand in her and smiled at me. I leaned down and gave her a kiss. The lights dimmed and the program began.

The skaters were really amazing, and I was nervous for Patrick. They called his name and he skated out onto the ice. I gripped Clary's hand a little tighter and she smiled at me and we watched Patrick skate. Clary was right, he did amazing. Clary and I were really happy for him, and I couldn't be prouder of him. We went down to meet him and talk but we were all super nervous to see his score. Clary was clearly the first one to go over and give him a huge hug. Despite us being really supportive of both of our kids, Clary and I both favored Jacqueline and Patrick differently because they were in our own sport. Not in a bad way of course, but I understood snowboarding better and Clary understood figure skating better so it just ended up that way. Finally when Clary let go I went over and hugged him.

"So proud of you Patrick." I said and he smiled.

"Thanks dad. I felt pretty great out there." He said and I smiled. Jacqueline made her way over to Patrick and pulled him into a hug.

"At least one of us is living the dream." She said and Patrick laughed.

"You'll get them next time Jack. You're crazy talented." Patrick said and Jacqueline smiled.

"That's what I keep telling her." Ian said as he put his arm around Jacqueline. I felt Clary grab my hand and I immediately calmed down.

"So, you're Ian." Patrick said and Ian nodded. "I'm Patrick, the twin. You hurt her, I kill you with my skates." He said and I laughed and Jacqueline looked horrified.

"Patrick!" Jacqueline said and Ian smiled.

"I completely understand. I wouldn't do that." Ian said and Patrick nodded.

"So, where are you from?" Patrick asked, and I realized that none of actually knew where he was from.

"I'm from America. My family lives in Michigan." Ian answer and I looked at Clary. We knew how hard it was to make it work at that distance. There was slime chance that he was from anywhere around here and that flagged a few concerns for me.

"That's pretty far." Patrick pointed out.

"I know." Ian said and I saw him squeeze Jacqueline a little tighter. I wanted her to be happy, and I know how amazing it can be to find that person that makes you happy, I wouldn't be where I am today without Clary, and our journey started out the same way Jacqueline's is starting out, and I know it could either be amazing or completely disastrous, and I hope for the happiness of my child that it's the former and not the latter.

 **Time Jump – Later That Night**

 **Clary POV:**

Jace and I were laying in bed cuddled together after a long and emotional day of competition. Patrick had made it to the finals and we all couldn't be prouder of him. He went out to celebrate with the other finalists, Jacqueline went out to hang out with Ian, and Karina was in bed already. I loved spending alone time with Jace. Our schedules are so busy at home that we rarely get time together so I was soaking in every moment.

"I'm worried about Jacqueline babe." I said and I heard Jace sigh.

"So am I." He admitted. "We know how hard that distance was for us. And we were just friends. Jacqueline seems to really like this guy."

"I know. I can just see it in her eyes and her smile. It's scary." I said and I heard Jace laugh.

"We know she would travel down this road eventually. I can't really say I blame guys for noticing how beautiful she is. I don't like it. She'll always be my baby, and it'll take me some time to get used to seeing her with Ian, but he seems like a respectable guy and I have to give him a chance for her." He said and I was surprised.

"Wow. Jace Herondale going soft." I said and he pulled me into his side.

"I just want her to be happy, and if he makes her happy, I'm not going to stand in their way. But if he hurts her, I will fly to Michigan myself and beat the shit out of him." He said and I laughed.

"I know you will." I said and he kissed my forehead. " I love you Jace."

"I love you too Clary." He said and I curled into his side and smiled at how amazing our life was. Experiencing the Olympics with our kids was one of the greatest experiences in the world, and I couldn't wait to see what the rest of this competition held for Patrick and how much stronger Jacqueline will come out after this.


	19. Chapter 19

**Authors Note:**

 **Hope you all are doing well! Let me know what you think, because I actually really like this chapter! :)**

 **Chapter Nineteen**

 **Time Jump – Olympic Finals**

 **Clary POV:**

Today was the day of Patrick's final and I was freaking out. He was already at the rink with Jace because I was a nervous wreck and he told me to stay at the hotel and get Karina ready for the finals, and Jacqueline was talking on the phone with Ian. I was running around like a crazy person trying to control my nerves. I was in the middle of packing a bag of snacks for Karina when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and Jacqueline was standing there.

"Calm down mom." She said and I took a breath.

"I'm just so nervous for him." I said and she smiled.

"I know you are. I can't even imagine if this was my final how crazy dad would be, but Patrick as worked so hard for this, and whatever he gets, he'll be proud of. You know Pat, he has never been one to need to win." Jacqueline said.

"Which is surprising considering your father has the ego the size of Texas." I said and she looked confused. "I'm really going to educate you and your siblings on America. Living in England is killing my patriotism." I said and Jacqueline laughed.

I finally got everything together and we made our way to the rink. Jace was already sitting in the stand and when I sat down he pulled me into a kiss and I couldn't help but smile. Even after all these years he still gives me the butterflies.

"Is Ian coming today? I made sure there were enough seats because I wasn't sure." Jace said and Jacqueline smiled.

"No, his brother has a run today so him and his parents are there." Jacqueline said. Karina hasn't been able to sit still and she was already getting cranky and she was driving me up a wall.

"Karina, please sit down and stop moving. We're going to be here for a while and I don't need you complaining the whole time." I said and she started pouting. I hated scolding her but she needed it every once in a while.

"Come here baby." Jace said and Karina walked over to him and he picked her up and she buried her head into his chest and calmed down. Jace always had a way with her, just like he did when Jacqueline was a little girl. He leaned over and pressed his lips to my temple. "Calm down Clare."

"I'm sorry." I whispered and he smiled at me and looked down at Karina. "I'm really sorry baby. I'm just on edge." I said and she sniffled but leaned forward and I gave her a kiss before she snuggled back up to Jace.

When the lights dimed Jace reached over and took my hand and I gratefully took it. Patrick hasn't even gone yet and I'm already freaking out. When Patrick's name was called I almost crushed Jace's hand. He stood in the middle of the ice and waited for his music to start and I held my breath.

Once he was finished I finally took a breath and Jace looked at me and smiled. Patrick came off the ice and sat down and waited for his score to be posted on the board. As much as I wanted him to win that gold medal, I also wanted him to be super proud of himself and everything he accomplished. His score was posted and he did an amazing job and everyone was clapping. He looked up and waved to us before going back into the locker room to get changed.

I knew Patrick would stay in the locker room for the rest of the program. I knew that he didn't want to watch his opponents skate, and I understand that. I quickly pulled out my phone and texted him about how proud I was and he replied with a simply 'I love you' and I couldn't have smiled more. The final skater was called and I was still a nervous wreck. I grabbed Jace's hand again and he just smiled at me. When the skater was done everyone was on their feet. He did absolutely amazing and was a good contender for the gold. I held a huge breath for the results to be up. I looked down and saw Patrick standing there looking at the score board. When the scores were in Patrick came in second and I honestly couldn't be prouder of him. The medal ceremony happened soon after and looking at Patrick up on that podium made me cry. We headed down towards where the skaters were and once I saw Patrick I immediately pulled him into a hug.

"I am so proud of you Patrick." I said and everyone hugged him once I was finished.

"Thanks mom." Patrick said.

"That silver medal looks good around your neck." Jacqueline said as Patrick pulled her into his chest and kissed her head.

"Thanks Jack." Patrick said and Karina flung herself at Patrick.

"You did great Patty." She said and Patrick groaned.

"You're lucky you're so incredibly cute because no one else in this world is allowed to call me Patty." Patrick said and we all laughed.

We went back to Olympic Village and started packing out things up. We were leaving tomorrow and I personally couldn't wait to get back to the facility and start working again.

"Mom!" I heard from the door and I turned around and Jacqueline was standing there.

"What's up hun?" I said and she walked in.

"I was wondering if I could go out and see Ian for a little while." She said and I smiled.

"Jacqueline. I want to make sure you know what you're getting yourself into." I said and we took a seat on the bed. "Long distance is hard. Your father and I did it for 4 years and it was hard."

"I know that mom, but I really like him. He makes me happy. He really helped me after I totally bombed my trials." Jacqueline said and I smiled.

"I know how that feels. That's exactly what your dad did for me. He helped me through it in more ways than one, but it's incredibly hard to be apart from someone for that long. I mean, are you going to try and get back to the Olympics in four years?" I asked and she nodded. "And is his brother?" She shrugged. "Exactly Jacqueline, you have no idea if you will see him again."

"But mom, I think he really likes me too." Jacqueline said.

"I don't doubt that. You are impossible to not like, but Michigan is pretty far. We live in England. Our lives are here."

"You packed up and moved for dad." She said and I nodded.

"Yes I did, but I was hanging up my skates. I had accomplished my dreams and your father happened to be my next dream. I wanted the facility as much as he did. I took a risk leaving my life in New York move to England for him, and I wouldn't change a thing, but you're only 17 Jacqueline. I was 20. I was done school, and done figure skating."

"He's almost 20." Jacqueline says and I glare at her. "Mom, I like him. Can't I just see what happens when he goes home?" She asked.

"Of course you can. I can't stop you from seeing him, I just want you to know how hard it will be." I said and she nodded.

"I have to go. I won't be gone long." She said and she gave me a kiss on the cheek and left. I was worried about her and Ian. She did seem so incredibly happy, and I didn't want to ruin that but long distance sucks, and I don't want to see her go through that.

 **Jacqueline POV:**

After having that conversation with my mom I was scared. I mean, he's in college back in the US, and he has a life back home. We may never see each other again and I like him too much to have that happen. I know we've only known each other for a couple weeks, but I've never felt like this about a guy before and I didn't want to let that go.

I was meeting his whole family outside of the half pipe, to see the end results of Jame's run. Ian had barely texted me all day, but I knew that he was just really into the competition and I couldn't blame him. When I got to the half pipe there were boarders wandering all around. I knew a lot of them, and it was good to see how much they've accomplished, especially the ones that trained at my parents place. When I finally spotted Ian I couldn't whip the smile off my face. I walked over and stood next to him. He smiled, leaned down and kissed me, and pulled me into his side.

"You're right on time." He said. "They are about to show the final results." He said and all their eyes were glued to the scoreboard.

"What place is he currently sitting in?" I asked.

"He went last, so I don't know." Ian said.

"Well that's unfortunate." I said and I felt Ian laugh. After an excruciating 10 minutes the scores were finally up and James was at the top of the leader board winning a gold medal. His whole family erupted with so much happiness and I could see how truly touched James was. He stood up on that podium with that gold medal and it just made me that much hungrier to get back to training to be there on the female side. James came over and his whole family gave him a hug, and I even got to give him one as well.

"We are so proud of you James." His mom said and James smiles.

"How's it feel little bro? You finally have something that I don't." Ian said and James punched him playfully in the arm.

"It feels pretty damn good." James said and honestly I was really proud of him. After a few more minutes of talking Ian gave his parents a hug.

"Jack and I are going for a walk. I'll see you guys back at the hotel." Ian said and his parents nodded. Ian took my hand and we started walking. He led us back to the bench where we met and I smiled. We sat in silence for a while before I broke it.

"I'm scared." I said and he looked at me.

"Of what?" He asked.

"Of what happens with us when we leave." I said and he took a deep breath.

"It's going to suck." He said.

"My parents went through it. They spent four years apart because of where they lived and my mom said it was the hardest four years of her life. We talked about it earlier, and it really got me thinking. We're at two different places in our lives."

"Are you breaking up with me?" He asked in a sarcastic voice, but I could tell there was truth behind the words.

"No. I just want to make sure you're ready for the distance." I said.

"I'm not going to lie. It's going to suck not being able to see you. Plus we will both be crazy busy. I'll be in school, you'll be training, and sometimes we might go days without talking, but I like you Jack, I like being around you, I like getting to know you, and I really like kissing you." He said than pressed his lips to mine. "It will be hard, but I think we need to give it a try. I think we owe ourselves that."

"Man this is really going to suck." I said and he laughed.

"Yes it is, but look at your parents. They made it work, and I think we could make it work too." He said and I looked into his eyes.

"You're sure about this?" I asked again making sure.

"I'm positive." He said and he kissed me again. When we broke apart I snuggled into his arms and we watched the snow fall. We both knew this was going to be hard, and challenging but we clearly both wanted it and I was excited to see where we end up.


	20. Chapter 20

**Authors Note:**

 **I couldn't stop once I started and I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! :)**

 **Chapter Twenty**

 **Time Jump – Spring Session**

 **Clary POV:**

I was getting ready to look at all the applicants for the spring session and we had way more than anticipated. After the Olympics wrapped more boarders and skaters were coming to our facility from all over the world. One was from Australia, and that was just the beginning. I was flipping through files when the phone rang.

"Herondale Snow Boarding and Figure Skating Training Facility, how can I help you?" I said.

"Mrs. Herondale, it's Ian Turner." I heard and I smiled.

"Ian, how are you?" I asked.

"I'm alright. Listen, I need to talk to you about something." He sounded worried.

"Is everything okay? Is Jacqueline okay?" I asked. She hadn't told me anything was wrong, and it was weird for Ian to be calling me.

"Everything is good, but I'm coming to visit." He said.

"Really? What's the occasion?" I asked.

"My brother applied for your facility over the winter, and he got the letter accepting him for the spring session, and since he moves in in a couple days I'll be there helping." He explained.

"That's great. Have you told Jacqueline?" I asked.

"I haven't. I want to surprise her." He said and I smiled.

"Okay, I have an idea. I have to meet with all the families and go over what's happening. Normally it takes me way too long so Jacqueline and Patrick help me out, I'll make sure she's with me while your brother is moving in."

"That sounds great Mrs. Herondale. I really appreciate this."

"Of course Ian. I'll see you in a couple days." I said and we hung up. I was excited for Ian to come but only because I knew it would make Jacqueline really happy. I went back to sifting through the files to fill the last 6 spots and man was it always really tough.

 **Time Jump – A Couple Days Later**

 **Jacqueline POV:**

I was sitting in my room while all the athletes were moving in. I hated being caught up in all that chaos. Every now and than mom asks me to help, but I try to stay indoors until the meet we have before the parents leave. I was sitting in the living room with Karina when my mom walks in.

"Hey hun, I have so many people today and I can't do it alone, would you mind helping?" She asked and I internally groaned but smiled at her.

"Of course mom." I said and stood up. She handed me a stack of files and I went to make my rounds. Most of the kids here were pretty young, but we did have kids my age here. They were mostly here to work on their skills and make them harder. My dad was a pro at making runs harder and the older kids really appreciated that.

I was done with the last file I had and I didn't see my mom anywhere. I walked around for a little until I just stood in front of the guys cabin and decided to shout.

"Clary Herondale, your daughter needs you!" I shouted.

"I'm in room 110 Jacqueline." I heard her say and I started walking towards her. When I got to the room and walked in I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Ian." I said and he smiled at me. It took a moment but soon I was running and jumping into his arms. "Oh my god what are you doing here?" I asked.

"James wanted to get even better and what better place to train in the world?" Ian said and I laughed.

"You totally knew." I pointed at my mom.

"He called a couple days ago." She confessed.

"I knew you didn't need my help. All the kids you gave me were returners. They knew the drill." I said and she walked over and kissed my temple.

"Guilty, but I couldn't pass up the opportunity to see your reaction." She said and I hugged her.

"Thanks mom." I said and she smiled.

"My pleasure. Now, 2:30 is the meeting, and I expect you and Ian to be in attendance. Don't sneak off." She said and I laughed.

"I will drag his ass to the meeting area." I said and she laughed.

"I will see you all soon." She said and she exited the room.

"There is a mandatory meeting?" Ian asked and I laughed.

"Oh yea. It's basically saying that if you don't give 110% they won't be afraid to kick you out and never invite you back." I said.

"Holy shit. That sounds intense." James said.

"It's pretty intimidating." I said.

"Well, your dad is an intimidating guy." Ian said.

"My mom gives the speech." I said.

"Really? Why not your dad?"

"Because despite how cocky my dad can be, my mom is the backbone of the behind the scenes of this place. If my mom doesn't see a kid giving 110% she won't be afraid to tell you." I said and they nodded. "My mom stopped teaching the figure skating when she was pregnant with my little sister, and she started doing all the administrative work, and she is really good at it, where as my dad is totally focused on training the boarders. They have a great system and my dad knows not to get in her way."

"Sounds like they make the perfect team." Ian said as we all exited the cabin. I looked over and saw my mom and dad in each others arms and my mom was laughing at something my dad said, and she was smiling like an idiot.

"Yea, they are the perfect team." I said. If I get half of their love with someone I will be the luckiest girl in the world. "Alright, let me show you the way." I said and I lead them to the meeting area. I walked with them while they sat down. "I have to go down there but I'll see you after." I said and he gave me a kiss and I met down with my parents. After every one filed in my mom cleared her throat.

"Welcome Olympic hopefuls and families, my name is Clary Herondale and this is my facility that I run along with my husband, Jace Herondale. The little one right here is our youngest, Karina, she isn't involved with any program and I don't think she ever will, but she will be around the facility a lot, so keep an eye out for her. She tends to be blunt, so if you suck, she'll let you know." She said and everyone laughed. "We are glad you chose our facility to train at, and if you are here right now it means that you are the best of the best." My mom started. I looked around and I saw the fear in some kids faces. "We take everything really seriously around here. You will wake up at the crack of dawn, and sometimes you won't get back to your room until late at night, but you all want that gold medal and that's what it takes to be on that podium." My mom said. "I dedicated 10+ years of my life to figure skating to reach my goal and so did my husband. We take everything seriously here. If you are injured we have a phenomenal staff to take care of you. If you are not putting everything into your training, I will not hesitate to ask you to leave." She said. "Behind me is the staff. Emma and Mark are part of the snowboarding staff along with my husband. They will be your lifeline while you're here. They report back to me if they notice any slacking off, so don't even try. Julian and Camille are the staff for the figure skaters. I will not be teaching this spring due to a lot of administrative things I have to attend to, but my son Patrick will take over the classes that I used to teach. He is a silver gold medalist in his sport, and you will treat him with respect. He is a coach, and should get the same level of respect that Julian and Camille get. Jacqueline is my daughter and is part of the snowboarding group." My mom said and she smiled at me. "For all the newbies, don't underestimate her."

"Jack, Jack, Jack, Jack, Jack." The older boys started chanting for me. After a minutes they calmed down and my mom laughed.

"This facility will test your limits and make you question your abilities more than I'd like to admit, but just remember, I can always find a boarder or a skater who wants it more than you. So if you don't take this seriously, I'll find someone who will." She ended and all the kids looked scared. "Parents must be out by 3:30, and you're all dismissed." The families and athletes got up and started walking out. We stood there for a moment to give them time to make it back to their cabin when I heard my dad start talking.

"You're still incredibly sexy when you give that speech." I heard and I gaged. They looked at me and laughed.

"Seriously, we all know that's how Karina was born, and I don't think we need another one running around with dad's OCD." I said and they walked over to me. They each put an arm around me.

"Why ruin the three most perfect children with another one." Dad said and I laughed. We all walked out of the building and I made my way over to Ian again. When I got to his room I walked in and was surprised when he was roomed with Tucker.

"Wow, who would have thought you two would be roommates." I said and Tucker laughed.

"Fate brought us together again." Tucker said and he put his arm around James. James laughed and pushed Tucker away. "You ready for this session?"

"Hell yea. I can't wait to kick your ass in competitions again." I said and he laughed.

"What exactly goes on here?" James asked.

"Well, you really do get up at the ass crack of dawn like Clary said. Than you eat breakfast, and check for when your sessions will be. Either morning afternoon or night. If they are in the morning, you workout in the afternoon, if they are in the afternoon, you work out in the morning, and if they are at night, you workout in whichever one you want." Tucker explained.

"So what do you do with the portion you don't have anything planned for?" Ian asked.

"Well, if you have the night off most kids hang out in the lounge area. If you have the morning off, most kids grab a late breakfast so they can sleep in, and if you have the afternoon off, you can go and watch the skaters train or watch the boarder." Tucker said. "I like watching the skaters personally."

"That's because you're in love with Ava." I said and he glared at me.

"I am not." He said and I laughed.

"Tucker, you've been pining after her for three years, grow a pair and ask her out."

"And what the hell are we going to do? We can't leave the grounds." Tucker said.

"A lot of people find ways to occupy the time without leaving the grounds." I said and he smirked.

"Just because you can take boys into your house to make out with them doesn't mean I can." Tucker said and I was a little nervous how Ian would react but he just laughed along with James

"That was one time, I was like 14. I got caught, and I was grounded, and that kid never came back. Plus, my brother has taken plenty of girls on simply dates right here on the grounds." I said.

"Patrick gets around?" Ian asked and Tucker snorted.

"That kid is a chick magnet. It's weird because all the girls who he sees that go here never come back." Tucker said.

"That's because he dumps them before they leave."

"Who knew Patrick was a heartbreaker." Ian said.

"Everyone. Ever since he started looking like my dad, we all knew the girls wee doomed." I said and everyone laughed.

"Anyway, every weekend there are competitions." Tucker adds.

"Wait, we don't get the weekends off?" James asks.

"You get one day. But its spent watching the competitions. Snowboarders go on Saturdays, and figure skaters go on Sundays."

"This sounded better on the website." James said and I laughed.

"Trust me, it's a lot of fun." I said. "My parents make it seem like you aren't working your ass off and you're just having fun. Once a month they give us a Friday off and we literally have game days. Pretty much the whole facility chills in the lounge all day and watches movies, eats junk food, plays board games, and at night my parents let the figure skaters be boarders and the boarder's be figure skaters and there is a competition to see who can transition the best." I said.

"Who normally wins?" James asks.

"Well, when Jack and Pat aren't participating the skaters for some reason blow the boarders out of the water." Tucker says.

"What happens when Jack and Pat are a part of it?" James asks.

"It becomes the funniest show you've ever seen. Since Jack and Pat were both brought up boarding and skating they are both good at each, and it's so annoying but hilarious when they go head to head. Cause Pat is better than her on ice, and Jack is better than him on snow, but they are still both pretty badass at both." Tucker explains.

"I feel like I'm in for a rude awakening." James says and we all laugh.

"You'll be fine. You're an Olympic gold medalist. You can handle the pressure." I said and he smiled.

"But watch out for Jace man. He can be a dictator." Tucker said and I laughed.

"It's true. He's a pretty tough coach, but he gets results, and that's why this place is as successful as it is." I said and they smiled. The bell rang which symboled for the families to leave. I walked with Ian's family to the exit and we were saying goodbye when Karina ran up to us.

"Jack!" He yelled and I turned around. "Mom says that while you all are getting the first lecture from dad they were to wait in the house."

"Why?" I asked feeling nervous.

"She wants them to stay for dinner." Karina said and I felt a little weight lifted off my shoulder.

"Okay, tell mom we're on our way." I said and she turned around to walk away. "Wait, Karina." I said and she turned back towards me. "Is James invited too?"

"Yea, she want's the whole family." Karina said and made her way back to the house.

"Follow her, and James and I should be done in about an hour." I said and Ian gave me a sweet kiss before his parents and him started walking towards the house. I turned to James and smiled. "Prepare to be completely and totally drained for the next 4 months." I said and he laughed and we made our way over to the half pipe. All the boarders were standing opposite of my dad and I made my way over to his side. He put his arm around my shoulder and I smiled.

"Welcome newbies and returners. Now if you're a returner this speech will sound the exact same, but bare with me." Dad said. "This program is designed to test every possible limit your body can reach and to push them beyond what you've ever done before. I'm not going to go easy on you. Some of you have your parents as your coaches, and some of you don't but you share that coach with 75 other kids. I know what it's like, my father was my coach and he was brutal. He worked me until some night I had to sleep in my car because I didn't have the energy to drive home. I am not going to be your father or your friend on this half pipe. I will keep it as professional as you need me to be." He explained and everyone nodded. "I will be hard on those who need it, and I will be hands off on those who don't need as much. Don't take this as me being condescending to you. If you need a tougher coach, I will be that for you. If I think you're doing a good job I won't be as tough. But let me make myself perfectly clear, my wife wasn't lying. She will ask you to leave if you aren't putting 110% into everything here. We sit in our bed at night and discuss this to see if we need to cut anyone lose." My dad said and it made me really happy that I was his daughter and not a stranger. "Emma and Mark are going to be the same. We have a midpoint evaluation and a final evaluation, and those are considered if you want to come back for the next session. We are here to make you Olympians. We aren't going to go easy or spare your feelings. This facility is to make you the person you couldn't be on your own, and we pride ourselves in being one of the best training facilities in Europe."

"I think you've scared them enough dad." I said and he laughed.

"Listen boarders, this place is no joke, and it's going to test you, and you might cry. But don't be afraid to ask for help either. If you see me around the grounds come up to me as start up a conversation. I won't turn you away. We can be friends off the half pipe, but when sessions are in full swing, I am your coach." He said and they all nodded. "If you don't believe me, ask Tucker, that kid wouldn't shut up after he realized he could talk to me without stuttering."

"It's true. I saw him in the lounge, started talking, and I haven't shut up since." Tucker said and everyone laughed. "But he is serious. Jace is a great dude, and he's really chill and a great person to know, but he's all business on that half pipe, and he knows what he's talking about, so listen, learn and kick ass."

"Very well said Tucker." My dad said and I smiled. "Now, today I just want to girls to go with Emma, and the boys to go with Mark and I'll be around to discuss future plans and give your sessions out." My dad said and everyone broke apart. I stood there with my dad for a moment and looked up at him.

"Have I ever told you have happy I am that you're my dad?" I said and he kissed my temple.

"Yes, but it doesn't hurt to hear it baby. Now go to Emma, I'll see you inside for dinner." He said and I smiled before making my way over to girls group.

 **Clary POV:**

When Ian and his parents walked into the house I was finally glad to be able to meet them. I only talked to Ian when we were at the Olympics but I wanted this dinner so that I could get to know his family as well. Karina immediately grabbed Ian and made him play with her until dinner was ready and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Would you like anything to drink? Wine, beer, iced tea, soda, juice, I have pretty much anything." I said and Mrs. Turned smiled.

"I would love some wine." She said and I went and got the bottle.

"I'll just have some iced tea." Mr. Turned said and I grabbed a bottle from the fridge.

"I haven't really introduced myself to you properly. I'm Clary, Jacqueline's mom."

"I'm Charlotte, and this is my husband Harrison." She said and I smiled.

"It's really nice to finally meet you guys. Jacqueline wouldn't let us met anyone besides Ian during the Olympics."

"Ian said the same thing. We kept asking, but all he kept saying was that he didn't want us to interfere with his relationship." Charlotte said and I laughed.

"I was worried about them at first. I know how hard long distance can be, and I was really scared when the Olympics ended." I admitted.

"So was I." Charlotte said. "That boy has never had a very long lasting relationship. At tops it would be 2 or 3 months and than they would break up, but here they are going on 6 and I'm completely surprised."

"I know. Jacqueline has dated but relationships never really blossomed out of it. She knows what she likes and what she doesn't like and when I saw how happy she was and how much she liked Ian I was worried the distance would be a deal breaker." I confessed.

"For two weeks after the Olympics he just moped around." Harrison said and I laughed.

"Jacqueline was distant too. She would speak when necessary but other than that she just looked so sad." I said and they both nodded. "I'm really glad James picked out facility to train at, and that Ian was able to make it out to see her, and that we finally got to meet."

"Me too. I knew I was going to like you because of how polite Jack is." Charlotte said. I smiled and continued making dinner while we made more small talk. When Jacqueline, James, and Jace all came in from the meeting all we were waiting for was Patrick. Once he arrived, with lipstick on his collar, and a guilty face they washed up and we all sat down for dinner. I loved seeing Jacqueline happy again. This smile was different than the smile she's been wearing recently and looking around this table made me believe that something special was forming, and I was pretty pumped to watch it grow.


	21. Chapter 21

**Authors Note:**

 **Okay, three chapters in one night is pretty fucking awesome for me! I finally did a chapter in Patrick's point of view and I had a fun time writing it! Let me know what you think and leave a review! I'm having so much fun with the kids, this story might just keep going! :)**

 **Chapter Twenty One**

 **Patrick POV:**

"We can't keep sneaking off like this." I said as she kissed along my neck.

"But it's so much fun." She purred in my ear. I let out a low moan as she sucked on the sweet spot on my neck. My hands were clenching at her waist pulling her closer to me.

"My parents are getting suspicious." I said and I felt her laugh while she licked down to my collarbone.

"We're two consenting adults. We don't need their permission." She said between kisses. Her lips finally met back with mine and I didn't wait before plunging my tongue into her mouth. Everything about her made me go crazy. He hair, her eyes, her smell, he athleticism, and of course her insanely hot body, but she was also one of the nicest girls I've ever met, and I've met a lot being a figure skater.

"Why can't be stop sneaking off though?" I asked as we broke apart. "If we're two consenting adults, it shouldn't be a problem to show affection in public." I said and she sighed.

"I don't want anyone to know." She said and I glared at her.

"No, you don't want Jack to know." I said.

"She's my best friend Patrick. I don't want her to be mad at me." She said.

"Sammi, we've been doing this for almost a year. I like you, and I would like to show that outside of closets, and empty rooms." I said and she sighed.

"Just let me tell her first, and than I promise we don't have to sneak around anymore." She said and sighed.

"Fine, but tell her soon, because seeing you completely kill it on that half pipe turns me on so much that sometimes I have to take several cold showers just to calm down." She giggled and I pulled her into me.

"God, what are you doing to me Patrick Herondale? I'm a badass snowboarder, and you keep turning me into a giggling school girl." She said and I smirked.

"I wouldn't mind the uniform." I said and she slapped my shoulder.

"That Herondale gene is strong, Jack wasn't kidding." She said and I laughed as I pressed my lips back to hers and we continued kissing.

I don't know what happened, but during the fall session last year I found myself hanging out with Jack and Sammi a lot more than I normally would, and Jack would always leave for whatever reason she used and Sammi and I would be left alone. Which I didn't find strange or awkward, I had known her for years, and she was Jack's best friend. But one night we were watching a movie and Jack fell asleep which left Sammi and I watching it alone. At some point we got so close that she was using my shoulder as a pillow. Our eyes locked and than our lips touched and I've been hooked ever since.

My phone went off signaling that it was time I had to teach my next lesson. I hung up my competitive skates after the Olympics and decided to take some slack off of Camille and Julian around the facility and I actually really loved it. It was something that made me happy and I got to watch the kids grow and that in and of itself is so rewarding.

"I have to go, but can we see each other later?" I asked and she smiled.

"I have a night session tonight, so meet me behind the shed at 10." She said and I gave her a nod, a kiss and than I was out of the door. I hated that we had to hide how we feel, but she really didn't want Jack to find out, and I understood and yea she might be pissed for a little while, but she'd get over it if I was happy, and Sammi just didn't see it that way.

 **Clary POV:**

Jace and I were cuddled in bed watching some tape of the boarders from this afternoons session. I couldn't help but keep thinking about Patrick. Something was up with him, he would randomly sneak off for weird periods of time, he has come back with lipstick on his collar, his cheek, his neck, his lips, and when I brought it up he immediately shut down or left the room.

"Jace, has Patrick seemed different to you?" I asked.

"You mean have I noticed the lipstick stains on him a lot recently? Yes I have." He said and I laughed.

"He's seeing someone but whenever I ask he just ignores that I asked or leaved immediately." I said and Jace sighed.

"He's 18 babe, he probably doesn't want to share his relationship status with his mother." Jace said.

"I know, but I want him to be able to tell us if he's seeing a girl." I said.

"How many times before has Patrick told us about the girls he sees?" Jace asked. I was silent and that was his answer. "He told us about Christie when he was ten, that lasted for the rest of the session and she never came back, and Patrick hasn't mentioned a single girl since."

"I just want to know which girl it is." I said and Jace laughed.

"Always so curious." He said and I smiled.

"You don't want to know?" I asked.

"I'd rather not know the girl who is doing dirty things to my son." Jace said and I propped myself up and looked at him. He laughed at my confused expression. "All these girls here are innocent ladies, I will not defile that with an image of her sucking our songs neck."

"That's so gross." I said and Jace laughed.

"You didn't notice that hickey the other day?" Jace asked and my eyes widened.

"Hickey? Where?" I nearly shouted.

"It was at the base of his neck. Near his collarbone. It was decent sized one too." Jace said and I cringed.

"Maybe I don't want to know." I said and Jace pulled me into his side.

"He'll tell us when he's ready." Jace said and I nodded. I turned my attention back to the TV and cuddled as close to Jace as I could. Before I knew it my eyes were drooping and I was falling into a blissful sleep wrapped in the arms of the best man I knew.

 **Time Jump – One Week Later**

 **Jacqueline POV:**

Since I had morning workout sessions this week I was sitting outside watching the night session. I loved watching young boarders making progress. It made me think back to the hours I put in as a child and know that it paid off. I was sitting alone for a while when I saw Sammi walking up to me. She sat down and smiled as we watched the boarder.

"Jack, we need to talk." She said and I got nervous.

"Is everything okay?" I asked.

"I hope so." She said and I sat up straighter.

"What's wrong? This isn't your last year here is it?" I asked and she smiled.

"No. I plan on coming abck until your parents kick me out." She said and I laughed.

"You know they'd never do that." I said.

"But you might." She said and I was confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I've been hiding something from you for awhile now." She said and my heart started racing. "At first I didn't want to tell you because it was all new and I didn't know if it was a one time thing, or a short little spree, but than it got longer and I kept putting off telling you and since you started seeing Ian it's been easy because you aren't around as much." She was rambling and I knew she as nervous.

"Sammi, whatever it is, you can tell me." I said as I grabbed her hand.

"For about 9 months, Patrick and I have been seeing each other." She said and I felt like I just had all the wind knocked out of me.

"You've been hooking up with my brother?" I said feeling absolutely disgusted.

"We aren't just hooking up. It started out with us just making out whenever you ended up leaving us alone, which was a lot after you started seeing Ian. But than we found ourselves sneaking off to meet up, and staying out late talking, or cheering each other on during those silly competitions that are held here."

"Are you sleeping with my brother?" I asked and she looked away and I thought I was going to puke. "You've had sex with my brother."

"I wanted to tell you but I didn't want you to hate me. Do you know how hard it is to keep something like that from your best friend?" She said and I stood up.

"I can't even look at you right now Samantha. I need time." I said and I walked away. I couldn't believe what she just told me and I couldn't be around her anymore. When I walked into the house mom was sitting on the couch watching some show. I plopped down next to her and she looked at me.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Sammi and Patrick are having sex and didn't tell me." I said and immediately regretted it because it was my mom.

"Oh." She said and I looked at her. "I knew he was seeing someone, but I didn't know who."

"You knew he was seeing someone? How?" I asked.

"Oh baby, he comes home with lipstick smeared all over him some nights and he smells like a girl. He sneaks off and disappears at random times. I knew it was a girl but I didn't know who."

"How did I not know? He's my twin." I said and mom put her arm around me.

"You're preoccupied. You training twice as hard as you've ever done, you have Ian to think about, you've schoolwork. It's a lot for a kid to handle, and clearly they have been secretive about it."

"She's my best friend mom." I said and she pulled me into her side.

"I know she is baby, but she's also a teenage girl, who has eyes." She said and I laughed.

"We've known each other for so long, it's weird. I still think of that time that we would all have sleepovers and Patrick would let us dress him up as a princess."

"Times change sweetheart. They clearly have mutual feelings for each other, I mean how long have they been seeing each other?" She asked.

"Sammi said for about 9 months." I said.

"And how long have you ever seen your brother stick with the same girl?" My mom asked and I sighed.

"Not very long." I admitted.

"I think you need to talk to Patrick, and than talk to Sammi again. You're too upset and shocked right now to do it." My mom said and I nodded. I gave her a kiss on the cheek and stood up.

"Thanks mom." I said and she smiled.

"It's what I'm here for." She said and I left and went to my room. Tonight was weird, and I didn't like it, but maybe tomorrow will be better.

 **Patrick POV:**

"She hates me Pat." Sammi said as we sat on the bench next to the half pipe.

"I'm sure she doesn't hate you." I tried to reassure her.

"She walked away from me." She said and I out my hand on her back.

"She was in shock. She just found out her best friend and her twin have been together for 9 months, that's enough to shock even Jacqueline Herondale." I said and she looked at me.

"She was so grossed out when she found out we were having sex." She said and I laughed.

"Well, how many siblings do you know that like to hear about the others sex life?" I said and she laughed and leaned into me.

"I hope she comes around." Sammi said and I kissed the top of her head. After a few minutes I felt my phone vibrate and when I looked I had a text from Jack.

 **Jacqueline –** Just give me a little time to process. I talked to mom, and she helped me realize a few things, but I still need sometime.

It read and I smiled and took a deep breath.

 **Patrick –** I know this is a shock, and I would really like to talk some time tomorrow if that's alright with you. I love you Jack, and I'm sorry if we hurt you.

 **Jacqueline –** I love you too Pat.

I put my phone down and pulled Sammi into my side even more. It might be a little weird at first but I think Jacqueline will come around, because I really like Sammi and I won't go down without a fight, even if it is against my own twin.


	22. Chapter 22

**Authors Note:**

 **So, this is the fourth chapter since last night and I'm really loving writing about the kids, so I have no idea when I'm going to end it, but I hope you all like it! Let me know what you think! :)**

 **Chapter Twenty Two**

 **Jacqueline POV:**

After texting Pat last night I went straight to bed. I was overwhelmed and upset that they would keep something like that from me. Of all the girls Patrick comes into contact with, Sammi is the one that he has to get with? She's my best friend, and he's my brother. They should have told me. When I woke up the next morning I was getting ready when there was a knock on my door.

"Come in." I called and when the door opened Patrick stood on the other side. "Hi." I said and he made his way into my room.

"Hey Jack." He said with a sad smile. "On a scale of 1-10, how much do you hate Sammi and I?" He asked.

"I don't hate either of you. I'm just surprised, and a little upset." I said and I sat down next to him on my bed.

"We totally understand that, but we didn't do this to hurt you Jack." Pat said and he took my hand. "It just kinda happened, and I really like her."

"Why didn't you tell me that when you first started to feel something for her?" I asked.

"She didn't want to tell you because she thought you'd hate her. She was so scared to tell you that she had feelings for me, and I didn't want to push her into telling you." Pat said.

"It's just so weird. We've been best friends since we were 7." I said.

"I know. It was weird for me at first too, but once I realized that I actually really liked her I got over it." Pat said.

"When did this start exactly?" I asked.

"It was during the fall session last year. Things were really tense because you were still working through the knee injury and I went to go watch you practice and Sammi was there. We ended up having a really good time together. And than one night when we were having a movie night you were passed out, and it was dark, you made us watch a romantic movie, she was using my shoulder as a pillow. I don't know how it happened but I looked into her eyes, and before I could think we were kissing and I was hooked." He said with a smile on his face.

"You really like her don't you?" I asked and his eyes locked with mine.

"I really do Jack." He said and I sighed.

"This is going to be so weird." I said and he pulled me into a huge which caused me to scream. A moment later my door was being thrown open and mom and dad were standing there. "Sorry." I said and they laughed.

"I'm assuming you two made up." Mom said and I smiled and nodded.

"Wait, you know?" Patrick asked.

"We talked last night, and I expect you to be smart Patrick." Mom said and I immediately regretted telling her about them.

"What do you…." Patrick started than looked at me. "You told her that?" He said.

"I wasn't thinking. I was upset." I said and Patrick shook his head.

"I promise mom, I will be smart." Pat said and mom and dad nodded and left my room. "You should talk to Sammi, she think you're going to dump her as a BFF." He said and I laughed.

"I'll talk to her during lunch." I said and Pat nodded. He stood up and kissed my cheek before leaving my room. I finished getting ready and went to my workout.

When lunch rolled around I was walking around looking for Sammi when I spotted her by the shed putting her snowboard away. I walked over and went into the shed and pulled the door closed. She looked up and when she saw it was me she gave me a sad smiled. "I don't hate you."

"I'm really sorry." She said.

"I could never hate you Sammi, it's just, he's my brother, and you're my best friend." I said.

"I know that, and honestly I didn't look at him as anything other than you twin until the night we kissed." She explained. "He was just super nice to me, and when he kissed me something flipped and I just couldn't get enough of him."

"Eww, I don't think I want to hear about how much you get off from kissing my brother." I said and she laughed.

"I would never do this just to hurt you Jack. You're my best friend, and you mean so much to me." She said.

"Can you at least promise me something?" I asked and I saw her smile.

"Of course. Anything." She said.

"Please don't make out in front of me. I don't think I'm mentally prepared to witness that." I said and she ran over and hugged me.

"We can control our impulses Jack. We do it all the time around you." She said and I faked gagged. "Thank you. Your approval means a lot to me."

"I mean, I can't make you break up, and I do want you guys to be happy. If you can tame Pat, than I'm all for it, but I just also don't want either of you to get hurt."

"I know, but we like each other, and we have fun together." She said and I rolled my eyes. We walked out of the shed and into the dining hall, I found Pat sitting at a table with a bunch of buddies and Sammi and I walked over and sat with him. I smiled at him and he knew that we had worked it out. Sammi sat next to him and he gave her a quick kiss before turning back to the conversation with his friends. Maybe it wouldn't be so weird, but it will definitely take some getting sued too.

 **Time Jump – End Of Summer Session**

 **Clary POV:**

The summer session was almost at the end and I was exhausted. Running this place was a huge responsibility and I was grateful that I had Jace's help on the administrative side during this time since there were no boarders. We also got to spend more time together and that was always a plus for me. It was nearing midnight and I was finishing up some paperwork when I heard a frantic pounding on the front door. I had no idea what was happening, maybe one of the skaters was in trouble so I ran and when I opened it Sammi was standing there with tear stained cheeks holding a single duffle bag.

"Sammi, what are you doing here?" I asked as she walked inside.

"I had nowhere else to go." She said while she continued to cry.

"Sammi, how did you get here?" I asked.

"I took a train." She said.

"Dublin is a 7 hour train ride from here." I said and she cried a little harder. I pulled her into a hug and I heard footsteps and saw the rest of the family, minus Karin enter the living room area.

"What's going on?" Jacqueline asked. "Why are you here Sammi?"

"I didn't have anywhere else to go, and I couldn't stay at home. My mom, she tired…" Sammi couldn't finish as her body convulsed from crying. I guided her to the couch and sat her down.

"Jace, go make her some tea." I said and he nodded and went into the kitchen. "Sammi, you need to tell me what's wrong."

"Please don't hate me." She barely got out.

"Sammi, if you're in trouble we can help, and I'm sure your parents will too."

"No they won't. I left because they wanted me to do something that I didn't want to do. They tricked me and I ran. I grabbed whatever I could and I ran. I can't go back." She said. Patrick made his way over to her and when he put his hand on her back she flinched away.

"Sammi." He said but she moved away from him. I looked and him and silently told him to move away from her. He got up and made his way back over to Jacqueline.

"Samantha, I can't do anything until you tell me what's going on." I said.

"I was hanging out with my friend from home about a week ago, and we were having lunch. I wasn't really hungry, but I was starving at the same time, and when I ate I just threw it up 10 minutes later. I didn't feel sick, and I didn't have a fever, or anything that resembled a sickness so I just let it go. But that night I woke up and just started throwing up all over the place and I couldn't stop." She said and I knew immediately what she was trying to say.

"Samantha, are you pregnant?" I asked and she started to cry even more. I pulled her into a hug and just let her get it out of her system. After a few minutes she started calming down again.

"I took a couple test after that night and they were all positive. My mom found one and completely freaked out. She tried to drag me to an abortion clinic, and when I refused she told me that we needed to go to the doctor anyway to have me looked at and I agreed to that. But instead of taking me she took me to that abortion clinic and I knew I couldn't stay."

"Sammi, am I safe to assume that Patrick is the father?" I asked and she simply nodded. I looked over at Patrick and Jacqueline and Patrick was in shock. His eyes were wide and his jaw was slightly lowered, and he wasn't moving an inch. When Jace came back out he handed the tea to Sammi and I stood up. "Jacqueline, take Sammi up to your room, your father and I need to have a talk with Patrick." Jacqueline nodded and her and Sammi left and went upstairs. When I heard her door close I looked back at Patrick.

"What's going on?" Jace finally asked.

"Sammi is pregnant, and our son is the father." I said and Jace's eyes widened. "Are you ever going to speak again Patrick?"

"She's pregnant?" He finally said and he sat down on the couch and put his head in his hands.

"Patrick, I told you to be safe." I said and he looked at us with tears in his eyes.

"We were. I promise you. I wouldn't be that risky." He said and I truly believed what he was telling me. "I just ruined her life mom." He said and I sat next to him and put my arm around him.

"Oh Patrick."

"She wanted to go to the Olympics. She was training so hard. I ruined that for her. I ruined her dreams." He said and Jace kneeled in front of us and took his hands.

"You two got yourselves into an incredibly stupid situation, but did you see her tonight? She was hysterical because her own mother wanted her to abort that baby. The minute she knew she was pregnant, I guarantee her dreams changed." Jace said and I smiled at him.

"How do you know?" Patrick asked.

"Because your mom and I have been through it before." Jace said.

"The minute I found out about you and Jacqueline I knew that our family was my new dream. I wanted it more than anything. She is already super protective of that child, I could see it in her eyes." I said.

"I'm having a baby." Patrick said.

"Yes you are, and I guarantee that Sammi is going to need you throughout this. She's scared, and she's alone." Jace said.

"I'm so sorry you guys." Patrick said.

"I'm not going to lie. I'm disappointed in you Patrick, and I am so upset that you even put yourself in that kind of situation, but nothing can be done now. She's pregnant, and you're the father."

"What do I do? She flinched away from me tonight." Patrick asked.

"She's terrified Patrick, and she was probably scared because she didn't know how you'd react." I said. "For right now, you need to go up there and tell her that you're going to be there for her, and that you aren't going to let her go through this alone."

"Thanks guys." He said and he stood up. He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving to go upstairs. Jace joined me on the couch and I curled up into his side.

"Our son is going to be a father." I said and I felt Jace nod.

"Yes he is." Jace said.

"I am so upset with him." I said and Jace traced circles on my arm.

"So am I, but he knew the consequences of having sex, we told him to be smart and safe, and we did what we could. This is all one Patrick and Samantha. We just need to be there for them and show them that they aren't alone. Seeing Samantha that upset because of her parents broke my heart. I can't imagine doing that if this happened to Jack." Jace said and I looked at him.

"I love you. You truly are the best father and husband I could ever ask for." I said and he pressed his lips to mine.

"I love you too." He said. We stayed there for a couple more minutes until Jace lifted me off the couch and carried me to our room. Tonight had been interesting, and when her parents find out where she went I could only imagine that ended horribly, but for right now Jace and I were going to take care of Patrick and Samantha, because that's what they need, and that's what our grandchild needs.


	23. Chapter 23

**Authors Note:**

 **Someone asked if I could make the baby not Patrick's, but it didn't fit with how I wanted to take this story, but man if I wanted to create more drama than I already did I totally would have used your idea! The adoption idea is going to cause a lot of relationships to be strained and I wanted to Patrick more depth than just being a player! Hope you all enjoy it, let me know what you think! :)**

 **Chapter Twenty Three**

 **Clary POV:**

It was a Saturday morning and I got up to make everyone breakfast. I figured that since the events of last night no one would be leaving the house unless absolutely necessary so if we were going to eat it was up to me. Jace bounced down the stairs with Karina in his arms and she was giggling like crazy and it just made me smile. He sat her on in the chair and made his way over to me.

"Good morning beautiful." He greeted as he placed a kiss on my temple.

"Good morning, are they up yet?" I asked and he started pouring the drinks.

"I think I heard voices, but I can't be sure." Jace said and I nodded. 10 minutes later I heard footsteps and looked up to see Patrick and Jacqueline walking down the stairs.

"Where is Sammi?" I asked when they got closer.

"She said she wasn't hungry." Patrick said.

"Jacqueline, go get her out of bed." I said and Jacqueline started walking back upstairs.

"No, if she doesn't want to eat you can't force her." Patrick said.

"I can't, but that baby of yours is going to want something to eat since she doesn't exactly keep a lot of food down. Not eating could cause serious problems for your child Patrick. I don't care if Sammi isn't hungry, she's going to eat breakfast, lunch, and dinner until that baby is born." I said. "Now Jacqueline, so get Sammi out of bed." She nodded and ran upstairs.

"I didn't want to push her." Patrick said.

"I get that, but this is your child, and Sammi needs to do everything for the child now. She can't skip meals because she doesn't feel like eating." I said and he nodded. He grabbed a glass of orange juice and water and sat at the table with Karina. When Sammi and Jacqueline walked down Sammi took a seat next to Patrick and gave him a sad smile. I knew she was probably freaking out and I understood why. Having a child is a lot of responsibility and she's a young girl. We were in the middle of breakfast when it occurred to me that Sammi probably hasn't been to a doctor yet. "Sammi, have you seen a doctor yet?"

"No." She said and she didn't make eye contact with me.

"I'm going to call my OBG/YN and set up an appointment this week for you." I said and she looked up at me.

"Why would you do that for me? Don't you hate me for being so irresponsible? Aren't you going to kick me out and make me do this on my own?" She said with tear filled eyes.

"I would never do that Samantha. Like it or not, you're having my grandchild, and I plan on doing anything I can to make sure your pregnancy goes smoothly." I said.

"Why haven't you yelled at me yet? Why haven't you called me a slut or blame me for ruining Patrick's life?" She asked and I looked at Jace.

"Patrick, Jacqueline, take Karina over to the ice rink and give her some lessons." Jace said.

"I'm not leaving Sammi." Patrick said as he stood up, Jace stood as well and towered over him slightly.

"Yes you are because your mother and I need to speak with her. Take Karina and don't come back for at least an hour." Jace said and Jacqueline took Patrick by the arm and pulled him towards the door. Karina followed and soon we were alone with Sammi.

"Let's go into the living room." I said and Sammi stood up and we all walked into the living room. Jace and I took a seat on the love seat while Sammi made herself comfortable on the sofa. "Can you please tell me why you think I'd call you a slut?"

"Cause I'm pregnant and I'm only 18." She said.

"Okay, how many guys have you slept with in the past 6 months?" I asked and it seemed to catch her off guard.

"What?" She asked.

"How many guys have you had sex with in the past 6 months?" I asked again.

"Just Patrick." She said and I nodded.

"Exactly, you aren't a slut. You were, ugh, this is incredibly weird because I know I'm talking about my son." I said and it made Sammi laugh. "You were sleeping with your boyfriend. You weren't going from guy to guy, you weren't doing any of that. You were simply being risky."

"I really am so incredibly sorry for this." Sammi said.

"Look, Jace and I aren't happy about this. You both are 18. You have no idea what it takes to be parents, and you have no idea how incredibly hard this is going to be, but we're not going to throw you out and fend for yourselves."

"You aren't?" She asked.

"Absolutely not Sammi." Jace said. "We all know exactly the type of person Patrick is. He would never leave you, and if we kicked you out, he'd leave with you. We don't want you two struggling to live while you're creating a new life. That being said, you aren't staying here free of charge."

"I'll do anything." Sammi said.

"I need help in the office." I started. "Filing paperwork, answering the phones, and putting information into the computer. I'm normally up until 2 am finishing it at the end of the day, and I'd really appreciate your help with that."

"Of course. Just show me and I'll do it." Sammi said.

"You obviously won't be staying in the cabins because you aren't a trainee anymore, and since the worst has already happened if you want too, you may stay in Patrick's room. I know he was already going to ask and fight for it anyway." I said and she finally smiled at me.

"I really appreciate this. I don't know what I would have done if you acted like my parents."

"Samantha, we want you to know that you can always come to us if you are in trouble, or scared, or upset, or anything. Sometimes life throws you a curveball, and you have to roll with it. This is one of those situations, and as disappointed as we both are in you and Patrick, I really only see one option, and that's to help you through it."

"Do you think I have to give up my dream about making it to the Olympics?" She asked.

"I think it's going to be incredibly hard." Jace said. "Training is going to kick you in the ass because you'll be rusty, and you'll be losing the baby weight, and just be out of shape, but if its what you really want, if you dedicate your time and energy into your training, I think you can do anything."

"Would that make me a bad mom?" She asked.

"I think it would put a lot of stress on Patrick, and you definitely need to talk about this before you decide anything else, but I don't think you trying to pursue your dreams can ever make you a bad mom." I said and she nodded. She was quiet for a moment before speaking.

"Can I go take a nap? I didn't really sleep last night and I'm pretty tired." She said and I smiled.

"Of course." I said and she stood up.

"I really appreciate everything you're doing for me." She said once more.

"I'll send Patrick up when he gets back from the rink." I said and she nodded and headed up stairs. I took a deep breath and leaned into Jace. "I can't believe this is happening."

"Me either, but it's happening, and all we can do is support them." Jace said and I nodded. I curled into Jace's arms and took a deep breath, and thought about the future, and I'm not going to lie, I was a little scared.

 **Patrick POV:**

I was watching the clock tick down slowly. I wanted to be back at the house with Sammi. I knew my parents weren't going to yell at her or make her cry but I wanted to be near her always. I wanted to protect her from everything. When an our finally passed I ran out of the rink and back to the house. When I walked in I saw my parents curled up on the couch just enjoying each others company, and I noticed Sammi wasn't there.

"Where is she?" I asked afraid that they had asked her to leave or her parent showed up.

"She wanted to take a nap. She said she didn't sleep well last night. She should be in your room." My mom said and I nodded.

"You need to speak with her Patrick." My dad said and I nodded again before running upstairs. When I opened my door she was curled up in my bed and her eyes opened.

"Hey." I said and she gave me a smile and I walked over to her. "How was the talk with my parents?"

"It was good. I was scared at first, but they were really nice about everything." She said and I kissed her forehead.

"My dad said we needed to talk. Is everything okay?" I asked and I could see her mind going a million miles an hour.

"I asked your dad if it was possible for me to still make it to the Olympics." She said and it caught me off guard. "I just, I'm only going to be pregnant for 9 months, and that still leaves me with 3 years, so I figured if I kept in shape while pregnant, and than really kicked it up after we had the baby I might have a shot."

"You still want to go to the Olympics?" I asked.

"It's been my dream since I was little, I feel like I've worked too hard to give it up now."

"But we're having a baby." I said.

"We are, but there are options." She said and I stood up.

"You're thinking about adoption?" I asked angrily.

"We're 18 Patrick. We know nothing about being parents. We aren't ready." She said.

"But we have 9 months to prepare, and we have my parents. I was old enough to help out with Karina, I'm not totally useless." I said as I backed away from her.

"Patrick, we both have plans for the future, and none of them included a baby." She tried to reason with me.

"And the minute I found out about the pregnancy I shifted all my dreams." I said.

"You did?" She asked.

"Yes. I want this. I want our baby. I want to see him or here crawl for the first time, and say their first word, and walk. I want to teach him or her how to skate and snowboard. I can see it, and I want it." I said and she was silent. "Look, if you don't want to raise our baby, I'll raise them myself. I'll be a single father, and I'll give him or her the world. You do what's best for you Samantha, and if you think not being involved is what's best for you, than so be it." I said and I walked out of the room.

I ran downstairs and grabbed my shoes and coats angrily and I could hear my parents behind me but I was too angry to think straight. I opened the front door and just started walking. I didn't know where I was going until I ended up at the door of the rink. It was always my haven when things got crazy, and right now things were crazy. I don't know how long I sat on those bleachers when I figure sat down next to me. When I looked up I saw my dad.

"How did you know where I was?" I asked and he laughed.

"Because I know you Patrick. This is your sanctuary. Just like the half pipe used to be mine." He said. "What happened between you and Sammi?"

"She doesn't want to raise our child. She is thinking about adoption." I said and he put his hand on my back.

"And you don't agree with her?" He asked.

"When I found out she was pregnant, I could automatically picture my child, and I fell in love with the image. I want to raise my baby and give him or her everything I can. I can just see it so much and I want it more and more every time I think about it."

"And Sammi doesn't want that?" He asked.

"She wants to accomplish her dreams and she thinks a baby will ruin that." I said.

"She told me she wants to go to the Olympics." He said and I nodded. "She can still have her dreams with a baby, it's just a lot of stress and responsibility is going to come down on you. She'll be training a lot, and when she's done she'll be tired, and taking care of that baby will be one you."

"I know that." I said.

"You're prepared for that? You're prepared to be a full time dad. Skating will be on the back burner, school will be on the back burner, that baby will be your first priority." He explained.

"I want my baby dad." I said and he smiled at me.

"I'm proud of you son." He said and I looked at him. "You've really manned up in this challenging situation and I wish you waited longer, but I'm proud of the man you've become. I know you'll be a great father."

"You really believe that?" I asked.

"Of course. You're a Herondale." He said and I laughed. We stood up and hugged and I felt better about everything. I felt like no matter what I could do this, with or without Sammi because I had my family behind me supporting me no matter what.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty Four**

 **Jacqueline POV:**

I saw Patrick storm out of the house and he looked angry. When I walked inside I told Karina to go upstairs and play while I talk to mom and dad, and she happily skipped up the stairs. I walked over to them and sat down.

"What happened to Patrick?" I asked.

"No idea. He went up to talk to Sammi and he stormed down and left." Mom said and I nodded.

"You think they had a fight?" I asked and they both shrugged.

"I'll find out soon. I'm just giving him some time to cool off before I got to him." Dad said.

"How do you know where he went?" I asked.

"Because he is just like me. When I was mad I always went to the one place that felt familiar." He said.

"The half pipe." I said and he nodded.

"Exactly. Patrick probably went to the ice rink without even meaning too." Dad said and I nodded.

"I'm going to go talk to Sammi." I said and they nodded and I made my way upstairs. I knew she was probably in Pat's room and when I walked in she was sitting up in his bed and she looked really lost. "Sammy?" I asked and she looked at me.

"Hey." She said.

"What the hell happened between you and my brother?" I asked.

"I brought up the possibility of adoption." She said and I was stunned.

"You want to give up your baby? My niece or nephew?" I said.

"Not everything is about you Jacqueline. This is about my baby, and my life." She spat and I was taken aback.

"And my brother. You know, the one you had sex with to get that baby." I said back with venom in my voice. "How does Patrick feel about adoption?"

"He wasn't happy."

"Damn straight he wasn't happy." I said and she looked at me.

"Does no one know that I'm the one who has to give up snowboarding, and everything for 9 months while I make this baby? What does Patrick have to give up huh? Oh that's right, nothing." She yelled back.

"You're so selfish. Patrick is the father of that baby, and you're just trying to make all these decisions without him." I yelled back. A few minutes later my mom was by my side.

"What is going on here?" My mom asked.

"She's thinking about adoption and she doesn't even care that Patrick is against it." I said and my mom was shocked.

"I didn't plan for this to happen. I'm not ready for a baby. I want to go to the Olympics, and I want to go to college, and I want to get a job and travel. None of that includes a baby." She said.

"You should have thought about that while you were whoring around!" I yelled.

"Jacqueline Herondale, you take that back right now." My mom yelled.

"No, she's being selfish. She wanted to have sex, well congratulation, you had sex, lots of sex, and now you have a child to worry about! I hope my brothers dick was good enough to last you awhile because you won't be getting it ever again!" I yelled.

"And how is Ian's dick huh? Oh that's right, you're too much of a prude to put out!" Sammi yelled.

"Yea, and guess who's pregnant bitch!" I yelled.

"That is enough!" My mother yelled. "Honestly, you two have known each other since you were 7 and this is how you're going to speak to each other? Calling each other whores and bitches?" She said and a minute later my dad was also in the room. "This is going to be hard enough, we don't need a full on war happening at the same time. Samantha and Patrick both have different ideas about the future, it happens. Hell, your father and I fought about the future too but we talked about it rationally and worked it out because that's what you do when you're a family. Like it or not Sammi, you are now part of this family. That baby connects us for life and you're going to have to work it out with Patrick because I will not tolerate this language being used in my house. Karina is still a child, she doesn't need to hear this." My mom said and I looked down at the ground. "Keeping the baby, putting the baby up for adoption is a choice that you and Patrick have to make together Samantha, and if there is anything I know about my son is that he doesn't go down without a fight."

"Patrick want's this." My dad chimed in. "He is prepared to do anything he can to make sure your child is cared for, and loved. And he is willing to do that with or without you." I looked over and Sammi and she looked incredibly guilty. "So you need to decided whether or not you want to be apart of your child life, or if your dreams and goals are too important to let go of." It got quiet before I decided to break it.

"Is Patrick still at the rink?" I asked my dad.

"No. I sent him to spend a few days with Uncle Alec. He needs to calm down, and cool off. Him being here right now won't be good for him or anyone else really." My dad said and I nodded. I looked back at Sammi.

"Choose wisely Samantha, because if it comes down between you and my brother. I pick my brother every single time." I said and I walked past my parents and out of the house. I couldn't be anywhere near her anymore.

 **Time Jump – A Couple Days Later**

 **Patrick POV:**

Spending time with Uncle Alec was really refreshing. We don't get to see him as often as I'd like too and getting a few days with him, and not having to worry about anything was exactly what I needed. I was on my way home and I just I needed to talk to Sammi. I needed her to hear me out. If she doesn't want to be with me or in our child's life after that, than I won't hold her back, but she was going to hear me.

I pulled up to the house and took a deep breath. When I walked in everyone was sitting at the dinner table eating dinner. They all looked back at me and smiled except Sammi. I walked over and gave my mom a kiss before looking directly at Sammi.

"Can I have a moment with you Samantha?" I asked and she slowly stood up and we started walking towards my room. When we got in there we both took a seat on my bed.

"Did you have a good few days away?" She asked after a couple minutes.

"I did. It really helped me." I said and she nodded. "Clearly we both have different views of the future, and this wasn't in either of our plans. I get that, and I get that you're hesitant to give up all your dreams for our child, but I think it would be a huge mistake Sammi."

"I just feel like I can't do anything if I have a child." She admitted.

"But you aren't alone Sam. You have me, and my parents, and Jack. We're all here for you." I said.

"I don't think I have as much as their support as you think." She said.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"Jack and I kinda had a huge fit the other day." She said. "We both called each other bad names, and we were yelling. It was bad."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because of our fight." She said. "Jack was pissed that I even brought up adoption and she flipped on me."

"Can you blame her?" I said. "She's a passionate person. I bet she's been dreaming of decorating the nursery since you showed up here." I said and she laughed.

"I can totally see her doing that." She said and I smiled.

"I love you Samantha." I said and her head snapped up to meet my eyes. "I know that this is unexpected, and scary as all hell, but I love you, and I want you to raise this child with me. I want us to be a family." I said and her eyes were pooling with tears.

"You love me?" She said and I laughed.

"Of course you idiot. I have for a while but I was scared to tell you, but I need you to know that I want this, I want you, I want out child, and I want it all with you."

"But I still want to go to the Olympics." She said.

"I know you do, and won't it feel ten times better receiving your gold medal with me and our child cheering you on?" I asked.

"You're do that for me? Put everything on hold to raise our child while I train?" She asked.

"I would." I said and she started to cry.

"I'm sorry I was such a bitch." She said and I pulled her into a hug. "I'm just so scared and nervous. What if I'm a terrible mom?"

"You aren't going to be a terrible mom Sam." I said.

"How do you know that?" She asked.

"Because even if you can't tell, I can tell how protective you are of our baby, and how much you already love him or her. Who cares how many times we fumble or make mistakes, that's part of parenting."

"You really think we can do this?" She asked.

"Of course I do. Plus we aren't alone. We have my family, despite the rough patch your in right now with Jack. She'll come around. She's stubborn so it might take some time, but she will forgive you, and apologize to you." She nodded and I pulled her back into another hug. After a few minutes I feel her laugh and than she leans up and whispers in my ear.

"I love you too Pat." I hug her a little tighter and smile to myself. This was going to be challenging, but I knew that I wanted this, and I knew that I was going to do everything I could to be the best parent I could to our child.


	25. Chapter 25

**Authors Note:**

 **Happy Late Thanksgiving to everyone! Hope you all had a wonderful day, and ate until you could barely keep your eyes open! I know I did! :) Let me know what you think, and leave a review!**

 **Chapter Twenty Five**

 **Time Jump – Two Months Later**

 **Clary POV:**

Jace and I were in the kitchen cooking dinner when Jacqueline walked in and sat down at the island and put her head on the counter. I looked at Jace and he just shrugged and we went back to making dinner. 15 minutes had passed and Jacqueline hadn't said a single thing. I was worried, she didn't share a lot with me, which sucked, but when she was really upset I could always tell, and she seemed pretty out of it. Finally, I heard her clear her throat and Jace and I looked at her.

"How did you two do it?" She asked. "The distance." I knew this was hard for her, I totally got it, and I hated seeing her go through it.

"I'm not going to lie. Those 4 years were some of the hardest I've ever had to experience." Jace said and I smiled at him.

"What got you through it?" She asked.

"I think what really helped was that we weren't together." Jace said and Jacqueline looked at him with a confused expression. "I mean, we had feelings for each other, but we weren't in a relationship so what we did didn't matter…" He continued and Jacqueline was still confused. "I'm not saying this right, I sound like a dick." He said and Jacqueline laughed. I decided to step in and save him.

"What your father is trying, and failing to say is that we weren't obligated to each other, well not officially." I said and she nodded. "I didn't see anyone in those four years, and I don't think your dad did." I said and he smiled and shook his head. "But if something happened, like I made out with a random dude, or your father went to a party and started dancing with a girl, it wasn't cheating because we weren't together." I said and she nodded. "Being committed to someone that far away is tough, but I think your dad and I got through it because we didn't have a label. We talked every day, and I stayed faithful even though he wasn't my boyfriend but I also didn't have a line of guys trying to date me." I said and she laughed.

"And I knew that I wanted your mom more than I had ever wanted any other girl before and whenever I saw a girl, or one would try to throw themselves at me I just didn't feel anything because they weren't your mom." Jace said as he pulled me into his side. "It's hard, but if it's right, it's worth it." Jace said and Jacqueline nodded. It was silent for a minute before something popped into my head.

"Oh, do you have any idea why James didn't sign up for the winter session? I went through all the applicants yesterday and he wasn't on there." I asked.

"That would be because Ian and I broke up." She said.

"Oh baby." Jace said and she just shrugged. "What happened?"

"He said the distance was too much. We barely talked because out schedules were so conflicting and he didn't want to be put in the type of situation where he could have cheated on me." She explained.

"When did it happen?" I asked.

"Like a month ago." She said.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Jace asked.

"I didn't want to admit to failure I guess. You two made it work, and Ian and I couldn't. I felt like we just failed. It sucked. I really liked him." She said and I walked over and gave her a hug.

"If it didn't work out, than it wasn't meant to be babe." I said and she nodded. "Jace you might want to leave the room for this part." I said and he looked at me.

"I'm not leaving my baby girl while she's upset." Jace said and I laughed.

"Alright, but you asked for it." I said and I looked back at Jacqueline. "What did it feel like when you kissed him?"

"Okay, I'm out. I'm going to go hang with my other baby who doesn't like boys, and thinks I'm the most handsome guy in the world." He said and I laughed.

"She's right about one thing, you are incredibly handsome." I said and he winked before walking up the stairs. "Now that he's gone, answer my question." I said and she laughed.

"It felt like any other kiss." She said and I smiled.

"It's not supposed to feel like a normal kiss. It's supposed to knock your freaking socks off." I said and she laughed.

"How will I know?" She asked.

"The first time I kissed your father, I felt like I was experiencing the world in a whole new light." I said and she smiled. "I didn't date a lot because I was so focused on my dream, and that's all that mattered, but you know when you're young and you have your first kiss, its awkward, and everything. Well, it was just a normal kiss. And than I kissed someone else in high school and it was just really bland. Nothing really happened. But the minute your dad's lips touch mine, man did I feel like I was addicted." She was silent for a moment, and I could tell she was hesitant to say whatever was on her mind.

"Did you lose your virginity to dad?" She asked after a moment and it caught me off guard, but I'm glad she felt comfortable enough to talk to me about this.

"I did. It was after we both won our gold medals. I can't believe I'm going to tell you this, but you are 18, so you're old enough. It was at that picnic we had in the gazebo."

"But it was snowing. And freezing." Jacqueline said and I laughed.

"We were under like 6 blankets that he brought, and sex isn't a very cold activity. It gets pretty steamy." I said and she gagged.

"Gross. I don't want to think about you and dad having sex." She said and I laughed.

"I'm just saying, it was perfect, and even though I had no idea what I was doing, everything felt right because it was with him. Relationships don't have to be complicated. When it's with the right person, everything just works out." I said and she nodded.

"But how do you know it's the right person?" She asked.

"You know because being with them isn't hard. It might get hard, but the good parts are awesome. You laugh together, joke around, make fun of each other." I said and she smiled. "You have inside jokes, and you love being around them even if you're doing absolutely nothing."

"Don't forget the kiss." She said and I laughed.

"And the kiss knocks your socks off." I said and she laughed. It was quiet before I asked a question I didn't know if I wanted the answer too. "Did you ever have sex with Ian?"

"No. Sammi was right in saying I was a prude." She said and I smiled. "We haven't really spent a lot of time in the same country, and when we were together, it just didn't feel right."

"When its right baby, you just know it." I said and she nodded. "I'm not saying to go and lose your virginity….."

"Ahhhhhhh!" I heard and Jacqueline and I turned around and saw Patrick standing there. "Be thankful it was me and not dad." He said and we both laughed. I turned back to Jacqueline and smiled.

"You'll know Jacqueline, I promise." I said and she smiled. I gave her a kiss on the cheek and she stood up.

"Jack, Sammi really wants to talk to you." Patrick said and Jacqueline sighed. "Please Jack. You two being at odds is killing me." He said.

"Well, if you were loyal to your twin it wouldn't be so hard." Jacqueline said.

"She's my girlfriend Jack, and she's carrying my baby. I'm sorry, but that's my family." He said and I knew Jacqueline was holding a grudge but she would also get over it in her own time, we couldn't push.

"Fine." Jacqueline said as she made her way upstairs. When she was gone I looked at Patrick.

"Give her some time hun. She'll get over it." I said and he sighed.

"It's been two months mom. She's had time." Patrick said and I walked over and gave him a hug.

"You know her, when she's ready, she'll come around." I said and he smiled and nodded. Those two being on different sides was hard. They had always been so close, and these past two months have been weird, and I hoped they got past it.

 **Jacqueline POV:**

I walked upstairs and was dreading talking to Sammi. After our fight we just avoided each other like the plague. When I got to Pat's room I just stood there for a moment collecting my thoughts, and when I was finally ready I opened the door. Sammi was sitting on the bed and when she looked at me she gave me a sad smile. I walked in and sat down on the bottom of the bed and waited for her to speak.

"I hate this Jack." She finally said. "I miss my best friend."

"I stand by what I said." I told her. "Well, not the whore or bitch part, but the selfish part."

"I understand." She said.

"You really hurt him Sammi." I said and she started fidgeting with her fingers.

"I know I did. And we talked when he got back. He explained that he still wanted me to achieve my dream. He said he would do anything to help me get to the Olympics."

"Did you really expect anything less from him? The kids in love with you. He would burn down the whole world to make you happy." I said and she smiled.

"I know that. I was just terrified." She explained.

"It's understandable. Having a baby is scary, but the fact that you thought Patrick wouldn't let you still try and make it to the Olympics is absurd." I said and she laughed.

"I said what I said in the heat of the moment. Now that I'm nearly 5 months pregnant, I couldn't give my baby to someone else. I love him or her too much to ever do that. I want to hold my baby, and play with them, and make them laugh. I want this family, and I can't even believe I thought I didn't." She said and I couldn't be happier for her.

"I'm sorry I avoided you for two months." I said and she smiled at me.

"I understand why you did. I was horrible, and you had ever right to be mad at me." She said. "I really missed you Jack."

"I missed you too Sammi." I said and I got up and gave her a hug. While we were embracing a felt a little tiny kick come from her belly and I squealed. "Oh my god, was that my niece or nephew?!"

"Yea, I guess he or she missed you too." She said and I laughed. As much as I hated how much pain she put my brother through, I was happy that her and Patrick were happy, and ready to become parents. She was still my best friend, and she always will be, and I can't wait for her to become part of this family so we can create so many memories with the newest addition of the Herondale family.


	26. Chapter 26

**Authors Note:**

 **I was on a roll, and couldn't stop! Let me know what you think! :)**

 **Chapter Twenty Six**

 **Jacqueline POV:**

Sammi and I spent the next two hours talking and laughing and it really felt great to have my best friend back. I haven't laughed so hard since before we got into the fight and I couldn't help but feel nostalgic talking to her again. We were laughing until we were crying about something that happened and when we finally calmed down she looked at him with a serious face.

"I'm sorry about what I said about you and Ian." She said and I shrugged.

"It's okay." I said.

"How are you two doing anyway?" She asked with a smile.

"We broke up about a month ago." I said.

"What? Why?" She asked.

"He didn't like the distance." I said and she nodded.

"He's an idiot for letting you go." She said and I smiled.

"Thanks, but I don't feel as bad as I thought I would after a break up. I mean, I really liked him, but we barely saw each other, and according to my mom, if a kiss doesn't knock your socks off, it isn't meant to be." I said and she laughed.

"She's right. A kiss can determine the whole relationship." She said and I smiled.

"So, how was your first kiss with my brother?" I asked.

"Like magic." She said with a blush. "It was honestly the best kiss I've ever experienced. Time stopped, and Patrick was the only guy in the world at that moment. My knees buckled, my stomach flipped, and I started acting like such a girl." She said and I laughed. "You don't understand, I giggled Jack. Me." She said and that just made me laugh even harder.

"You really think a kiss can determine everything?" I asked after I calmed down.

"I really do. You remember that boy I liked when we were 15?" She asked and I nodded. "When we kissed, I felt like I was kissing nothing. He was just a guy, and at first I just thought, this is how kissing feels, but with Pat, man, a kiss from him, means everything."

"I'm glad we had this talk Sammi." I said and she smiled.

"Me too." I got up and gave her another hug. "I don't want to be mean, but I need a nap."

"Totally understandable. I need some time to clear my head." I said and she smiled. I walked downstairs and mom and dad were still making dinner and Patrick was sitting where I was before. I sat next to him and smiled. "We're okay."

"It's about time. I was going crazy." Patrick said and I laughed.

"When will dinner be ready?" I asked my mom.

"An hour." She said and I nodded.

"I'm going to go for a walk, I'll be back before dinner." I said and they both nodded. I grabbed my coat and started walking around the grounds. I saw someone riding the half pipe and took a seat on the bench to watch. I had no idea who it was, but they were killing it. When they finally got down to the bottom and removed their helmet, I recognized him immediately. Tucker. "Looking good Tuck!" I yelled and he looked up and smiled. He removed his board and put his helmet down and walked towards me. He sat down on the bench with me and smiled.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked.

"Needed to clear my head." I said and he looked at me.

"Everything okay?" He asked.

"Uh, I'm not sure." I said and he turned to face me.

"What's going on in that pretty mind of yours?" He asked and the fact that he called me pretty caught me off guard, but I liked it.

"Well, I'm assuming you know about Sammi and Patrick."

"I do." He said.

"Well, Sammi and I were in fight for about 2 months, and we just made up tonight." I said.

"And that's got you thinking about….?" He asked.

"It was more of the conversation we had." I said.

"Which was?" He asked.

"My break up with Ian." I confessed.

"You two broke up?" He asked and I nodded. "When?"

"About a month ago." I said.

"Why?" He asked.

"He couldn't handle the distance." I said and Tucker nodded. "I thought I'd be more upset about it. I really liked him."

"He an idiot for breaking up with you. The distance shouldn't have been a deciding factor, if he really wanted your relationship to work, he would have found a way to accept the distance and fight for what you had." Tucker said.

"My mom told me that if a kiss didn't knock your socks off, than the relationship wasn't meant to be and I've been thinking a lot about that." I said.

"And the kiss didn't knock your socks off?" He asked and I laughed.

"No. It was just an ordinary kiss." I said and Tucker laughed.

"I'm sorry about your break up." He finally said and I smiled at him. "Does that mean James isn't coming back?" He asked.

"I don't think so Tuck." I said and he nodded. "Sorry you're loosing your buddy." I said and he laughed.

"You know I'd pick you over him any day Jack." He said and I laughed. We were quiet for a while, and I was enjoying the silence between us until he cleared his throat. I looked at him and his eyes locked on mine. "I want to try something." He said and before I could even ask what he meant his lips were on mine. To say I was stunned would be an understatement. After a moment though I started kissing him back and if this was what my mom was describing, I can't even believe I wasted almost a year of my life in a relationship with Ian. My arms wrapped around his neck and his hands rested on my waist as we continued to make out. Our kiss was interrupted when my phone started ringing. We broke apart and our eyes locked but I broke the connection when I looked down to see who was calling me, it was my mom.

"Hello?" I said when I answered it.

"Hey Jacqueline, dinner is ready." She said.

"Okay, I'm on my way back now." I said and we hung up. I looked up at Tucker and honestly I didn't know where we stood at this moment but I couldn't find out. "I have to go."

"Jack." He said but I put my hand up and he stopped.

"We'll talk tomorrow. I have to get home." I said and I started walking away when I heard him speak.

"Do you still have your socks on?" I heard and I turned around and smiled.

"I think you just destroyed ever pair I own." I said and he smiled. I turned around and made my way back to the house with the biggest smile on my face. Who knew Tucker could make me feel like that, but man did I just want to grab his face and kiss him again.

 **Time Jump – Next Day**

 **Jacqueline POV:**

I couldn't stop thinking about Tucker all day. Our schedules were so different that I didn't see him at all today, and that totally sucked because I did want to know what happened last night. I didn't even know Tucker liked me like that, and I wasn't complaining, but I was very curious. I had a morning session, and my workouts were at noon, so I had the night off. When I walked into the dining hall for dinner I saw Tucker sitting with is friends. I took a deep breath and walked over to him, he looked up and smiled at me.

"What's up Jack?" He asked.

"You're done for the day right?" I asked and he nodded. "Can you meet me at my house after dinner?"

"I don't want to get in trouble Jack." He said.

"Please? Sammi has a doctors appointment that my mom is going to, Patrick and my dad are going to visit my uncle, and Karina is at a sleepover tonight." I said.

"Alright. I'll be there." He said and I smiled.

"Thanks." I said and I walked away. I was ready to know what happened last night and to know where we stood with each other.

 **Time Jump – An Hour Later**

 **Jacqueline POV:**

I am currently sitting in my living room waiting for Tucker to get here, and I was so nervous. I had never felt this way about Tucker before, but everything is different now, and I didn't know if that was a good thing for not. When I heard the doorbell my heart starting racing. I walked over and opened it to find Tucker standing there. I smiled and motioned for him to come in. We took a seat in the living room and it was quiet for a minute before I broke it.

"Do you even want to talk about last night?" I asked and he laughed.

"Not really." He said.

"Why not? You kissed me." I said and he looked at me.

"I know I did, and I just I don't know, I don't want to be rejected." He said and I smiled.

"That's exactly why we should talk." I said. "Because I'm not rejecting you."

"Really?" He asked and I laughed.

"I'll admit, I was stunned when you started kissing me last night, but I also remember kissing you back." I said and he laughed.

"I remember." He said.

"I didn't even know you liked me like that." I said and he smiled.

"I just figured it out recently myself." He said. "I've known you for so long Jack, and I guess it never occurred to me that I could have feelings for you."

"What changed your mind?" I asked.

"You remember when James came here for the first time?" He asked and I nodded. "I saw Ian with his arm around you, and you looked really happy, and it bothered me that I wasn't the one who was responsible for the smile on your face."

"What about Ava?" I asked and he laughed.

"I took your advice and asked her out, and she said no."

"Oh Tuck, I'm so sorry." I said and he laughed.

"It's okay, I wasn't her type." He said.

"How? You're hot. Wow, that was weird to say." I said and he laughed.

"Guys aren't her type at all." He said and I smiled and nodded.

"Makes sense." I said and he laughed.

"So, what was this about me being hot?" He asked and I blushed.

"Come on Tuck, next to my brother, you're one of the most attractive people here."

"You're brother?" He asked and I laughed.

"Come on, you've heard girls talking about my brother, and he is an attractive guy, I'm allowed to say that and it not be creepy." I said and Tucker laughed.

"I guess you're right. He's pretty good looking." Tucker said and I smiled. "So, what do you want to do from here?"

"Well, I know that I want to kiss you again." I said and he smirked.

"You do now?" He asked and I laughed and nodded. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine and I felt like for the past day I had been deprived of oxygen. Our make out session lasted for about 10 minutes before we broke apart. Our eyes locked and I couldn't help but smile. "So, Jacqueline Herondale, would you like to go on a date with me?" He asked.

"I thought you said it was impossible to date without leaving the grounds?" I said and he laughed.

"I've never wanted to go out with someone as much as I've wanted to go out with you." He said and I smiled. "I will do whatever I can to make our first date perfect."

"Than Tucker Lawson, I would love to go out with you." I said and he pressed his lips back to mine. As much as I'd love to keep going, I knew someone would be home soon, and he was breaking the rules by being in here. "I think you better go."

"I know, but after this, it's going to be incredibly hard to be away from you." He said and I walked him to the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Maybe we can meet behind a building and make out." I said and he laughed. He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine one last time.

"Goodnight Jack."

"Goodnight Tuck." I said and he turned and walked away. When I closed the door I went back and laid on the couch feeling extremely happy. Nothing could ruin this for me, I felt something when I was with Tucker that I never thought I'd feel for him, but now that I know what it feels like to be mind blown, I don't want it to stop.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

 **Time Jump – One Month Later**

 **Clary POV:**

Jace and I were laying in bed watching a movie while cuddled together. Even after all these years together it still amazes me that our life turned out the way that it did. It wasn't really late, but it was almost 11 and I could have sworn I heard the front door open and close. I looked at Jace and I think he heard what I did.

"Do you think that was Jacqueline?" I asked.

"Why would it be her?" Jace asked.

"You haven't noticed?" I asked and he shook his head. "She is behaving the exact same way as Patrick was acting when he was sneaking around seeing Sammi."

"Please don't tell me that she is sneaking around with some boy." Jace groaned and I laughed.

"She's been happier lately, and she's coming home late, and sneaking off. I mean, she spends her nights out and about rather than playing with Karina or talking to Sammi. Something is definitely up."

"I don't want to think about her having a secret boyfriend." Jace said and I laughed.

"You were fine with her dating Ian." I said and he smiled.

"He lives in a different country, they barely ever saw each other, I didn't have to worry about her and him sneaking off to make out in a shed." He said and than groaned. "Great, now I have that image in my head. I hate that they are growing up."

"You still have Karina. She's still your little girl." I said.

"But for how long? Soon she'll be 18 before I even know it." Jace said and I leaned up and pressed my lips to his.

"Calm down Jace, this is a part of life. We knew it would happen." I said and he smiled.

"It still sucks." He said and I laughed.

"I know, but maybe I can get your mind off it." I said with a seductive smile.

"Oh really?" He said with his signature smirk as I nodded my head. "What do you have in mine Mrs. Herondale?" He asks.

"I think you know what I have on my mind Mr. Herondale." I said and he gripped my waist and pulled me into his lap. I couldn't help but smile into the kiss and completely engross myself into the moment Jace and I were having.

 **Jacqueline POV:**

When I got home I made sure to be extra quiet. Everyone was supposed to be in bed by 10, but Tucker and I were watching a movie, and it ended later than expected. I was sneaking through the house when I walked into the kitchen and Sammi was there. She turned around and smiled at me and I took a seat at the counter.

"What are you doing up?" I asked.

"This little guy didn't want to sleep." She said and my eyes widened.

"Oh my god. You found out the sex?" I said and she nodded. "When?"

"Last doctors appointment. I've been trying to figure out a way to tell Pat but so far nothing has been good enough." She said.

"Do you have any names picked out?" I asked.

"I was thinking about naming him after Patrick." She said and I smiled. "Patrick Alexander Herondale Jr. and we could call him PJ for short."

"I think that is the cutest thing EVER!" I said and she laughed. "I have an idea, I could ask my mom is we could go out shopping tomorrow, and we get one little outfit and give it to him as a gift."

"I think that sounds adorable, and I can't believe I never thought of it." She said and I laughed.

"You do have baby brain." I said and she laughed.

"It's honestly the worst. You'll understand when you get pregnant." She said and I nodded. "Speaking of pregnancy, you're home late."

"How does that have to do with pregnancy?" I asked.

"How does one get pregnant? A boy." She said and I ducked my head. "You're seeing someone!"

"Shhhh. I don't want anyone to know yet." I said and she smiled.

"How long?" She asked.

"Like a month." I said.

"Do I know him?" She asked and I bit my lip. "I do know him, okay, so clearly you are totally going for a snowboarder cause we're awesome."

"Hey, you went for a figure skater." I defended and she laughed.

"Yes, but he can board. It's the best of both worlds." She said and I nodded. "But you've never been interested in anyone here so something happened to change your mind." She said and I figured it was time to tell someone, cause keeping it a secret was killing me.

"You said it yourself, a kiss can change everything." I said and she started clapping her hands.

"So he kissed you?" She asked and I nodded. "What was it like?"

"Like I had been being deprived of oxygen my entire life and I am just now learning how to breathe." I said and she giggled.

"So, who was it?" She asked.

"Tucker." I said and her eyes widened.

"Tucker Lawson?" She asked and I nodded. "I thought he was in love with Ava."

"So did I, and he took my advice and asked her out but apparently she's a lesbian and wasn't interested." I said and Sammi laughed.

"How did we all miss that?" She asked.

"No idea, but when I went on that walk after we made up I went for a walk and he was on the half pipe, and he sat down next to me and we started talking about our conversation and my break up with Ian, and than he kissed me and I was stunned."

"What did you do?" She asked.

"I asked him to come here the next day after dinner so we could talk." I said.

"What happened?"

"He told me that he realized he had feelings for me when he saw how happy I was with Ian, and that he wanted to be the one who was making me that happy."

"So you're together?" She asked and I nodded. "Damn girl, who knew."

"I know. I wasn't expecting it, but it happened and I'm really happy." I said and she walked over and gave me a hug.

"I'm really happy for you Jack." She said and I smiled.

"So, you should go to bed and let my nephew relax." I said and she laughed.

"Goodnight Jack."

"Night Sammi, night PJ." I said to her belly and I felt him kick. "I think he likes the name." Sammi smiled and made her way upstairs. When I got to my room I laid on my bed and couldn't get the smile off my face. I was happier than I ever had been before and I was happy that everything happened the way that it did because I had no idea what I was missing before Tucker came along.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

 **Time Jump – Three Days Later**

 **Jace POV:**

I was in the shed fixing a board for one of the younger kids when I heard something outside. It was 10:30 so all the kids should be in their cabins so I decided to see what was going on. When I walked around the shed I saw footprints in the snow, and when I turned the corner I was absolutely horrified to see my daughter kissing a guy.

"Jacqueline Isabelle Herondale, what the hell are you doing?" I yelled and when they broke apart I immediately recognized the guy. Tucker. "Tucker, you are in so much trouble."

"Daddy." Jacqueline started.

"Don't daddy me, how long has this been going on?" I asked.

"Almost two months." Jacqueline answered.

"Why would you lie to us?" I asked.

"I never lied. You never actually asked me if I was seeing anyone." She said and I glared at her.

"That's not the point." I said and she crossed her arms over my chest. She looked scarily like Clary and I didn't want to show it but it scared me slightly.

"What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is you're my daughter." I said and she laughed.

"Yea, and your son is having a kid. So I think I should be a little higher on your list of children to trust." She said and I nodded because she wasn't wrong.

"Jack, you're my little girl." I said and she walked over to me and gave me a hug.

"And I'll always be your little girl, but I like Tucker daddy, and he likes me. I'm really happy." She said and I gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Why did you have to like the biggest loud mouth I've ever met?" I asked and Jacqueline laughed.

"He's not that loud." Jacqueline said and now I laughed.

"Are you kidding me? I can't get the kid to shut up on the half pipe." I said and Tucker finally smiled.

"If it makes you feel any better Jace, I really do like her, and I promise I won't do anything to hurt her, or upset her." Tucker said and as much as I wanted to dislike the kid, I had actually really grown to like the kid the past 10 years he's come to our facility.

"Ugh, you couldn't have liked a kid that I disliked? You know Tucker has been my little protégé since he turned 10." I said and I could feel Jacqueline laugh.

"Does this mean that you approve?" She asked.

"I can't stop you. You're 18, and you are your own woman, but I swear, if I catch you two making out again, Tucker you are in for a world of hurt." I said and Tucker smiled and nodded in agreement while Jacqueline hugged me tighter. "Alright, it's past curfew, so run back to your cabin so I can pretend I never saw you, and you little lady are coming back with me." I said and she nodded. She walked over and gave Tucker a kiss. "What did I just say?"

"You said no making out, this is a simple goodnight kiss." Jacqueline said and I rolled my eyes.

"You said goodnight, now come on. I can't make exceptions for the guy seeing my daughter." I said.

"You made an exception for Sammi." Jacqueline said.

"She is no longer an athlete here." I said.

"But she'll be in our house after the baby is born, and she'll be an athlete." Jacqueline pointed out and I growled. I didn't think that far in advance.

"Tucker is allowed in the house, but his curfew is still 10." I said.

"11." Jacqueline said and I stared at her. She really wants to negotiate with me.

"10 Jacqueline." I said and she pouted.

"Please daddy." She said and I hung my head.

"Fine, 11. But I will not step in if his friends get mad at him." I said and she laughed.

"Thanks daddy." She said as she gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Anything for you princess." I said and she smiled. I looked up at Tucker. "As of this moment your curfew is still 10, and you're late." I said and Tucker ran. Jacqueline laughed and we made our way back to the house. I had my arm around her shoulder and I pulled her into my side. I knew I had to accept that my kids were growing up, but I didn't have to like it.

 **Time Jump – Two Months Later**

 **Patrick POV:**

I was in the ice rink teaching the little kids their lesson when I saw my mom come running towards me. She looked flustered. I skated to the other end of the rink and when she got there she was out of breath.

"What's wrong mom?" I asked.

"Sammi, she went into labor." She said and my eyes widened.

"She isn't due for another month." I said and my mom nodded.

"I'm aware. I'm taking her to the hospital. Lets go." She said and I nodded. I got off the ice, threw my skates and ran towards the house. When I walked in Sammi was walking around gathering her things. 5 minutes later we were in the car and on our way to the hospital. I wasn't going to lie, I was nervous. I was going to become a father today, and that was terrifying.

Once they put Sammi into a room my mom excused herself to call my dad and let him know what was going on. Sammi looked like she was in so much pain and I hated that I couldn't do anything for her. Twenty minutes later my mom walked back in and over to Sammi.

"Are they on their way?" I asked.

"Yes. Your father is on his way with Karina and Jacqueline and Tucker should be here soon." She said and I nodded. Another contraction hit and Sammi let out a blood curtailing scream. I looked at my mom and she just smiled at me. I was about to say something when the doctor walked in.

"Let's see how far along you are Samantha." She said and she checked her out. "Alright Samantha, looks like you're ready to push already."

"I'll be out in the waiting room baby. Good luck." My mom said and I gave her a kiss and she left. I turned back to Sammi and grabbed her hand and she looked up at me and gave me a sad smile.

"Alright Samantha, on the count of three I want you to push. One….two…..three." She said and Sammi pushed as hard as she possibly could. I didn't know how a person could go through pregnancy and I was so incredibly proud of Sammi and her strength.

45 minutes later cries filled the air and I didn't care who saw, I cried when I saw the nurse holding my baby. After they weighed him, measured him, and cleaned him off the nurse walked back over to us holding a baby bundled in blue. She handed him to Sammi and I put my arm around her and gave her a kiss before kissing my son.

"What are we going to name him?" I asked. We had talked about names, and she said she had a good one but she wanted it to be a surprise. She said if I didn't like it we could always have some back ups, and I was happy to finally hear what she thought of.

"Well, I've had an idea ever since I found out we were having a boy." She said and I smiled. "I want to name him Patrick Alexander Herondale Jr."

"You want to name him after me?" I asked completely stunned.

"I do, and for a nickname we can call him PJ." She continued and I smiled.

"I think its absolutely perfect." I said and I leaned down and kissed her lips. When we broke apart I looked at my son. "I love you PJ." I said and he giggled or yawned, he did something, and I knew that was him confirming that that was his name.

10 minutes later my family walked in the room and my mom made a beeline for PJ and when Sammi hands him over to mom she gets the biggest smile on her face. Dad made his way over to mom and wrapped his arm around her and grabbed PJ's hand.

"What's his name?" My dad asked after a moment.

"Patrick Alexander Herondale Jr. But his nickname is PJ." I said and my dad smiled.

"I like it." He said and my mom nodded in agreement. They stayed for a couple hours before they all decided to leave. PJ was taken back to the nursery, which left Sammi and I alone. I got into the bed and pulled her into my side and kissed the top of her head.

"Can you believe we have a child?" She said after a minute.

"I can't. I feel like when we leave here tomorrow we won't be able to take him with us." I said and she laughed.

"And you're still okay with me going back to training?" She asked.

"Of course. I want you to achieve your dreams Sam. I don't mind taking care of PJ while you're training, and I understand you'll be really tired, but I want your dreams as much as you do, and PJ and I'll be there for you no matter what." I said and she leaned up and kissed my cheek.

"You're the best Pat." She said and I smiled.

"I love you Samantha, and I already love PJ more than I thought was possible. I can't wait to experience everything as a family, and you training for the next three years is just the beginning. We have our whole lives to spend time together."

"This sounds a lot like a proposal." She said and I laughed.

"Not yet. We're still young. Maybe in a couple years, I don't want anyone but you Samantha, and like it or not you're attached to me for life." I said and she laughed.

"I love you too Patrick. I wouldn't want to have a family with anyone but you." She said and I pressed my lips to hers again. This was going to be challenging, but it was going to be worth it. I already knew it.


	29. Chapter 29

**Authors Note:**

 **I am so sorry that it took me so long to update this story, and I'm so sorry that it's short, but I do want to do another time jump, but I thought you deserved a little something in between about PJ, and how they're doing! Let me know what you think! :)**

 **Chapter Twenty Nine**

 **Time Jump – One Year Later**

 **Clary POV:**

I still couldn't believe that PJ was turning one already, but it was here and I was happier than ever. Patrick was an amazing father, and seeing him with his son was the most rewarding thing any mother could hope for. Sammi went back to training and Jace was pushing her to her absolute limits and she would come back to the house bruised and tired. Patrick was really stepping up while she was training, but Sammi made sure that on the weekends she spent time with PJ and Patrick, and just seeing them as a family was really good. I was proud of them for doing everything for PJ because he really was the sweetest little boy. The Herondale gene was strong, he had blonde hair and he got Jace and Patrick's gold eyes. It was like any boy who was born a Herondale couldn't go without those eyes, but I loved them and was happy that PJ looked like Patrick.

I was getting the house ready for dinner tonight. We were having a little celebration for PJ. It wasn't anything huge, but Tucker was going to be there and the rest of the family was going to be there. Since he was only 1, there was no need for a party, but we still wanted to do something for him, to celebrate his life.

Patrick came walking into the kitchen bouncing PJ and when I turned around I saw him smiling and giggling and I couldn't help but smiled. I cleaned my hands off and walked over to Patrick.

"Look at how cute my grandbaby is!" I said as Patrick handed him over to me. "I just love you so much PJ." I said and I heard Patrick laugh.

"You could have more grandbabies mom." He said and I glared at him.

"I don't want anymore grandbabies in this house until you all are older. I love my PJ, but you are still a teenager."

"I'll be 20 in a couple months." He said and I glared at him. "Okay, no more grandbabies."

"What about grandbabies?" I heard from behind me and I turned around to see Jace walking in with Sammi.

"Mom was just saying how she wants more." Patrick said and I turned around and slapped his arm.

"I said no such thing. Actually, I said the opposite. No more grandbabies until you're older and married." I said and Patrick laughed.

"Don't worry Clary, I don't want to go through that pain again for a long time." Sammi said as she gave PJ a kiss on the cheek.

"At least on of you has a brain." I said and Sammi smiled.

"Who doesn't have a brain?" I heard from behind me again and I saw Jacqueline walking in with Tucker.

"Moral of the conversation Jack, don't get pregnant." Patrick said and Jacqueline's jaw dropped and Tucker turned red. "I think I covered it right?"

"Go set the table Patrick." I said and he laughed and headed into the other room to set the table."

"What did we miss?" Jacqueline asked and I laughed.

"I told him he wasn't allowed to give me anymore grandbabies until he was older and married no matter how much I love PJ." I said and she laughed and came over and started tickling PJ.

"He is a cutie." Jacqueline said.

"Of course he is, he's a Herondale." Jace said and I rolled my eyes.

"Alright, everyone who smells, go get a shower, and Jacqueline and Tucker, you are on PJ duty, and I'm going to finish dinner." I said and everyone went to do their jobs.

When dinner was finally ready, I was getting everything on the table and everyone was finished their showers, and PJ was giggling away in the living room. When I was finished I looked at everyone and whistled. They all got up and made their way into the dining room and took their seats. I looked around at everyone and smiled.

"I just want to say one thing, I couldn't picture this last year without PJ in and we're so incredibly happy to have him in this family, and to watch him grow and to watch Patrick and Sammi grow into amazing parents." I said and Patrick got up and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"We really couldn't do it without the constant support of you and dad." Patrick said. "You two have truly been the backbone of this past year. Especially when we were so overwhelmed in the beginning."

"Your father and I are happy to help you get through the hard parts of parenting. It's tough, but look at the reward." I said and he looked back at PJ.

"It's a pretty great reward." Patrick said and I smiled and nodded. He took his seat and we all started eating. I knew that this was a challenging year, but looking around this table was reminded me that everything was worth it, and I couldn't wait to watch PJ grow even more.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter Thirty**

 **Time Jump – Two Years Later**

 **Jace POV:**

"Samantha! You can't keep backing out of that trick!" I yelled as Sammi fell yet again. We had been working on this trick for months and she kept bailing on it. She threw her snowboard off to the side and her helmet soon followed.

"I'm not backing out on purpose. I'm not getting the right amount of air." She yelled back.

"You have enough height, you're just scared." I yelled and I heard her huff.

"I'm not scared." She yelled back and I laughed.

"Yea right, and I don't own the facility. You're scared, and I can see it. If you don't master this trick, I'm taking it out." I yelled back.

"You can't do that!" She yelled.

"Of course I can, I'm your coach." I yelled back.

"But this is my dream. This is my chance, and you can't take that away from me!" She yelled at me and I shook my head.

"Go home, take a nap. Come back out when you're ready to train." I said and I walked away. I wasn't going to keep doing this until she admitted that she was scared of the trick. I had other boarders to work with, and other Olympic hopefuls to knock some sense into. I couldn't spend all my time on Sammi no matter how much I loved her. She was bailing, and I was finished with her session for the day.

 **Patrick POV:**

I was siting in the living room watching PJ play when I heard the door slam and when I turned around Sammi stormed in and went straight upstairs. I had no idea what was happening, but I had to see if she was okay. I went out onto the balcony and tried to find Jack or Tucker. I didn't really know their schedule but I didn't want PJ around if Sammi was going to yell. Finally I spotted Tucker and started yelling.

"Tucker!" I yelled and he turned around along with a couple of his buddies. "I need your help!"

"What's wrong?" He yelled back.

"I need you to watch PJ for a little!" I yelled and he laughed.

"Be right there!" He yelled back. I went inside and gave PJ some more toys. A couple minutes later Tucker walked in and I smiled.

"I need to talk to Sammi, and I didn't want him there." I said and he nodded.

"Understandable. Uncle Tuck is here to save the day." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"You aren't his uncle." I said and he laughed.

"Please, you can't get rid of me." He said and I laughed.

"Don't be so sure." I said and he looked at me like he was worried I knew something that he didn't. "Calm down dude, Jack has never been happier, and you've been together for almost 3 years. I would say it's a safe bet that you aren't going anywhere."

"Sometimes I'm not so sure. I think she could do so much better." He said and I smiled.

"You're a great guy Tuck, and you make my sister happy. That's all a twin could ever want." I said and he laughed. I made myself upstairs and got to Sammi and I's room and when I walked in she was pacing. "What's wrong?"

"Your father is a dick." She said and I closed the door and made my way over to her. I grabbed her hands and led her to the bed.

"What happened?" I asked.

"He thinks I'm scared to do my last trick, but I'm not." She said and I nodded. "He just hates that I'm better than him."

"You really think that's the case?" I asked and she looked at me.

"I'm way younger." She said defensively.

"Yea, but my dad is in crazy good shape." I said and her eyes narrowed at me. "Look, I get my dad can be strict, but he does it to get results. And he's pushing you ten times harder because he had to after you had PJ."

"He just pisses me off." She said and I laughed.

"I know he can be a real pain, but if you honestly don't think your afraid of the trick, and you think your better than my dad, challenge him to a run."

"You want me to challenge your dad to run? You want me to humiliate him in front of his family, and his facility?" She asked.

"You'll never know who is better until you go against him." I said and I knew that I sparked a fire in her. She walked out of my room and down the stairs and I followed. She made her way out on the balcony and grabbed the bullhorn.

"JACE HERONDALE!" She yelled into it and the whole facility stopped what they were doing and turned to face her including my dad. "I CHALLENGE YOU TO A RUN!" She said and everyone was silent. Nobody said a word and all eyes were on my dad.

"You are so on Samantha!" He yelled back and she put the bullhorn down and made her way outside. I stayed on the balcony and watched her walk up to my dad and shake hands. I shook my head, went inside picked up PJ, and Tucker and I made our way outside. Everyone had gathered outside, and curious about this challenge.

"Alright everyone, the run will take place at 2, come and watch if you want, and you'll be in for one hell of a surprise." My dad said and everyone started clapping and cheering. Sammi and him looked back at each other and smiled.

"You are so on Jace. I'll show you who's scared." Sammi said as she walked away. I laughed and my dad came up to me and smiled.

"Way to light a fire under her ass." He said and I laughed. "I was beginning to think that she was fizzling out. I couldn't figure out a way to get her motivated." He said.

"Sometimes she needs a little kick, and I felt like a competition was exactly what she needed." I said.

"But against me?" My dad said and I smiled.

"She was really pissed at you, so I kinda made her believe that you're unbeatable."

"Oh, but I am." My dad said and I laughed.

"But it's exactly what Sammi needs. I want her to be at her absolute best at the Olympics, and I know you can take her there, she's just frustrated."

"Well, I have to go get ready for a run, and I haven't practiced in a couple days." My dad said and he walked away. I looked around and everyone got back to what they were doing, and I looked at PJ.

"Looks like we have a competition to get ready for buddy." I said and he giggled. "You want mommy to win right?"

"Mama!" He said and I laughed. This was going to be one interesting competition but I was pumped to watch my girlfriend and my father duke it out on the half pipe. My father was right about one thing, it was going to be one hell of a show.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter Thirty One**

 **Jace POV:**

I was in the shed getting my board when I heard a knock. I turned around and saw Clary and Karina standing here smiling at me. They made their way into the shed and I pulled them both into my side.

"Are you really going to compete against Sammi Jace?" Clary asked and I laughed.

"She challenged me babe. And I don't back down from challenges." I said and Karina laughed.

"Remember when you challenged dad to a short program because he said that you didn't have it in you anymore." Karina said and Clary smiled and nodded. "He was awful but he still did it."

"I guess you're right." Clary said and Karina smiled.

"Of course I am, I'm a Herondale." She said and I pulled her into hug and Clary rolled her eyes.

"All three of you guys just love harboring your fathers attitude." Clary said and Karina nodded.

"You always say that I'm basically dad in girl form anyway." Karina said and I laughed.

"I promise I'm not going to do anything that can cause harm to myself babe. I'm just going to show Sammi and that she can't be scared." I said and she nodded.

"Who is going to judge?" Clary asked.

"Mark and Emma, and than I was thinking of getting Julian and Camille as well. Just to give the scoring a bit of diversity."

"Sounds good. I'll go start getting everything ready." Clary said and she pressed a kiss to my lips and walked away. I smiled as I watched her go and than looked at Karina.

"I hope I find someone who loves me as much as you love mommy." She said and I pulled her into my chest and gave her a hug and a kiss on the top of her head.

"You're 11 baby, you have plenty of time to just be a kid." I said and she smiled.

"Do you think it's weird that I'm not part of the snowboarding or figure skating programs here?" She asked after a minute and I took a seat and pulled her into my lap.

"Not at all." I said. "Why?"

"Jack and you have such a special relationship because she's a snowboarder and so are you. And Patrick and mom have a special relationship because of figure skating. Sometimes I feel like I don't fit into the family." She said and I smiled.

"Karina, can you figure skate?" I asked and she nodded. "Can you snowboard?" She nodded again and I smiled. "Could you potentially run this whole facility if your mom got sick and I needed help?" I asked and she laughed and nodded. "You may not be involved in the programs but you're important around here. No other 11 year old I know gets this place quite like you do."

"So you still love me just as much?" She asked and I pulled her closer to me.

"Absolutely Karina. Trust me when I say, this family wouldn't be complete without you. Your mother and I didn't want to have another child so we could mold them into another athlete. Jack and Pat both wanted it more than anything. You aren't interested in going to the Olympics to compete, that's not your dream, and whatever you decide to do in life, I'll support 100%, and so will your siblings, and so will your mom." She threw her arms around my neck and hugged me tight and I hugged her back. When we broke apart I kissed her on the forehead and she hoped off my lap.

"I'm going to go find mommy and help." She said and I smiled. "I love you daddy."

"I love you too sweetheart." I said and she skipped out of the shed. I smiled to myself and went back to gathering my equipment and went to go brush up on some of my moves. I was going to give Sammi a kick in the ass, and hope it brings that fire back in her.

 **Clary POV:**

When 2 rolled around everyone was gathered around the half pipe ready to see the competition between Jace and Sammi. I knew Jace wasn't going to go easy on her, and I knew that Sammi wanted to win. This was going to be a interesting competition but it was pretty exciting. I haven't gotten to watch Jace compete, even if it's just for fun, in a long time.

"Alright athletes, today we are going to witness something I never thought would happen. Jace Herondale has been challenged by Samantha McAvoy in a half pipe run." I said and everyone started cheering. "The rules are as followed. They will each get three runs. They will be judged on difficulty, execution, and for a little fun creativity. Mark, Emma, Julian, and Camille are the judges and what they say is final. There will be no recounts, or questioning. I have already told them to pretend like Jace is another boarder and not their boss. Their jobs aren't in jeopardy if they feel Sammi did a better job than Jace." I said and everyone laughed. "Alright Jace and Sammi, come here." I said and Jace and Sammi walked over and stood next to me. "I'm going to flip a coin to determine who chooses who goes first. If it lands on the side you call you get to pick, if it lands on the other side the other person gets to pick.. Alright Sammi call it." I said as I flipped the coin and caught it.

"Heads." She said and before I looked at it Jace stepped in.

"How come she gets to call it?" He said with amusement in hi voice.

"Cause she gave me my first grandbaby." I said and Jace rolled his eyes.

"I gave you three kids, and this whole facility!" He said and I laughed and looked at the coin.

"It's tails, so Jace you get to pick who goes first." I said and he smiled.

"Samantha can go first since this was her idea." He said and Sammi smirked and started making her way up the half pipe. I shook my head and looked back at Jace.

"Do you think babe." I said and he kissed me before I got out of the way. I made my way over to stand next to Karina, Patrick, PJ, Tucker and Jacqueline. When I got there I picked PJ right out of Patrick's arms and he smiled at me. He put his arms around my shoulder and pulled me into his side.

"Who do you think is going to win? We have a pool going." Jacqueline said and I laughed.

"Gotta support my man." I said and they all laughed. "But it goes beyond support, Sammi is really talented but Jace has more experience. I think Sammi truly underestimates just how talented Jace is."

"Dad would tell me stories about how hard his dad would train him and it sounded like torture." Patrick said and I nodded.

"He was drilled as a kid to be his very best. You think he's strict, his father would laugh at how much he babies these athletes if he was around."

"I think the consensus is dad is going to win. I mean, I love Sammi, and I know she has incredible drive, but I've been watching her practice from the balcony when PJ takes his nap, and dad is right, she's bailing on some of her tricks." Patrick said and I nodded.

"Mama!" PJ yelled and clapped his hands together and we all laughed.

"I guess his vote is for Sammi." Patrick said and I gave PJ a kiss on the cheek before Sammi dropped in.

We stood there and watched the competition. Sammi and Jace were both giving it their all, but Sammi fell three times, and Jace hasn't fallen yet, and it's the last run. Jace was standing at the bottom of the half pipe watching Sammi do her run. She got to her last trick and when she bailed is was blatantly obvious. She fell and didn't get up. Jace made his way over to her and helped her up. She wasn't hurt, just frustrated with herself I can imagine. Jace made his way back up to the half pipe for his final run, and man did it still turn me on to see him in action. When he reached the bottom of the half pipe after his final run I made my way over to him. He was giving Sammi and hug and when the broke apart he spotted me and pulled me into one.

It took some time for the judges to get the scores together but I think it was obvious that Jace was the winner. We were all standing around in a circle when Emma came up to me and handed me an envelope. I cleared my throat and everyone started to quiet down.

"And the winner it…" I said as I opened the envelop and looked at the name. "Jace Herondale." I said and everyone clapped and cheered including Sammi. Jace stuck his hand out and Sammi took it and smiled.

"I guess I didn't realize how much I had to learn." Sammi said to Jace and he smiled.

"I can teach you everything I know Sammi, but you can't shut me out. I want you to make the Olympic team, and I want you to kill it on that half pipe. Qualifying for your country is coming up, and I want you to go out there with no regrets, and if you keep yelling at me when I try to correct you, we aren't going to get anywhere." Jace said and she nodded.

"I know, and I'm sorry I've been so crazy lately. I think it's getting to me that I have to go back to Ireland in order to qualify and that means leaving you all." She admitted and I pulled her into me.

"You just have to go back for a couple days and compete and than you're right back here with us." I said and she smiled. "Come on, you deserve the rest of the day off." I said and I dismissed everyone for the day and we made our way back to the house. After Sammi and Jace showered, Jace started helping me with dinner and Sammi went into the living room to play with PJ. I knew her leaving for qualifications was going to be hard, but everyone sacrificed a lot for their dreams, and I think in the long run Sammi was going to be happy that she took the time to try and achieve her dreams.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter Thirty Two**

 **Time Jump – Qualifying**

 **Patrick POV:**

"We're only going to be gone for a few days, but I don't want him to get off his schedule." I said as Sammi started dragging me out of the house.

"Patrick, your father and I have raised three kids, you being one of them. You don't need to tell us what to do." My mom said and I sighed.

"I know, its just, I've never left him before." I said and my mom smiled.

"You're only going to be gone a couple days. You'll be fine." My mom said and I nodded.

"I'll call you when we get there." I said and my mom walked over to me with PJ in her arms.

"I appreciate that." My mom said and I looked at PJ and he smiled.

"I love you." I said and he smiled.

"I wuv you too daddy." He said and my heart melted. I gave him a kiss and than Sammi stepped in front of me.

"Be good for Nanna and pop-pop." Sammi said and he nodded. "Good, I love you."

"I wuv you too mommy." PJ said and he leaned forward and gave her a kiss. I grabbed Sammi's hand and I took her back and made my way out to the car. When we got in I didn't start the car right away though.

"I didn't think leaving was going to be this hard." I said and Sammi smiled.

"You spend every day with him, of course it was going to be hard." She said and I smiled.

"I'm going to miss him." I said and she leaned over and gave me a kiss.

"I'm going to miss him too, but we'll talk to him when we get to Ireland and we'll be home soon." She said and I nodded and started the car. Leaving PJ was one of the hardest things I've ever done, I knew my parents were going to be the best babysitters in the world, but that didn't make it any harder to leave my little boy behind.

 **Time Jump – Three Days Later**

 **Clary POV:**

Patrick and Sammi were coming home today and I was a nervous wreck. He didn't tell us how she did and I was nervous for her. I wanted her to get to the Olympics, and I knew she had been working so incredibly hard to get there especially after having PJ. I was cleaning the kitchen while Tucker and Jacqueline were playing with PJ and Karina and Jace were out doing who knows what when I heard the front door open. I ran over to it to see Patrick and Sammi standing there.

"Well, how'd you do?" I asked and at first she didn't say anything but than she smiled.

"I made it!" she said and I ran over to her and gave her the biggest hug.

"I am so incredibly proud of you Samantha! Oh my god, this is great, what do you want for dinner? It's your choice." I said and she laughed.

"I've been craving pizza." She said and I smiled.

"Pizza it is. PJ is in the living room with Tucker and Jacqueline and your father and Karina are out and about somewhere." I said and they nodded and made their way through the house. When I walked back into the kitchen Sammi had PJ in her arms giving her the biggest hug and Patrick was standing next to her waiting for his turn with PJ.

I ordered the pizza and continued to clean the kitchen until it got here. 10 minutes later the front door opened and in walked Jace and Karina. She had the biggest smile on her face. She ran over to Patrick and PJ and gave him a hug while Jace made his way over to me and he gave me a kiss.

"Where did you two go?" I asked and he smiled.

"Just wanted to take her out for a daddy daughter day." He said and I looked at him with confusion. "She asked me a couple days ago if I loved her any less because she wasn't a skater or a boarder."

"My poor baby." I said and he smiled.

"I wanted her to know that I love her just as much as Pat and Jack, and I thought that if we had a little time together today would help her see that I don't care if she wants to skate or board, she's my little girl and I'll always love her." He said and I smiled and wrapped my arms around his torso.

"You're an amazing father." I said and he leaned down and kissed me. "Want to help me clean the kitchen?" I asked and he laughed.

"Nothing would make me happier." He said and I laughed and we continued to clean as we listened to our kids laughing in the background.

 **Jacqueline POV:**

Tucker and I were sitting in the living room watching Pat and Sammi play with PJ and I couldn't get the smile off my face. Seeing my brother be such a great father these past couple years was amazing. He was truly a different man after PJ was born and I was proud of him for taking the role of a father so seriously. Him and Sammi were raising PJ amazingly and I knew he would grow up to be just like Pat, and I couldn't wait to watch him grow.

When the doorbell rang signaling that the pizza was here I looked behind me and my father was behind my mom as they both cleaned the counter top. He was whispering something in her ear and she was laughing like a teenager, and as much as I wanted to gag at them, it was amazing how in love they still were after all these years. I got off the couch to answer the door and when I opened it I saw the last person I thought I'd ever seen.

"Ian?" I said and he smiled at me. I had no idea what to do and I was frozen in place.

"Hi Jack." He said and I started shaking my head.

"What are you doing here?" I asked and he shrugged.

"After college I decided to do a little traveling, and found myself in England. I took a random job near here and when I saw this address pop up it was my chance to come see you." He said and I took a deep breath. I motioned for him to come in so that he was out of the cold. "How have you been?"

"Great. Patrick is a great father, and my nephew is the cutest little thing in the world." I said with a smiled and he laughed.

"Wow. I mean, I remember you telling me he got his girlfriend pregnant, but I could never really picture it." Ian said and I laughed.

"Me either, but man when PJ was born Patrick completely changed, but he had too. Sammi still wanted to be an Olympian and had to dedicate a lot of time to training which left Patrick to raise PJ." I said and he nodded.

"How are your parents?" He asked after a minute.

"They're good. Honestly, the only thing that's changed around here is PJ." I said and he smiled.

"That's good to hear. Look, I want to apologize for breaking up with you. It was a stupid thing for me to do, and I regretted it after a couple months." He said and I opened my mouth to stop him but he continued. "I missed talking to you, and having you to rely on and I just missed knowing you were mine."

"Ian." I said but he wasn't finished.

"I miss you Jack, and I've been hoping that I had the chance to come here ever since I started working at that pizza place because it was the only way that would give me an excuse to come here."

"Ian, stop." I said and he looked at me. I grabbed the pizza and placed it on the table in the hallway.

"You said nothing but PJ has changed around here." He said and I opened my mouth to say something when someone cut me off.

"Babe, what's taking you so long?" I heard and when I turned around Tucker was coming through the doorway. He looked up and him and Ian's eyes locked and I could tell Tucker wasn't happy. "Ian."

"Tucker." Ian said and I took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry Ian, but I wasn't going to wait around for three years while you figured out what you wanted. You broke up with me." I said and he nodded.

"I know, but I was hopeful. I mean, we had a really good time when we were together." He said and I looked back at Tucker hoping that he wasn't going to lunge at Ian.

"We did, but that's in the past now. Tucker and I have been together for almost 4 years, and I'm happy." I said and Ian nodded with a smile on his face.

"I understand. It was good seeing you again Jack." He said and I pulled out the money put he shook his head.

"Pizza is on me. It's the least I could do." He said and I nodded. He walked out of my house and I took a deep breath. I turned around and Tucker was still standing there. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his torso.

"You okay?" I asked and he looked down at me.

"Why is he even in this country?" He asked.

"He told me he wanted to travel after college, and he found himself here. He took a job at a pizza shop and has been dying for our address to pop up so he could come here." I said and he nodded.

"He's still into you. I could see it." Tucker said and I laughed.

"Yes, and I'm into you." I said and he looked down and his eyes softened. "I love you Tucker, and there isn't anyone else I'd rather be with."

"I love you too." He said and he leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. When we broke apart I smiled. I grabbed the pizza and he took my hand and we made our way into the kitchen.

"Everything okay?" My mom asked and I smiled.

"Of course. Just an unexpected guest." I said and she looked confused.

"Who delivered our pizza?" She asked and I laughed.

"Yea, it was strange, but we have pizza now and I'm starving." I said and my mom laughed and reached for the pizza. She set it out on the counter and everyone dug in. We sat at the table and I kept sneaking glances at Tucker. Seeing Ian again was weird, but it just reminded me how happy and in love I was with Tucker, and that things played out the way they were supposed too.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter Thirty Three**

 **Time Jump – Olympics**

 **Jace POV:**

The Olympics were here and we had made it to Russia in one piece. Jack and Tucker had both qualified for Great Britain and Sammi was representing Ireland, and I couldn't be prouder of all three of them. Patrick was freaking out, and I understood why. He was incredibly nervous for Sammi, and he had every right to be. She was competing against Jack and as much as he wanted both of them to win, he knew that only one of them could.

We got everything settled in our hotel room and I told Patrick to go take a walk alone because he needed to calm down. He left immediately and Clary and I got everything organized. Karina was watching PJ, and I was going to go check on Jack and see if she settled into Olympic Village okay. When I got over there I went straight to her room and knocked on the door. A few seconds later the door opened and there stood Jack.

"Hi dad." She said and I smiled and pulled her into a hug.

"Hey Jack. How are you feeling?" I asked and she smiled.

"I feel good. I've been training hard, and I'm more experienced this time around." She said and I smiled.

"That you are. Just remember, don't bail. If you feel like a trick isn't going to work, just put a simpler one in its place. Don't hurt yourself." I said and she nodded.

"I know the drill dad. You've trained me well." She said and I smiled.

"Wanna grab some dinner with the rest of the family?" I asked and she nodded.

"Can we go grab Tucker?" She asked and I laughed and nodded. She led me to his room and we knocked. After a few seconds the door opened and there stood Tucker.

"Jace, Jack what a surprise." He said and I laughed.

"Knock it off Tuck." Jack said and I laughed even more.

"We're going to grab some dinner, you wanna join?" I asked and he nodded. He closed his door and we all headed back to our hotel room. When we walked in Patrick was back and looked a lot calmer but that also could be because of PJ. "Pat, call Sammi and tell her to meet us outside of the place she is staying, we're going to dinner." I said and he nodded. Once we were all ready we started making our way over to meet Sammi. She was standing outside talking to a couple other girls when she saw us approaching. She smiled and waved and we walked over to her.

"Your call came at the perfect time. I was starving." She said and Patrick walked over and gave her a kiss. "Everyone, these are some of my teammates. Teammates, this is my family." She said and they all were just staring at us.

"Uh, are they broken Sammi?" Patrick asked and she laughed.

"No, they didn't believe me when I said that you were my boyfriend. They thought I was making it up for some reason."

"Why would they think that?" I asked.

"Apparently they are huge fans of yours." Sammi said and I nodded. "Anyway, I am starving, and I don't know how much longer I can go before I begin to nibble on PJ." She said as he pressed her lips to his cheek.

"Mommy, you can't eat me!" He said and we all laughed.

"Of course I wouldn't eat you baby." Sammi said and she took PJ's hand while Patrick took the other.

"Well, I guess it's safe to say Russian food is on the menu tonight." I said and they all laughed. I was enjoying this time we were sending as a family because I knew once the Olympics started we were going to be competing against each other, and that was going to suck.

 **Time Jump – Tucker's First Run**

 **Jacqueline POV:**

I was at the half pipe waiting for Tucker to start his first run and I was a nervous wreck. I mean, I knew he was amazing, but the Olympics were a big deal, and I wanted him to do his absolute best. I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard a familiar voice.

"Brings me back to old times." I looked to my left and there stood Ian.

"Why do you keep popping back up in my life?" I asked and he laughed.

"My brother is the reigning gold medalist, you should have known he would be here." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"Why did you come up to talk to me?" I asked.

"I don't think you're over me Jacqueline." He said and my jaw dropped. Was he really serious? "We had a good time together, and we were going places, we can't just give that up."

"Correction, you did give that up. You broke up with me." I said.

"But we can try again." He said and I scoffed.

"What part of me being in a relationship do you not understand?" I asked.

"You two can't be serious." He said and that just made me even angrier.

"We've been together for almost 4 years Ian, it doesn't get much more serious than that." I said and Ian scoffed. "Seriously, I thought you understood when you showed up at my house to deliver my pizza."

"No, I was just processing it. I thought you'd be single and ready to pick up where we left off." He said and my jaw nearly hit the snow.

"You honestly can't be serious?" I asked and he just smiled. "Oh my god you totally are. Look, I'm here to watch Tucker, and I'd prefer to do that alone." I said and he nodded.

"I'll see you around Jack." He said before he walked away. I couldn't believe that this was actually happening. I mean, it's been years, he can't still be into me can he? I was pulled out of my thoughts when Tucker's name was called. I smiled to myself and looked up and saw him drop in.

When his run was over I ran over to the bottom of the half pipe and threw myself at him. He stumbled back a little but caught me and I could hear him laugh. When we pulled apart I pressed my lips to his and he happily kissed me back. When I finally detached myself from him he smiled at me and I smiled back.

"How did I do?" He asked.

"Amazing. I truly think you could take gold this year Tuck." I said and he smiled. I wanted to get the conversation I had with Ian out of my head, but it was just floating around begging for me to decipher it. I guess Tucker could tell I was thinking something cause he looked at me with a wondrous look.

"What's going on in that pretty head of yours?" He said and I laughed. I grabbed his hand and led him towards a bench nearby.

"Ian is here." I said and his eyes widened. "He came over to talk to me right before your run."

"What does he want?" Tucker asked.

"He wants to get back together, but I told him that I was in a relationship, a serious one, and that it was going to last but he was insistent that I still had feelings for him."

"And do you?" Tucker asked with uncertainty and fear in his voice.

"Absolutely not." I said and I saw him relax. "I love you Tucker. I want to be with you. I wouldn't have spent the last 4 years with you if this weren't what I wanted. He's just trying to start drama, and he's trying to push your buttons."

"Well it's working. I don't like him being around you." Tucker said and I smiled.

"I can take care of myself. Trust me, I don't want him around me as much as you don't, but his brother is competing against you, so I'm going to have to see him." I said and Tucker sighed.

"I know, but it still sucks. I mean, he's literally trying to steal my girlfriend." Tucker said and I laughed.

"Yes, but I'm not capable of being stolen. I'm in this relationship for the long haul." I said and he smiled and than pressed his lips to mine.

"I love you Jack." He said when he pulled away and I smiled.

"I love you too Tuck. Now let's go see how you did." I said and he grabbed my hand. We made our way over to the scoreboard to see where he stood, and if he made it to the next round.

The last boarder just made their way off the half pipe and the scores would be posted shortly. Tucker did absolutely amazing today so I couldn't imagine him not making it. Finally after what felt like forever the scores were posted. Tucker came in second today, only behind none other than James. I was still proud of him though, clearly he had room to improve and if I knew anything about this man it was that he was always determined to get better.

"Second place, not too bad." Tucker said as he packed his stuff up and I smiled.

"I'm really proud of you." I said and he leaned forward and kissed me.

"We're all proud of you." We heard and when we turned around there stood James and Ian.

"Congrats Tuck. You killed it out there." James said and Tucker went over and gave him a friendly hug.

"You did as well man. Looking forward to competing against you in the future." Tucker said, and I couldn't help but smile. He was such a good sport about everything.

"And I can't wait to see Jack in the future." Ian said and Tucker put his arm around me protectively. "We will be spending a lot of time together at these meets after all."

"Unfortunately this was the only run I will be able to come to if I make it to the final." I said and Ian smirked.

"Don't want to choke like last time." He said and I felt Tucker tense behind me.

"What's the matter with you Ian? Why are you doing this?" I asked after a minute.

"Because I want you back." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"You let her go years ago, she's mine now, and you can bet your ass that I'm never letting her go." Tucker stepped in and Ian laughed. He didn't say anything and just turned and walked away. James gave us a sad smile and followed his brother. Tucker and I stood there for a moment just taking in what just happened. I could tell that Tucker was upset, and I couldn't blame him honestly. Ian was being a dick, and he wouldn't stop.

"He is a determined prick, I'll tell you that. Man, he can truly be obsessive. I'm glad we broke up before I noticed that character flaw." I finally said and Tucker laughed. He looked at me and smiled and he grabbed his board, and I took his bag and we started walking back to Olympic village.

"You would think that he would get the hint by now." Tucker said and I laughed.

"Wanna put your stuff away and grab some lunch?" I asked and he smiled.

"Don't you have a session with Jace today?" He asked and I shook my head.

"Since I don't have my first run for another 2 days, he told me to take today and relax before putting my body through the hard work that's coming." I said and he nodded.

"Than lunch sounds perfect." He said and I smiled and we put everything in his room and went out to lunch. The conversation that happened with Ian was long forgotten when Tucker and I were at lunch. We laughed and joked and had an amazing time just like we always do, but that didn't mean I wasn't worried about Ian. Him being here was causing some problems and I was secure in my relationship with Tucker, but I didn't want Ian coming in and planting a seed of doubt.

 **Time Jump – Couple Days Before the Final**

 **Tucker POV:**

Jack and I both made it to the finals for the half pipe and I honestly couldn't be more proud of her. I know what a devastating blow it was last Olympics for her, and I was happy that she at achieved the goal of being a finalist this time around. I had made it to the final as well. It was a tight race between James and I, and as much as I still considered James a friend, I wanted to win. I wanted to be standing on top of that podium more than I ever wanted anything before and I've been trying my best to get there.

I had been thinking about proposing to Jack after the Olympics were over, but specifically when she's up on that podium. I just hadn't gotten the courage to ask her father for his permission yet. Don't get me wrong, I consider Jace a father figure already, but asking for his permission to ask for his daughters hand in marriage is terrifying. I needed some back up so I had enlisted Sammi for her help. I was pacing outside of the hotel that Sammi was staying at waiting for her to come and talk to me.

"If you don't stop pacing, you'll break your shoes." I heard and I turned around and there stood Sammi. I walked over and gave her a hug. "Seriously, what's got you so nervous?"

"I want to ask Jack to marry me before the Olympics are over." I said and her eyes widened.

"Oh my god! Are you serious?" She asked and I nodded. She started squealing before she pulled me back into another hug. "This is so exciting!"

"I still have to ask Jace, Clary, Pat and Karina for their permission so I need you to distract Jack for two hours." I said and she smiled and nodded.

"I'll ask her to come exploring with me and PJ. She can't say no to spending time with her nephew." She said and I smiled.

"That would be perfect. I was hoping to do it today. I'm so incredibly nervous and I just want a yes or a no already." I said and she laughed.

"You can't honestly think that Jace and Clary would say no." She said and I laughed.

"Patrick might." I said and she laughed.

"Patrick is a big softy. Ever since PJ was born he will literally agree to anything. Plus, if you propose, than maybe it'll give him a kick in the ass to ask me."

"You two already have a kid together. Marriage is just a technicality for you two. I have Ian looming over our relationship like a vulture. It's like he's waiting for me to die so that he can scoop Jack up." I said and she put her hand on my forearm.

"Jack is so over Ian. Trust me. After you first kissed her she ran into me in the kitchen and she couldn't stop beaming. You have nothing to worry about. Ian was her first boyfriend, and her first crush. But you're her first love. Her only love. Ian has nothing on you." She said and I smiled.

"Thanks. I needed that." I said and she smiled.

"Anytime. Now, let's go over to their hotel room so I can pick PJ up and take Jack out." She said and we made our way over to the hotel where Jace and Clary were staying.

When we walked into the room Karina and PJ were watching something on TV, Clary was making lunch and Jack, Jace and Pat were all sitting at the table talking. I walked over to Jack and kissed her temple. She looked up at me with those gorgeous green eyes that I simply got lost in every single time, and I couldn't help but smile.

"Jack, how would you like to go out exploring for the afternoon with PJ and I?" Sammi said and Jack looked behind her.

"I think that sounds amazing." Jack said and I smiled. She left the room but was back in minutes after she got changed. Sammi rushed her out of the room as fast as she could which I was grateful for. I turned around and Jace was staring at me.

"Alright, you set that up. What's on your mind Tuck?" He asked as he patted the chair next to him. I took a seat and a deep breath.

"Can I actually get you all in one room?" I asked and Jace nodded. He gathered their whole family into the living room. They were seated on the couch and I was standing in front of them quivering with fear.

"Seriously, spit it out Tuck." Patrick said after a minute and I looked at them.

"IwanttoaskJacktomarryme." I said and they all looked at me with confusion. I realized that I had said it way too fast, and that they probably didn't know what I was saying. I took a deep breath.

"Come again Tucker." Clary said.

"I want to ask Jack to marry me." I said and their eyes widened. I didn't say anything after that. I wanted them all to be able to process what I just said. After a few moments of silence Jace was the first one to speak.

"How long has this been on your mind?" He asked.

"The past year." I said and he nodded. "Look, I get that we're young, but I love Jack. More than I have every loved anyone in my life. She means everything to me, and I feel like we're ready to take that next step." I said.

"So, this is your way of asking permission?" Patrick said and I nodded. It was silent again, which I didn't like but than Patrick smiled. "I already consider you part of the family bro." He said and I instantly felt lighter.

"So you want our permission?" Jace asked and I nodded. He looked at me for a minute with an unreadable face and than smiled. "Welcome to the family." He said and I sighed in relief. Clary got up and gave me a hug followed by Karina. I was so incredibly happy that they agreed to this, and that I was going to ask the girl of my dreams for her hand in marriage.

"Do you have a ring?" Clary asked and I nodded. "Is it with you?"

"No. It's in my room. It was my grandmothers. She gave it to me before she died and told me to give it to the woman that I was going to marry one day." I said and I smiled. "It's an antique, I think Jack will really love it."

"She's always been on old soul." Clary said and I nodded. "Ah, this is so exciting. When are you going to ask?"

"I was thinking on asking after her final run. Since mine is the day before I can actually go to it." I said and they all nodded. "Thank you guys, this literally means the world to me."

"You make my baby happy Tucker. That's all a father could ever ask of in the person she chooses to spend her life with." Jace said and I smiled. I couldn't wait until the Olympics were over and to ask Jack to marry me.

 **Time Jump – Tucker's Final Run**

 **Jacqueline POV:**

Today was the finals for Tucker and I was so incredibly nervous. He had been kicking ass this whole Olympics, and this was just the icing on top of the cake. I knew he had it in him to win, but there were a lot of great boarders here, and that made me nervous. My whole entire family was here supporting Tuck. Sammi and I were both in the finals, and we didn't have our run until tomorrow, so it was great that I got to watch him.

James was also in the final, and he was Tucker's biggest competition. I knew James was an amazing boarder, and he was a great guy too, but I wanted Tucker to wipe the floor with him on the half pipe today. Tucker has put so much effort into this the past 4 years, and he truly deserves that medal. I was standing on the side with my family waiting for the competition to begin when my dad weaseled himself through the people and handed me a piece of paper.

"What's this?" I asked and he smiled.

"I used to board with one of the judges. I got him to give me the order." Dad said and I smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. I looked over the paper and noticed that Tucker was dead last.

"He's last. That's going to drive him insane." I said and dad laughed.

"As long as he doesn't let the other boarders get in his head, he will do just fine." He said and I nodded. I looked back at the paper and looked for James. He was second to go today and than the announcer started talking. My heart began to race. The majority of me wanted him to win because he deserves too, but the rest of me wants him to win so that it will shut Ian up and leave us alone.

As the boarders went on James was holding a steady lead. Nobody in their right mind would deny his talent. He is truly a gifted man when it comes to snowboarding but I wanted my man to win even more. Ian was standing on the other side smirking at me the whole time. He has truly turned into a person that I'm glad I don't associate with anymore. We were together for months, but we rarely spent time together because he lived in America, but seeing this possessive side to him was really unattractive, and I lucked out when he broke up with me. I truly did.

"Last but not least on the half pipe today is Tucker Lawson!" The announcer said and I screamed my lips off. I saw Tucker appear on the top of the half pipe and I couldn't stop the smile on my face. I had an amazing feeling about this run. He dropped in and I took a deep breath.

He did absolutely amazing. He got enough height on all his tricks. He maxed out his difficulty and his execution was flawless. It might sound crazy to everyone else but by the end of his run I was in tears. He had just had the run of his life and I knew in my bones that the gold was his.

I made my way to the end of the half pipe and waited for Tucker to get off. I couldn't contain my own excitement and I was jumping up and down. He saw me and started laughing as he made his way over to me. When he got to me he dropped his board and scooped me up into his arms. He pressed his lips to mine and I couldn't help but smile. When we pulled apart the whole crowd was cheering, and Tucker and I both looked at the scoreboard and he had beat out James by 1 point. Everything stopped. Time froze, the crowd was completely silent and I was just staring at Tucker who was staring at the score. He had just won a gold medal, and accomplished his childhood dreams. When he finally turned back to me I had the biggest smile on my face.

"You did it Tuck! You won!" I said and he looked completely dumbfounded. I wrapped my arms around his neck and his arms went around my waist. We stayed like that for what seemed like forever until someone came over and told him he had to accept his medal. He smiled and started to walk away when I called out. "I love you Tucker!" I said and he turned around and winker.

"I love you too Jacqueline!" He said and I blushed. He rarely ever called me by my full name, but when he did I always knew he meant to whole-heartedly.

I went back to my family and they were all beaming as well. We watched as Tucker stood on the top of the podium and accepted his gold medal. When the hung that medal around his neck I couldn't stop cheering or clapping for him. I could see the pure joy on his face and I knew that this meant the world to him. They planned the national anthem for England and than we could go back over and congratulate him. I was still filled with excitement that when I saw him again I wrapped my arms around his neck again. He laughed and hugged me back before putting me back down on the ground.

"Well done Tuck." My dad said and Tucker smiled.

"Wouldn't have been able to do it without you coach." Tucker said and my dad smiled. There really was no better feeling than when your father accepts the guy you're dating. Tucker gave his hugs to everyone and I went with him to pack up his stuff as my family waited for us. We were almost all packed when we heard someone start to talk.

"Way to get it done Tuck." We turned around and there stood James.

"You are a worthy competitor James." Tucker said and James laughed.

"Look, I want to apologize for Ian Jack." James started and I smiled. "He honestly was really heart broken after the break up, and I asked him why he did it and even he didn't know. He thought it would be for the best and he's regretted it since the day it happened." He said and I nodded. "But he's being a complete dick to you, and I can see how incredibly happy you two are together, and I just want you to know that I've been trying to get Ian to leave you alone but he won't listen."

"I appreciate that James." Tucker said. "After this is over we won't have to see him ever again though, so that's nice."

"I know, but I wanted you to know that I don't support what he's doing." James said and I walked over and gave him a hug.

"Thank you James." I said when I pulled away.

"Hey, and don't be a stranger." Tucker said. "Give a guy a call every now and again."

"I will. I've been working my ass off for this Olympics that I haven't really had a social life, but I will definitely keep in touch this time around." James said and Tucker laughed. "Hopefully I see you two around in the future."

"It was good seeing you James." Tucker said and he nodded and walked away. Tucker turned towards me and gave me a kiss. "You ready?"

"I am so ready. Lets go Olympic gold medalist." I said and he smiled.

"I could get used to that." He said and I laughed and grabbed his hand. We made our way back to our families and we decided to go out and celebrate. This day was all about Tucker, and I couldn't be happier celebrating the huge accomplishment he just achieved.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter Thirty Four**

 **Time Jump – Jacqueline's Final Run**

 **Tucker POV:**

Today was a huge day. Jack had her final run today, and I was going to propose whether she won or not. I was crossing my fingers that she did though. She had poured her heart and soul into wining and I wanted this just as badly, and I couldn't even begin to describe how nervous I was for her.

We all got to the half pipe and waited for it to start. Patrick was so nervous that he couldn't even pick PJ up because he thought he was going to drop him. PJ was less worried, he didn't grasp the intensity of this competition. All he knew was that his mom was snowboarding today. I took a deep breath and tried to calm my nerves down the best I could. Jace had disappeared a couple minutes ago, and nobody knew where he went. Moments later he reappeared and handed me a piece of paper.

"What's this?" I asked and he laughed.

"Jacqueline asked me the same thing yesterday. I used to board with another judge and I got her to give me the schedule." Jace said and Clary crossed her arms and glared at him. "I didn't date her." He said and Clary raised an eyebrow. I swear, she doesn't even like men."

"That hasn't stopped them before." Clary said. Jace pulled her into him and kissed her forehead. Everyone else laugh and I took a look at the paper. Jack was in the middle of the pack, which was a good place to be. Sammi was unfortunately first, but she had what it took to nail it without seeing the other boarders. There were still a couple minutes before it was supposed to start. I looked around and my eyes landed on Ian, and I rolled my eyes. I don't understand why he wouldn't just leave us alone. He caught my eye and smirked back at me. I looked away in fear that if I kept staring I would punch him in the face.

"Ladies, and gentleman, welcome to the Women's Half Pipe final." The announcer said and everyone cheered. "Lets get right to it. The first boarder is Samantha McAvoy!" He said and we all cheered.

Sammi dropped in beautifully and her run was clean, and I was proud of her. She really bounced back after a=having PJ, and she came off that half pipe with the biggest smile on her face. The minute PJ saw her he went running which in turn made Patrick go running as well. I watched their little family gathering and couldn't wait for the day that Jack and I had that, although she has to say yes first, and than we can start on building our family, but it didn't stop me from getting excited.

The rest of the competition went on and the boarders were good. Besides Sammi, Jack's biggest competition was a girl from Russia, her name was Natasha and she was a beast. She always had one of the most difficult runs, and she maxed out her routine to the point where most boarders could barely touch her. I was pulled out of my mind when the announcer started talking.

"We're going to keep the ball rolling and welcome our next boarder, Jacqueline Herondale!" He said and we all cheered extra loud, and so did my best friend Ian. God I hated that guy.

Jack dropped in and I held my breath. I was scared for her. I knew she had this routine down to a science, but that didn't stop my nerves from getting caught in my throat. I watched her enter every trick, and land them perfectly. She was giving the performance of her life and I couldn't stop the smile on my face every time she nailed another trick. When her run was over I started making my way over to her. She had put her board down and she had her helmet off. I walked over and when she saw me she had the biggest smile on her face. I pulled her into me and gave her the biggest kiss I could.

"How did I do?" She asked when I pulled away.

"Absolutely amazing." I said and she smiled. "You have a real shot today Jack."

"I know, it's nerve wracking. I'm scared though, Natasha still hasn't gone and she's phenomenal."

"And so are you." I said and she smiled again.

"Well, I guess we just have to wait and see. There are only three boarders left." She said.

"Wait, I thought there were four." I said and she shook her head.

"One broke her leg on the practice pipe half an hour ago." She said.

"Yikes. That blows." I said and she nodded. "Come on, lets go watch." I said and she took my hand. I grabbed her board and we went back over to her family. Jack was talking to her family and I looked back to see the standings.

Jack was currently in first but that could change at any time, although I really hope it doesn't. I want her to win so badly, and I know she wants it as well. Sammi was in second, just a couple points behind Jack and she seemed happy with that placement. She over came a lot to get back into the best shape of her life to compete and that within itself is an accomplishment.

"Ladies and gentleman, please welcome, your home town hero, Natasha!" The announcer said and the place went nuts. She stood at the top of the half pipe and waved until it started to settle down. I looked at Jack and she grabbed my hand. I saw her take a deep breath when Natasha dropped in and now we just had to wait and see.

Natasha did a flawless run. I mean, if they found any mistake in that performance would be truly amazing that's how good it was. I looked down at Jack and she still seemed happy, but after failing at the last Olympics, I think she was just really excited to have made it this far. When Natasha was off the half pipe everyone's eyes were glued to the scoreboard. It was an excruciatingly long wait until her names popped up just above Jack's. She had beat her by .13 points, and I had to give it to her, she did spectacular. I looked at Jack who still had a smile on her face.

"Silver medal, not too bad." She said and I leaned down and gave her a kiss.

"I am so proud of you." I said and she smiled. Sammi came running over and gave Jack a hug.

"We made it together!" Sammi said and Jack laughed.

"Wouldn't want to be on that podium with anyone else." Jack said. A moment later someone came up to them and asked them to follow them. They were escorted onto the podium that they just set up at the bottom of the half pipe.

Jack stepped up on that place for the silver medalist and I truly couldn't be any prouder. She accepted her silver medal with a smile and pride and I just couldn't wait for the national anthem to be over and I could go over there and propose. It felt like everything was going so slow. When the music finally came to an end I started walking towards Jack. I saw her eyes widen and I couldn't help but smile.

"What are you doing? You could get in trouble." She said and I laughed. I took her hands and pressed a kiss on her knuckles.

"I love you Jacqueline." I said and she smiled.

"I love you too Tucker." She said back.

"There isn't a day that goes by that I'm not thankful that 7 year old me begged my parents to sign me up for your parents training facility because without it I wouldn't have met you and I wouldn't be standing here with the most beautiful women I've ever had the privilege to knowing smiling at me." I said and she laughed. "You mean everything to me, and I am so happy that I've been able to share this moment, and this experience with you. You push me to be my very best, and you are always there supporting me even when I don't believe in myself." I said and I let go of her one hand and reached into my back pocket. When I pulled the box out I heard Jack gasp. "I love you more than I ever thought was possible, and I don't want to live without you. Jacqueline Isabelle Herondale, will you please do me the honor of becoming my wife?" I said and she started crying. Her hands were over her mouth but I knew she was smiling. After a moment she calmed down and looked at me.

"Of course." She said and she threw herself at me. I caught her in my arms and hugged her back. "Oh my god, I can't believe this." She said as I put her down. I took the ring out and slide it on her finger, and she had the biggest smile on her face. "This ring I gorgeous."

"It was my grandmothers, and the moment I knew I wanted to spend forever with you, I knew it was the perfect ring for you." I said and she smiled.

"I love you so much Tucker." She said and I pressed my lips to hers.

"I love you more than anything." I said and it was in that moment that I heard all the cheering in the background. I totally forgot that there was an audience. Jack blushed and leaned into me. I walked us over to her family where she gave her whole family a hug. When she made her way back over to me I pulled her into my chest and I couldn't help but smile. We were going to be spending the rest of our lives together and I couldn't picture a better way to spend forever.


	35. Chapter 35

**Authors Note:**

 **I don't know how far I want to take this story, so I'd love your input! Let me know how long you want this story to go on for, or if you prefer if I end it soon! :)**

 **Chapter Thirty Five**

 **Time Jump – Two Months Later**

 **Clary POV:**

"I promise, this will be the last store we stop at Jacqueline." I said as she rolled her eyes at me.

"Mom, I haven't found a dress I liked yet, I don't think I will today. We can go back out another time." She said and I opened the door.

"One more store, and I'll leave you alone." I said and she groaned but walked in. Sammi walked in behind her and than I walked in. This store was exactly what Jacqueline was as a bride to be and I knew she would find something here. We walked up to the reception desk and the woman smiled at me.

"How may I help you?" She asked.

"We have an appointment for Jacqueline Herondale." I said and she started typing.

"Your stylist is Magnus Bane, he should be out in a moment." She said and I smiled and Jacqueline looked at me.

"You didn't tell me Uncle Magnus worked here." She said and I laughed.

"I know. That was the point." I said and she laughed. A moment later Magnus walked out.

"Biscuit, wonderful for you to come." Magnus said and I walked over and gave him a hug.

"Thank you for fitting us in today Magnus." I said and he smiled.

"Anything for family." He said. "Now lets find you a dress." He said towards Jacqueline and she laughed and linked arms with Magnus and started walking.

Sammi and I took a seat and waited for Jacqueline to show us the first dress. Seeing her try dress after dress on was really emotional for me. My baby was getting married and every single time I saw her come out in a white gown just made it even more real. Finally she came out and she truly did look like an angel. She walked over to us and I couldn't stop the tears from welling up in my eyes. She stood in front of us and I just couldn't speak. She looked beautiful and I was so proud of her.

"Mom?" I finally heard and I looked at Jacqueline. "How do I look?"

"You look absolutely incredible Jacqueline." I said and I stood up next to her.

"Really?" She said and I smiled.

"Absolutely baby. You look so incredibly beautiful." I said and she smiled.

"How about we give her all the accessories?" Magnus said and Jacqueline and I nodded and he started to doll her up. When she was done she looked absolutely beautiful.

"Oh my god you look absolutely gorgeous baby." I said as tears fell from my eyes.

"Tucker is going to go crazy when he sees you." Sammi said I saw Jacqueline blush.

"I think this is my dress." She said as she looked back at herself in the mirror. "No, I definitely know I have found the dress."

"Yes!" Everyone yelled in unison and I made my way over to her.

"I am so proud of you Jacqueline." I said as I gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks mom." She said and I smiled. "Thanks for dragging me to this last store."

"It was my pleasure. I knew Uncle Magnus would hook you up." I said and she laughed. "So, how much for all of this Magnus?" I asked and he smiled.

"It's on me. Consider it your wedding present from Uncle Alec and I." He said and Jacqueline ran over and gave him a hug.

"Seriously Uncle Magnus?" She squealed and he nodded. "You're the best!"

"It's not everyday your first niece gets married." Magnus said as he places a kiss on her head. "Why don't we get you out of that dress and ring you up." He said and she nodded. I took a seat back down on the bench and started processing everything that happened today. My baby was getting married, and I couldn't believe that this day even happened. She will always be my little girl, and seeing her grow up really brings a tear to my eye.

 **Jace POV:**

I was finishing up the winter session today and I couldn't get the image of Jack trying wedding dresses on out of my head. Clary took her out today, and I hated that I couldn't go with her, but Jack said she wanted it to be a surprise and I wasn't going to argue with her. This was her wedding day, and whatever she wants, she gets.

I was currently counting the number of boards in the shed, I don't know why, but sometimes kids liked to take out the boards and ride at night, and sometimes the boards don't come back in great shape. I was lost in count when I heard a knock on the shed. I looked up and there stood Tucker.

"Hey Tuck, what's up?" I asked and he made his way into the shed.

"I wanted to talk to you about something." He said and I could tell he was nervous.

"What's on your mind?" I asked.

"Well, when Jack and I get married, we're going to have to move, but I was wondering if I could work here after. I would probably need some flexible hours, but I'd be willing to make the trip." He said and I couldn't help but smile. "I love this place, and I'd love to pass on my knowledge to young Olympic hopefuls, just like you wanted."

"You will always have a job here Tuck, no matter what." I said and he smiled.

"Thanks Jace. I just this place holds a special place in my heart. I don't think I can ever part with it." He said and I laughed.

"I know what you mean." I said and he smiled. A second later his phone went off. He looked at it and smiled.

"Jack just got home." He said and I nodded.

"I'll meet you at the house." I said and he smiled and left the shed. I spent a couple more minutes finishing up the counting, before I made my way to the house. I walked in and Jack, Tucker, Pat, Sammi, and PJ were all in the living room, and Clary and Karina were in the kitchen. I walked over to her and gave her a kiss. "How was dress shopping?"

"Amazing. She found a beautiful one, and Magnus and Alec offered to pay." She said with the biggest smile on her face.

"Really? Alec offered to pay for her dress?" I said and she laughed.

"Magnus did actually. We went into the dress shop where he works, and he really put her in an amazing dress. She looked beautiful Jace."

"I expect nothing less from Jack." I said and she smiled. "I need to talk to you later, it's nothing bad, but something I feel is important." I said and she nodded.

"Sounds good. I'm going to finish dinner." She said and I gave her a kiss on the temple.

 **Time Jump – A Couple Hours Later**

 **Clary POV:**

Everyone was already in bed and I was making my way upstairs. Jace wanted to talk to me, and I wanted to be somewhat awake when we talked. I was exhausted, but she sounded serious, so I was trying my hardest. When I finally got into my room Jace was sitting on the bed ready for bed. When he looked over at me he smiled and I couldn't help but smile back. Even after all these years, he still gives me butterflies. I climbed into our bed and curled into his side.

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked.

"Tucker asked if he could still work here after him and Jack got married, and of course I said yes, but it got me thinking Patrick is going to take over this place when he's older, and you know Jack is always going to want to be apart of it. So, I was thinking, the next project on this land can be two houses. One for Sammi, Patrick, and PJ, and the second for Jack and Tucker. That way they can move out of our house, and start building their own families, and stuff, but they are still close enough to the facility to work here." He said and I couldn't believe that we hadn't thought about it before.

"I think it's a great idea." I said and he looked at me.

"Really?" He asked and I laughed.

"Of course. I don't know why we didn't think about it before. I mean, we knew they would never want to leave here, and they weren't staying with us forever, I mean, I love Patrick, and Sammi, but after they had PJ, and with Tucker basically moving in, this place is getting small. I love them all, but I can't wait for it to just be us, and Karina." I said and he laughed. We'll talk to them tomorrow about it."

"Okay. I want them to be involved. I don't want to build them a house they aren't going to like." He said and I laughed.

"You're the best father ever." I said and he pressed his lips to my forehead.

"I try." He said and I snuggled into him even further. Those two house are going to be insane to build, but I was happy to be getting this house back to ourselves, plus having our kids close. It was the best of both worlds.


	36. Chapter 36

**Authors Note:**

 **I'm sorry it's taken me so long to upload, but like I said, I had a case of writers block that I'm slowly working through, so be patient with me, and I promise to try my hardest to get you something new as soon as I figure out what I'm doing! Let me know what you think, and leave a review! :)**

 **Chapter Thirty Six**

 **Jace POV:**

The next day I woke up and made my way downstairs. Clary and Karina were the only two up so far. They were in the kitchen making breakfast for everyone. I made my way over to them and gave them each a kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning." I said and they both smiled.

"Morning daddy." Karina said and I scooped her into my arms and picked her up and she giggled.

"Never grow up." I said and she smiled.

"If I could stay with you and mommy forever, I would." She said and I gave her another kiss. I set her down and the rest of the family came walking in. PJ ran into the room and right into my leg. I picked him up and tickled him and he let out a fit of giggles.

"Stop if pop-pop! That tickles!" He said and I stopped and kissed his head.

"Okay, but only because I love you." I said and he smiled.

"I love you too pop-pop!" He said and Sammi walked in.

"Alright little man, go to the table and I'll bring your breakfast." Sammi said and he ran over to Patrick and his put him at the table.

When breakfast was finished Jack and Tucker brought it all over to the table. We sat there and ate for 30 minutes before we eventually finished up. I needed to talk to Jack and Pat alone, but I needed to get everyone out. It was the end of the spring session so I could have them start collecting inventory for me, which also gives me one less job. Once the table was cleaned everyone was just sitting in the living room.

"Alright everyone, I have some jobs for you all." I said and everyone looked at me. "Tucker, can you do some inventory of the boards in the shed? I counted last night, but I want to make sure I am correct." He nods. "Sammi, I know you aren't an ice skater, but could you go to the rink and check with Julian and Camille on the inventory of the skates?" I asked and she nods. "Great, Karina could you take PJ and do a cabin sweep and make sure nothing seriously broken?" I asked and she nodded. "Great. I appreciate the help."

"What about Jack and I dad?" Patrick asked.

"Your mother and I would like to have a word with you two." I said and they nodded. I could tell they thought they were in trouble, and I didn't tell them they weren't because sometimes its fun to watch them squirm. Once everyone was gone Jack and Pat sat in the living room waiting for Clary and I to talk to them. They were seriously freaking out, and after a couple minutes I took pity on them. "You two aren't in trouble."

"I was about to say, I haven't done anything wrong since getting Sammi pregnant." Patrick said and I laughed.

"I highly doubt that, but moving on." I said and they nodded. "Tucker came to speak to me last night about when Jack and him get married. He said that you would obviously have to move, because as much as I love you sweetheart, this house is cramped. It got me thinking, you both want to run this place when your mom and I decided that we don't want to work anymore right?"

"Absolutely. I couldn't think of a better job." Jack said and I nodded.

"It got me thinking. We have so much land, and we have all the facilities we need, I mean unless when you take over you want to add bobsledding to the place, we don't need all the land, but you two are going to need houses." I said and their eyes widened.

"You're going to build us houses?" Patrick asked and I nodded.

"Patrick, you already have a family. And as much as I love Sammi and my sweet grandson, you are going to have to leave soon. It's so cluttered, and cramped with all of us here, and Jack, you're getting married. You certainly don't want to start your married life with Tucker living in your parents house, and it makes sense for your houses to be on this property if you're going to take it over one day."

"You're serious?" Jack said as she looked between Clary and I.

"We love you Jacqueline, and we love Tucker, and we love Sammi and PJ, but jeez are you all messy, and loud." Clary said and they laughed. "We want you to build your life with your families in your own home."

"Thank you guys." Jack and they both got off the couch and hugged us. "This is amazing. I was freaking out about finding a house."

"We don't know why we never thought about it before. We have all that land by the forest, and than all that land by the lake. It just makes sense to use it for something like this." Clary said and they nodded.

"I call dibs on the lake." Patrick said and we all laughed. "I can use that for skating in the winter."

"You can use the beautiful rinks that I installed for you mother." I said and he laughed.

"Yea, but when I need to go out at night and clear my head, I don't want to have to open the rinks up. Having a frozen lake would be way easier." He said and I laughed.

"Whatever you want Pat. I'll get my construction guys in here this weekend, and start laying out the blueprints." I said and they all smiled. "Now, go out and help the others, I really don't want to do that inventory." I said and they laughed. Once they left Clary and I were the only ones in the house. "That went well."

"Duh. You just gave them two free houses." She said and I pressed my lips to her temple. This was going to be a lot of work, but I was excited to get this started.

 **Time Jump – One Week Later**

 **Clary POV:**

I was sitting in my office getting all the stuff organized for the construction workers. They came over the other day, and they didn't leave until they had both house designs done and finalized. I was impressed, Patrick and Sammi knew exactly what they wanted and so did Jacqueline and Tucker. It didn't take as long as I thought it would, but they were extremely pleased when they left, so now it's just all construction. The workers believe they can have them both done by the end of the summer, and that just made everyone even happier. I was calculating numbers when the phone rang.

"Herondale Snowboarding and Ice Skating Training Facility, Clary speaking, how may I help you?" I said.

"I'm calling in regards to Jocelyn Fray." I heard and I was pulled out of my robotic number game.

"Is she okay?" I asked.

"I'm assuming you know your mother has been battling cancer for some time."

"Yes." I said. She was diagnosed around the time Karina was born, and was in remission for years before it came back. We didn't talk often. I tried to reach out, but she was just as stubborn as I was when it came to stuff like that.

"She was rushed to the hospital the other day, and we ran a bunch of tests on her, but she has been admitted to our hospice wing." He said and my heart sank. My mother and I had a strained relationship because of skating, but that didn't mean I didn't love her. We were both stubborn as hell, but she was my mom.

"How much longer does she have?" I asked trying to keep it together.

"A month, maybe." He said.

"Thank you for calling." I said and I hung up. I sat there and tried to collect myself, but I had to go and tell Jace and tell him I had to go home and be with her. I haven't seen her in years, but I needed to be home for this. I walked out into the living room and everyone was sitting around in the living room watching a movie. I sniffled and everyone turned their head.

"Clary, what's wrong?" Jace asked and I couldn't hold the tears in any longer. I started crying and he was immediately by my side. "Baby, what's wrong?"

"I just got a call from the hospital. My mom was rushed to the hospital the other day." I said as I tried to calm my cries but it didn't work. "They gave her a month." I said and Jace pulled me tight to him. He knew my relationship with my mother was odd, but he also knew how hard this was for me.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered as he held me.

"I'm gonna go home and spend her last month with her." I said and he nodded.

"Do you want me to come?" He asked and I couldn't help but smile. I knew having him there would help.

"Yea." I said and he nodded.

"Okay. The kids can run this place without us." He said and I nodded.

"We wanna come too mom." I heard and I saw Jacqueline, Patrick, and Karina standing there. "We haven't seen grandma in years, and if this is her last stand, I want to be there with her." Jacqueline said. I simply nodded and they all walked over and hugged me.

"We're sorry mom." Patrick said and I smiled. When we broke apart I looked at my amazing family and smiled.

"I'm gonna go upstairs and lay down." I said and they all nodded.

"I'll be upstairs in a minute." Jace said and I nodded and made my way upstairs. I tried to process the news, but there was just no way to, and it hurt.

 **Jace POV:**

"Alright everyone, this is what's going to happen. Sammi, you still remember how to run everything from the office right?" I asked and she nodded. "Great, I need you to be Clary while we're gone. We aren't cancelling the summer session because of this. We're just going to have to play everything by ear. I'm going to talk to Julian and Camille, and let them know we won't be around. Tucker, I want you to be available for anything the construction workers need. I'm not postponing your houses either. Everything will run exactly the same, we just won't be here." I said and they nodded, and than I looked at my kids. "You mom and I are going to stay in America until she passes. I don't know how long that will be, but if you feel like you need to come home, you can, and when she does pass, you can fly back for he funeral." I said and they nodded. "Alright, I'm going to go upstairs and see how she's doing." I said and they nodded.

I walked upstairs and into our room and Clary was curled up on our bed and her cheeks were tear stained. I knew that her mom and her didn't have the best relationship, but this was hard for anyone to digest. I lost my mom when I was young to cancer, so I know how she feels. I walked over to the bed and curled behind her and pulled her into me. She immediately started sobbing. I held her close as she processed all of this. I didn't have anything good to say, so I just kept quiet and rubbed her back. I don't know how long we laid there, but I felt her breathing even out and I knew she just cried herself to sleep. I gently placed her on the bed and got up. I knew she would wake up with a headache, so I was going to grab medicine from downstairs. When I walked downstairs, Tucker, Jack, Pat and Sammi were all still awake.

"How is she?" Jack asked and I shook my head.

"She just cried herself to sleep. I'm grabbing her medicine cause I know she'll wake up with a headache later." I said.

"Take notes Tucker, I expect you to treat me the way my dad treats my mom." Jack said and I couldn't help but smile.

"I don't know how emotional your mom is going to be while we're in America, but just be sensitive, and comfort her as much as you can." I said and they nodded.

"So if she wants to cuddle with me, I should let her?" Pat asked and I laughed.

"I expect to see you cuddling with her for as long as she wants if she asks." I said and he nodded.

"Got it." He said and I nodded.

"How did you do it dad?" Jack asked. They knew about my mom, but not very much. I tried to keep it as vague as possible.

"It was hard. I was really young, and didn't really understand the concept of cancer. I through myself into snowboarding to help cope." I said and they nodded. "It's tough no matter what age you are. Nobody is ever ready to lose a parent."

"I don't even want to think about that." Jack said and I smiled.

"Your mom and I are very healthy, we're going to be around a long time." I said and Jack smiled.

"Good." She said and I took a deep breath.

"Don't stay up too late. Tomorrow we're going to organize our trip to America, and you should get everything packed." I said and they nodded.

I made my way back upstairs and when I opened the door Clary turned over and our eyes locked. I walked over to her and handed her the medicine and a glass of water. She sat up and took the medicine. I took a seat in front of her, and when she was finished taking the medicine I pulled her into my lap and she buried her head into my neck and I rubbed her back.

"I love you." She said after a while and I kissed her hair.

"I love you too. We'll get through this Clary. Together." I said and I felt her nod. I never wanted Clary to know what it felt like to lose a parent to cancer, but it was happening, and I was going to be there every step of the way making sure she as okay and taken care of. I laid down after a while but didn't let go of Clary. If she needed me to hold her all night, that's what I was going to do. Whatever Clary needed I was going to give to her, and I knew our kids would do that same.


	37. Chapter 37

**Authors Note:**

 **So, I had to take an extra class, so I'm starting school again, but I'll be more free than during my normal semester so I hope to update a lot more frequently as long as long as my writers block doesn't come back! I'm currently in the beginning process of starting another one shot, so be on the look out for that update as well! Enjoy this next chapter and let me know what you think! :)**

 **Chapter Thirty Seven**

 **Jace POV:**

It took us two days to get everything ready but today we were leaving for America to spend time with Clary's mom. She's been pretty quiet since she got the phone call and I couldn't blame her. Alec was coming to take us to the airport so I thought this would be a good time to pull Tucker and Sammi aside and talk to them. Thankfully Clary, Karina and Jack were all sitting on the couch, and Patrick was waiting to help load the car with Alec that I could take them without anyone noticing. I pulled them into the hallway and began to speak.

"So, Alec, Izzy and Magnus might be popping in every now and than just to make sure things are running smoothly. It's not that I don't trust you, but an extra set of eyes never hurt." I said and they nodded. "I'll call and check in every now and than, and if you have a problem don't be afraid to call. We might be busy, but this place is our business, and we have to make sure everything is working."

"Don't worry Jace, take care of your family, we got this." Tucker said and I smiled.

"I have no doubt, but I just wanted you to know that you can call if you need too." I said and they nodded.

"Will we be able to come in for the funeral?" Sammi asked.

"If you really want too, of course. But let me know, because if it's in between sessions we can just push the fall session back, but if it's in the middle of summer, I might have Alec and Magnus come and keep an eye on the kids." I said and they nodded.

"Dad!" I heard and I walked back out into the living room. "Uncle Alec is here." Patrick said and I nodded. "The car is all packed."

"Thanks Patrick." I said and he nodded and made his way over to PJ and Sammi. I walked over to Clary and kneeled down in front of her. She looked at me with sad eyes, and I just wish I could take all her pain away, and it sucks that I can't. "You ready to go babe?" I asked and she nodded her head. I scooped her up in my arms, and Karina followed as we made our way out to the car. I didn't mind that Clary was kinda not functioning properly at the moment. I knew this was hard, and whatever she needed from me, she got. I placed her in the car and pressed my lips to her forehead. "We're going to get through this Clary." I said and she nodded. Karina got in the car and curled into her side.

"I love you mommy." Karina said and Clary simply replied with a kiss on her forehead. Karina understood Clary was upset, so she simply accepted the kiss and held onto Clary's hand. I closed the door and walked over to Alec and he gave me a small smile.

"Thanks for doing this Alec." I said and he patted me on the shoulder.

"It's no problem." Alec said.

"I know you're busy with your own life, but it would really help me if you stopped by to check on things every now and than. I trust Sammi and Tucker, but it would calm me down a bit while being away." I said and he laughed.

"No problem. Magnus and I can work something out." Alec said and I nodded. This was going to be a long month, especially if Jocelyn hangs on until the end, but I am willing to take as much time as needed in order to help Clary.

 **Jacqueline POV:**

I watched as my dad carried my mom out of the house and I couldn't even imagine what she must be going through. I know her and grandma had a somewhat different relationship, mostly strained due to her skating career, but I also knew that she loved her, and losing her wasn't going to be easy.

I walked over to Tucker and slipped my arms around his torso. He pulled me closer and placed a kiss on the top of my head. Leaving him for a month was going to suck, but I knew that I needed to be with my family, and I knew that my dad needed him here, but that didn't mean it was going to suck any less.

"I'm going to miss you." I said as I pulled myself away from him.

"I'm going to miss you too." Tucker said as he placed a stray curl behind my head. "But I'll come in for the funeral, and we'll talk everyday."

"Since we've been together I've never had to spend this much time away from you." I said and he laughed.

"I know, but you need to go and spend time with your grandma, and your family. I know Clary needs you." Tucker said and I nodded.

"I can't even imagine what it feels like to be losing a parent, especially since she never even knew her father." I said and Tucker gave me a sad smile.

"Clary is one of the strongest women I've ever met, she can get through this." Tucker said and I nodded.

"Everyone say your final goodbyes, it's time to go." We heard my dad say and I nodded.

"I love you, and I'll call when I land." I said and Tucker gave me a sweet kiss.

"I love you too." Tucker said and I smiled once more before heading out to the car. I saw my mom and Karina cuddled in the seat while my dad and Uncle Alec stood outside of the car talking. This was going to be one long month.

 **Patrick POV:**

After loading the car I went back inside to see Sammi and PJ. I hated that I had to leave them, but I knew that I had to be with my family. My mom was a mess, and I needed to be there to support her, and if that meant leaving, than that's what I had to do. I walked in and PJ came running and jumped in my arms. I lifted him up and threw him in the air which caused him to giggle. Once I caught him I looked at Sammi and smiled at her.

"I'll call as soon as I land." I said and she nodded.

"Why do you have to leave daddy?" PJ asked and I put him down and kneeled so that I was on his level.

"Nanna's mom is very sick, and she isn't going to be around for much longer, so we're going to say goodbye to her." I said and he was still pouting. "We'll talk every day little man."

"I'm gonna miss you." He said and I pulled him into a hug.

"I'm gonna miss you too, but I'll be back before you know it, and you get to spend extra special time with mommy." I said as we broke apart.

"Why can't I come with you?" He asked.

"The place we're going isn't for little kids." I said.

"But Aunt Karina gets to go." He said and I laughed.

"Aunt Karina is older than 10, that's the age limit." I said and he huffed.

"Being 5 isn't fun." He said and I laughed.

"I'm sorry little man, but daddy has to go say goodbye to his own Nanna, and you'd be board." Sammi said and he turned towards her.

"Otay." He said and I gave him a kiss before standing up.

"Good luck running this place." I said and she laughed.

"Tucker and I will be pros in no time." She said and I laughed.

"Everyone say your final goodbyes, it's time to go." We heard my dad say and I nodded. I turned back to Sammi who now had PJ in her arms. I gave her a kiss before giving him one.

"I love you both." I said and Sammi smiled.

"I love you too Pat." Sammi said.

"I love you too daddy." PJ said. I gave them both one last smiled before walking outside. When I got to the car mom and Karina were cuddled next to each other in the car, while dad and Uncle Alec were outside talking. Jack and I climbed into the back of the car. We both looked at each other and took a deep breath.

"This is going to be a long month." I whispered to Jack and she nodded. A moment later dad and Uncle Alec got in the car and we were off to the airport. This was going to be one hell of a visit, but I wanted to be there for my mom, and that's what I was going to do.


	38. Chapter 38

**Authors Note:**

 **I know this is kinda a small chapter, but if I made it any longer, I don't think it would ever end! But have no fear, I'm working on the next chapter now, and hopefully I get that one written sometime within the next 2 hours! :) Let me know what you think!**

 **Chapter Thirty Eight**

 **Clary POV:**

I was in a daze the whole way to the airport. If Jace wasn't holding my hand I'm not sure that I would have moved. He was being completely and totally sweet, and accommodating while I was stuck in a shocked and in denial state, and I made a huge mental note to thank him for taking such good care of me. When we finally made it to our terminal we took a seat and waited for our number to be called.

"I'm going to get some coffee and snacks. Does anyone want anything?" Jace said and I just looked at him, and like always he knew exactly what I needed. "Alright, mom wants a coffee, and a doughnut, anyone else?" He asked and I smiled.

"Can I come with you daddy?" Karina asked and Jace smiled.

"Absolutely baby." He said and she got up and walked over to him.

"We're good dad." Patrick and Jacqueline said at the same time. Jace nodded, took Karina's hand and they walked away. I looked at my twins and gave them probably the saddest smile I could. I was pulled out of my hazy state when my phone rang. I didn't know what to do until Jacqueline came over and took my phone.

"Hi Uncle Simon." She answered and I had totally forgot that he probably knew what was going on. "She's not really in the right mind to speak. Do you want to me to tell her?" Jacqueline asked. "We're at the airport now. We'll be arriving at JFK at 7 pm." Jacqueline said. "We'd love for you to pick us up. Thanks Uncle Simon." Jacqueline said. "I'll let her know, love you too." She said and she hung up. She handed my phone back to me and I smiled. "Uncle Simon will be at the airport waiting for us. He told me to tell you that he just finished getting grandma's house ready for us to stay in. He says he loves you, and that all your friends from back home are there for anything we need." I nodded and she took a seat next to Patrick. A moment later Jace came back with my coffee and doughnut and I didn't realize how hungry I was until I took the first bite. Once I was finished with my doughnut I looked up at Jace and he smiled at me.

"Thank you." I said and it seemed to surprise everyone because all their heads snapped up.

"Anything for you babe." Jace said as he kissed my temple.

"Uncle Simon called dad, he's picking us up." Jacqueline said and Jace nodded.

"Sounds good." Jace said and I leaned over and rested my head on his shoulder. I don't think I've ever needed Jace more in my life than I did right now, and I was so incredibly thankful for everything he's done since I received the phone call.

"I'm sorry." I said after a moment and everyone looked at me.

"Why are you sorry mom?" Patrick asked.

"I completely checked out on your guys." I said and I heard Jace laugh.

"We don't care mom. If dad had to carry you through the airport, he would have done so." Jacqueline said and I looked at Jace and he nodded. "We're here for anything you need. Emotional support, cuddle sessions, if you need a nice skate to clear your mind, we will go on a family ice skating trip, and dad and I might fall on our asses every time, but if you want it, you get it."

"You two are far better than you give yourselves credit for." I said and Jacqueline laughed.

"Yea, but going up against an Olympic gold medalist, and an Olympics silver medalist, makes us look like toddler on ice." Jacqueline said and I laughed for the first time in tow days.

"There's the laugh we've all missed." Patrick said and I smiled at him.

"I love you all, and I am thankful you're all in my life, because I don't know what I'd do without you." I said and Jacqueline and Patrick got up and opened their arms. I got out of my chair and walked into their arms. Soon I felt Jace and Karina join and it was times like these and I realized that I might be losing my mom, but I had an amazing family that was full of nothing but love and support and I knew I could get through this.

 **Time Jump – Two Days Later**

 **Jace POV:**

We were all currently in the hospital, and Jocelyn was sitting in her bed. She was aware of the things around her, but she didn't look so great. Patrick was currently showing her endless pictures of PJ on his phone with the biggest smile on his face.

"He's gotten so big grandma, I can't even believe it." Patrick said.

"I wish I could have met him." Jocelyn said and Patrick sighed.

"You'd love him gran." Patrick said and Jocelyn smiled.

"If he's anything like you, of course I would have." She said and Patrick kissed her cheek. "And I hear you're engaged." She said towards Jacqueline.

"I am." Jack said excitedly.

"What's he like?" Jocelyn asked.

"He reminds me a lot of dad in some ways. Not in looks, but in his personality, and the way he snowboards. He's pretty tall. He had brown hair, and blue eyes. He's the sweetest guy you'll ever meet." Jack gushed.

I walked out into the hallway and saw Clary walking back to the room. I gently grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the room so we could talk privately.

"What's going on Jace?" Clary asked.

"I know this seems bat shit crazy, and we'd have to get Jack's approval, but I think that in the last month of your moms life, she could meet her great grandchild, and watch her granddaughter get married." I said and her jaw dropped.

"Jace, that's a lot to put on Jacqueline and Tucker." She said.

"I know, but we can still have the big wedding back home, but I think it would really mean the world to her. Jack and Pat are in there talking her ear off about PJ and Tucker, and she's never met them. She's not going to make it much longer babe, and I think this would be the perfect way to end."

"Go grab Jacqueline and we'll talk." She said and I rushed back to the room. I knocked on the door and all their heads turned towards me.

"Jack, can we talk for a minute." I said and she nodded.

"Yea, I wanted to talk to you too." She said and we made our way back to Clary.

"Okay, so I had a crazy idea, but you just have to hear me out, and if you don't like it, you don't have to say yes." I said and she nodded. "I think it would mean the world to your grandma if she saw you and Tucker get married."

"No way." She said.

"Listen to me Jack, just hear me out…"

"No dad, listen." She cut me off and I stopped talking. "I was just thinking the same thing."

"Really?" Clary and I said at the same time.

"Yea. It wouldn't be big, but I think it would make her happy. I see the sadness in her eyes when Pat talked about PJ, and when I talk about Tucker. She's never met them, and she thinks she never will, but I'd love for her to witness it."

"Wow. That's great." I said and she smiled.

"I just have to call Tucker, so him and his parents can fly out." She said and I nodded. "Who is going to look after the facility?" She asked.

"Julian and Camille can do it for a couple days while they're here." I said and she nodded.

"I'm going to go call Tucker and let him know what's happening." Jack said and I nodded.

"Oh, and make sure PJ and Sammi come in too." I said and she smiled and disappeared. I turned back to Clary and smirked. "That went well."

"Only because she was thinking the same thing." She said and I pulled her into me. This was going to be an interesting week or two.


	39. Chapter 39

**Authors Note:**

 **I said it would be done, and here it is! Hope you all enjoy, because I really think this chapter is precious! :)**

 **Chapter Thirty Nine**

 **Time Jump – Two Days Later**

 **Clary POV:**

Everyone was finally in the States, and I was excited for what was coming in the next couple days. Tucker was totally on board with the whole small wedding, but he would do anything to make Jacqueline happy, and I was appreciative of that. Alec, Magnus and Izzy all landed today and Simon offered to go pick them up. My mothers house was big enough for everyone to sleep in, so nobody had to get a hotel, and I have never seen this house so incredibly crowded.

We were waiting for everyone to get here before springing this all on my mom. She was awake, and she could respond but I could tell that she was tired, and almost giving up. It was hard to see, but being surrounded by my family was really getting me through this, and I couldn't be happier to have them with me through this. The front door opened and in walked Alec and Magnus, and Izzy and Simon were a little ways behind them. I smiled at them and than heard Izzy giggle.

"They've been doing that the whole way here." Alec growled and I couldn't help but laugh. Izzy and Simon had met once, at that was at Jace and I's wedding, but they didn't mingle much, which id what made this so odd.

"Alexander, they are merely flirting. No need to get angry." Magnus said as he placed his hand on Alec's shoulder and he relaxed.

"It's weird." Alec said and I laughed.

"I agree with Alec on the weird part, but hey, Simon is a great guy." I said and Alec just shrugged. I looked behind him and Simon picked up Izzy's bags and started walking towards the stairs. "She's staying in my old room Simon!" I yelled and they both looked back and Izzy blushed. They rushed upstairs and I looked back at Alec. "You might be seeing a lot more of Simon now." I said and he groaned.

I made my way into the kitchen where Jace and Karina were making lunch. We figured today we would introduce Tucker and PJ to my mom, and than introduce her to the rest of them over the next two days before telling her about the wedding. I wanted her to be comfortable and springing all this information, plus all these new people wouldn't be good for her.

"Everyone finally arrive?" Jace asked and I nodded. "Good, lunch is ready."

"You're amazing." I said and I pressed my lips to him. "And so is your little sous-chef." I said as I kissed Karina's head.

"I love cooking with daddy." Karina said and I couldn't help but smile.

"Maybe you just found your calling." I winked at her and she giggled.

We spent the next hour eating lunch and talking. I couldn't take my eyes off Izzy and Simon though. I had never seen her so incredibly shy around anyone before, and I've never seen Simon so nervous. I had no idea what was going to happen, but if Izzy and Simon got together, I would see my best friend more, and Izzy would finally be happy.

"Alright, go get cleaned up, we're going to the hospital." I said as I stood from the table. The kids immediately got up and left the table as I started to collect plates.

"Don't worry about that Clary. We'll clean up for you." Izzy said.

"That's not necessary Iz." I said and she smiled.

"You're letting us stay here for free, the least we can do is clean up." She said as she took the plates from my hands.

"Thanks Iz." I said and she smiled before heading towards the kitchen. Jace and I went to stand by the front door and wait for the kids to get downstairs. Patrick was the last one down and we were able to leave.

We got to the hospital and started making our way to my mom's room. I stopped before we entered, and turned around to everyone.

"I'm going to go in first and talk to her, and than you can come in." I said and they nodded. I walked in and my mom was sitting in her bed watching something on TV. "Hi mom." I said and she turned her attention towards me.

"Hi Clary." She said. I took a seat in the chair next to her bed and smiled.

"I have some people for you to meet." I said and she looked confused. I turned back towards the door and saw Jace. "Jace, can you bring in Jacqueline and Tucker?" I asked and he nodded. A second later Jacqueline and Tucker walked in.

"Hi grandma." Jacqueline said as she walked over and kissed her on the cheek. "This is my fiancé, Tucker. Tucker this is my grandma."

"It's a pleasure to meet you…." Tucker said unsure of what to call her and my mom laughed.

"Just call me grandma." She said and Tucker smiled.

"Nice to meet you grandma. Jace told me Clary looked like you, but man he wasn't kidding." Tucker said and everyone laughed.

"Someone had to give her her good looks." My mom said and I rolled my eyes as she winked at me.

"And now I see how she's able to keep up with how sarcastic Jace can be." Tucker said and I smiled.

"You're going to take care of my grandbaby right? I won't be around to kick your ass, but you bet I'll haunt you if need be." My mom said and I laughed but Jacqueline paled a little.

"Don't worry grandma, I promise to love and cherish her everyday for the rest of my life." Tucker said as he pulled Jacqueline towards him.

"That's what I like to hear." My mom said and I smiled.

"He's a lot like dad gran. Treats me like an absolutely queen." Jacqueline said.

"Yea, well I didn't always like your father." My mom confessed and Jacqueline looked confused.

"Yea, I might have been her least favorite person on the planet at one point." Jace said as he walked into the room a little more.

"Why is that?" Jacqueline asked.

"He took away my baby." My mom said as she took my hand. I smiled and grabbed her hand in return. "But I'll admit, he's treated her exactly like I've always wanted my daughters husband to treat her, so I have no complaints."

"I always win them over." Jace said and I smacked his stomach and everyone laughed. We stayed and talked for a couple more minutes before Jacqueline and Tucker left.

"He's lovely." My mom smiled and said.

"Yea he is." I said and I laughed. "We have a few more people for you to meet." I said and she nodded. I looked up at Jace and he nodded and walked out into the hallway. A moment later Patrick walked in holding PJ's hand.

"Hi grandma." He said as he made his way over to her. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and my mom smiled.

"Hi Patrick, and who do we have here?" She said as she gestured towards PJ.

"This is PJ gran, my son. PJ this is Nanna's mom." Patrick said and PJ gave her a little wave. "This is all very new to him." Patrick said and my mom nodded. "And this is my girlfriend Sammi."

"You're not married?" My mom said and I knew that might be a little problematic for her.

"No gran, not yet." Patrick said.

"But you have a son together?" She asked and Patrick nodded. "What's PJ short for?"

"Patrick Alexander Herondale Jr." Sammi replied and my mom smiled.

"A good strong name. I like it." My mom said with a smile. "It's nice to meet you PJ."

"You too…." PJ started but he didn't know what to call her.

"You can call her grandma." Patrick said and he nodded.

"Nice to meet you too grandma." PJ said and my mom smiled.

"You have very good manners." My mom smiled and PJ came out from behind Patrick.

"Thank you. My mommy tells me to be nice to everyone because it's the right thing to do." PJ said and my mom smiled.

"That's very good advice." My mom said and Sammi took a seat and PJ climbed on her lap. "Do you ice skate like your father PJ?" My mom asked after a moment.

"Sometimes. He's teaching me, and mommy is teaching me how to snowboard." PJ answered and my mom nodded. "Daddy tells me that Nanna taught him, and Nanna told me you taught her."

"That I did." My mom said and PJ smiled.

"Cool." PJ said and we all laughed.

We sat there and talked for a little before Jace invited the whole family in. Karina took a seat on Jace's lap, while the rest of them stood. It felt good to have the whole family in the same room, and I was glad that we wanted to do this, and give her one last thing to be happy about before departing this life. Looking around and seeing the joy in my moms eyes for the first time in a long time made me so incredibly happy, and it made this visit a little less depressing.

 **Time Jump – Two Days Later**

 **Clary POV:**

"Clary, I'm tired, why do we have to go to the green room today?" My mom said as I wheeled her through the hospital.

"Trust me mom, you're going to enjoy today." I said and she groaned and probably rolled her eyes at me. We got to the green room and everyone was already there. I wheeled her up next to Simon and he smiled and gave my mom a hug.

"What's going on here?" She asked and I just grinned. I gave the thumbs up and the music started to play. Karina walked down the aisle looking like a princess, followed by Sammi. Patrick and PJ were already standing up next to Tucker. I looked at my mom and her eyes were wide. Finally the music changed and in walked Jace and Jacqueline, and I started to tear up. My baby was getting married today. I heard a gasp and I looked back towards my mom and she was crying. Jace walked her up to the front and the music stopped.

"Who gives this girl to this boy?" Magnus said. When we decided to have this little ceremony, Magnus decided that he was going to become an ordained minister so that he could perform the ceremony, and we were all on board.

"I do." Jace said and he handed Jacqueline's hand over to Tucker. He kissed her forehead and made his way over to me.

"You may all be seated." Magnus said and we all sat.

"I get to witness her marriage?" My mom said when I sat next to her. I looked over and smiled.

"Yea you do mom." I said and she started crying more.

"Thank you." My mom said and I took her hand in mine. It was times like this when I hated that I was going to lose her, but I also knew that I was making her last couple weeks enjoyable and that made all the difference.

"We are gathered here today to join the union of Jacqueline Isabelle Herondale and Tucker Miles Lawson." Magnus started. "The couple has decided to write their own vows. Tucker." Magnus said and Tucker smiled.

"I had my vows written, but I felt like I should just speak from the heart now." Tucker said and Jacqueline smiled. "I have known you since I was 7 years old, and I have never been more grateful for how truly stubborn I was when it came to attend your parents facility. For the longest time we were just competitors. You'd kick my as..butt in competitions, and I put you in a headlock and mess up your hair." He said and everyone laughed. "I didn't think it was possible to think of you any differently until one day, something flipped. Suddenly I was nervous to be around you, and I was looking forward to being with you again, and I was jealous. I didn't know exactly how to interpret my feelings for you, but the minute we kissed I knew I was a goner." He said and I saw Jacqueline tear up. "You have made me the happiest man on this planet Jack, and there isn't anyone else I'd rather have by my side than you, and I can't wait to start our lives together, and make all the memories in the world together. You mean everything to me, and I'll love you until my very last breath." Tucker finished and I had tears streaming down my face.

"Jacqueline." Magnus said and she smiled.

"I'm not going to lie, the first time we met, I wasn't happy with you. You had made fun of me because I was one of the first girls that wanted to be a snowboarder at the facility, and you told me I couldn't do it." Jacqueline said and Tucker laughed. "It wasn't until we got older that we started this silent competition between us, and I knew that no matter what I had to beat you. And I did. Every single time." She said and we all laughed. "I don't think I really knew I had feelings for you until you kissed me, and I was shocked. My mom always told me a kiss can determine everything, and I didn't know how serious she was until us. You had always been there for me, and you've always encouraged me to do my absolute best, and I couldn't imagine my life without you. There isn't anything I want to celebrate or grieve without you by my side. I love you more than I ever thought was possible, but here we are, and I couldn't picture a better person to have standing in front of me." She finished and I just couldn't believe she was getting married.

"In the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Magnus said and Tucker grabbed her face and bent down and kissed her. I could see Jacqueline smile in the middle of it and I couldn't be prouder of her. When they broke apart they turned and faced us. "Ladies and gentleman, I would like to introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. Tucker Lawson." Magnus said and we all cheered.

"I am so proud of you." I said when I walked up to Jacqueline and gave her a hug.

"Thanks mom." She said and I smiled. Jacqueline looked at my mom and smiled. "I'm glad you got to witness this gran."

"Me too sweetheart." My mom said and she bent down and gave her a kiss.

We all made our way back to my mom's room for a mini reception. Since she was in hospice, the room she was given was a private single room, so it was bigger than most hospital rooms and we were all able to fit. Just seeing how happy my mom was, truly made me incredibly happy. Jace and I stood towards the back and his arm was around me and I leaned into him.

"We did good." Jace said and I smiled and looked up at him.

"Yea we did." I said and he kissed my forehead. I knew that by the end of this month, my mom wouldn't be around, but right now, in this moment, I couldn't be happier that we were in this moment.


	40. Chapter 40

**Authors Note:**

 **Okay, so my writers block is almost gone, and I hope that I can start writing as frequently as I used too, but I am not making any promises. Let me know what you think and leave a review if you want! :)**

 **Chapter Forty**

 **Time Jump – Two Weeks Later**

 **Clary POV:**

I was asleep when I heard my phone going off. I blindly started searching for it when I knocked it off the side table. I got out of bed and grabbed it off the floor and saw the hospital was calling.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Clarissa Herondale?" The woman questioned.

"Yes." I said.

"Your mother took a turn for the worse a couple hours ago. I don't know how much time she has left, but I would come and say your goodbyes." The woman said and my heart broke.

"Thanks for calling." I said and I hung up. I put my phone back and started to wake Jace up.

"Are you okay?" He asked when he woke up.

"The hospital just called. They think we should come down and say goodbye." I said as I started to cry.

"Okay. I'll get the kids up." Jace said as he left the room. I got dressed, or well, I put a hoodie on and went downstairs. I didn't feel like looking nice for this trip. I went downstairs and waited for them to come down. Once they were all ready we made our way to the hospital. Jace held my hand the whole time and we got to her room I instantly started crying again.

"Kids, why don't you go in first, give your grandma a kiss, and say goodbye." Jace said and the kids nodded and made their way in the room. "Clary, you can do this. You have all of us here for you. No matter what, you can lean on us to get you through anything."

"I love you." I said and he pressed his lips to my forehead.

"I love you too." Jace said and the kids came back out with tears running down their face. "You go in, I'll be there in a minute." He said and I nodded and walked into her room. I sat down on the side of the bed, took her hand in mine, and cried.

 **Jace POV:**

After Clary walked into her mom's room I picked Karina up and she started crying into my neck. Jack was crying as well and I opened my arms and she ran into me. Patrick was upset, and I could tell, but he was trying to be strong. I put my one hand on his shoulder to let him know it was okay to be upset. I looked inside the room and saw Clary crying. I knew I needed to be in there with her. I put Karina down but she was still hysterical so Patrick picked her up and held her as she continued to cry. Jack pulled away and I smiled at them.

"I don't know how long we'll be in there." I said and they nodded. Patrick put his arm around Jack and she leaned into him.

"Take your time dad. Just take care of mom." Patrick said and I nodded. I walked into the room and over to Clary. I kneeled down and put my hand on her back. She looked over at me and I gave her a smiled. She smiled back and I picked her up and put her on my lap as she continued to hold her mom's hand.

"I love you." I whispered and she nodded as she continued to cry. This wasn't something that I ever wanted to see Clary go through, and I hated that I couldn't take her pain away, but I was going to be there for whatever she needed no matter what.

 **Jacqueline POV:**

After dad went in we stood at the doorway and watched them interact. Dad was so incredibly gentle with my mom, and I couldn't help but smile when he placed her on his lap and rubbed her back for reassurance. I couldn't imagine how hard this was for her, and I never want to go through this. I leaned into Patrick and had my arm around Karina. She had always been he most emotional out of the three of us, and even though she was only 12, she knew how hard this was hitting our mom, and that made it even harder for her to handle.

After about an hour, and mom and dad were still in the room we decided to go get something to eat from the cafeteria. Karina had cried herself to sleep and was currently in Patrick's arms. When we got to the cafeteria he put her down on the chair and she started to whimper.

"Come on K, you need to eat something, and than I promise I'll find a couch where you can sleep on until we get home." Patrick said and Karina nodded and sat up a little. I couldn't help but laugh.

"You are such a dad." I said and he smiled.

"I've had some practice." Patrick said and I smiled. "Anything in particular you want?" He asked and I shook my head. He left and went to get us something and I reached over and took Karina's hand in mine.

"You okay K?" I asked and she shrugged. I pushed my chair out and she came over and sat on my lap. "It's going to be okay."

"Mom looked so sad." She said and I rubbed her back.

"I know, but we're going to do everything we can to get her through this." I said and she nodded. A couple minutes later Patrick came back with food, but Karina didn't leave my lap, and I didn't mind. She was content in my lap and I wasn't going to make her move if she didn't want too. Plus, we might be here for a while, and anything to keep her calm was good enough for me.

 **Time Jump – A Couple Hours Later**

 **Clary POV:**

Jace and I have been in my mom's room for hours. She was lying there unresponsive, but still alive, although I knew she was going to go at any moment. Her breathing was labored and I could just feel that it was happening. I shifted my weight and got off of Jace's lap, which caused him to wake up. I made my way to the head of the bed and leaned down so that I was near my mom's ear.

"You don't have to hold on mom. I know you're in pain, and I know you want to leave." I said as I tried so hard to keep my voice calm. "You've given me the greatest years of my life, and I am so thankful for that, but you don't need to stay for me." I looked back at Jace who was watching me and smiled. "I have Jace, and my beautiful kids to help me through life. I love you mom." I said as the tears started to flow. "You can go now." I said and she took one last deep breath and than the heart monitor went blank. I stood up and looked back towards Jace. He walked over and wrapped his arms around me. "She's gone."

"It's okay babe. She needed to know that you were going to be alright, and you gave her that reassurance." Jace said and I nodded knowing that he was right. "She's in a better place, and she will never be gone. You will always carry her with you." He said and I began to cry. I knew that I would be able to over come this, but it just seemed so hard right now.

 **Jacqueline POV:**

We had asked the nurses to bring chairs for us to sit in outside of our grandma's room because we knew we weren't leaving anytime soon. Karina had fallen asleep in the biggest chair they brought us, but Patrick and I were still awake. It was pretty quiet since it was still pretty early. I was dozing off when I heard a couple of footsteps run past us. I got up and realized that a couple nurses ran into my grandma's room. Patrick and I looked at each other and stood up and went in. my dad was holding my mom while she cried as the nurses began detaching my grandma from the machines. She wasn't moving, and looking at how my mom looked, I knew that she mostly likely died. Patrick and I made our way over to our parents and wrapped our arms around them. I had never lost anyone in my life, and even though we only saw our grandma every couple years, this was the closest thing I've ever come to true loss, and it wasn't fun.

"Come on kids, we should leave." My dad said and we nodded and left the room. My dad sat my mom down and she just put her head in her hands and continued to cry. "Can you call Uncle Simon, and ask him to come pick you guys up. We have to stay for the funeral people to come."

"Of course." Patrick said and he walked away as he pulled out his phone. I kneeled down in front of my mom and hugged her. She rested her head on my shoulder and continued to cry. "Uncle Simon will be here in a couple minutes."

"Thanks. Make sure Karina gets some sleep. And you both as well. We'll be home as soon as we can." Dad said and Patrick nodded.

When Uncle Simon showed up mom got up and gave him a hug. He looked just as upset as my mom, but he did know her longer than any of us, so I can only imagine how much this hurt him as well. After some time Patrick picked Karina up and we all made our way out to Uncle Simon's car. We got in and it was silent for a minute before I decided to speak.

"How well did you know grandma Uncle Simon?" I asked and he laughed.

"She was kinda like a second mom to me. Sure, her and your mom spent the majority of their time at the ice rink, but I was always over their house when they had off days and your grandma always agreed to watch me when my mom had to go out of town." He said as he smiled. "She had a tough outer shell, but she was a sweet woman when she wanted to be, and I can't even tell you how much your mom reminds me of her when she wasn't being a strict couch." He said and I laughed.

"Do you think mom will be alright?" I asked.

"Your mom is the strongest woman I've ever known. She might be hurting, but she'll bounce back. She always does." He said and I nodded. "I would start calling your significant others and let them know. The funeral will probably be soon."

"You going to call Aunt Izzy?" Patrick said as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Wha….I don't…..I mean." Uncle Simon stuttered and Patrick and I laughed.

"Oh please, we saw you two a couple weeks ago. You can't lie your way out of this one." Patrick said and Uncle Simon turned tomato red.

"I wasn't going to lie about it." Uncle Simon said.

"Sure." I said and he sighed.

"I'm not going to talk about my relationship status with my niece and nephew. That's just weird." He said and I smiled.

"So you admit there is a relationship there?" I asked.

"I don't know what's there okay? For all I know is she was just causally flirting with me, and that's it." He said and I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Aunt Izzy doesn't casually flirt. She hasn't had a boyfriend in years." I explained and Uncle Simon looked in the rearview mirror.

"Really?" He asked.

"Really. I think she wants to find someone who actually likes her, and no just her body. After her last boyfriend, she kinda just stopped dating." I said and he nodded. "I say go for it. Than we'd see you more!"

"I will take your advice into consideration." He said and I smiled. When we got home Patrick took Karina upstairs and Uncle Simon said he would see us later and left. I decided that it would be good to call Tucker now. I dialed his number and waited for him to answer.

"Hey babe." He answered and I smiled.

"Hey, I'm not interrupting anything am I?" I asked.

"Nope. It's lunch time. But it's only 7 am there, is everything okay?" He asked.

"Grandma died this morning." I said and I heard him sigh.

"I'm sorry babe." He said.

"I just wanted to call and let you know. The funeral will probably be this week." I said.

"Okay. I'll tell Sammi, and we'll make the other calls and we'll be there." He said.

"That sounds great. Listen, I've been up since three, and I'm exhausted. I'm going to get some sleep." I said and he laughed.

"Of course. I love you Jack, and I'm sorry for your loss." He said.

"I love you too." I said and than we hung up. I made it up to my room when I noticed that Karina's door was still opened. When I walked in Patrick and Karina were asleep in bed. I laughed to myself and made my way over to them. I didn't really want to be along. I got into bed and scooted closer to Karina. The next week was probably going to be emotionally draining, but I knew that no matter what mom needed us there for her, and that's exactly what we were all going to do.


	41. Chapter 41

**Authors Note:**

 **Okay, so I don't know about you, but I really enjoyed this chapter! I thought it was heartfelt, and a great way to show the celebration of one's life, and I hope you feel the same way! Let me know what you all think! :)**

 **Chapter Forty One**

 **Time Jump – Funeral**

 **Clary POV:**

After reading through my mom's will, and her very unusual funeral arrangements, I had finally finished planning, and I was just waiting for everyone else to get to the rink. My mom didn't want anything big, mainly just family, and a couple of close friends along the way. I had strapped on my skates, and was mindlessly skating around when I heard the doors swing open. I looked up, and there stood my family, along with Jace's and a few of her friends, all dressed warmly, and wearing skates. Jace held tightly to PJ, while Patrick helped Sammi, and Tucker needed help from both Karina and Jacqueline. Despite this being a funeral, I couldn't help the smile on my face as I saw some of them struggling. Especially Alec, Magnus, Izzy, and Simon. They finally made it over to where I was standing and they all got their balance and I took a deep breath.

"I know this is unusual, but it's what my mom wanted, and even in her death I can't really say no to her." I said with a laugh. "She didn't want anything big. Mainly just her family, and a few close friend if they were still alive, and well, here you all are." I said to the women who my mom was close too. "After reading through what my mom wanted, I couldn't help but laugh at how utterly ridiculous she was." I said and everyone laughed. "I mean, who wants their funeral service done on ice? But I guess that's the part of the skater in her she was never able to let go." I said. "For those of you, and mainly I mean Simon, who knew my mom and me while growing up, the first word that came to mind to describe her was probably not a nice one." I said and Simon laughed.

"I used to call her so many mean things." Simon said and I laughed.

"She was strict, and she was disciplined, and kind of hard to get along with. Especially when she was in coach mode." I said with a sad smile. "But on the rare occasion, where she was just simply my mom, and not my coach, were the times that I knew how truly blessed I was to have her as a mom. She's the reason I am where I am today, and I never got the opportunity to thank her for that, but I am truly grateful she got my ass out of bed at 3 am, to train from 4 am until my feet started bleeding." I said and everyone laughed. "Her last wish, which is incredibly odd to me, was that I perform my gold medal routine in her honor, and that her ashes be placed in the rink at the facility so that she will forever be near her family, and one true passion. So sorry babe, but looks like our rinks are where her final resting spot will be."

"I wouldn't imagine it any other way." Jace said and I smiled.

"Now, I'm a little rusty, so I apologize in advance if this routine is sloppy." I said and everyone nodded and made their way off the ice. I gave Jace the urn, and skated out into the middle of the ice, just like I had done all those years ago.

 **Jace POV:**

Once we were all off the ice, I stood at the side and watched Clary. The music started and Clary lost herself in the world that she shared for so long with her mother. I could tell how emotional this was for her, but she was executing it flawlessly, until she got to her one trick. She landed right on her ass, and didn't move. I could see the subtleness of her body moving, indicating that she was crying, and the music cut off, and whole rink was silent. Patrick started to walk towards the ice, but I grabbed his jacket and stopped him.

"She could be hurt dad." He said and I shook my head.

"She needs to do this alone Pat. She's not hurt, she's grieving." I said and he was reluctant, but stepped back. Her cries were echoing softly through the silent rink, and after about 7 minutes, I made my way onto the ice, and when I got her, I kneeled down, and gently put my hand on her back. She looked up at me with bloodshot eyes, and gave me a sad smile. "You did absolutely amazing Clary."

"I didn't realize how hard that was going to be." She said and I smiled and pressed my lips to her forehead.

"How do you feel?" I asked as I helped her up onto her skates.

"At peace." She said and I smiled. I took her hand and we skated back to the sideline where Jacqueline, Patrick and Karina came over and we had a nice family hug.

"Alright Herondales' and guests, let's head home." I said and everyone nodded. We all made our way back to the house where we would just relax, eat, and enjoy each other's company. We were heading home in a couple days, and right now this was all the relaxing time we got to spend as a family before having to jump back into work again and we were all going to savor this time.

 **Time Jump – A Couple Hours Later**

 **Clary POV:**

We were all sitting around in the living room talking, and laughing, and having a great time. I didn't think today was going to end like this, but I was glad that my mom was no longer in pain, and that I had such an amazing support system. As I cuddled into Jace's side I took a look around the room. Tucker and Jacqueline were curled up on the couch together. Patrick had PJ in his lap while Sammi sat beside them with her head rested on his shoulder. Simon and Izzy were cuddled up on a couch, and that just made me smile even more. And Alec and Magnus were currently holding Karina. I don't think it matter how old that girl got, she would always be their favorite niece. Karina sat upon Magnus's lap, with her head on his shoulder, while her legs crossed Alec. She might be 12, but she was still just as tiny as she was when she was 7.

"Jack!" Karina called throughout the room and interrupted everyone's conversation.

"What K?" Jacqueline asked.

"Did you know that now that you married Tucker, and your last name isn't Herondale anymore that your initials are JIL, which means you're literally Jack and JIL!" She said and everyone burst into a fit of laughter as realization spread across Jacqueline's face.

"Oh my god." She said after a minute, which caused everyone to laugh even more. "How the hell did nobody notice that?"

"Bad word Aunt Jack!" PJ said and the laughter just continued.

"Sorry buddy." Jacqueline said and he just smiled as leaned back into Patrick. "How did you figure it out K?"

"Well, I was thinking about it after you got married. You will never be a Herondale again. Sammi will eventually become a Herondale, and I was wondering if I ever wanted to get rid of the name. You know, when I get married." Karina explained.

"Baby, you're 12." Jace said and she laughed.

"But I won't be 12 forever daddy, and I was just testing my name out with all the letters of the alphabet. I was comparing KGH with all the possible combinations." She said and I just couldn't believe she had thought that much into this.

"And what did your findings result in?" I asked and she laughed.

"I want to be a Herondale forever!" She said and I laughed.

"Well, you can be a Herondale forever." Jace said and she smiled.

"But what if my future husband doesn't like that?" Karina asked.

"Than he isn't for you baby." I said and she leaned back into Magnus. "Your future husband will love you no matter if you take his name, or keep your own."

"You can always do what Uncle Alec, and I did." Magnus said. "We hyphenated our names."

"But isn't that because you're gay?" Karina asked and Izzy burst out laughing.

"I love this kid." She said through the tears and Alec just glared at her.

"No. I would have been honored to be a Lightwood." Magnus explained.

"And I would have been honored to be a Bane." Alec said next.

"So why did you keep them both?" Karina asked.

"Because they both meant so much to us, that we wanted to keep our old family name, and mesh it together with our new one." Magnus explained and Karina nodded.

"Why did you take daddy's last name mommy?" She asked me.

"Because when we got married, there wasn't any other name that I wanted at the end of mine than Herondale." I explained and she nodded. "Trust me sweetheart, you want to keep Herondale in your name, but that may change, but that doesn't mean you can't keep it."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well, how attached are you to your middle name?" I asked and she shrugged. "You can always get rid of Grace, and make your middle name Herondale, that way you always have it with you."

"Why didn't I think of that?" Jacqueline said which caused Izzy to scoff.

"I'm offended. You don't want to be named after your godmother?" Izzy said and Jacqueline smiled.

"It's an honor to be named after you Aunt Iz." She said and Izzy smiled. "I was just saying, I didn't know that was an option."

"There are many options out there in the world kids. Don't limit yourselves." Jace said and everyone nodded. Everyone eventually got back into their own private conversations, and I sunk further into Jace. Not having my mom in my life was definitely going to be weird, but I couldn't imagine getting through it without the love and support of my family, and I was grateful for them.


	42. Chapter 42

**Authors Note:**

 **It's been so long, but I just didn't know where I was planning on going with this, but alas! And idea hit me last night, and this was the result! I hope you enjoy it because I think this chapter is really sweet, and different! Let me know what you think, and leave a review! :)**

 **Chapter Forty Two**

 **Time Jump – Two Months Later**

 **Clary POV:**

We were well into the fall session, and I was still getting used to everything. I know I didn't see my mom all that often, but it was still weird to know that I wasn't going to be getting a phone call every now and than from her. Thankfully Sammi had been doing such a great job with the administrative part, that I didn't need to dive back into work as soon as I got back, and I was taking full advantage of that.

Since it is the fall, Karina started school again, and since I wasn't swamped with work, I decided that I was going to take her and PJ today. It was weird, because I haven't had to drive Karina to school since preschool, but I was looking forward to it and spending a little extra time with them in the morning. When I pulled up in front of the school I put the car in park and looked back at the kids.

"Have a good day you two. I'll be here at the end of the day to pick you up." I said and they nodded. "I love you both."

"I love you too mom." Karina said and I smiled.

"I love you too Nanna." PJ said and I smiled. They both got out of the car and I watched them walk into the school. I put the car in drive and made my way home. When I got into the house I went straight to the kitchen, and started to clean and figure out what I was going to make Jace and I for lunch. I was standing at the sink when I felt hands snake around my waist. I turned around and there was Jace smiling at me with that gorgeous smile.

"I love you." He said and I couldn't help but smile.

"I love you too." I said and he pressed his lips to mine. I was still upset about losing my mom, but I had such a wonderful support system, that I knew I was going to be okay.

 **Karina POV:**

I walked into school, and PJ and I went our separate ways. I walked up to the middle school hallway and got to my locker and started putting my backpack away when I heard someone start talking.

"How was your summer Karina?" Pamela said and I wanted to roll my eyes. I didn't like her, and she didn't like me, so I don't know why she was asking about my summer.

"It wasn't the best, but it was okay." I said. "It's been like a month since school started, why are you just asking thins now?" I asked

"What did you do?" She asked. Completely ignoring what I just asked.

"I spent the summer with my sick grandmother in America." I said and she looked surprised, and it was funny to see the shocked expression on her face.

"Oh. That sucks. Is she okay?" Pamela asked.

"No. She died." I said.

"That's terrible." She said.

"She was sick, and in pain. It was hard, especially seeing how upset my mom was, but I'm glad she isn't suffering anymore." I said and she nodded.

"So, I came over here to see if you wanted to have a sleepover with me and my friends." She said and that really threw me off.

"Why?" I asked. "You don't like me."

"That's not true K." She said.

"Don't call me that." I said. "Only my friends can call me that."

"But we are friends." She said and I laughed.

"No we aren't." I said. "Why would you want me to come to your sleepover in the first place?" I asked.

"Well, I was wondering if we could have the sleepover at your place, since nobody has ever seen it." She said, and now I understood her underlying reason for talking to me.

"We can't. It's the fall session." I said as I finally closed my locker.

"That doesn't really seem like a fair reason." Pamela said and I noticed that a lot more of her friends were making their way over to where we were standing.

"Do you even know what my parents do for a living?" I asked and she just stood there. "They run an Olympic Training Facility all year round. There are upwards for 100 kids at my house all year round. So sorry that I don't invite anyone over when my parents are running a business."

"Ashamed you aren't as good as your family?" Randy jumped in with that stupid smirk he always had. "How does it feel to be the black sheep of the family K?"

"Don't call me that." I said.

"What? I'm not saying anything wrong. You are the loser of a family full of Olympic medalists. Must suck to be the disappointment." Randy said and I had enough.

"Friday, 4 pm, be at my house. I'll show you all just how much of a disappointment I am." I said and I walked away. When I got to my classroom it hit me. I just invited nearly the whole 6th grade class to my house. I have no idea how my parents are going to handle this, but I can't back down now, otherwise I'll never hear the end of it.

 **Time Jump – After School**

 **Karina POV:**

I grabbed my backpack and made my way over to where PJ normally waits for me. When I got to him, we made our way to the parking lot where I instantly spotted my mom. We got into the car and PJ just kept rambling on about his day, and I was glad because that meant that mom wouldn't ask me.

When we got home I walked inside and put my stuff down and went to the kitchen to get a snack. When I turned around my dad was standing behind me and I nearly jumped out of my skin. He was always really good at being quiet, and sometimes that really sucked.

"You okay princess?" He asked and I just shrugged. "What's wrong?"

"I need to talk to you about something." I said and he nodded. "But I don't want to talk unless mom's here."

"Did I hear my name?" I heard my mom say as she walked into the kitchen.

"Karina want's to talk to the both of us about something." My dad said.

"Does it have to do with why you were so quiet on the way home from school?" My mom asked and I nodded. "Come on, let's go into the living room and talk." She said and we all made our way into the living room. We all took our seats, and I took a deep breath before I even looked at them.

"What's wrong K?" My dad asked.

"I was at school today, and Pamela started asking about my summer." I said.

"Don't you two not get along?" My mom asked.

"Yes, which is why I thought it was weird. Anyway, she asked me if I wanted to have a sleep over with her and her friends, and I asked why because that's just weird right?" I asked and my parents nodded. "So, she asked if we could have it here, and I said no because you guys run a business here, and I wasn't going to bring people here while a session was going on."

"That shouldn't stop you from having friends over baby." My mom said.

"I know, but it was a good excuse to never invite her over." I said and they laughed. "Plus, I'm friends with the kids who actually attend here, more than I'm friends with the kids at my school." I said and they nodded. "Anyway, she didn't think that was a good enough reason and than Randy came over and started laughing at me, and told me that I was the black sheep of a family filled with Olympic medalists." I admitted and I looked down at my hands.

"Sweetheart." My dad said but I cut him off.

"I mean, I don't care that I'll never get an Olympic medal, that's never been my dream, but he called me a disappointment, and I just lost it." I said. "I might have invited the whole 6th grade class here on Friday to show them that I'm not." I looked up at them and they didn't look mad at all. My dad got up and went out onto the balcony and grabbed the bullhorn.

"HERONDALES!" He shouted into it. "Family meeting!" He called out and than he came back inside. He took his place next to mom but didn't speak. We sat there in silence until Jack, Tucker, Pat, and Sammi all came inside and sat around us.

"What's the with family meeting?" Pat asked.

"Karina just informed us that kids at her school think she is the disappointment of our family, and she invited them here on Friday to show them how wrong they are." My dad said. "So we need to figure out what we're going to do to show them how much of a badass Karina is."

"You're not mad?" I asked and my dad laughed.

"Why would I be mad for you defending yourself?" My dad asked and I just shrugged. "Karina, you aren't a disappointment. You didn't want to be an Olympic athlete, and we supported your decision. Jack and Pat wanted to train their lives away in order to get to that point, just because you didn't want to, doesn't make you any less to this family."

"Seriously K, you're a badass boarder, and skater. How many times have Pat and I taken you out on the half pipe, or on the ice just to have fun?" Jack asked.

"More times than I can probably remember." I said and she smiled.

"Exactly. You were boarding and skating before you could properly run around. It's in your blood to be an amazing athlete, its just not something that you wanted to pursue, and I can't blame you for that. You want to have a life, that's completely understandable." She said and I smiled.

"I didn't mean to invite them over, it just kinda slipped out in my little fit of rage." I said and my mom smiled.

"They can come, we'll give the kids the night off, and if they want to come and help, they can do that as well. I'll order a ton of pizza for dinner, and we can shove in those kids face." My mom said and I laughed. I got up and hugged them both.

"Thanks guys." I said and they smiled. The family meeting was dismissed, and I grabbed my stuff and started doing my homework. I was glad that my family was willing to help me show those stupid kids that I wasn't the disappointment, and I was pretty excited to show them how wrong they were.

 **Time Jump – Friday**

 **Clary POV:**

I had gotten a lot of phone calls from parents who were concerned about their children coming over here today, which I understood. They didn't really know who I was, and for their children to just say they were coming here was kinda out of the blue, but I had assured them that they were coming over to watch a training session, and have some dinner. They could be picked up at 9, and that seemed to be okay with the parents, so 'operation show em whose boss' was in full swing.

When we talked to the athletes here, they all wanted to be around to see the shocked looks on their faces when they saw just how amazing Karina was at boarding and skating. It was nice that we had a really supportive community here, and it helped that most of these kids knew Karina for years, so they were all ready to show those annoying kids just how badass Karina was.

Cars started pulling up and I was standing at the front ready to greet them. I was assuming they were all just being brought over after school because it was just a line of cars dropping kids off, which was actually nice because at least we didn't have to wait too long for these kids. Once everyone was here, I whistled and they all quieted down.

"Many of you don't know me, but my name is Mrs. Herondale, and I'm Karina's mother." I said and a few of their faces turned to a fearful expression. "Today you are all here to witness just how amazing of an athlete Karina is." I said and a few girls laughed. "Think it's funny?" I asked and they stopped immediately. "The first half will be Karina and the half pipe, the second half will be Karina and figure skating. Than there will be dinner in the dining hall, and than if I'm feeling generous, you all can hang out in the rec room until it's time for our parents to pick you up. Understand?" I asked and they all nodded. "Wonderful, follow me." I said and we started walking towards the half pipe.

The whole family was standing there, and a bunch of the kids from the fall session. They were all super excited to witness a little competition between our family, it was something that didn't happen often, or hasn't happened since Sammi called out Jace all those years ago, so this was an amazing treat. When we got in front of the half pipe, I made my way over to Jace and Karina walked away from the group and stood in front of her class.

"Glad you all made it. Let me introduce you." She said. "I'll start at the left." She said and all their eyes travelled to Patrick. "That's my brother, Patrick Herondale, silver medalist in men's figure skating." She said. "Next to him is his girlfriend, Sammi McAvoy, bronze medalist in the women's half pipe. Next to her is my brother-in-law Tucker Lawson, gold medalist in the men's half pipe. Than my sister, Jacqueline Lawson, silver medalist in the women's half pipe." Karina explained. "Than my parents. Jace Herondale, gold medalist in the men's half pipe. And my mom, Clary Herondale, gold medalist in women's figure skating."

"Who is the little guy?" Someone asked as they all looked at PJ.

"That's my nephew, PJ." Karina explained. "He's currently taking up lessons in both boarding and skating here."

"Isn't figure skating for girls?" One boy asked and Patrick stepped forward.

"You might want to keep your gendered ideas to yourself." He said and the boy wasn't fazed.

"I'm just saying it's girly." He said.

"And I have a silver medal, what to you have beside cavities, and body odor?" Patrick asked and the kid shut up.

"Okay, why doesn't everyone take a seat, and we'll begin shortly." I said and the kids nodded and made their way over to the bleachers and took a seat. Patrick, PJ, and I made our way to the bottom of the half pipe while the rest of the family made their way up to the top.

"Show em whose boss K!" One of her really good friends, Gallagher, shouted from the sidelines, and the rest started cheering just as loud. I kept the kids from her class, and the kids that attend this session separated, I didn't want a brawl to break out. I would have a hard time telling the parents if their child had a black eye. I looked up at the top of the half pipe, and there stood Jace, looking just as good as he always did when he was in full gear. He dropped in and the day began. I was pretty pumped to see Karina show her classmates that she was just as badass as the rest of our family, and she didn't need a medal to prove that.


	43. Chapter 43

**Authors Note:**

 **Okay, so I got carried away, but when it comes to this story, when I get an idea, I can write like two or three chapters, and than it's like I hit a wall, but I hope you all enjoy this chapter, because I think it's just adorable! But I have a soft spot for Karina! Let me know what you think! :)**

 **Chapter Forty Three**

 **Clary POV:**

"Hey! Play fair!" I yelled up at my kids as I saw Jacqueline completely take out Tucker. Tucker fell to the ground but I knew he was okay because he was laughing. Jacqueline went to help him up and they made their way over to me.

"We're just having a little fun mom." Jacqueline said. "It's been awhile since we got to go up against each other."

"I'm totally fine." Tucker said and I smiled and shook my head.

"Just be careful. I don't want anyone to break a limb." I said. They nodded and made their way back up the slope to get back in position to go back down. Sammi just dropped in and was killing it just like she always did.

"Way to go mom!" PJ shouted form beside me and I couldn't help but smile. You could just see how much PJ looked up to both Patrick and Sammi. When Sammi was finished her run she made her way over to PJ and he gave her a high five followed by a kiss from Patrick.

Next up was Jace and Karina. I rarely got to see them board together, so today was a really special day for me. Jace had the biggest grin on his face, and Karina was just laughing her head off at whatever Jace said to her. It truly made my heart swell when I saw them together. I knew Karina felt a little left out when it came to having that special connection to us like Jacqueline and Patrick had, but when I saw her in this setting, just enjoying the fun aspect of our sports is what really made my smile.

"Alright kids, prepare to be amazed!" Jace called out as Karina dropped in. She was truly a mini Jace. She looked like him, she had his personality, she got his OCD, and she got his athleticism when it came to boarding. She was flying on that half pipe, and she was just letting all of her best trick fly. Landing them with perfect precision, and there wasn't a doubt in my mind that if she really wanted to go to the Olympics she could totally make it. When she got down to the bottom, she unhooked her boots from the boards, and removed her helmet. I looked over at her classmates and all their jaws were practically in the snow. "And that's how it's done!" Jace yelled from the top before dropping in.

Watching Jace board was a whole different story. He was graceful, and technical, and so incredibly hot out there on the half pipe. Even after all these years, watching him do what he is truly passionate about was something I don't think I'd ever get tired of. We were all standing at the bottom watch just how incredible Jace was at snowboarding, and when he was finished, he removed his boots from his board, removed his helmet, and made his way over to me. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine, and I couldn't believe how lucky I was that he was mine.

"I can't believe I ever though I was better than you." Sammi said and Jace and I looked over at her and laughed. "I mean, I'm good, but you are truly in a league of your own Jace."

"Thank you. a lot of blood sweat and tears went into this." Jace said and I leaned into him.

"Don't forget all the broken bones." I said and everyone laughed.

"How could I possibly forget." Jace said and I smiled up at him. We turned to face Karina's class and they were still completely awestruck. "So, how was it?"

"Insane." One boy said and I couldn't help but laugh. "Karina, why aren't you involved in the snowboarding program here?"

"I've been begging her to join for years." Gallagher said as he slung his arm around Karina. I felt Jace stiffen beside me, but she was only 12, he didn't need to worry about Karina and boys.

"I've just never been interested in competing." Karina explained. "I love snowboarding, and I love figure skating, but I love doing it for fun."

"Exactly, which bring us to our next event!" I said. "There is pizza in the dining hall. Why don't you all go get some dinner, and when you're finished, it's on to the figure skating portion of the evening!" I said and the kids nodded and made their way to the dinning hall. "Your pizza is in the house." I said to my kids and they all started making their way to the house.

"Can I eat with my classmates? I feel weird leaving them to fend for themselves with my athletes here." Karina said. "I may not really like them all, but I don't think I want to feed them to the wolves quite yet." She said and Jace and I laughed. I leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

"Of course sweetie." I said and she smiled. Jace gave her a kiss and she went running off to meet up with Gallagher before disappearing into the dinning all. "How did we raise such a sweet girl?" I asked and Jace. He put his arm around my shoulder and we began walking towards the house.

"I'm still convinced she's some type of alien." Jace said and I laughed. "No way that sweetness came from me."

"Maybe not, but she is basically you." I said and he nodded. "We did something right."

"Are you saying we screwed up with the other two?" He asked and I laughed.

"No, but you know Jacqueline would have let those kids fend for themselves, and Patrick wouldn't have invited them over to prove he was better, he would have just punched the kid." I said and Jace laughed.

"Yea, it's a good thing those two were home schooled. I can only imagine the trouble they would have gotten themselves into." Jace said and I laughed. We walked into the house and everyone was already sitting at the table eating. Jace and I grabbed some pizza and joined them. It was about 15 minutes into eating when PJ threw his pizza across the table and it hit Patrick in the face.

"Patrick Alexander Herondale Jr." Patrick yelled and PJ just smirked.

"Like father like son." Jace said and I couldn't help but laugh. Patrick used throw food around the table like it was a game, and the fact the PJ just did it to him was like sweet revenge for Jace and I.

 **Jace POV:**

When dinner was over, we went into the dining hall and instructed the kids to follow Sammi to the ice rinks. Karina, Clary, and Patrick all were already there getting ready to put on a show, and I couldn't wait to see Clary skate again. We were so focused on the work aspect, and keeping our facility running, that we didn't have much time for this kind of thing, and I had to admit, I was enjoying it a lot.

I grabbed PJ, and started making my way over to the rink. The kids were all sitting in the stands waiting for it to start. I stood behind them with Jack, and Tucker, while Sammi and PJ stood in the front. PJ always needed a front row seat, and I couldn't blame him.

Clary was the first to skate out, and I couldn't help but smile at the gorgeous girl on the ice. It was still amazing that she was my wife after all these years, and I was incredibly proud to show her off to the world.

"Alright everyone, tonight we decided to do something different." Clary started. "I first taught Karina how to ice skate when she was a little older than 1. She took to it like a pro, and ever since than, this has been our little outlet when we were angry, or sad, or just needed to clear our head." Clary said. "When Karina started getting older, and I couldn't always come out here with her, Patrick decided to take over for me." Clary said with a huge smile on her face. "He taught her everything he knew, and before I knew it, Patrick and Karina told me that they had been working on a couples routine for sometime. I asked to see it and they didn't want to show it to me because they were just messing around, and it was perfect." Clary said. "But I was just informed a couple minutes ago that they were prepared to show it to the world, so without further ado, I am pleased to introduce, Patrick, and Karina Herondale." Clary said and I started clapping, and everyone joined in. Patrick and Karina skated out onto the ice and took their positions, the music started and I was just completely mesmerized.

"Hole shit. When did Karina get that good?" I heard Jack ask me.

"I have no idea. I didn't even know she'd been working on this until today." I said.

"I've seen Pat and K sneak off sometimes, but I never knew where they were going." Tucker admitted.

"And you didn't tell me?" Jack scolded Tucker and I couldn't help but laugh.

"I thought that maybe Karina was going to visit a friend, and I didn't know what Pat was doing, but he's a weird dude, so I didn't really think much of it." Tucker said and Jack and I laughed.

"She's amazing." I said as I watched my daughter and son just glide across that ice like they were born to do it. When the music finally ended I whistled as loud as I could. "Way to go baby girl!" I shouted and she waved. They skated off the ice and Clary skated back on.

"I didn't think it was possible for my children to outshine me, but clearly it is." Clary said with a laugh.

"You're still the shining star in my eyes!" I called out, and even from this far away I knew she was blushing.

"Well, Karina and I used to do this routine when she was little, and I was feeling especially nostalgic today, so we're going to do it." Clary said and Karina skated back onto the ice. The music started and I already knew what we were in store for.

When Karina was about 4 or 5, she wanted Clary to give her a routine. Nothing she had to compete with, just something for her to do instead of mindless skating. Clary was super excited to be choreographing a routine for her, since she never got the chance to do it with Patrick. It wasn't filled with super complicated moves, or tricks, but it was something that always made Karina smile and laugh, and you could just see the joy on her face while her and Clary performed. When the music finished I started clapping, and everyone joined in. Patrick, Karina and Clary all skated over in our direction, and I could see how happy Karina was to show her classmates that she isn't a disappointment.

"Now, I know why my daughter invited you all here." Clary said and when I looked down they all hung their head. "Karina may come from a family of Olympic medalists, and she doesn't want to follow in our footsteps. She wants to make a path for herself, and we all support her decision not to involve herself in the snowboarding or figure skating programs at our facility, but that doesn't make her less than us because she'll never have an Olympic medal." Clary said and the kids nodded. "As you saw today, Karina could easily be better than all of us at the way she's progressing in both snowboarding and figure skating." Clary said. "She is in no way a black sheep, or a disappointment to the Herondale family, and I hope today proved that to you all." They all nodded and I was proud of Karina taking the initiative and taking the opportunity to show these kids that she's just as good as us, and not acting out in a bad way because of what they were saying.

"We're sorry Karina." Pamela said after a moment. "You just never invite us over, and we thought it was because you were embarrassed."

"I told you why I don't invite people over." Karina said. "My parents run a business, and I help out a lot with that."

"Really?" A boy asked.

"Yea. I help my on the administrative side, and if I'm needed out on the half pipe, or in the rinks I help out in any way that I can." Karina explained. "It's not that I avoid bringing people to my home, well except you Pamela, I do try to avoid that with you, but you guys aren't particularly nice to me, so why would I invite you into my home?"

"We're sorry." Pamela said. "We didn't realize that you did so much."

"I accept your apology." Karina said, and I just couldn't get over how incredibly mature my little girl was.

"Okay, the rec room is open, and you're all more than welcome to hang out in there until your parents get here, just follow Tucker and Jack, they'll show you where it is." I said and everyone got up and started following them out of the rink. I made my way down to Clary, and when I got to her I pressed my lips to her. "You were right, we did raise a good one." I said and she laughed. Today was a good day, and I hoped there would be more like it in the future.


	44. Chapter 44

**Authors Note:**

 **I absolutely love this chapter, and I can't wait to continue writing and developing characters! Like I said before, I have no idea how long this story will be, because I just love writing it so much, so let me know what you think, and leave a review! :)**

 **Chapter Forty Four**

 **Time Jump – Two Months Later**

 **Jacqueline POV:**

It was nearing Thanksgiving and about 3 weeks ago our houses were finally finished and Tucker and I were able to move in. It was weird at first to be away from my parents, but it was nice to finally have a place to ourselves. I mean, living with my parents was acceptable when we were dating, but being married, it was a little strange, and I was glad that we finally had our own home.

Today was a good day because I was going to surprise Tucker. I found out about two weeks ago that I was almost 2 months pregnant. I was nervous of course, but super excited to start a family with him. It was about a week or two after our little family competition for Karina that I wasn't feeling too well. I called Aunt Izzy and asked her to take me to the doctor. I didn't want to get Tucker's hopes up, or my parents, and I felt like she was the next best thing. When the test came back positive, I cried for 45 minutes with so much happiness, I didn't know how to process it. Finally telling Tucker was going to be such a huge weight lifted off my shoulders. I wanted to be able to tell him with a sonogram, so that it was more real to him.

I was planning on telling my parents at our thanksgiving dinner, so I wanted to tell Tucker first but I really didn't know how too. I didn't know the gender yet, so telling him in a creative way in that aspect wasn't an option. But I was out the other day, and I found a cute little shirt that says Daddy's Favorite, and it was grey, so I thought it was super appropriate to use to tell him along with the sonogram.

I was in the kitchen making dinner when I heard the door open. My stomach was instantly filled with butterflies and knots knowing that he was finally going to know he was going to be a dad, and I was so nervous, but an excited nervous. He walked into the kitchen and greeted me with a kiss, and I couldn't wipe the smile off my face.

"You feeling better?" He asked after we broke apart. I told him I had a headache this morning so I was just going to hang around the house all day.

"Much better." I said and he smiled.

"Good." He said and than the timer went off. "What's for dinner?" He asked.

"I kept it simple." I said. "Spaghetti." I said and he laughed.

"One of my favorites." He said and I laughed. "I'll get the bowls. What would you like to drink?" He asked.

"Just water. Thanks." I said and he nodded. We sat down at the table and started eating. "I got you a present." I said and he looked confused.

"Why?" He asked.

"Well, your birthday is the day after thanksgiving, and I didn't want it to get overshadowed my the holiday." I said and he laughed.

"You know your parents always give me a cake and we sing." He said and I laughed.

"I know, but I wanted to give you something too." I said and he smiled and nodded. I walked over and picked up the bag and handed it to him. He pulled out the tissue paper, and grabbed the card. When he opened it, his eyes widened.

"You're serious?" He asked and I smiled and nodded. "When did you find out?" He asked.

"Two weeks ago. I wanted to surprise you, but I couldn't figure out how." I said. "I was at the store, and I found your second gift and knew that it was perfect, and I wanted a sonogram too. Just to make it more real." I said and he reached into the bag and pulled out the onsie.

"Daddy's Favorite." He said and tears filled my eyes. "I can't believe you're pregnant." He said and I laughed. "I'm gonna be a dad."

"Yea you are." I said and he got out of his seat and slammed his lips to mine.

"I love you." He said when we broke apart.

"I love you too." I said and he kissed me again. I couldn't wait to start raising our baby together, and show him or her everything about snowboarding and figure skating, and hell whatever they wanted to do because this baby was going to be able to be anything they wanted too.

 **Time Jump – Thanksgiving Day**

 **Clary POV:**

I have been in the kitchen with Karina all day cooking. It was weird not having the twins living here with their significant others, but it was also nice not stepping over toys, and cramming all of us into the living room when we wanted to watch TV. Jace and I never had just one child, so just having Karina around was so weird, but since Jacqueline and Patrick still lived on the property we still saw them just as much.

When 3 rolled around Patrick, Sammi and PJ came over and I gave Karina some time off to play with PJ. Jace and Patrick went into the living room to watch TV, and Sammi sat in the kitchen with a glass of wine and we talked until everyone else arrived. I had no idea what was taking Jacqueline and Tucker so long to get here, normally she was pretty good with punctuality so this was weird for her to be later. Finally when I heard the door open, Jacqueline walked in and Tucker went straight towards the boys.

"You're late sweetheart. Everything okay?" I asked and she smiled and nodded.

"I had a headache today, so I took a nap and overslept." She said and I nodded.

"You feeling any better?" I asked.

"Much better." She said and I smiled.

"Well, why don't you two help me set the table." I said and they nodded and started grabbing dishes, and some of the food. Once everything was on the table, and I was satisfied I called everyone for dinner. Everyone took a seat and I was about to say something when Jacqueline stood up. "Is everything okay?" I asked and she nodded.

"I just have something to tell everyone." She said.

"You're pregnant!" Karina shouted and my eyes widened.

"How did you know?" Jacqueline asked.

"So it's true?" I asked and Jacqueline nodded. "Oh my god!" I shouted as I stood up and gave her a hug.

"Seriously, how did you know K?" Jacqueline asked after we stopped hugging.

"You don't wear jeans anymore, so I assumed they didn't fit, and you have been sneaking into this house and stealing my ice cream, because I know nobody in this family likes banana cream pie ice cream." Karina said.

"I still don't know how you eat that stuff." Patrick said and I laughed.

"It's surprisingly delicious when you're pregnant." Jacqueline said.

"So, it was either, you decided to let yourself go, or you were pregnant. Plus, I heard you throwing up in the rec room bathrooms a couple weeks ago." Karina said.

"You're really sneaky. It was like 10 at night." Jacqueline said.

"I left my book in there. I was going to go get it when I heard. I nearly threw up myself." Karina said and I laughed.

"How far along are you?" I asked.

"Almost 2 months." She said as her hand rested on her belly.

"This is so exciting!" I said and she laughed. Jace had been pretty quiet and Jacqueline looked over at him.

"Are you okay daddy?" She asked and it seemed to break him out of his daze.

"I'm perfect sweetheart." Jace said with a smile. "It's just, my little girl isn't so little anymore." He said and she walked over and gave him a hug, and it melted my heart.

"I'll always be your little snow bunny." Jacqueline said and Jace smiled at the nickname. He'd given it to her when she was little because all she wanted to do was play in the snow.

"That you will." Jace said as he kissed her head.

We continued to eat dinner and talk about the baby, and taking bets on what gender it would be. For some reason Jacqueline and Patrick couldn't stop betting on anything. It was really amusing, but Patrick was normally wrong, so I don't know why he kept betting against her.

"I'm telling you Jack, you're having a girl, two girls." Patrick said.

"Pat, you are literally always wrong." Jacqueline said.

"But I'm not wrong about this." Patrick said.

"You thought Karina was a boy. You thought you were having a girl. Face it, I'm not having twin girls." Jacqueline said.

"Wanna bet?" Patrick said.

"You are so on." Jacqueline said.

"If you aren't having twin girls, I'll snowboard in a tutu." Patrick said and I couldn't help but laugh.

"And if I am having twin girls?" Jacqueline asked.

"Than I get to name one of your children." Patrick said and my eyes widened.

"You're so on bro." Jacqueline said as they shook hands.

"Wait a minute, I'm not comfortable with Patrick deciding one of our children's names." Tucker said.

"You think he's going to win?" Jacqueline asked.

"You're a twin, so it runs in your genes. There is a possibility for us to have twins, and Patrick has to be right at least one time in his life. I'd hate it to be the time when he's in charge of naming a child." Tucker said which made me laugh.

"PJ has a good name." Jacqueline said.

"Sammi picked that out." Tucker pointed out.

"Maybe he's right." Jacqueline said.

"Oh no, we already shook on it." Patrick said. "But if it makes you more comfortable, how about I give you a list of my top choices, and you can get rid of the ones you don't like, but the ones you do will stay, and than I'll narrow it down that way?" Patrick offered.

"I'm okay with that." Jacqueline said.

"Seems fair enough." Tucker said.

"Excellent." Patrick said.

"Can't you two not bet on everything?" I said and they looked at me.

"Do you even know who we are mother?" Patrick said and I laughed.

"I know you very well." I said and they smiled. "Okay, but one day this whole betting thing will bit you both in the ass." They just smiled and went back to talking. This thanksgiving was definitely a memorable one, and listening to my kids talk, and laughing made me incredibly grateful for everything in my life.


	45. Chapter 45

**Authors Note:**

 **Okay, so this chapter isn't very long, but I think it's incredibly cute! Let me know what you think, and if you have an idea about what you think I should name the kid or kids, let me know! :)**

 **Chapter Forty Five**

 **Time Jump – Four Months Later**

 **Jacqueline POV:**

Today was a big day. Tucker and I were going to find out what we were having, and if there was a possibility that I was having multiples. I was rather large for being 6 months pregnant, but ever appointment the doctor has been having a hard time determining if there were actually two. I think I was more nervous about having two babies than I was with Patrick naming one of them, although that was pretty nerve wracking as well. I don't want my poor baby to have a weird name all because Pat and I have to bet on everything.

"Jacqueline Lawson?" I heard and I stood up. Tucker grabbed my hand and we followed the nurse. We got into the room and I took a seat on the table. "The doctor will be in shortly." She said and than she left. Tucker and I sat there quietly and waited for the doctor to come in.

"Good morning Tucker, Jacqueline. How are you two doing today?" The doctor asked as she walked into the room.

"Tired, but good." I responded.

"Very well. Let's see if we can determine once and for all if you're having twins or not." She said and I nodded. I lifted up my shirt and she applied the gel. Tucker was still holding onto my hand, and I tried to calm myself down, but it was working. "Well, it looks like you two are having…."

 **Patrick POV:**

I was sitting in my parents living room making my list of baby names when PJ came running up to me. I scooped him up into my arms, and continued with my brainstorming list. I was excited to being getting a niece or nephew, and I knew PJ was excited about getting a cousin, and although I was going to have fun naming one of her children, I was just more excited to see Jack in the mom role. I knew she was going to be amazing because of how well she was with PJ, but seeing her with her own children was going to be pretty cool.

"What are my two favorite boys doing?" Sammi said as she sat down next to me on the couch.

"I'm getting my baby name list ready for when Jack gets home." I said and she laughed.

"You could be wrong babe." She said and I smiled.

"I'm not wrong about this. Call it a twin thing, but I can tell there are two babies in there. Two baby girls." I said.

"You o realize Jack is a twin as well. And she doesn't have this same twin vibe as you're getting." Sammi said.

"She's just stressed about actually having the baby. I'm telling you, she's have two twin girls." I said.

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see." Sammi said and I nodded. "How many names do you have so far?"

"I have about 10." I said.

"You're naming one baby Pat, you don't need that many names." She said and I laughed.

"I want to have options, and who knows how many they will veto." I said. I looked back at my list and was pretty pleased with the names that I selected. It gave them a wide variety, and I think that's a good thing to have. Before I knew it the front door was opening and in walked Tucker and Jack. "So, how right was I?"

"You're losing streak is over." Jack said.

"Yes!" I shouted and I picked PJ up off my lap and made my way over to Jack. "It was bound to happen eventually Jack."

"I know." She said. "I guess I should have taken that into consideration when agreeing you to name one of my children."

"I have a good variety of names. I think you'll be pleased." I said and she laughed. "Come on, let's discuss." I said and we made our way over to the living room. Tucker and Jack took a seat on one couch, and sat back down next to Sammi.

"Okay, name number one." Jack said.

"Bella." I said.

"It's cute, but I don't think it's right for one of my babies." Jack said and I crossed it off.

"Fair enough. Okay, second choice, Alanna." I said.

"It's pretty. I like it." Tucker said and I put a check next to it.

"Sweet. Okay, third name, Brooklyn." I said.

"Pretty." Jack said and I put another check mark down.

"This is going well." I said and everyone laughed. "Okay, fourth name, Winnifred."

"Oh my god no." Jack said and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Okay, I'll cross it out." I said.

"What possessed you to pick that name?" Tucker asked.

"I just thought it was different." I said. "Fifth name, Rosalind."

"Oh, that's really pretty." Jack said and I put another check next to it.

"Nice, alright, sixth name, Fallon." I said.

"No." Tucker and Jack said together and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Seventh name, Veronica." I said.

"No Patrick." Jack said and I immediately crossed it off. "How many names do you have?"

"10." I said and she nodded. "Okay, eighth name, Jane."

"I like it." Tucker said. "It's simple, but pretty." He said and I put a check mark next to it.

"Ninth name, Gwendolyn." I said.

"No Patrick." Jack said and I crossed it off.

"I didn't expect you to like them all, I just thought I'd give you variety." I said and Jack and Tucker nodded. "Okay, tenth, and final name, Carmen."

"Cute." Jack said and I out a check mark next to it.

"Well, I have 5 names to work on, so we will see what I choose when they are born." I said.

"Patrick, I want to name one of the girls after mom, and the other after Karina, so keep that in mind." Jack said and I wrote down Clarissa and Karina at the top of the paper.

"Duly noted." I said. "Now comes the fun part. Actually naming your child." I said and Jack just shook her head. "Have you two been discussing names for the other one?"

"We were throwing ideas around in the car on the way here." Tucker said. "Nothing is concrete yet, but we have some ideas."

"Can I hear them?" I asked.

"Sure, we like the name Laura, and Nora, which I think is funny since they rhyme." Tucker said and I laughed. "We also like the name Kimberly, and Michelle."

"They aren't half bad." I said and Tucker laughed.

"I'm glad you approve of the names we might name our kids." Jack said.

"Well, now I have something to go off of when I'm naming the other one!" I said and Jack just shook her head and laughed.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm going home and taking a nap. I'm exhausted. These two don't seem to want me to sleep." Jack said and I smiled. "I like the names Pat, it really takes some stress off of me knowing one of my babies will have a nice name."

"I would never name your child something so incredibly ridiculous." I said and she smiled. "I love messing with you, but not my niece."

"Love you Pat." Jack said and I stood up and hugged her.

"I love you too sis." I said and Tucker and her left. A couple minutes after they were gone my mom and dad came walking in.

"Did I just see Tucker and Jacqueline leave?" My mom asked.

"Yup. She was tired, so she's going to take a nap." I explained.

"What the verdict?" My dad asked.

"My losing streak is over!" I said and everyone laughed.

"My poor grandbaby." My mom said and I laughed.

"We talked names, and I have 5 that the approve of, so she will have a cute name." I said and they laughed. "I think we're going to head home too." I said as I stood up.

"Of course. See you at the rink tomorrow?" Mom asked and I nodded and kissed her cheek.

"Of course." I said and she smiled. "See you later." I said and than PJ, Sammi and I started walking back to our house. PJ was running in front of us, and I was holding onto Sammi's hand.

"Do you want more kids?" Sammi asked out of nowhere, and it took me by surprise, but I always figured this would come up.

"Of course I do." I said and I saw her nod. "But I think we should do the whole marriage thing first." I said and she looked up at me.

"That better not be your proposal." She said and I laughed.

"Don't worry, I've had that planned for years." I said and I heard her laugh. A lot of things were happening to this family this year, and I couldn't wait to witness them all.


	46. Chapter 46

**Authors Note:**

 **Okay, so here is the next chapter! Let me know what ya'll think! Also, I already picked out the names, and I absolutely love them! :)**

 **Chapter Forty Six**

 **Clary POV:**

I heard this annoying vibrating, and blindly reached over to grab my phone off the nightstand. I had no idea who was going to call me in the middle of the night, but I was not a fan.

"Hello?" I said still trying to wake up a little.

"Clary. It's Tucker." I heard and that immediately got my attention.

"What's wrong?" I asked nervously.

"Nothing. Jack just went into labor, and we're on our way to the hospital now." He said and I started slapping Jace.

"We'll be there soon." I said and I hung up not even bothering to hear him answer.

"It's the middle of the night Clare, what's wrong?" Jace asked groggily.

"Nothing is wrong, your daughter is just in labor." I said as I got out of bed. Jace immediately got out of bed and we started getting dressed. "You get Karina ready, and I'll go over and get Patrick."

"Why don't you just call him?" Jace asked and I laughed.

"Please, that boy sleeps like the dead, it would take a natural disaster to wake him up." I said and Jace smiled.

"You're right. I'll be over with Karina and we can head over together." He said and I nodded. He gave me a quick kiss before I started running across the property to get the rest of the family. I had a spare key to both of their houses just in case, and when I opened the door I ran right up to their bedroom. When I opened the door Patrick was basically hanging off the bed looking dead. I walked over and started slapping him, just like I did with Jace.

"Sam, it's to early." He muttered and I laughed and continued doing it. "Samantha." He said angrily.

"It's not Sammi, it's your mother." I said and he shot up in bed.

"Sorry, why are you here?" He asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"Your sister is in labor." I said. "We're going to the hospital. Get ready." I said and he nodded and ran to the bathroom. Sammi was sitting up and rubbing her eyes at this point.

"You see what I have to deal with?" She asked and I laughed.

"I know exactly what you have to deal with. I have the older version." I said and she laughed. "I'll be in the kitchen." I said and she nodded and I made my way downstairs. A few minutes later Jace and Karina walked in and joined me. PJ was the first one to run downstairs, and Sammi and Patrick followed shortly behind.

We made our way to the hospital, and when we finally got there it felt like forever. We went right up to the nurses station to find out where Jacqueline would be.

"How may I help you?" The woman asked from behind the desk.

"Our daughter was brought in earlier. She's in labor. Where can we find her?" I asked.

"Name?" She asked.

"Jacqueline Lawson." I said and she started typing.

"J. Lawson is in room 213. Only immediate family is allowed." The nurse said.

"We are her immediate family." I said gesturing to all of us.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yes. I'm her mother, this is her father, her sister, her brother, her nephew and her sister-in-law." I said as I pointed to each one.

"Sister-in-law and nephew must wait out here." She said and I was about to protest when I felt a hand on my arm.

"It's okay Clary. PJ and I can wait." Sammi said and I nodded.

"Can you call Alec, and Izzy? I know they'll want to be here when the babies are born." I said and she nodded.

"Of course. Tell her we love her." Sammi said and I nodded.

We made our way to the elevator where we were going to the second floor. Everything felt like it was taking twice as long, and all I wanted to do was see my baby. When the bell dinged, I practically ran out and to her room. When I opened the door Jacqueline's eyes immediately locked on mine.

"Mommy." She said and rushed to her side.

"Oh baby, how are you?" I asked.

"In pain." She said and I kissed her head.

"I know. It'll all be worth it when you see them." I said. "I promise." She nodded and Jace made his way over to my side.

"Daddy." She said and he leaned forward and kissed her head.

"Hi bunny." He said and she smiled. "How are you?"

"It hurts so badly daddy." She said as a tear escaped her eye. Jace wiped it away.

"I know. It'll be okay though." He said and she nodded.

"Hey sis." Patrick said as he walked over to us.

"Hi Pat." She said and he kissed her head.

"Just keep breathing. They'll be here before you know it." He said and she nodded.

"Hey J." Karina said.

"Hey K." Jacqueline said back. "Where are Sam and PJ?"

"Only immediate family was allowed in here. They're in the waiting room calling Uncle Alec, and Aunt Izzy." I said and she nodded. "Don't worry, you'll see them once you have your babies."

"What if I'm a terrible mom?" She asked and I smiled at her.

"You're going to be a wonderful mom baby." I said.

"How do you know?" She asked.

"Because you were absolutely amazing when Karina was a baby, and you were amazing with PJ as a baby." I said. "You'll make mistakes, every new parent does, but that's just how it works."

"Plus, you're a Herondale, you're naturally good at everything." Jace said and she laughed.

"What if I screw them up?" She asked.

"Mom and dad didn't screw us up." Patrick said and she laughed. "Plus, these two have so many people to love and take care of them. You aren't on your own sis. You have an army." Jacqueline nodded and than something hit me.

"Oh my god. No one is in charge of the facility." I said and everyone laughed.

"I called Emma and Julian and told them that we wouldn't be around and that they are in charge. Don't worry, everything is covered. "Jace said and I nodded.

"Okay Jacqueline, lets see how far you are." The doctor said as she walked into the room. She walked over to Jacqueline and examined her. "Looks like you're ready to push."

"We'll be back as soon as they're born." I said and she nodded. "We love you."

"I love you all too." She said and we walked out of the room and back down to the lobby. When we got there I wasn't surprised to see Alec, Magnus, or Izzy, but what did surprise me was seeing Simon there.

"Simon, what the hell are you doing here?" I said.

"Nanna, bad word." PJ said and I laughed.

"Seriously though, you didn't tell me you were coming." I said as I hugged him.

"Well…" Simon said before Patrick started laughing.

"Uncle Simon and Aunt Izzy, gotta say, I didn't really think this day was ever going to happen." Patrick said and I looked between the two. Simon was avoiding eye contact and Izzy was actually blushing.

"No freaking way." I said and I slapped Simon. "How could you not tell me?"

"Because you'd make a big deal out of it." Simon said.

"Of course I'm going to make a big deal out of it. My best friend, and my husbands best friend are dating! That's huge!" I said and everyone laughed. "How long has this been going on?"

"Well, unofficially since we came in for your mother's funeral." Izzy said. "Officially it's been about 6 months."

"6 months!? You've kept this from me for 6 months?" I nearly yelled until I felt a hand wrap around my waist.

"Babe, they aren't entitled to tell you anything." Jace said. "Maybe they wanted to see what happened without any pressure."

"But he's my best friend." I said and Jace laughed.

"Yes, and she's one of my best friends, and she didn't tell me." Jace said and I huffed. "Come one, you know now."

"Fine, but I'm going to be annoyed with you for like 10 more minutes, and than I want to know everything." I said and they laughed.

"Of course Clare." Simon said and I took a seat.

We were all sitting in the waiting room anxiously waiting the arrival of the babies, and I needed to stretch my legs so I stood up and pointed at Simon.

"You're coming with me." I said and he nodded and stood up and followed me.

"What's up?" He asked.

"I needed to stretch my legs, and I want to hear the details." I said and he laughed.

"What do you want to know?" Simon asked.

"Well, why Izzy?" I asked.

"She's nothing like any other girl I've ever met." Simon said with the biggest smile on his face. "She's funny, and outgoing, and a little over the top, but it just adds to her amazing personality." He said. "And god, she's the most beautiful girl I've ever laid eyes on. Everything from her dark eyes, to her equally dark hair is just even more beautiful than anything I've ever seen before."

"Wow. You are totally head over heels for her." I said and Simon laughed.

"I've never felt like this before." Simon admitted. "It's weird, because you know I've always been the type of guy who wanted to be married, and have a family, but it never seemed right. Every relationship I was in had some huge void in it, but with Izzy, I just feel complete."

"Wow." I said and I looked at Simon. "Have you told her you're in love with her yet?" I asked.

"No." He said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"I don't want to freak her out." Simon confessed. "We've only been dating for 6 months."

"Jace and I told each other we loved each other before we even started dating." I said and Simon laughed.

"But you two knew each other for years. You had been in love for years before actually getting together." Simon said.

"And you've known Izzy for years. You were both at my wedding. You were both here when I had the twins. You just know her in a different way now." I said and he shrugged. "Trust me, Izzy has been waiting to find the perfect man for so long. The fact that you've been together for 6 months clearly means she seems a future with you."

"You think?" Simon asked.

"Of course. If within the first 3 months Izzy doesn't see a future with someone, she cuts them loose. You've made it remarkably far my friend." I said and he laughed. "Come on, let's get back to you lover." I said and he laughed.

 **Jace POV:**

Once Clary and Simon disappeared I looked over at Izzy and she was just looking in the direction that Simon had just gone. I've never seen her so captivated by a person like this before, and the fact that he's still around is amazing.

"So you and Lewis huh?" I said and Izzy turned her attention towards me.

"Yea." She said and I laughed.

"I didn't see that one coming." I said and she smiled and shrugged.

"Neither did I, but when we were in America, he was just so incredibly kind, and he was actually interested in what I do for a living, and what I cared about." Izzy said. "Every other guy just liked me for my looks. Simon likes me for who I am, my looks are just a bonus for him."

"Hey, if you're happy, than I'm happy." I said and she smiled. "So, what was he doing here in the first place?"

"He's such a nerd." She said as she laughed. "He said he wanted to do something special for our 6 month anniversary. I told him that I didn't need anything, but one day I got flowers at my work, and I thought it was really sweet. When I got home that night though, Simon was standing in my doorway." She said with the biggest smile on her face. "I mean, he flew all the way to England just to be with me. Who does that?"

"A guy who is in love." I said and her eyes widened.

"He can't possibly love me." Izzy said and I laughed.

"It's written all over his face Iz. The way he looks at you like you're the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. How he holds doors for you, or pulls out your chair when you sit. He would probably lay down on the ground and let you use him as a bridge just so you didn't get your favorite pairs of shoes dirty." I said and she laughed. "Do you feel the same way?"

"You know what I did?" She asked and I was confused because she was changing the subject but Izzy always knew what she was doing so I just let her go.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"I flew to America about a month ago. He's really into comic books, and he'd been telling me about comic con for weeks, and that he was going with a couple of his friends. He seemed so excited, and for some reason, I wanted to go and share that with him." She said. "I could careless about comic books, or anything remotely related, but I wanted to experience it with him."

"Sounds like love to me." I said.

"But it's crazy right? We've only been together for 6 months." Izzy said.

"You're talking to the wrong people Iz. Clary and I were in love before we even got together. Alec and Magnus were married 5 months after they met. Love doesn't have to simmer for years before you know you're in love. Plus it's constantly changing. I love Clary differently today than back when we met, but that's because we've grown together."

"I don't want to scare him away." Izzy said and I smiled.

"Trust me, that boy isn't going anywhere." I said and she smiled. A moment later Simon and Clary were back laughing about something. Simon sat down next to Izzy and kissed her cheek, and Clary made her way over to me and I kissed her temple.

"Jacqueline Lawson?" We heard and well all stood up. "Would you like to meet the babies?" The nurse asked and we all nodded. I couldn't believe that my little girl was now a mom, but I couldn't wait to meet my little granddaughters, and watch Jack grow into the woman and mom that I know she can be.


	47. Chapter 47

**Authors Note:**

 **Hello my lovely readers! Can you say snow day!? I was super pumped to wake up to that email today, and it was much needed! Here is the next chapter, and I hope you all enjoy it! Let me know what you think, and leave a review! :)**

 **Chapter Forty Seven**

 **Jacqueline POV:**

Tucker and I were both sitting on my bed holding our little baby girls. It was so surreal that they were here, and it was even more amazing how much I already loved them. I've known them for about 15 minutes and I knew I'd already do anything for them no matter. I looked over at Tucker and his eyes were glossy. I can't even begin to imagine how he feels. He grew up an only child, and even though he spent the majority of his time at the facility, I knew that when he went home his parents weren't very attentive. He always told me that he wanted to be a better parent than his, and I knew that he was going to be the best father to our two beautiful girls.

"What name do you think Pat went with?" I asked after a moment.

"I don't know. But I liked all his suggestions, so I honestly don't really mind." Tucker said and I nodded.

"And you like the name we picked?" I asked and he laughed.

"Of course. If I didn't like it, we wouldn't have picked it." He said and I nodded. A moment later the door opened and in walked the whole family. My mom and dad walked right over to me.

"Oh my god, they are so adorable." My mom said and I smiled.

"Yea they are." I said and everyone laughed.

"Finally." I heard Patrick say. "I get to name one of these little girls." He said and everyone laughed.

"Here we go." I said and I looked at Pat. "What is one of my children's names?" I asked.

"Everyone, I'd like to introduce you to…." He said as he walked over to us. He looked at the babies and than the one Tucker was holding yawned, Patrick picked her up and smiled. "Rosalind Karina Lawson." He said and I started crying. "Please tell me it's alright."

"It's perfect Pat." I said and he leaned down and kissed my forehead. "Which makes this one Nora Clarissa Lawson."

"You named her after me?" My mom asked and I smiled.

"Of course. You're my biggest role model." I said and she started crying. I handed over Nora to my mom and she got the biggest smile on her face.

"You are so perfect Nora." My mom whispered as she kissed my baby.

"Nora and Rosalind." My dad said. "Sounds perfect together."

"And if you shorten Rosalind, they become Nora and Rosa." Karina said which make me smile.

"You did good Pat." I said and he smiled while he rocked Rosalind.

"I do have my moments." He said and I laughed. Tucker put his arm around me and I leaned into him. Today was an amazing day, and I couldn't wait to take them home and start being a family.

 **Time Jump – Six Months Later**

 **Clary POV:**

Rosalind and Nora were without a doubt the happiest babies that I've ever met. They rarely cried, and if they did, the moment that Jacqueline or Tucker picked them up they instantly calmed down. It was truly an amazing thing to see. I knew Jacqueline was going to be a great mom, and she proved it every single day. And Tucker was just as great of a dad. Those two little girls had him wrapped around his fingers, but I knew that would happen. Jace was the same way with both Jacqueline and Karina.

Everyone was coming over for dinner tonight. And by everyone, I meant everyone. Simon was back in the country, so I invited Izzy, Alec, Magnus and him over to see the little kids, and to hang out. Since Jacqueline and Patrick don't live here anymore we had two extra rooms incase we got a little carried away with the alcohol. I was going to enjoy everyone being in the same place again. We were a big family, and it was great to be together again.

The doorbell rang and Karina ran past me to open it. I heard the voices and soon everyone was gathering in the kitchen. It was great to see everyone again. I know we lived close to Alec and Magnus, but we were all so busy with our work, that we rarely got the time to get together, and Izzy was constantly traveling for work or to see Simon that she was rarely around as it is.

"Welcome!" I said as I pulled Izzy into a hug.

"Thanks for having us." Izzy said and I smiled.

"Of course." I said as I hugged the rest of the group.

"Where is Jace?" Alec asked.

"He is currently over with Jacqueline and Tucker." I explained. "Poor little Nora got a fever last night, and they called freaking out. Jace went over at about 3 this morning when Jacqueline called crying her eyes out."

"Poor thing." Izzy said. "How is she doing now? Nora, not Jack." Izzy explained and I laughed.

"Jace called about 45 minutes ago and said her fever broke this morning, and that she was sleeping, so she might not being very cuddly towards everyone today, but Rosa is a bubbly little baby who loves being held." I said and Izzy laughed.

"Good, I can't wait to snuggle with the little ones." Izzy said and I laughed. Patrick, Sammi and PJ walked in a couple minutes later and everyone made their way into the living room to catch up and talk, while we waited for the others.

About 15 minutes when by when I heard the door open. Jace was the first one to walk in holding a giggly Rosa in his arms. Tucker walked in holding a very grumpy Nora, but I couldn't blame her, being sick sucked. Jacqueline walking in behind him looking dead on her feet.

"Everyone is already here and in the living room." I said and Jace gave me a quick kiss before disappearing. Tucker followed with Nora, and that just left Jacqueline and me. "You okay baby?"

"I'm exhausted." She said and I smiled. "I barely slept last night."

"I can see that." I said with a laugh. "You look like you've been crying."

"She was so helpless mom." She said as she hung her head. "And I couldn't do anything about it."

"That's not true." I said.

"Dad did everything. He calmed her down. Rocked her to sleep. Got her to take the medicine." She explained. "I just sat there and cried."

"That's okay." I said. "You needed help, and you called us. That is doing something. You realized you needed help, and Nora benefited from dad knowing what to do." I said.

"I can't keep calling you guys every time I can't take care of my own baby." She said and I laughed.

"Not true. We're your parents. We're here to help." I said. "Your father has always been good at calming sick babies. God knows he could calm you down the instant you were in his arms when you were sick." I said.

"Really?" Jacqueline asked.

"Really. And Patrick did the same thing." I said. "PJ got really sick when he was about 8 months old. Patrick came running into our room freaking out, and Jace got up and calmed him right away. It's okay to ask for help. You're a new mom, you don't have all the answers. Your dad and I, we're pros. We know tricks, and we'd be happy to share them when the opportunity presents itself."

"Thanks mom." She said and I walked over and hugged her.

"It's what I'm' here for Jacqueline." I said and she smiled. "Now go spend time with your sick baby."

"She's been in Tucker's arms for like 4 hours. She doesn't want me." Jacqueline said a little defeated.

"Don't be so sure." I said and she shrugged. "Come on, lets go see everyone." I said and we made our way out into the living room. Izzy had Rosa in her lap making cute little noises, Simon was looking at her with the most love in his eyes I have ever seen. The day they had a baby, would be a good day. Tucker was sitting with Nora, and she was sitting up now. Jacqueline sat next to Tucker while I sat next to Jace. Nora reached out for Jacqueline and she gladly took her from Tucker. She cuddled into her chest and I could just see Jacqueline calm down the minute Nora was in her arms. I knew she felt like a failure today, and I knew that feeling very well, but she was a great mom, and I just wish she could see that.


	48. Chapter 48

**Authors Note:**

 **Okay, so a little disclaimer at the beginning of this chapter. Sexual assault is mentioned, and if you aren't comfortable with it, I'm sorry, but it's a huge part of this story. It isn't very graphic, but it's there and I just wanted you all to be warned. Let me know what you all think, and leave a review!**

 **Just in case you're all curious:**

 **Karina - Age 16**

 **PJ - Age 9**

 **Twins - Age 3**

 **Chapter Forty Eight**

 **Time Jump – Three Years Later**

 **Patrick POV:**

"Jesus Patrick, why can't you do the one thing I asked you to do?" Sammi yelled at me.

"I was busy today." I yelled back.

"Too busy to just clean up the kitchen?" Sammi yelled.

"Yes. I was teaching 6 classes today." I yelled. "I'm going for a walk."

"Yea. Run away. Like you do every time we have a fight!" Sammi yelled and I slammed the door. I couldn't believe that she got so pissed at me for not doing the dishes. I mean, they could sit there over night, it's not like the world would fall apart. She just loved picking fights with me over every little thing, and I couldn't take it right now. I had to leave before I said something I regretted. It was nearing 10, so most of the athletes would be in their cabins, so I just decided to take a lap around the facility. I was looking at my feet just walking along when I heard someone scream.

"HELP!" I heard and I started running towards the noise. When I got closer I saw some guy pushing a girl up against the shed. "Patty!" I heard and than I realized it was Karina. I ran over and threw the guy to the ground.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing to my sister?" I yelled.

"She was asking for it." He said and I couldn't help myself. I punched him so hard I heard his nose crack.

"You are so dead." I said as I got on top of him. I had so much pent up anger form the fight with Sammi, and than seeing this piece of shit assaulting my sister, he was going to pay.

 **Jace POV:**

I heard yelling outside and I looked out the window to see two guys fighting, or well one guy punching, and the other guy taking one hell of a beating. I ran outside to try and stop it when I noticed a third person there. Karina was on the ground crying, her shirt was ripped open, and than I noticed that the guy on top was Patrick. I ran over to Karina, clearly not caring about the fight, and just trying to protect my little girl.

"Baby, what happened?" I asked but she was hysterical.

"I tried to get away." She said through the sobs. "He was too strong." She said and I pulled her into me.

"Patrick!" I yelled and that seemed to get his attention. "That's enough." I said and he stopped punching and stood up. The boy on the ground wasn't moving any time soon. "What happened?"

"I was taking a walk to cool off after a fight I had with Sam, when I found this asshole pinning Karina up against the shed." Patrick said and my blood started to boil. "She was screaming for help, and I just lost it." He said and I nodded. By this time more people were gathered outside, including Sammi, PJ, Tucker, Jack and Clary.

"What's going on here?" Clary asked.

"Tucker, Patrick, take this piece of shit over to the bleachers and call the cops." I said ignoring what Clary asked for a minute. "Jack, Sam, get the athletes back in their cabins." I said and the nodded and started gathering the kids. "PJ, go to Aunt Jack's house and wait for either Aunt Jack or Uncle Tucker to come back. The twins need someone." I said and he nodded before running off. Karina was still hysterical so I scooped her into my arms and started making my way back to the house, Clary not far behind.

I didn't bother putting her in her room, I just put her in mine and I hugged her tighter than I've ever hugged her before. She was still crying, and I knew Clary was confused, and I would explain it to her once Karina was asleep because she doesn't need to hear me talk about it. After about 25 minutes of her just sobbing she finally calmed down. I was expecting her to be asleep but she sat up and looked at me.

"Can I take a shower?" She asked and I nodded. She leaned down and kissed my cheek before climbing out of my bed and making her way to the bathroom. Once she was gone, and I heard the water turn on Clary turned to me.

"What happened?" Clary asked again.

"One of the athletes here pinned her up against the shed." I said and she gasped. "According to Patrick she was yelling for help. When I got to her, her shirt was torn opened." I said and my blood started to boil again. "She said she tried to get away but he was too strong."

"My poor baby." Clary said as she sniffled. I opened my arms and she curled into my side. We could still hear the water running when I knock sounded at our door.

"Come in." I said and Patrick walked in. "Hey, are the cops here?" I asked.

"They took him away for the night, but they want to talk to Karina tomorrow. They want her statement." He said and I nodded.

"What happened?" Clary asked again. Clearly wanting more information.

"I found him pinning her against the shed, and she was yelling for help. I pulled him off of her and asked what he was doing, and he said she was asking for it." Patrick said. "I just lost it."

"Are you being charged?" I asked.

"No. I explained what happened to the cops, and they said that since Karina is only 16, that asshole is 19, he's going to be charged with attempted rape." He said and I cringed at the word. "He says what I did was rationalized, and considered defending a victim who was incapable of defending ones self I think. I don't know, I kinda tuned him out after hearing the word rape."

"Thank you." I said. "For saving your sister." I added and he just nodded.

"I wish I had gotten there sooner." Patrick said.

"You got there just in time." We heard from behind him and there stood Karina. Patrick pulled her into a hug and she gladly returned in.

"I'm so sorry K." Patrick said.

"It could have been a lot worse than groping and kissing." Karina said and just the fact that this was a conversation we were having made me sick. "I don't know what I would have done if you didn't find me when you did."

"I'll always come to your rescue." Patrick said as he kissed her forehead.

"Come here baby." Clary said and Karina walked over and cuddled with Clary on our bed.

"Thanks Pat." I said and he nodded before leaving the room. I looked over at two of my girls and pulled them both into me. "I love you girls."

"I love you too daddy." Karina said.

"I love you too." Clary said and gave them each a kiss on the head. Nothing was going to happen to my girls, ever again. That's a promise.

 **Patrick POV:**

After leaving my parents I went straight home. I walked inside and Sammi was standing in the kitchen talking to PJ. When they heard me enter they both looked at me.

"Is Karina okay?" PJ asked.

"She's pretty shaken up, but Nanna and Pop-pop are taking care of her." I said and he nodded. "It's late PJ, it's time for bed."

"Okay, night mom." He said and Sammi gave him a kiss.

"Night sweetie." Sammi said.

"Night dad." He said and I ruffled his hair.

"Night son." I said and he ran upstairs. I walked farther into the kitchen and Sammi was quiet for a long time before she spoke.

"I'm sorry I've been such a nightmare lately." She said and I shook my head.

"You haven't been. You asked me to do the dishes, and I got swamped, and put them off." I said. "I'm sorry."

"I'm pregnant." She said and I nearly fainted. "That's why I've been so moody."

"When did you find out?" I asked.

"Last week." She said. "I wanted to tell you differently, but everything you did, or should I say didn't do kept pissing me off, and we'd fight, and I never got the chance to tell you." She said and I walked over and slammed my lips to hers.

"I love you." I said and she smiled.

"I love you too." She said and she started crying.

"What's wrong?" I asked worried and she just laughed.

"My hormones are all over the place." She said. "And tonight was an emotional night."

"You can say that again." I said and she rubbed my chest.

"How badly did you hurt the boy?" Sammi asked.

"Not nearly as bad as he deserved." I said through gritted teeth. "She's my baby sister Sam. And he was going to try and take advantage of her."

"I know. It's an awful thing to do." Sammi said.

"This place is supposed to be a safe place." I said and Sammi nodded. "I don't think sexual assault has ever been an issue here."

"Not in all the years I've been here." Sammi said.

"I just wanted to kill him." I said and Sammi caressed my cheek.

"I know you did, and I don't blame you one bit babe." Sammi said. "He'll get what he deserves."

"I won't rest until he does." I said and she nodded.

"Come one, lets go to bed." She said and I let her pull me upstairs. I couldn't believe that tonight even happened. So many emotional things went down. My baby sister was assaulted, my wife is pregnant, and I didn't know whether to be pissed or excited, but I went to bed with a smile on my face while holding Sammi knowing that we were going to have another baby, and for right now, I was focusing on that.


	49. Chapter 49

**Authors Note:**

 **Okay, so I'm on a roll tonight, and I have no idea how many chapters I'll actually get up, but expect at least one more! Let me know what you think! :)**

 **Chapter Forty Nine**

 **Time Jump – One Week Later**

 **Clary POV:**

Karina has been pretty distant since the attack, and I couldn't blame her but I felt like her being here was only hindering her ability to heal. I had called Izzy the other day, and asked if she could spend some time with her and Simon in America and Izzy had no problem letting Karina spend some time away from the facility, especially after what happened, but now I just had to talk to Jace and Karina about it. I walked into the living room and Jace and Karina were sitting on the couch watching TV. It was pretty common for this to be what a Friday night looked like, and if Karina left, I was going to miss it, but she came first, always.

"Hey, can I speak with you two for a moment." I said and they nodded. Jace muted the TV and I sat on the coffee table in front of them.

"What's up babe?" Jace asked.

"I spoke with Aunt Izzy the other day." I started. "And I think it would be really beneficial for you to go spend some time in America with her and Uncle Simon."

"Are you kidding me?" Jace says angrily. "She isn't leaving my sight."

"Jace, she went through a traumatic experience here. Constantly being reminded of that isn't healthy. Spending some time away from the facility will do her good." I tried to explain to him.

"Clary. You didn't even discuss this with me before you talked to Izzy." Jace said.

"And this is why." I said.

"I'll go." Karina said finally. "Mom is right. I just stare out the window at the shed all the time. It's driving me crazy."

"But baby…" Jace said.

"I'll be fine dad. Aunt Izzy and Uncle Simon will take care of me, and I get to spend more time with Cooper." She said.

"Are you sure?" Jace asked and Karina smiled.

"I'm sure." Karina said.

"Okay, but you can't slack on your homework. You're homeschooled now, you need to make sure you motivate yourself." Jace said and Karina laughed.

"When have I ever let my school work suffer daddy?" She said and Jace pulled her into his arms and hugged her. I knew her being away was going to be hard for him but Karina needed this.

 **Time Jump – Three Days Later**

 **Karina POV:**

Saying goodbye to my family was tough. I've never spent any time away from them, so being in America for two months without them was going to be weird, but I was looking forward to the change of scenery. I got off the plane and started looking around for Aunt Izzy and Uncle Simon. After a good 5 minutes I finally found them, and made my way over to them. They both gave me huge hugs and kisses.

"How you doing kiddo?" Uncle Simon asked.

"I wish people would stop asking me that." I said a little annoyed.

"We're just worried. That's all." Aunt Izzy said.

"I know, but I'm fine, or at least I will be. Being away from the facility will be good for me." I said and they nodded.

"Come on, lets go get some lunch." Aunt Izzy said and I nodded. Uncle Simon grabbed my bags and we made our way out of the airport. When we got in the car they started driving. I pulled my phone out and decided to text Gallagher.

 **To Gallagher:**

 _Made it safety. This is going to be a long two months if my aunt and uncle are breathing down my neck though._

 **From Gallagher:**

 _They're just worried. We all are. You went through something terrible. It's only natural for people to be that way._

 **To Gallagher:**

 _I know but that doesn't mean it doesn't get annoying._

 **From Gallagher:**

 _I imagine that it does, but that just means they care. Take it easy in the States spitfire. Have fun, and don't forget us little people back home, we don't need you going all Hollywood on us._

 **To Gallagher:**

 _Haha. I'm not even going to California. I'm staying in New York weirdo._

 **From Gallagher:**

 _Maybe so, but I got you to laugh. Dinner time, then I have a session. We'll talk later. Bye K._

 **To Gallagher:**

 _Kick ass. I know you will._

I put my phone away and looked out the window at all the buildings and cars. I didn't know what to expect being here, but I guess we'll see what happens.

 **Time Jump – Month and a Half Later**

 **Jace POV:**

It was a Friday night and we were having our normal family night. It was weird without Karina, but I was glad that all my kids, and grandkids were together. The movie was halfway through when Clary's phone started going off. She picked it up and clearly it was important because she paused the movie and answered it.

"Hey Iz." She said and there was a pause. "SHE DID WHAT?" Clary yelled and I've never seen her so incredibly mad. She was quiet for a long time, listening to whatever Izzy was saying and shaking her head. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry Izzy." Clary said as she put her head in her free hand. "Put her on the first flight home. Thank you for looking out for her, and I'm sorry she caused you so much trouble." Clary said. "Bye." Clary said and she hung up.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"PJ, can you take the twins upstairs for a few minutes." Clary asked PJ. He nodded, grabbed Nora and Rosa and headed upstairs.

"What happened with Karina? Is she okay?" I asked again.

"No. She's in deep shit when she gets home." Clary said.

"What happened mom?" Patrick asked.

"Well, last week Izzy noticed some of her make up missing. No big deal, but than she noticed that Karina was started to wear more and more make up. Izzy didn't think much of it, just Karina trying something new." Clary explained. "Three days ago Karina stole her car."

"What?" I nearly yelled.

"Yup. Stole her car, and went to a tattoo shop." Clary further explained.

"She did not." I said.

"Not for a tattoo. For a piercing." Clary said and I felt a little better.

"But she's only 16." Jack said. "How did she get it done?"

"That's the next problem." Clary said. "She forged Izzy signature, and stole the money to get it done from Simon."

"Karina would never do that." I said. "What's gotten into her?"

"Izzy said the last two weeks she basically did a 180. She caught her trying to dye her hair black last week as well." Clary said.

"Did she succeed?" Sammi asked.

"No. Izzy caught her before she could." Clary said. "Sending her there was a mistake. I'm so stupid." Clary said and I pulled her into me.

"No you aren't. You were trying to help her." I tried to reassure her. "Izzy said the first month Karina seemed to be doing well. Something just snapped and she lost it."

"Yea but dad, that's a drastic snap." Jack said. "I mean sure, Karina has always had a little Goth in her. She loves black, always has her nails painted black, but she would never try and dye her hair black. She loves her blonde hair too much. And a piercing just seems odd for her, I mean what did she even get pierced?" Jack asked.

"Izzy said she wanted her tongue pierced but she didn't steal enough money for that, and settled for a nose piercing." Clary said.

"I would understand if she had been acting that way the entire time, but for her to just snap after a month and a half is kind of sketchy." Jack said.

"I guess we'll find out when she gets home." I said and everyone nodded. "PJ! You can come down now." I called out and a moment later the three grandkids came down the steps. We all got situated again and Clary started the movie. I can't believe what Karina did, and I can't help but be mad at her, even though I know she's struggling, but that didn't change the fact that she stole from Simon, and stole Izzy's car. She was going to get an earful from me, that's for sure.


	50. Chapter 50

**Authors Note:**

 **I told you all to expect another chapter, and here it is! I can't believe I'm already at chapter 50, but I love where I'm going with this story, and I hope you all do as well! Let me know what you think and leave a review! :)**

 **Chapter Fifty**

 **Time Jump – Three Days Later**

 **Jacqueline POV:**

Karina got back a few days ago, and just didn't talk to anyone. Her wardrobe was different, she wore tons of make up, and her nose was pierced, that's for sure. Mom and dad tried to talk to her but she just shut herself in her room and refused to let anyone in. I want to talk to her, but she just won't listen and it was driving me crazy. Tucker and I had just put the twins down and he was getting ready for bed but I couldn't sleep.

"Hey babe, I'm going to go for a walk." I said and he looked at me while he got in bed.

"You okay?" He asked.

"I just want to talk to Karina. I want to help, and understand why she would hurt Aunt Izzy and Uncle Simon that way." I said and he nodded. "I just can't sleep, and I need to clear my head."

"Okay. Don't stay out there too long." He said and I smiled. I walked over and gave him a kiss.

"I won't." I said and he smiled. "Love you."

"Love you too Jack." He said and I left the room.

I was walking around the property and just thinking about what happened the past couple months and just couldn't even begin to try and figure out the drastic mood change. I knew she was struggling, but stealing, that just wasn't K, and I wanted to desperately to figure out what was wrong. It was pretty quiet out, until I hear a twig snap. I looked up and Karina was walking around.

"Karina." I said and she looked up but started walking away. "Hey, wait up." I said as I ran after her.

"I don't want to talk Jacqueline." She said.

"Wow, pulling out the whole name." I said. "I don't think you've ever called me that before." I said.

"Things change." She said.

"Talk to me K." I said.

"Don't call me that." She hissed.

"But that's what I call you." I said.

"Not anymore. Just call me Karina. That is my name." She said with so much attitude in her voice.

"I don't know what's gotten into you _Karina_ but you need to snap out of it." I said and she looked up at me. "I mean, my god, what is up with that make up, and that nose ring, it's tacky. And stealing from Uncle Simon and Aunt Izzy, after the opened their home up to you? What kind of selfish bitch are you?" I said clearly letting my true feelings show.

"Looks who talking. Little miss perfect, never had to suffer through anything in her life." Karina spat back. "You and Patrick both. You have been walking through life getting everything you ever wanted." She said with so much venom in her voice. "You wouldn't know what to do with a problem if it came with instructions on how to solve it."

"You have no idea what you're talking about Karina." I said.

"Please. Your life has been easy." Karina said. "Olympic medals, and great job, and a loving husband, and two great kids."

"Not everything comes easy K." I said.

"You have no idea what it's like to have something bad happen to you. Neither does Patrick." She said.

"Really?" I said. "You remember Ian?" I said and she nodded. "He stalked me. For years. When I finally told dad, I got a restraining order against him, and that wasn't enough, so we got him arrested." I said ad she looked shocked. "And Patrick, he got Sammi pregnant when she was 18 K. Do you know how hard and problematic that is?" I asked. "They fought constantly. Did you know Sammi wanted to put PJ up for adoption?" I asked and she shook her head. "Yea, and Patrick had to fight to keep his son. We've all been through shit Karina, the difference is, Pat and I would never disrespect family the way you did." I said and than I felt a sting across my face. She slapped me. "You little shit." I said and before I could do anything someone stepped between us.

"Why don't we just cool off." Gallagher said.

"She's the one who needs to cool off." I said as I stepped back. "Think about what I said Karina. You need to work out whatever issues you're having, and deal with them appropriately." I said and I turned around and walked away. I get that she went through something traumatic, but what she's doing isn't healthy, and she needs to know that.

 **Karina POV:**

After Jack left it was just Gallagher and I. I can't believe I slapped her, but she was just pissing me off so much. I don't know what came over me, but slapping her just seemed like the right thing to do.

"Come on K, let's go." Gallagher said and I followed him to his cabin. We walked in and I noticed that Justin wasn't there.

"Where's Justin?" I asked as I took a seat on his bed.

"Medical building. He broke his leg on the half pipe today." Gallagher explained. "That was some slap K."

"She was pissing me off." I said.

"If I slapped everyone that pissed me off, your father would have kicked me out of the program a long time ago." He said and I laughed. "There's that laugh I know and love." He said. "What's going on K?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said.

"Come on. You look like Taylor Momsen." Gallaher said and I laughed.

"I love her." I said and he smiled.

"So do I, but that doesn't mean I'm going to start looking like her." Gallagher said.

"I don't know what you want me to tell you." I said. "I just changed."

"There is more going on K. I know you, and this isn't you." He said and I just shrugged. It was quiet for a moment before I looked up. Gallagher was sitting on his bed, so I got up and made my way over to him. I stood between his legs and I tilted his head up to look at me. "What are you doing K?" He asked but I didn't respond. I just leaned forward and kissed him. I could tell that he was surprised but that didn't stop me. He broke the kiss, but I just slammed my lips back to his immediately and pushed with all my might to get him to lay down. I was slightly successful, and then I climbed on his lap. "Karina, stop." Gallagher said but I just moved my mouth down to his throat. "Karina, I mean it." He said and I bit his neck and I heard him moan.

"You can try and deny it all you want but I know I'm affecting you." I said against his throat.

"I'm not denying it, I just think you need to stop." Gallagher said. He picked me up off his lap and put me back on the floor. "What is wrong with you?"

"Are you saying you didn't enjoy that?" I said with a smirk.

"I think you clearly know I enjoyed it Karina, but this isn't you." He said.

"Well maybe I want it to be me." I said. "Maybe I want to be like this. I want to dress like this, I want to wear my make up like this, and maybe I want to kiss you like that." I said.

"What is this all about Karina?" Gallagher asked in a caring voice.

"He said I was asking for it." I eventually said.

"What?" Gallagher asked.

"That night Peter attacked me." I explained. "He told Patrick the reason he did it was because I was asking for it. So maybe if I dress like this, and look like this, that'll change."

"Karina, Peter was an animal. He used his strength to try and take advantage of you." Gallagher said. "That has nothing to do with how you were dressed. How you do you make up, or anything else."

"I guess we'll never know." I said.

"Karina." Gallagher said but I cut him off.

"Do you even want to kiss me?" I asked and it seemed to catch him off guard.

"What?" He asked.

"I've known you my whole life, or what feels like my whole life. Was kissing me like kissing your sister?" I asked trying to phrase it better for him.

"If kissing my sister gave me a boner we'd have problems." He said and I couldn't help but laugh. "I would have enjoyed it more if you just let it happen naturally K." He admitted and I sighed.

"I have to go. My parents don't know I left the house, and they will probably think I stole their car too." I said as I started walking out of the cabin.

"I'm not coming back." Gallagher said and I stopped dead in my tracks. "This is my last session."

"Why?" I asked.

"Things at home are rough, and I need to be there." He said.

"So that's it? You're just going to leave in 5 days, and that's that?" I asked.

"I might be back, I just don't know yet." He said.

"Have a good life Gallagher." I said and I walked out.

"Don't be like that K." He said from his doorway.

"You made it this way. You're leaving in 5 days. You'll be back in, come to think of it, I don't even know where you live, and I'll be here." I said.

"Seriously? The accent doesn't give it away?" He asked and I glared at him. "Okay, spending most of my life here made the accent a little harder to distinguish."

"The point is Gallagher, you're leaving, and I'm staying." I said.

"K!" He called but I just kept walking. I made it all the way to the bleachers before I just stopped walking. He was leaving, and I slapped Jack, and I was falling apart. I took a seat and just stared at the half pipe. I don't know how long I was there before I heard someone approaching and I whipped around to see my dad standing there.

"What are you doing out this late?" I asked.

"I couldn't ask you the same thing," He said as he took a seat next to me.

"I asked first." I said and he laughed.

"Your mom and I got into another fight, so I decided to take a walk." He said.

"You mean, she kicked you out for half an hour." I said and he nodded. "The fight was about me, wasn't it?" I asked.

"K." He said but I cut him off.

"That's all you two fight about these days." I said.

"We just have different opinions, and you know how hot headed I can be, and how stubborn she can be." He said and I laughed.

"Yea." I said. "I think I inherited that quality from her." I said and he laughed.

"All three of you got her stubbornness." He admitted. "But I love her for it."

"You two will be okay though, right?" I asked.

"Once you're okay, we'll be okay." He said.

"Your relationship with mom shouldn't suffer because of me." I said and he laughed.

"You are our entire world Karina. You and your brother and sister, and all your nieces and nephews." Dad said.

"I thought the facility was your life." I said.

"That's work." He said. "You guys are ours. A product of your mom and I…."

"Ew. I don't want to hear this." I said and he laughed.

"The point is, you mean everything to us. So of course when something happens to one of you, we're going to do everything in our power to make sure you get through it." He said.

"I talked to Jack tonight." I said. "She told me some things that I wasn't aware of before."

"Like what?" He asked.

"That you got her ex boyfriend sent to jail." I said and he nodded.

"He was stalking her. Your mom and I tried to do it the civil way, but he was relentless." Dad said.

"And she told me that Sammi wanted to put PJ up for adoption at one point." I said.

"Yea. She was scared out of her mind, and it caused quite the conflict between your brother and her." Dad said.

"How come I didn't know any of this?" I asked.

"Because you were just a little girl." Dad said. "You didn't need to know how messed up the world could be." He said.

"I slapped her." I said.

"What?" He asked.

"I slapped Jack. Really hard." I admitted.

"Why?" He asked.

"She pissed me off." I said and he laughed.

"Oh sweetheart, if I slapped every person who pissed me off, I'd be in jail." He said and I laughed.

"Gallagher said the same thing." I said with a smiled.

"You were with Gallagher?" He asked.

"He saw me slap Jack, and said I needed to cool off." I said and he nodded. "We went back to his cabin."

"That little shit.."

"He didn't do anything dad." I said before he could finish. "He rejected me."

"What?" He asked.

"I kissed him." I said. "And he told me to stop."

"Since when do you even like Gallagher? Or boys in general." Dad said and I laughed.

"I never really thought about it." I said. "But we were in his cabin, and I was sitting on Justin's bed and he was sitting on his, and I just walked over and kissed him." I said.

"I don't know if I can handle this." He said and I playfully punched his arm. He draped it around me and I leaned into him.

"He's leaving." I said. "Gallagher. This is his last session."

"I know." My dad said. "We talk about it at the beginning."

"I'm gonna miss him." I said.

"You two will still be friends." My dad said. "Or is that not what you meant."

"You know how mom always says a kiss can determine everything?" I asked and I felt him nod. "Well, I felt something. Something I've never felt before."

"How many guys have you kissed exactly?" My dad asked and I laughed.

"Like 5." I said and I felt him sigh. "Come on dad, I'm 16."

"You will always be my little girl." He said and I leaned into him more.

"And the worst part is, he rejected me." I said.

"Well, oh god I can't believe I'm having this conversation with you." He said and I laughed. "Was it a mutual kiss?"

"No. I kinda sprung it on him." I said.

"So maybe he was just surprised." He said.

"Doesn't make it suck any less." I said.

"Rejection in any form never feels good sweetheart." He said and I nodded.

"I think I need to talk to someone daddy." I said after a moment.

"Whatever you want Karina. All you have to do is ask." He said and I nodded. "Come on, it's late, and you seem to have had a long and emotional day." He said and we got off the bleachers. His arm was still around my shoulders and we walked to the house together. It was quiet before he spoke. "And since when is this facility a breading ground? Kids come here to train, not fall in love."

"Dad, I'm not in love." I said with a laugh. "I just like him."

"Just be careful. Like I told your sister, the minute you feel uncomfortable, or you feel like he's not treating you right, get the hell out." He said and I laughed.

"I'm gonna take a shower." I said as we got up the stairs in our house and he nodded.

"Goodnight sweetheart." He said and he kissed my head.

"Goodnight daddy." I said and than he left. I walked into the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. I hardly recognized myself anymore. What the hell did I do?

 **Jace POV:**

I walked into my room and Clary was still awake. She looked up at me, and I made my way over to the bed and climbed in.

"I thought you left." She said.

"Nope. I ran into Karina outside and we started talking." I said.

"She was out?" Clary asked and I nodded.

"She really opened up to me tonight." I said.

"You always were the person she went to for everything." She said and I nodded. "I'm sorry about our fight."

"It's okay babe." I said.

"No it isn't." Clary said. "You're right. We shouldn't force her into anything, especially not therapy. I was just running out of ideas."

"I get it. I want to help just as much as you do but pushing her isn't going to make her want to do it." I said and Clary nodded. "And we don't have to push. She told me that she thinks she wants to talk to someone."

"Really?" Clary asked and I nodded.

"I know you're worried. I am too, but we can't make decisions for her." I said and Clary nodded. "Come here." I said and she scooted over to me and curled into my side. "I love you."

"I love you too." She said. I turned off the lights and we curled under the covers more. It was quiet, and Clary was drawing random pattern on my chest.

"By the way, did you know she likes Gallagher?" I said and Clary laughed.

"I didn't, but I knew Gallagher liked her." Clary said.

"How?" I asked.

"The way he looks at her, and the way he treats her." Clary said. "Plus, after she left, he looked really sad."

"Is there something in the water at this training facility that I don't know about?" I said and Clary laughed. "Seriously, you do realize that Patrick and Jack both married athletes from here."

"I'm aware." Clary said. "I just think they bond so much with them, and when they get older, they have such a great friendship that feelings are bound to emerge." Clary explained. "It's worked out twice already. Three is the lucky charm."

"I don't even want to think about Karina and Gallagher together until they are both adults." I said and Clary laughed. I kissed her head and then I heard the door open. Clary and I both looked up and Karina stood in the doorway.

"Can I sleep with you two tonight?" She asked.

"Of course." I said and she closed the door and ran to the bed. I scooted over so that I was in the middle of the bed. Clary on my left, and Karina on my right. They were holding hand over my stomach, and I kissed them both. I knew it might be a rocky road for Karina, but for the first time in months, everything felt right.

 **Authors Note pt. 2:**

 **So, I just wanted to address that Karina has always opened up to JAce about everything. Which Clary kinda said at the end of this chapter, but I never really mentioned it before, but I thought I'd let you all know now. Karina is basically Jace's mini. She had his blonde hair, and gold eyes, and his personality, his OCD, and his natural athletic talent, but also she has Clary's stubbornness, which I mention as well! Anyway, I just wanted to clear that up in case anyone was confused! Also, I thought it was good to add that stuff about Ian, and the adoption. I know i never talked about him after the Olympics, but that didn't mean he went away in my mind! Let me know what ya'll think and leave a review! :)**

 **Also, I love Taylor Momsen, totally a girl crush of mine! I just wanted to give you a good picture of how Karina changed, and she was exactly how I imagines Karina's appearance changing. Kinda like how Jenny Humphrey drastically changed in Gossip Girl! If you were curious about how drastic I'm talking! But I do love Taylor Momsen, and her band The Pretty Reckless is amazing, check them out if you want, or don't, but still! They're great! Okay, I think i'm done explaining, and gushing! Enjoy the chapter! :)**


	51. Chapter 51

**Authors Note:**

 **Okay, so I want to do a time jump, but I felt like it was a good thing to show this little part! Let me know what you think and leave a review! :)**

 **Chapter Fifty One**

 **Karina POV:**

Today was my first time talking to someone about everything that happened, and how I reacted to it, and I was pretty nervous. I knew I messed up with everything I did to Aunt Izzy, and Uncle Simon, and I hate that I broke the trust that they had in me, and I wish I could take it back, but I just couldn't.

My mom and dad dropped me off at the office about 15 minutes ago, and I was waiting to be called back. I couldn't be more thankful for those two. I knew they weren't happy with me, but they still were doing everything in their power to help me. I don't know where I'd be with out them.

"Karina Herondale?" I heard and I looked up and there stood a woman. "Follow me." She said and I stood up and followed. We walked down the hallway and into a room. I took a seat on the couch and she sat in the chair. "Good morning Karina."

"Good morning." I said and she smiled.

"What brings you to me today?" She asked.

"A couple months ago I was sexually assaulted." I said and it still was hard to think about let alone communicate.

"I'm so sorry." She said.

"He didn't get past groping and kissing, but…" I said as I trailed off.

"Sexual assault is sexual assault. It doesn't matter if it was just kissing and touching." The doctor said. "How did you escape?"

"It was actually my brother who pulled him off me." I said.

"Your brother was there?" She asked.

"My parents run an Olympic Training Facility." I explained. "I was doing some last minute inventory for my dad in the snowboard shed, and when I was leaving he pinned me up against the shed. My brother lives on the property and he found me and pulled him off."

"What happened after that?" She asked.

"I don't really know. I was crying." I said. "My dad came out and scooped me into his arms and took me inside."

"How did your parents react?" She asked.

"My dad kept a close eye on me, and my mom was just really supportive, but after about a week my mom thought it was a good idea to send me to my aunt and uncles house so that I could just get away and clear my head and stop thinking about it."

"Where do your aunt and uncle live?" She asked.

"New York." I said.

"That's pretty far." She said.

"Yea, but my mom was right. I just kept staring at the shed, and thinking about what happened. I needed some time away, and I was glad that I got to go visit them." I said.

"How long were you there?" She asked.

"A month and a half." I said. "I was supposed to stay for two months, but I messed up."

"How so?" She asked.

"I stole some of my aunts make up, I stole her car, I stole money from my uncle." I said. "I was a real bitch. Wait, can I say that?" I asked and she laughed.

"You can say whatever you want in here." She said and I nodded.

"I mean, they opened up their home to me, and were extremely supportive and caring, and I go and just break all of that trust? Who does that." I said.

"A person in shock." She said. "Someone still being haunted by what happened."

"My sister confronted me about it after I came home." I said. "She told me in so many words to get my head out of my ass and start thinking about more than just myself." I said.

"And how did you feel about her telling you that?" She asked.

"I slapped her." I said. "Really hard."

"What did she do?" She asked.

"She was pissed, but before anything could happen Gallagher stepped in and broke us apart." I said.

"Is Gallagher your boyfriend?" She asked and I smiled.

"No." I simply said.

"But you want him to be." She said.

"He's an athlete at my parents facility. I've known him since I was like 5." I said. "He's always been a really close friend of mine. I didn't really think much of feelings or anything like that until I went to stay with my aunt and uncle. I realized that I actually really missed him, and when I got back I was so glad that he was there."

"Did something happen between the two of you?" She asked.

"I kissed him, and he rejected me." I said.

"Because he doesn't feel the same way?" She asked.

"I didn't really give him the chance to explain." I said.

"Why not?" She asked.

"He told me that it was his last session at the facility, and I just stormed away from him." I said. "I avoided him the last 5 days, and than he left."

"And you haven't spoken or seen him since?" She asked.

"He lives in Australia." I said. "Not a very easy commute." I said and she laughed. "I've texted, but he hasn't answered."

"Do you think he's avoiding you?" She asked.

"I don't know. He told me that things at home were tough, so I have been trying to tell myself that it's because he's busy, but who knows." I explained.

"Well Karina, our time is up for today." She said.

"It's already been an hour?" I asked and she laughed.

"Time goes by when you have a lot to say." She said and I nodded. "Same time next week?" She asked and I nodded. "Great. See you next week Karina." I walked out of her office, and into the waiting room. My dad was sitting there waiting for me, and some woman was twirling her hair and talking to him. My dad was far too polite to completely ignore her, but I could tell he wasn't enjoying the conversation.

"He's married." I said as I made my way over to them."

"Certainly not to you sweetie." The girl said and I laughed.

"I would hope not." I said. "He is my dad after all." I said and her eyes widened.

"You ready to go baby?" My dad asked and I nodded. He stood up and turned back to the girl. "Nice talking to you." He said and than we left. He draped his arm around my shoulders and we made our way out to the car.

"Where is mom?" I asked.

"We figured we'd get some lunch after you were done. She's at the restaurant waiting for us." He said.

"You left her alone?" I asked and he laughed.

"She's a big girl. She can handle herself." He said and I laughed.

We got to the restaurant and we were led back to the table. The waiter was standing at the table talking to my mom, clearly trying to flirt or something, but failing miserably because my mother didn't look happy about him being there. When we got a bit closer I decided to speak.

"She's married." I said just like I did for my dad and the waiter looked up, mumbled an excuse and than left. My dad and I took a seat and they both laughed. "Honestly you two, you need to be a little meaner." I said and they both laughed again.

Lunch was great. I felt like I was getting back to my old self, and I was glad that my parents didn't give up on me. They were so incredible patient with me, and willing to do whatever they could to help me. I don't know why I jumped off the deep end so far, but I knew that I was never going to do it again, and I was going to spend the rest of my life apologizing to Aunt Izzy and Uncle Simon for what I did to them.


	52. Chapter 52

**Authors Note:**

 **I'm literally have so much fun with this story, and I'm on such a roll it's crazy! Let me know what you think and leave a review! :)**

 **Chapter Fifty Two**

 **Time Jump – Two Years Later**

 **Karina POV:**

The last two years have been tough. I still went to the therapist, but I've only been going once every two weeks. She was really helping me work through a lot of issues that I have. Ones that resulted from the attack, and some that I didn't even think were a problem that had just been festering in me for who knows how long. She prescribed me some antidepressants when I confided in her about the nightmares, and the really low points that I was going through, and they were really helping. My parents were a little skeptical at first, but they also wanted to help in anyway, and even they saw the change in my attitude. I stopped wearing all the dark make up, and although I still wear a lot of black, I don't drown myself in it anymore. I kept the nose ring because I actually really liked it. There was also the fact that I stole Uncle Simon's money to get it, and I felt like if I took it out, it made that mistake even more horrible.

Apologizing to them was actually incredibly hard. They came in for a business trip Aunt Izzy had, and I was so incredibly nervous to confront them. I would totally get if they yelled at me, and said horrible things to me. I deserved it, and I disrespected them, and hurt them. I even gave Aunt Izzy permission to slap me, but she just laughed and pulled me into a hug. I still remember the conversation like it was yesterday.

 ** _Flashback:_**

 _I heard the car pull up to the house and my stomach just sank. I had no idea what I was going to say to them. I hadn't spoken to them since I came home, and I understood if they wanted nothing to do with me. I was horrible and misused their kindness, I didn't deserve forgiveness. The front door opened, and my dad walked in with their bags, and they followed shortly behind them, but Cooper wasn't there. I stood up and they made their way over to me._

 _"Hey kiddo." Uncle Simon said and I smiled._

 _"Hi." I said._

 _"We'll be upstairs getting your room ready." My mom said and her and my dad left, which only made my anxiousness worse._

 _"I…." I started but I cut myself off. I didn't even know how to start this conversation. "I…" I stated again but stopped. This was harder than I thought._

 _"Why don't we sit down?" Aunt Izzy suggested and I nodded. We took a seat on the couch and I took a deep breath._

 _"I'm sorry." I finally said. "I should never have done any of that stuff to you. you welcomed me into your home so that I could heal, and I just totally disrespected you and your home." I said and it seemed like I couldn't stop myself now. "I understand if you don't forgive me, or even like me really. I don't like myself for what I did to you. it was horrible, and I was being a bitch, and you two are the greatest Aunt and Uncle in the world, and I was so grateful that I got to spend more time with you."_

 _"Karina." I heard my Aunt Izzy say._

 _"I'm just so sorry. You can slap me. It might make you feel better." I said. "I slapped Jack and it really helped me."_

 _"Karina, I won't slap you." She laughed as she grabbed my hand and pulled me into a hug. "We love you Karina." She said and I sighed. "You went through something terrible. We knew that was going to manifest into something eventually, but after you took my car, and the money I had no other option but to call your mom." She said as she released me. "I wasn't doing it to punish you. I was doing it for your own good."_

 _"I just, I feel awful. I haven't been able to stop thinking about it since." I admitted._

 _"No hard feelings kid." Uncle Simon said. "Shit happens, and people deal with it in their own way. We're just glad you're okay."_

 _"I'm doing a lot better." I said with a smile. "I see a therapist once a week."_

 _"We love you K." Aunt Izzy said. "We always have, and we always will." She said and I hugged them both. It was something that I needed to hear in order to get past it, and I'm just glad that we can finally move on._

 ** _End of Flashback_**

I was currently in the shed, listening to some Pretty Reckless and doing inventory. I had asked for more responsibility with the facility. I graduated high school, and I didn't want to go to college, at least not yet, and my parents were totally supportive, but that meant I had to start working, which I didn't mind. I loved working at this facility, and I couldn't think of being anywhere else. I was singing along to the song that was playing when I heard someone laugh. I turned around and there stood Gallagher.

"What are you doing here?" I asked and he smiled.

"You think I'd get a better greeting after being gone for two years." He said and I shook my head and stood up and walked over to him and threw my arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around my waist and hugged me back while lifting me off the ground. "It's so good to see you K." When he put me back on the ground we broke apart and I smacked him.

"Why didn't you text me back?" I asked feeling incredibly mad at him. "Two years Gallagher, and not a single word."

"A lot happened." He said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "You have some time to just sit and talk?" He asked.

"Um, yea. Just give me a second." I said and he nodded. I went over and grabbed my phone and called my dad.

"Hey princess, what's up?" He asked when he picked up.

"Hi daddy, I was wondering if you could finish the inventory of the snowboard shed." I asked.

"Aren't you there right now?" He asked and I laughed.

"Yes, but something came up." I said as I looked at Gallagher. "Please."

"Okay princess. I'll be right down." He said.

"Love you daddy." I said and he laughed.

"Love you too." He said and we hung up.

"Let's go." I said and Gallagher laughed. "We can just go to my house."

"Are you sure? I don't want to get in trouble." He said and I laughed.

"Nobody is home, chill." I said as I unlocked the front door. I walked in and I assumed Gallagher followed. I walked into the kitchen and started boiling a pot of water. "You want something to drink?" I asked as I saw him looking around. "You good?"

"This is going to sound creepy, but I always tried to picture what your house looked like, and this is not what I was expecting." He said and I laughed.

"It's just a house." I said.

"Yea, but there is something about the forbidden that just makes you curious. All the athletes talk about it." He said.

"Seriously? This house is that mysterious to you guys that you actually have conversations about it?" I asked and he laughed.

"Only a few have ever been able to make it inside." He said. "Most of them being snuck in by Jack, and they never came back. Sammi and Tucker are the only two left, and they never told us. And now their houses are the same way. It's like the ultimate mystery." He said and I laughed. "I just thought it would be filled with a lot more trophies."

"Basement." I said and he nodded. "My parents were never the type to like to show off their accomplishments. Except their medals." I said as I pointed to the wall. He turned around and looked at them.

"Man, I'd kill to have one of those." He said.

"Is that why you're back?" I asked and he turned around.

"There are many reasons." He said and I nodded. The water was done and I poured it into my cup and made tea.

"Come on, let's talk." I said and he nodded. We walked into the living room and took a seat on the couch. "How are you?" I asked.

"It was a tough two years." He admitted. "But I'm getting better." He said. "How are you?" He asked.

"I started seeing a therapist about a week after you left." I said and he nodded. "She really helps me."

"You still go?" He asked and I nodded.

"Once every two weeks." I said. "I had a lot more issues than I expected."

"Everyone has issues." He said and I shrugged.

"Everyone has been really helpful though. My parents have been great. Skeptical about some things, but mostly very supportive. Jack and I worked things out, and I told her she could return the slap so we were even, but she didn't." I said and he laughed. "I'm kinda scared she's just going pull it out of think air one day."

"Sounds like something Jack would do." He said and I nodded. "I owe you an explanation." He said after a moment and I shook my head.

"No, I owe you one, and an apology." I said.

"You don't K…"

"Yes I do." I cut him off. "I shouldn't have kissed you." I said. "Or at least I shouldn't have kissed you out of nowhere."

"It's okay. I just knew you were in a vulnerable place, and I didn't want anything to happen that you would regret." He said.

"And I'm sorry about ignoring you before you left, and just being a general grouch." I said and he laughed.

"I don't want you to think I didn't enjoy it, cause I did. You know I did." He said and I laughed. "I just I've liked you for years." He admitted. "Since I was 14 I've liked you. I thought about kissing you a million times, and it killed me to push you away but you were hurting, and I wasn't going to take advantage of that."

"I'm sorry I made our first kiss horrible." I said and he laughed.

"It wasn't horrible." He said. "Far from it actually." I laughed and he smiled. "I see you kept the nose ring." He said and I smiled and nodded.

"Despite my rebellious stage, and the way in which I got it, I actually really like it." I said.

"It looks hot." He said without thinking and I couldn't help but laugh. "That slipped out." He said with a laugh.

"I didn't mind." I said. "I think the times that things slip, are some of the most honest things people say."

"I want you to know K, I didn't want to leave." He said after a moment. "Being here, around all my friends, and you was what I wanted."

"Than why'd you leave?" I asked.

"My dad got sick." He said. "And they needed money for treatment, and unfortunately that meant the money they used to pay for the facility needed to be directed elsewhere."

"You could have worked something out with my dad." I said. "We have kids here with all types of financial issues that are easily helpable."

"It scares me how much you know about all the athletes here." He said and I laughed. "But that wasn't all. My mom needed helped. I have 5 sisters."

"Oh shit." I said and he laughed.

"My youngest is only 4, and she needed help, so I told her that I would do it." He said. "That's also why I never texted you back. Money got really tight, and things had to go. Including my phone."

"I'm really sorry Gallagher. How is he now?" I asked.

"He passed last year." He said.

"Oh my god." I said as tears filled my eyes. "I'm so sorry."

"He was suffering." He said. "It was hard to see him like that."

"I can't imagine." I said.

"It was tough, but we all are getting through it." He said. "Which is why I'm back." He explained. "I wanted to talk to your dad about my future, and if I still had a chance at going to the Olympics."

"Sammi went after having a baby. I think you can do it too." I said.

"I haven't picked up a snowboard in two years." He said. "I'm probably super rusty." He said.

"Yea, but it's just like riding a bike. You might not do it in years, but it's always easy to pick back up once you start pedaling." I said. "Once you drop in, everything will just click."

"I sure hope so." He said. I reached over and took his hand in mine.

"Trust me." I said and he smiled. We were quiet for a while before our eyes locked.

"I want to do something." He said and I nodded. He leaned forward and hooved his lips over mine. I wanted so desperately to slam mine against his, but I initiated the first kiss, this was all his. Finally he leaned all the way in and our lips touched. I didn't realize how much I missed this until right now. My arms locked around his neck and I pulled him to me. He laughed and I couldn't help it, I just never wanted to stop kissing him. I don't even know how long we stayed like that but it was over too soon.

"Jesus Christ." We heard from behind us and we broke apart and there stood my dad. "I could have lived my whole like without seeing that."

"Daddy." I said.

"Karina, how many times have you been told, no athletes in the house." My dad said.

"Technically he isn't an athlete here at the moment." I said and he glared at me.

"Jace." Gallagher said.

"Gallagher, it's been awhile." My dad said and he nodded. "Did you come back to stick your tongue down my daughters throat, or is there another reason?"

"Really dad? Why the imagery?" I said and he laughed.

"I'm the one who walked in on it." He said.

"I actually came back to see if I still had a shot." Gallagher said.

"At the Olympics, or getting with my daughter?" My dad asked and I hung my head.

"Both would be preferable." Gallagher said and my dad groaned.

"Come on, lets go to my office." My dad said as he started making his way down the hall. Gallagher looked back at me and smiled. I leaned off the couch pressed my lips to his. "Stop kissing my daughter, and get in here." We heard my dad called and I laughed.

"See you later?" He asked and I just simply nodded. He disappeared down the hallway and I heard the door close. I sat back down on the couch and I couldn't get the smile off my face. My mom walked in eventually and joined me.

"Why do you look so happy?" She asked.

"Gallagher is back." I said.

"Really?" She asked and I nodded.

"We talked, and figured some things out." I said.

"And that means….?" She asked and I opened my mouth to say something when my dad and Gallagher walked back out laughing at something. Gallagher made his way over to me a kissed me quick on the lips.

"Jace and I are going to head out to the half pipe." He said and I nodded. "Good to see you again Clary."

"You too Gallagher." My mom said and the two men disappeared. Once the front door closed my mom looked back towards me. "So that's why you're smiling like an idiot?" She asked and I just giggled. "Well, if you're happy, than I'm happy."

"So you approve?" I asked.

"I've always liked Gallagher." She said. "When you left I could tell he really missed you."

"Really?" I asked and she nodded.

"And when he left, I could tell you really missed him too." She said and I nodded. "Sometimes friends make the best partners."

"Like you and dad?" I asked and she smiled.

"Yea, like me and dad." She said. "Now, the rules aren't going to change for you young lady. You have the same rules that Jacqueline had. Curfew is 11, and he's allowed in the house, but no funny business."

"We aren't even together mom. We're still figuring it all out." I said.

"No one has ever been able to resist a Herondale baby." She said and I laughed. "There is just something about us that makes us irresistible." She said and I lost it. "I was going to make dinner, wanna help?" She asked after I calmed down and I nodded. We made our way into the kitchen, put some music on and started cooking. Despite how rocky things got, and the long road to recovery, I was genuinely happy these days, and I hoped that they continued, but I had no doubt that they wouldn't now that Gallagher was back.


	53. Chapter 53

**Authors Note:**

 **Someone asked if this was going to be ending soon because it seemed like everything worked itself out, but I have plans for the future, and I think you might hate me for it, but truly love the outcome, and I hope you all bare with me while I get to that point! I promise I'm not just writing meaningless chapter! There will be more conflict, and troubles in the future! Here is the next chapter, and I hope you all enjoy the fluff! Let me know what you think and leave a review! :)**

 **Chapter Fifty Three**

 **Jace POV:**

I was sitting in bed reading something while I waited for Clary to finish getting ready. I was pretty exhausted after going a few rounds on the half pipe with Gallagher. I was expecting him to be off his game since it's been awhile, but he was just as good as he was before, which was good for him, not so much for my joints. Clary finally came out of the bathroom and joined me in bed.

"Don't forget, we're on kid duty tomorrow night." Clary said.

"I thought once they turned 18 they no longer needed babysitters?" I asked and Clary laughed.

"Grandkid duty." She said. "It's date night, and we agreed to this months ago."

"Of course." I said. "I feel like I never spend time with them."

"I know. We're so busy around here. Like, Henry is two, when did that happen?" She asked and I laughed.

"Think everyone is done having kids?" I asked as Clary scooted closer to me.

"I think so." Clary said. "Jacqueline and Tucker have the two girls, and Sammi and Patrick have the two boys. They seem really happy with their families."

"I don't think they could hand more than two." I said. "They like being even." I said and Clary laughed.

"We did pretty well with three." Clary said and I pulled her up and situated her on my lap so that she was straddling.

"That we did." I said. I pulled her closer to me and pressed my lips to hers. Even after all these years she was still the sexiest woman I've ever seen and I could never get enough of her. I was so incredibly lost in her that I didn't even hear the door open.

"Oh my god, gross." We broke apart and there stood Karina.

"Sucks doesn't it?" I said as I thought back to earlier.

"Yea, but you two are old." She said and I laughed and shook my head.

"What can we do for you sweetie?" Clary asked.

"I just came to ask if it was okay if Gallagher took me out tomorrow night." She asked.

"Curfew is still 11." I said and she smiled and nodded.

"Thanks daddy." She said before closing the door behind her.

"You know, she totally uses that against you." Clary said and I laughed. "The minute she calls you daddy, you are total putty in her hands."

"I can't help it." I said and she smiled. "Jack did the same thing."

"You are a sucker for your girls." She said and I pulled her closer to me.

"Always." I said as I kissed her neck. We cuddled together as we talked about random little things. Eventually we both drifted off to sleep and I couldn't wait to spend the night with my grandkids.

 **Time Jump – Tomorrow Night**

 **Clary POV:**

I had ordered a pizza and I was just waiting for the kids to get here. We were just going to have a good old fashion movie night tonight, and enjoy our time with the kids. Finally I heard the door open and in came Nora.

"Nanna!" She cheered and I picked her up.

"Hi princess." I said as I gave her a kiss. Rosa wasn't far behind as she ran into my legs. "How are my favorite granddaughters?" I asked and they laughed.

"We're your only granddaughters Nanna." Rosa said and I laughed.

"How are you so smart at only 5 years old?" I asked as I put Nora down.

"Because we have Herondale blood in our veins." Rosa said and I looked at Jacqueline and Tucker.

"I don't know how it happened, but somehow they got dads ego." Jacqueline said and I laughed.

"That was bound to happen to one of them." I said and they smiled. "I'm not surprised they are the two that got it. He spends a lot of time with his girls."

"Where is dad?" Jacqueline asked after a moment.

"With Gallagher." I said and she laughed.

"Giving him the good old talk." Tucker asked.

"You got a talk?" Jacqueline asked.

"More of a stern talking too." Tucker said with a laugh. "That man is intimidating."

"That's Jace Herondale for you." I said and they laughed.

"I'm going to go see K before we leave." Jacqueline said and I nodded and she disappeared upstairs.

"Daddy." We heard and Rosa walked over to Tucker. He picked her up and she smiled at him. "Can Nora and I have some soda tonight?" She asked and I could see Tucker turn to putty.

"Of course baby, but only 1 or 2 cups okay?" He said and she smiled and kissed his cheek before he put her down and she ran away.

"What is it with dads and daughters?" I said with a laugh. "You're just like Jace. Once Karina or Jacqueline calls him daddy, they can get him to agree to anything."

"It's a combination of the name and the voice." He said with a laugh. "It's just impossible to ignore."

"Just prepare for them to use it for the rest of your life." I said and he laughed. A moment later Jace and Gallagher walked in. Jace made his way over to me and kissed my cheek.

"Hi daddy." Jacqueline said as she kissed Jace's cheek as she came back into the kitchen

"Hey baby." Jace said and I looked at Tucker and he laughed and shook his head.

"Where are you four going tonight?" Jace asked after a moment.

"We were thinking of getting dinner, drinking a little too much, and than going go karting." Jacqueline said and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Be safe. Please." I said. "I don't need to get a phone call that one of you is in the hospital."

"We promise mom. We won't go too crazy." Jacqueline said and I nodded. A second later the door opened again and in walked Patrick and Sammi.

"Sorry we're late. Henry refused to put on pants." Patrick said and we laughed. "So don't be surprised if he takes them off at some point tonight."

"Noted." Jace said.

"We should go. Our reservation is soon." Sammi said and they nodded.

"Have fun with them!" Patrick called over his shoulder and than the door slammed.

"What are you and Karina doing tonight?" Jace asked Gallagher after a moment.

"I'm taking her dancing." He said.

"Karina hates dancing." I said and he laughed.

"Yea, but that's because she thinks she's bad at it." Gallagher explained. "Plus, I'm not taking her to a club. She's way too good for that. I'm actually taking her to a salsa class. That way we're both out of our comfort zone, and I think it'll be fun."

"Sounds like a lot of fun." I said and he smiled and nodded. Karina walked down and into the kitchen where she greeted Jace with a kiss on the cheek followed by a sweet kiss from Gallagher.

"So, what's the plan tonight?" Karina asked him and I laughed.

"Don't worry K, you'll have fun." He said.

"Okay, I trust you." She said.

"Curfew is at 11." Jace said and they nodded.

"Bye daddy." Karina said and Jace smiled. "By mom." She said and than they left.

"Get the kids ready. The pizza is going to start getting cold soon." I said and he nodded. He got all the kids situated at the table and I handed out the pizza. I gave Nora and Rosa the soda they asked Tucker for, and I gave Henry his juice, and PJ just had water.

Dinner went by smoothly, and everyone was getting situated in the living room but PJ was lingering in the kitchen. I looked over and Jace and I nodded in PJ's direction. He looked over and got the hint before putting the dishes down and going over to him.

"What's on your mind PJ?" Jace asked.

"Just thinking." He said.

"I got that." Jace said. "What are you thinking about?" Jace probed further.

"Shelby asked if I would be her partner for doubles." He said and that got my attention. I put my dishes down and made my way over to where they were sitting.

"And that's a problem?" Jace asked.

"You can't be involved in both programs if you want to do doubles." I said and PJ just nodded. "Do you want to do doubles?"

"Yea." He said.

"So what's the problem?" I asked.

"I don't want to let my mom down." He said.

"Buddy, she won't be upset that you want to focus on figure skating full time." I said.

"Being involved with both programs was always the best of both worlds. I could skate with dad, and than board with mom." PJ explained. "I feel like if I pick figure skating over snowboarding it will hurt her."

"PJ, they will support you no matter what." Jace said. "If you want to focus on figure skating full time, your mom will totally be at every competition you have."

"You think?" PJ asked.

"We know." I said. "I went to ever competition your Aunt Jack had and Pop-Pop was at every competition for your dad. It doesn't matter what you want to do, your parents will always be there to support you." I said and he nodded before leaving the kitchen. I finished cleaning up and than Jace and I made our way into the living room where the rest of the kids were. Jace put on a movie, and Nora and Rosa both curled into both of Jace's side, while Henry made himself comfortable on my lap and PJ sat on the chair. It was good to be with all the grandkids again. It was something that Jace and I both definitely missed.

 **Karina POV:**

"Where are we going Gallagher?" I asked for like 100th time this car ride.

"Just be patient. You'll enjoy it." He said as he pulled the car into a parking lot. I looked out the window and noticed that we were at a dance studio.

"Dancing? Really Gallagher? I'm a terrible dancer." I said and he laughed as we both got out of the car.

"But you haven't tried salsa dancing." He said and my eyes nearly popped out of my head.

"You're just begging for me to make a fool out of myself tonight aren't you?" I asked and he took my hand and started guiding me towards the building.

"I've never done salsa dancing either. We'll both look foolish, but it'll be fun. I promise." He said and I nodded as we made our way inside.

"Hi, welcome to Salsa Studio, are you two here for the class?" She asked.

"Yea, my name is Gallagher Hennessey." He said and she started typing away.

"Great, the class starts in 15 minutes. These are your outfits for the night. Girls bathroom is to the left. Boys is to the right." She said as she handed us out outfits.

"Oh my god I'm gonna kill you." I said as I looked at the dress and heels I had to wear.

"It'll be fun K, just trust me." He said. "Look, this is just for fun. I wanted us to do something we've both never done before. I could have taken you out to dinner than a movie, or something cliché like that, but you're worth more than a cheesy date." He said and I couldn't help but smile. "Plus, it'll make for a great story."

"Okay, but I'm seriously a terrible dancer." I said and he laughed.

"You really aren't that bad K." He said and I smiled. We both went into the designated bathrooms and were out 5 minutes later and I couldn't help but laugh.

"You were right. This is totally going to be worth it." I said and he just smiled and shook his head.

"Come one." He said as he took my hand and led me into the ballroom. There were actually a lot of couples there. When we first started, I honestly thought I would die of embarrassment, but some of these people were born with two left feet, and were worse than me, plus Gallagher had me laughing the whole time. It was something that I needed, but never knew until tonight, and I was glad that Gallagher brought me.


	54. Chapter 54

**Authors Note:**

 **I know it's been awhile, and I'm sorry this chapter is pretty short, but I wanted to give you something, and so I started with the next rounds of trails that this family is going to experience! Let me know what you think and leave a review! :)**

 **Chapter Fifty Four**

 **Jace POV:**

We were all sitting in the living room watching a movie when Rosa started coughing. Not thinking much of it because cold season was coming around, I didn't pay it much attention. She stopped coughing and I felt something tug my arm, and when I looked over at her, her hand was filled with blood.

"Rosa, did you cough that up?" I asked and she nodded. "Clary, call Patrick, we need to get Rosa to the hospital." I said and everyone went into panic mode. "PJ, watch Nora and Henry." I said and he nodded. I picked Rosa up and ran out to the car with Clary close behind me.

"Patrick, are you guys drunk?" I heard Clary asked. "You need to get Tucker and Jacqueline to the hospital." Clary said. "Something is wrong with Rosa." She explained. "See you soon." She said and she hung up. "Is she going to be okay?" Clary asked me in a hushed tone.

"I don't know, but coughing up blood isn't normal." I said and she nodded. I didn't care about the speed limit at this point. I just wanted to get Rosa to the hospital. When we finally got there I picked Rosa back up and Clary and I ran inside and to the first nurses station we could find. "Excuse me, my granddaughter just coughed up blood." I said to the woman behind the desk.

"Okay, what's her name?" She asked.

"Rosalind Lawson." I said and she typed something out.

"Can we get a gurney and a room for R. Lawson." She called and everything happened so fast. Rosa was carted off immediately.

"What's going to happen to her?" Clary asked the nurse.

"We're going to do some testing, and see what caused her to cough up blood." She said and we nodded. Clary and I walked back to the waiting room. A couple minutes later the kids walked in.

"What's happening?" Jack asked as soon as they saw us.

"Rosa started coughing up blood, and we got here as soon as we could." I said. "She's being tested now."

"Oh my god." Jack said as she started crying. Tucker pulled her into his arms, but you could see how upset he was.

"PJ is back at our house watching Henry and Nora." I said and Patrick and Sammi nodded.

"We're going to head back than." Pat said.

"Thanks for getting them here." Clary said as she gave him a hug.

"Of course. Let us know what's happening the minute you know." Sammi said. I nodded and they left, leaving a very distraught Jack, a numb looking Tucker, and a couple concerned grandparents.

 **Time Jump – One Hour Later**

 **Clary POV:**

"Rosalind Lawson?" We heard a nurse call and we all stood up. "Are you her parents?" She asked towards Jacqueline and Tucker and they nodded. I don't think Jace and I were supposed to hear this, but we weren't leaving our kids. "There is no easy way to say this, but Rosalind has leukemia."

"No." Jack cried as she nearly fell over. I grabbed onto her, and Jace put his arm around Tucker, because as numb as he looked, this new was devastating.

"It's early in the diagnosis, and we want to start chemo immediately." The nurse said.

"Thank you." I said and the nurse nodded before walking away.

"My baby." Jack said through the tears. "She's only 5 years old. She doesn't deserve this." She cried and I just continued to rub her back. Tucker seemed to snap out of the daze. He looked over and me and I nodded. I handed Jacqueline over to him and she cried into the crook of his neck. I took a deep breath because it was taking everything in me not to cry. Jace walked over and scooped me into a hug.

"We're going to make sure we get her everything she needs to beat this." He whispered in my ear and I just nodded. I couldn't imagine how Jacqueline and Tucker are feeling right now. I was devastated when I found out my mom had cancer, I can't imagine how much worse it is to hear your daughter has it.

 **Patrick POV:**

Sammi and I were sitting in the living room waiting to hear any news on Rosa. Henry went to sleep 30 minutes ago, and Nora was passed out on the couch. PJ was watching TV, and Karina got home only a couple minutes ago with Gallagher. She was freaked out just like the rest of us, and worried. It felt like there was never going to be any news but when my phone started ringing and I saw my mom was calling, my stomach instantly dropped.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Patrick." I heard my mom sigh.

"What's going on with Rosa?" I asked.

"She has leukemia." She said and I just felt like my heart broke in half.

"No. She's 5. She's healthy." I said as I tried to hold it together. "How are Jack and Tucker?" I asked after a minute.

"They are in her room right now. Jacqueline is devastated, and I can tell Tucker is too, but he's trying to be strong for her." My mom said.

"What's going to happen?" I asked.

"They are going to start her on chemo as soon as they can, and your father and I are going to make sure that she gets whatever treatment she needs." She said.

"Are you coming home?" I asked.

"Yea. Visiting hours are over soon, but they're allowing Jacqueline and Tucker to stay with Rosa." She said. "Is Nora asleep already?"

"Yea. She's passed out on the couch." I said.

"Can you put her in Jacqueline's old room?" She asked.

"Of course." I said.

"We'll see you soon Patrick." My mom said.

"Bye mom." I said and I hung up.

"What's going on?" Karina asked.

"Rosa has leukemia." I said.

"No." Karina said as she started crying. Gallagher pulled her into him as she continued crying. I looked over at Sammi who had tears in her eyes as well.

"What's going to happen to her?" Sammi asked.

"They want to start chemo immediately." I said and she nodded. "That's all I really know."

"I can't even imagine what Jack and Tucker are going through." Sammi said as she looked at PJ. It was mind blowing that this could happen to our family. It didn't feel real.

"I'm going to take Nora up to Jack's old room." I said and Sammi nodded. I scooped her up in my arms and made my way up to her room. I put Nora on the bed and I thought I was in the clear before her eyes opened.

"Uncle Pat?" She asked.

"Yea sweetheart?" I said.

"Where is Rosa?" She asked.

"She got sick, so she's at the hospital trying to get better." I explained in the best way I could.

"Are mommy and daddy there too?" She asked.

"Yea, they're going to stay with her tonight, so you're going to stay with Nanna and Pop-Pop." I said.

"Otay." She said and I leaned forward and pressed my lips to her forehead. "I love you Uncle Pat."

"I love you too Nora." I said and she closed her eyes again. I made my way back downstairs before I started crying. Sammi walked over to me and pulled me into a hug. "They don't deserve this."

"I know they don't Pat." Sammi said. "But we're all going to be here for them no matter what." She said and I nodded.

"Why don't you guys head home. Gallagher and I will stay here until mom and dad get home." Karina said.

"You sure?" I asked.

"You've had a long night. We're all emotional. Jack and Tucker are going to need us, and we aren't going to be much help if we all don't get a good nights sleep, and time to process." She said.

"When did you get so smart?" I said and she laughed.

"I've always been the smartest." She said and I smiled.

"Tell mom and dad we'll be back tomorrow." I said and she nodded.

"I'll go get Henry." Sammi said as she disappeared upstairs.

"Come on PJ." I said and he stood up and put on his coat. We walked to the door and waited for Sammi and Henry.

"Is Rosa going to be okay dad?" PJ asked.

"I sure hope so PJ." I said and he nodded. A moment later Sammi came back with Henry still sleeping in her arms. We made our way back to our house in silent. This news was something that we all didn't see coming. It was devastating and I just hope to god that Rosa makes it through this.

 **Clary POV:**

When we finally got home, Jace and I were exhausted. We expected Patrick and Sammi to be in the living room when we walked in but we were greeted with Gallagher and a very upset Karina. When she heard us come in she looked back and ran straight towards Jace. He hugged her tight and I took a deep breath.

"Patrick put Nora in Jack's old room like 45 minutes ago." Gallagher said.

"Thanks." I said.

"They said they would be back tomorrow." He explained. "K thought everyone just needed the night to process and sleep."

"Yea, I think that's exactly what we all need. Thank you for being here for her." I said and he smiled.

"Of course." He said. "I'm sorry about Rosa."

"Yea. That's something you never want to see your kids go through." I said and he nodded.

"I'll see you soon K." Gallagher said and Karina looked back and nodded. Gallagher saw himself out and that just left Jace, Karina and I.

"Please tell me she's going to be okay." Karina said through tears. I made my way over to them and Jace wrapped me into their hug.

"I have no idea if she will be baby." I said and she continued to cry and Jace pulled us both closer to him. I didn't know if Rosa was going to beat this, but I had to believe that y grandbaby wasn't going to die before she ever got a chance at life. And I was going to hold onto that hope for as long as I needed too.


	55. Chapter 55

**Authors Note:**

 **Don't worry, we're just getting to the good stuff! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Let me know what you think and leave a review if you'd like! :)**

 **Chapter Fifty Five**

 **Jacqueline POV:**

"Mr. and Mrs. Lawson?" I heard and I woke up to see the doctor standing in Rosa's room.

"Hi." I said as I stood up, and hit Tucker. "Sorry." I said and he laughed.

"Not a problem. I understand you've had an emotional night." He said and I nodded. "I'd like to go over Rosalind's chemo schedule." He said and Tucker and I nodded. "We'd like to have to get chemo once a week. Whatever day works best for you two we can arrange, but we'd like to start this week possibly." He said.

"We can really do any day." Tucker said. "The sooner we start the better." He said and I nodded in agreement.

"How about we start the chemo tomorrow, and see how she reacts with it?" He said.

"Sounds good." I said and he nodded. "Can you tell us the chances of her beating this doctor?" I asked.

"She's in the early stages." He explained. "So she has a higher chance than someone who is diagnosed in later stages."

"Will she die?" I flat out asked him.

"I can't definitively say yes or no." He said. "The medicine is a huge part, but also her will to fight is a huge part as well." He explained. "Those who don't have the will to live, and who don't fight every single day don't live as long."

"Thank you doctor." I said and he nodded before walking out. I looked over at my little girl and than looked back to Tucker.

"She'll fight babe." Tucker said and I took a deep breath. "Rosa has never been one to give up."

"I hope you're right Tuck." I said and he pulled me into a hug. I couldn't imagine life without Rosa, and I didn't want too.

 **Time Jump – Two Months Later**

 **Clary POV:**

Things have been strained around the facility these days. Rosa has been getting treatment weakly and just feels incredibly weak and sick all the time. More often than not Jacqueline and Tucker ask us to watch Nora so that she doesn't have to watch Rosa go through it, but we know Nora wants to be there for Rosa. She knows she's struggling and all she wants to do is help. It was a particularly hard when Tucker and Jacqueline would fight. It was hard to see something coming between them when I knew just how much they loved each other. I couldn't even imagine what they must be feeling, and it sucked that nobody could truly comfort them. Jace and I were lying in bed when we heard a knock on the door. Jace and I were incredibly confused, but got out of bed and headed towards the front door. When we opened it, there stood Tucker, looking incredibly upset.

"Can I stay here for a few days?" He asked and I nodded before letting him inside.

"Can we get you anything to drink?" I asked.

"Coffee would be great." He said and I nodded. I went into the kitchen and made him a cup. When I came back to the living room I handed it to him. "Thank you."

"What happened Tuck?" Jace asked.

"Jack and I got into a fight." Tucker said. "But this one was worse than any other fight we've ever had."

"What was the fight about?" I asked.

"Jack thinks I spend too much time working and not enough time with Rosa." Tucker said. "I try to spend as much time as I possibly can with Rosa, but we both can't just stop working cold turkey." He explained. "I know everyone is willing to help with the medical bills, but it's our responsibility." He said. "I can't keep doing this." He said. "I can't keep fighting with her. It's tearing our marriage apart."

"Did you come here willingly?" Jace asked.

"No. She kicked me out." Tucker said. "She told me that once I start caring about our daughter again I can come back."

"I can't believe she would say that to you." I said.

"We're both incredibly stressed, and I get that she's upset, and frustrated, and watching Rosa go through this is incredibly hard, but I'm struggling too." Tucker said.

"I know." Jace said. "Everyone can see it."

"I just can't fight with her anymore, and if me being out of the house cuts down on the fights, I'm willing to do that." Tucker said.

"You can either stay in Pat's old room, or you can crash with Nora in Jack's old room." Jace said.

"I think I just need to cuddle with my baby for a few nights." Tucker said and I smiled and nodded.

"You're welcome to stay here as long as you want Tucker." I said and he nodded.

"Thanks guys." He said and Jace and I nodded. We made our way upstairs and Tucker went into Jacqueline's old room and Jace and I made our way to our room. We got back into bed and I curled up against him.

"We need to sit Jack down and talk to her." Jace said after a moment.

"Why?" I asked.

"Cause she can't keep kicking Tucker out." Jace said. "I can't imagine what they are going through, but I know if it were us, the last thing I would ever do is tell you that you didn't care enough, or that you couldn't come back to the house until you cared more." Jace said. "Jack is out of line, and she needs to know that."

"I know what you mean. You'd be the first person I'd lean on for support if we were in their situation. I can't imagine pushing you away." I said and Jace kissed my head.

"We'll talk to her tomorrow." Jace said. "I'm scared that if they don't work it out, Rosa isn't going to be the only problem they face."

"You think they'd consider divorce?" I asked shocked.

"There is only so much one person can take." Jace said. "Rosa getting sick was the worst thing that ever happened to them, and now Jack is pushing all the blame onto Tucker. I don't know about you, but there would only be so much of that I could take until I snapped."

"I can't imagine them falling apart though." I said and Jace sighed.

"They're already falling apart babe." He said and I took a deep breath. Jace was right. Who knew how far Jacqueline could push Tucker before he couldn't take it anymore. I certainly didn't want to find out, and I didn't want to see my daughters marriage fall apart because she's too stubborn to realize that Tucker is doing the best he can in a terrible situation.

 **Jacqueline POV:**

After Tucker left I went upstairs to spend time with Rosa. It bothered me so much that he didn't spend as much time with her as I did. I mean our daughter is sick and he can't stop throwing himself into work long enough to just sit and hold her. When I walked into her room she was lying in bed. Her hair had fallen out a couple weeks ago, and she liked this hat that Aunt Izzy bought her, and she wore it everywhere. I closed the door and made my way over to the bed and slid in next to her. I thought she was sleeping but she started talking.

"Why do you and daddy always have to fight?" She asked and I sighed.

"Your daddy and I aren't on the same page when it comes to you." I said as I rubbed her cheek.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I think daddy should spend more time with you, but he is more focused on work, and I don't like that." I said honestly. The girls might be young, but they are pretty smart, and very perceptive.

"Daddy spend a lot of time with me." She said and I was confused.

"No he doesn't baby." I said.

"Yes he does." Rosa said. "Every morning he comes in here and sits with me and we talk about how his day was and what he's going to do that day and stuff." She said.

"When does this happen baby?" I asked really confused.

"Really early in the morning." She said. "I get really sick in the middle of the night, and daddy comes in and sits with me until I fall back asleep. Sometimes it doesn't take long at all, but other times I'm awake until the sun comes up."

"And daddy stays up with you the whole time?" I asked.

"Yup. Sometimes he reads to me, or he shows me old videos of you guys competing or Nanna and Pop-Pop competing." She says with a smile.

"What does Nora do during this time?" I ask knowing that they share a room.

"If she wakes up she joins us, but if she's sleeping daddy just lets her sleep. He doesn't want to disturb her." Rosa explained. I had no idea Tucker did that.

"How come you or daddy never told me that?" I asked.

"Cause it was our own special daddy daughter time." Rosa said. "I spend all day with you and Nora, and I love it, but when it's just daddy and I, it's really special." Rosa said. She always was a daddy's girl, and I couldn't believe that Tucker had been doing that with her all this time.

"You should sleep baby. You have chemo in the morning." I said and she nodded.

"Will daddy be there?" She asked.

"Of course he will. He's never missed an appointment yet." I said and she smiled.

"I love you mommy." She said.

"I love you too Rosalind." I said as I kissed her forehead. I walked out of her room and back to mine. I slid under the covers and couldn't help but feel cold. If Tucker had just told me that he'd been spending countless hours comforting Rosa in the middle of the night I wouldn't have exploded and kicked him out, but I guess I didn't really give him a chance to explain. I rolled over and looked at the empty side of my bed and sighed. I had a lot of apologizing to do tomorrow.


	56. Chapter 56

**Chapter Fifty Six**

 **Tucker POV:**

I woke up the next morning with Nora on top of me. I couldn't help but smile at my little girl. Her and Rosa meant everything to me, and it was killing me to know that I couldn't help Rosa at all. All I wanted to do was make her feel better, and I couldn't and it absolutely sucked.

"Morning daddy." Nora said as she lifted herself off my chest.

"Morning sweet pea." I said as I gave her a kiss.

"What are you going here?" She asked.

"Do I need a reason to visit my daughter and have some cuddle time?" I asked.

"You and mommy are fighting again aren't you?" She asked.

"You and your sister are really too smart for your age." I said and she smiled. "You're mommy and I are fine, you don't have to worry about us."

"I don't like it when you two fight." She said and I scooped her into my arms and got out of bed.

"I don't like it either baby." I said. "Come on, let's go see Nanna and Pop-Pop." I said and she nodded enthusiastically. We walked downstairs and Clary, Jace and Karina were all in the kitchen.

"Good morning guys." Jace said and I put Nora down next to Karina.

"Morning." I said.

"How did you sleep?" Clary asked.

"Perfect. Nora is the perfect cuddle buddy." I said and Clary laughed.

"I felt the same way about Patrick when he was her age." She said and I laughed. "Rosa has treatment today right?" Clary asked and I nodded. "You going?"

"Of course. I haven't missed a treatment yet, and I don't care how rocky Jack and I are right now, I won't let that get in the way of Rosa." I said and she nodded.

"When do you have to leave?" Jace asked.

"In like 25 minutes." I said.

"Perfect. You have time for breakfast." Clary said as she handed me a plate of French toast. "Coffee?" She asked.

"Love some." I said and she nodded. I made my way over to the table and put the plate of French toast on the table. Karina immediately grabbed two pieces and started digging in. "You inhale that too fast K, I think you'll turn into it." I said and she laughed.

"I can't take my time today." She said.

"Why not?" I asked as I put a piece of French toast on Nora's plate and started cutting it up.

"Gallagher's family is coming to visit him." Karina said. "I've never met them before."

"Ah, meeting the boyfriends parents, always so intimidating." Clary said as she handed me the cup of coffee.

"You aren't helping mom." Karina said and I laughed.

"You'll do fine K. Everyone loves you." I said and she gave me a smile.

"Not everyone." She said.

"Those ass…jerks from your school don't count." I said as I looked over at Nora who was chowing down on her food, and wasn't paying attention to anything we were saying.

"But they still didn't like me." Karina said. "What is his siblings don't like me? Do you think he'd break up with me if they didn't? And he's the man of the house now. What if he needs to take care of them more than he needs to take care of me…."

"K, deep breaths." I cut her off and she started to take deep calming breaths. "Everything will be okay. Just be yourself, and they'll love you." I said and she nodded. I looked at my watch and sighed. "Well, my brother-in-law duties have to come to a halt. I need to get home, change and get to he hospital."

"Tell Jack and Rosa that I love them." Karina said and I nodded.

"Be good for Nanna and Pop-Pop Nora." I said. "Mommy and I will be back in a couple hours."

"Otay." She said and I killed her forehead. "I love you daddy."

"I love you too sweetheart." I said. I looked at Jace and Clary and smiled before walking out of the house. I got back to my house and went right up to my room to change. To my surprise Jack was sitting on our bed when I walked in.

"Hi." She said.

"I don't want to fight today Jack." I said. "I just want to go and sit with my daughter, who I _do_ care about, and not have her see how miserable we both are."

"You're miserable?" She asked and it wasn't what I was expecting.

"How can I not be?" I asked. "We don't do anything but fight anymore. You accuse me of not caring about my daughter when you know damn well that she's one of the most important things in my life, and you kick me out of the house. Repeatedly." I said. I didn't have it in me to hide how hurt I was. "I can't keep doing this with you anymore Jack."

"What are you saying?" She asked as she stood up.

"I'm saying, I'm going to stay with your parents for a couple weeks." I said. "The fighting is getting out of hand, and it's affecting Nora and Rosa. They are both going through enough already, we don't need to add to that."

"Tucker." Jack said but I held my hand up and shook my head.

"We aren't okay Jack." I said honestly. "We're falling apart, and our marriage is suffering." I said. "I refuse to let it get any worse." I said and she simply nodded. "Now, let's get Rosa to the hospital." I said and she nodded. I walked into Rosa's room and she was sitting up and I couldn't help but smile when I saw her.

"Daddy." She said and I walked over to her and scooped her up.

"Hi princess." I said as I gave her a kiss.

"I missed you." She said.

"I missed you too. Did you get sick last night?" I asked as I walked us out of her room and down the stairs.

"Nope, I just always miss our nightly talks." She said and I smiled.

"Me too." I said. I got to the car and put her in and buckled her up. We drove to the hospital in silence and I hated it but this might be our new reality for some time, and I had to get used to that.

We got the hospital and Rosa was taken to the big chemo chair, and Jack and took a seat next to her. She liked to watch TV when she got chemo, and we always watched the same movie, Cinderella. She absolutely loved Cinderella, and she's watched it about 100 times, but it didn't matter, it made her smile, and that's all I needed to see some days.

"I'm going to get something to drink." I said as I stood up. "You want anything Jack?" I asked.

"No thanks." She said and I nodded before walking out of the room. When I got back to the room, Rosa was asleep, and Jack was reading a book. I took a seat back in my chair and grabbed the ipad off Rosa's lap and pulled the blanket over her to keep her warm. "Rosa told me that you spend a lot of time with her in the middle of the night." Jack finally said.

"Yea." I simply said.

"Why didn't you tell me you did that?" She asked.

"I guess I liked that it was just between me and my girls." I said and she smiled as we both looked at Rosa. "It was our little thing that we could bond over."

"I wouldn't have yelled at you if I knew." She said.

"You would have found another reason to yell at me Jack." I said and she sighed. "We're both incredibly frustrated, and upset with what's happening to our baby, but we can't just quit everything. We still need an income, and Nora still needs our attention as well." I said. "Rosa is our main priority, but that doesn't mean we get to abandoned our other priorities in the process."

"I'm so sorry Tucker." Jack said and I smiled.

"I know you are." I said. "But I'm still going to stay with your parents for a few weeks." I told her.

"But…"

"Our marriage is struggling to stay afloat." I said. "If I had to describe it, I would say we're the Titanic in the middle of the movie." I said and she laughed. "I don't want this is tear us apart anymore than it already is. I love you Jacqueline. More than absolutely everything in this world, but I refuse to let our fighting tear this family apart." I explained and she nodded. "So, I'm going to spend a couple weeks with your parents and we're going to work on getting our marriage strong again, because I can't lose you on top of everything that's going on with Rosa."

"You'd never lose me Tucker." Jack said. "I've been a nightmare and completely unfair to you during this whole thing, and I am so incredibly sorry for that."

"I forgive you Jack." I said and she started crying. I walked over and she wrapped her arms around my neck. "We're going to get through this, and Rosa is going to beat this, but we can't fight, and give up otherwise we're showing her that it's okay to give up, and she needs to fight more than anything."

"I love you Tucker." She said and I smiled and pressed my lips to hers briefly.

"I love you too Jack." I said and I picked her up and placed her on my lap. I knew that this was going to be hard, but Jack and I were strong despite our small bump in the road. We were going to get through this, all of this no matter how hard it gets.

 **Karina POV:**

I was a nervous wreck waiting for Gallagher to get back to the facility. Meeting his family was incredibly intimidating, and I had no clue if they were even going to like me, and that was the scariest thing ever. I didn't know what to do, and I was just pacing in the living room.

"Why are you so stressed kiddo?" My dad said as he walked over to me.

"Gallagher's family is coming to visit today." I said and he laughed.

"You gotta shake these nerves K." He said and I sighed. "It'll only make everything you do during the meeting feel like you're messing it up."

"I don't know how to stop them." I admitted.

"How about a round with the old man on the half pipe?" He asked and I smiled.

"What do I get if I win?" I asked and he laughed.

"I'll do your chores for two weeks." He said and I laughed.

"You're so on." I said and we made our way out to the half pipe. We got our gear on and I grabbed my lucky snowboard.

"Hey Mark, you mind judging?" My dad yelled to the trainer. He laughed and shook his head as he made his way over to us. "Three runs each, execution, creativity, and difficulty." My dad said.

"You got it." Mark said.

"Ladies first." My dad said and I grabbed my goggles and lowered them.

"Have fun doing the inventory for two weeks!" I said as I dropped in. I was so going to win.

 **Gallagher POV:**

We pulled up to the facility and my family all got out. My siblings had never seen the facility and I could see it on their faces that they were in complete awe, and I couldn't blame them. I was the same way when I got here for the first time. I was making my way to my cabin when I saw a gathering of people, and curious made my way over to them.

"Yo Cameron." I said to a buddy of mine. "What's going on here?" I asked.

"K and Jace are going head to head on the half pipe." He said and I pushed my way to the front with my family following close behind. Jace was currently standing at the top as Karina shredded some serious snow. I couldn't help but smile as I watched her ride. She was great, and she didn't even know how great she was.

"Is that you're girlfriend?" My sister Patty teased.

"As a matter of fact, it is." I said proudly. When she got down to the bottom the whole crowed started cheering. She took off her helmet and looked up at Jace.

"Take that dad!" She yelled and you could hear him laugh. Jace dropped in and did what he did best. Completely destroyed the half pipe with his many years of experience and his pure talent. When he was finished he took off his helmet and pulled Karina into a hug.

"Maybe next time sweetheart." He said as he kissed her forehead.

"The clear cut winner is Jace Herondale!" Mark shouted and he took his bows while Karina stood off to the side clapping with a huge smile on her face.

"There is just no beating the champion." Karina said and Jace laughed.

"But you are worthy competition." He said. "Back to your sessions everyone!" Jace yelled and the place cleared out and all that was left my family, Karina and Jace.

"You get better and better every time you ride." I said and Karina turned towards me and smiled.

"Thanks." She said as she made her way over to me and gave me a sweet kiss.

"And Jace, I don't think you'll ever get worse with old age." I said and he laughed.

"Thank you." Jace said and I laughed. "Now, if you all will excuse me, I promised my wife I'd help her with our granddaughter, about an hour ago." He said and we all laughed and he walked away.

"Karina, I'd like to introduce you to my family." I said and she nodded. "This is my wonderful mother Catherine." I said and my mom laughed.

"Please, call me Cathy. Catherine makes me sound old." She said and I laughed.

"It's wonderful to meet you." Karina said.

"These are my siblings." I said. "Patty is the second child, she's 16. Cody is the third child, he's 14. Tatiana is the fourth, she's 10. Christian is the fifth, he's 7. And the little cutie is Amber, she's 4." I said.

"It's great to finally meet you all." Karina said.

"You as well dear." My mom said. "You're a really talented snowboarder."

"I'm okay. My dad and sister are way better than me." She said modestly.

"She did grow up here." Patty said. "Of course she'd be good."

"What program are you involved in?" Cody asked.

"Neither." Karina said. "I woke behind the scenes with my mom mostly."

"But you're a great boarder." Cody said and she laughed.

"Competing was never something I was interested in. I like getting on the half pipe or on the ice with my family and friends, but that's as far as I go." Karina explained.

"So why were you going up against Jace?" I asked and she blushed.

"To be honest, I was nervous about meeting you all." Karina said to my family. "My dad told me I needed to get rid of the nerves and than challenged me to a run. I couldn't possibly say no, and if I won he would do my chores for two weeks. Part of me wishes that he declined with age, but that man is like immortal or something cause he just gets better." She said and I laughed. "I don't mind losing to him, but it would have been nice for him to do the inventory though." She said and I smiled.

"Your dads hot." Patty said and I gagged.

"Gross." I said and Karina laughed.

"Nothing I haven't hard before." Karina said. "Most teenage girls, and younger women have the same reaction."

"We were going to go out to dinner tonight K, you in?" I asked and she smiled.

"Absolutely. Why don't you all come to the house, and meet my family, I'll get showered cause I'm gross, and than we can leave."

"Sounds good." I said and we followed her to the house. When we walked in everyone was there accept Tuck, Jack and Rosa. I couldn't imagine what they were going through and it sucked that poor little Rosa was suffering.

"I'll be down soon." Karina said and I nodded. She ran upstairs and I went in to the living room.

"Gallagher, what up man?" Pat said.

"Nothing much, just showing my family around." I said. "Mom, kids, this is Karina's family." I said.

"There are a lot of you." Tatiana said and everyone laughed.

"Patrick is Karina's older brother, and his wife is Sammi, and PJ and Henry are their two kids." I said as I pointed at them. "You saw Jace a little while ago, and his wife Clary." I said and they all nodded. "And that little cutie is Nora." I said as she waved. "She's Jacqueline's daughter."

"Who is Jacqueline?" Patty asked.

"Jacqueline is Patrick's twin." I explained. "Her and her husband Tucker are currently at the hospital with Nora's twin."

"Why is she in the hospital?" My mom asked.

"Leukemia." I whispered and she gasped.

"How was the flight in?" Clary asked trying to move the subject past Rosa.

"It was decent." My mom said.

"Long." Patty said and Clary laughed.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" Clary asked.

"Vodka." Patty said and I slapped her upside the head. "Ow."

"You're 16 years old. You will not be drinking vodka." I said and she rolled her eyes.

"Nothing like sibling love." Jace said and I laughed.

"To answer your question Clary, we're fine thank you. We're going out to dinner soon." My mom said.

"Mind if we steal Karina away for a couple hours?" I asked.

"Not at all." Clary said and I smiled.

"I'm Nora." Nora said to Amber. She was currently hiding behind my mom. She was a little shy.

"Don't be scared Amber. Nora is really friendly." I said and she moved a little.

"Nora, this is my sister Amber." I said and she nodded.

"Wanna play?" Nora asked. Amber looked up at my mom and she smiled and nodded and Amber came fully out from behind my mom. Nora reached out her hand and Amber took it. She guided her over to the dolls she was playing with.

About 15 minutes later Karina was showered and ready to go. By that time we went to pry Amber away from Nora and the dolls when she started crying saying she didn't want to leave. Clary and Jace offered to watch her and it was easier than fighting with her, so she stayed behind to play while the rest of us went to dinner. My family really seemed to like Karina and it was a huge weight lifted off my shoulders. Not that I thought they weren't going to like her, but Patty can be rather rude, and Cody can be a little harsh, and I was scared they were going to ruin the whole experience, but Karina was easy to like, and I was glad that the night went well.

 **Time Jump – A Couple Weeks Later**

 **Clary POV:**

Tucker has been living in Jacqueline's old room since their huge fight. When I asked him what was going on, he told me that they just needed some space to strengthen their relationship so they could be there 100% for Rosa and Nora, and I thought it was such a mature thing to do. I knew that they were crazy about each other, anyone could see it, but that didn't mean we were blind to how fast their marriage seemed to be crumbling. They were going through so much, the last thing they needed was a divorce, but they had been getting along really well, and Tucker was actually going to move home today. I was standing in the kitchen when Tucker walked out with his bag.

"It's going to be weird without you here." I said and he laughed.

"It's been fun Clary, but I can't wait to get back to my family." He said and I smiled.

"You're welcome here any time Tucker." I said and he walked over and hugged me.

"Thanks mom." He said and I almost lost it. Sammi and Tucker had been coming here for so long that calling us anything else but Clary and Jace was weird to them, but they were a part of our family now. And even though Jace and I told them that they could call us mom and dad, they told us it felt a little weird since we've been Clary and Jace to them for so long, and we understood that, but hearing Tucker say it, really warmed my heart.

"How is Rosa doing?" I asked as we broke apart.

"Chemo is kicking her ass, but we have a scan next month that should show us either the progression or regression of the cancer, so fingers crossed that it's good news." Tucker explained.

"Give her our best." I said and he nodded.

"Nora, let's go baby!" He called and little footsteps came running into the kitchen.

"Are we going home daddy?" Nora asked.

"Yes we are sweetheart." Tucker said as he kissed us. "Thank you for everything Clary."

"It was my pleasure." I said.

"Bye Nanna." Nora said and I smiled.

"Bye sweet pea." I said and they walked out of the house. I took a deep breath and walked over to the back window and watched them walk to their house. I knew that the journey was far from over, but progress was progress, and I hope to god that scan next month shows progress.

 **Authors Note:**

 **What do you think is going to happen to Rosa? Find out next update if she's cancer free or fighting for her life! Let me know what you think and leave a review! :)**


	57. Chapter 57

**Authors Note:**

 **Wow. It's been a long time! I have a feeling that this story is reaching it's end, and I'm at peace with that! Of course I know what's going to happen, I just don't know how many chapter it will take, but I can assure you, this is coming to a close! Let me know what you all think and thank you for being patient with me! :)**

 **Chapter Fifty Seven**

 **Time Jump – One Month Later**

 **Jace POV:**

Everyone was keeping themselves busy today because we were all anxious to hear how Rosa was doing. There was nothing more heartbreaking than seeing your child go through this, and seeing your granddaughter battling a terrible disease. It was gut wrenching, and something I wouldn't wish upon anyone. Clary was so stressed that I had to have Pat take out onto the ice to clear her mind, which meant I was in charge of the house today, but I didn't mind. I was cleaning the living room when I heard the door open. Not thinking much of it, I kept cleaning but when I looked up there stood Jack with tears streaking down her face.

"What happened?" I immediately asked. "Is she getting worse?" I asked and Jack shook her head. "So are these happy tears?" I asked and she shook her head again. "So what happened?"

"The cancer hasn't gotten worse, but she still has it. They are starting her on a new batch of chemo tomorrow." Jack said and I nodded. "Daddy I'm scared." She said and I opened my arms and she ran towards me. She clung to me for dear life as I felt her body wracking with sobs. This was something that made me want to cry but I had to be strong for her, because she didn't need to be strong all the time.

"Everything is going to be sweetheart." I said.

"How do you know?" She asked. I made my way to the couch and Jack curled up on my lap.

"Because she is a Herondale deep down." I said and I felt her laugh. "She has our fight. She isn't going to let this take her away from us."

"She's so little dad. And Nora knows something is wrong. Something terrible. I can see it affecting her." Jack said. "I can't imagine what she's going through. Even I can feel when Pat is sick, and that's not even close to how sick Rosa is."

"I know baby, but we have to keep believing and helping her fight." I said and she nodded. "Is Tucker at the hospital?"

"Yea. Rosa was pretty upset." Jack explained. "She wanted some daddy daughter time, and I figured it was the person time to come and tell everyone."

"Go get Nora." I said. "Spend a few hours with her, and forget about all this stress. You need it." I said and she nodded. I kissed her cheek and she got off my lap and left the room. I sat back on the couch and sighed. I couldn't picture something happening to Rosa, and I don't know how this family would function if something did happen.

 **Time Jump – Olympics**

 **Karina POV:**

Gallagher was leaving the facility today to go back to Australia to leave for the Olympics, and I thought it was a waste of time considering Dublin was hosting, and we were closer than Australia was, but the team wanted to travel together and I understood that. They wanted to be unified. The facility van was taking a bunch of the athletes to the airport and I was walking him there.

"I'm going to miss you." I said when we reached the van but we both lingered.

"I'm going to miss you too." Gallagher said. "But you'll be in Dublin soon enough."

"Doesn't feel soon enough." I said and he laughed.

"We've spent time apart before." He said.

"But we weren't together back than." I said and he simply smiled.

"We can do this babe." He said as he pressed his lips to mine. When we pulled away I couldn't help but smile and figured it was now or never.

"I love you." I said and I saw his eyes widen and his smile reach from ear to ear.

"I love you too." He said and I smiled and wrapped my arms around his torso. He hugged me back before someone started speaking.

"Let's go Gallagher. We have to be at the airport." The driver said and I laughed.

"Coming." Gallagher said. "I'll call you when I land."

"Safe trip." I said and he kissed me one more time before getting in the van. I watched it drive away, with the biggest smile on my face. I felt lighter, and I couldn't believe he loved me back.

I got back to the house and mom was in the kitchen cooking something. I walked over and sat at the breakfast bar just replaying what just happened in my head. When she turned around she looked at me confused, but I probably looked like a loon to her.

"Why are you so happy?" She asked and I laughed.

"I told Gallagher that I loved him." I said and she smiled.

"And?" She asked.

"He said it back." I said and she walked over and hugged me.

"That's wonderful baby." She said and I smiled.

"I felt so much lighter after saying it." I said.

"That happens, especially when they say it back." She said.

"Has Jack come around?" I asked and I saw her mood shift. "What happened?"

"The scan showed that the cancer isn't gone, but it also hasn't gotten any worse." My mom said. "She starting a new batch of chemo tomorrow. It'll be a higher dose, so she will be feeling things more intensely than before."

"It's so unfair." I said and my mom sighed.

"I know it is, but life isn't fair." My mom said.

"She's just so young." I said. "She should be running around in the snow, not laying in a hospital bed."

"I agree, but for now we just have to be here, and support her." Mom said and I nodded. I hated seeing Rosa go through this, it wasn't fair.

 **Time Jump – Two Days Later**

 **Patrick POV:**

When we walked into the house PJ threw his bag on the ground.

"Whoa, no need to take your anger out on the skates." I said and he looked at me with so much frustration in his eyes.

"We lost dad." He said and I sighed.

"You can't win them all PJ." I said.

"We came in 9th dad. 9th. That's pathetic." PJ said.

"PJ, you and Shelby are still relatively new at being partners." I explained. "Those kids have been training together for years. They had the upper hand."

"We will never get to the Olympics with how we performed today." PJ said.

"Just do your best. The rest is up to the judges." I said and then there was a knock on the door. I went to open in and there stood Shelby. "Hey Shelby."

"Hey Mr. Herondale." She said. "Is PJ here?" She asked.

"Yea. He's in the living room. Come on in." I said.

"Are you sure?" She asked and for a second I forgot the houses were normally forbidden for athletes.

"I'm sure." I said and she walked in. "PJ, you have a visitor."

"I don't want to see anyone right now." PJ said.

"Gee thanks. You did drop me on my ass today. The least you can do is talk to me." Shelby said and I laughed and PJ's head shot up.

"Shelby." PJ said. "Why are you in my house?" He asked.

"Your dad let me in." She said.

"Really?" He asked and I laughed.

"Really. Come on Henry, let's go watch mommy on the half pipe." I said as I grabbed Henry and stood up. "We'll leave you two alone to talk things out." I said and I left. If anyone was going to get through to PJ it was her.

 **PJ POV:**

"Are you here to yell at me?" I asked and she laughed.

"Why would I yell at you?" She laughed.

"Cause as you so nicely pointed out, I dropped you on your ass today." I said and she smiled.

"Shit happens PJ." She said.

"We got 9th Shelby." I said.

"Yea, and we beat out 6 other couples were have been working together longer than we have. That's a good thing." She said.

"I feel like I failed you. You picked me to be your partner, and we couldn't even break top 5." I admitted. "I mean, you want to go to the Olympics, and so do I and 9th place isn't going to get us there."

"First off, we're 15. We have 4 more years to improve before attempting to make out first Olympic appearance." She said. "And people mess up PJ. Even the couple that got first had a few mistakes."

"I hate messing up." I said.

"I know. It's that Herondale gene." She said and I laughed. "You're an amazing partner, and there isn't anyone else at this facility that I would want to be paired with. Which is why I asked you. Our next competition we'll be more prepared, but you can't sulk like this. Take a few moments to grieve the missed move, and I'll take a few minutes to ice my ass, but that's all we get." She said and I laughed again.

"I am sorry about that." I said.

"I know you are. My skate slipped. It happens." She said. She stood from the couch and smiled. "Practice, tonight, 9. Be there."

"What are you? Nanna?" I said and she laughed.

"Clary has a gold medal in figure skating. I trust her methods." Shelby said and I smiled.

"9 pm. Got it." I said and she smiled and left. I took a deep breath and leaned back into the couch. I wasn't going to let her down again.


	58. Chapter 58

**Authors Note:**

 **Okay, so I'm thinking two more chapters, and rounding it off with an even 60! I know it's been a long time since I've updated this story, but I just didn't have any motivation to finish the half written chapter, but it's late, I'm freezing, so sleeping is pretty tough, so I thought I'd update this one finally! Let me know what you think! :)**

 **Chapter Fifty Eight**

 **Time Jump – One Year Later**

 **Clary POV:**

Today is the day that Rosa was getting tested to see how the chemo had been working. It had been a trying year for this family that was for sure. We had some really proud moments. PJ and Shelby have been winning competitions left and right in doubles. Gallagher went to the Olympics and did absolutely amazing and took home the silver in the men's half pipe. I'd never been more proud of my family before in my life, and it was just getting better and better as the years went on.

I was in the kitchen making lunch for everyone. Since we were all anxious about Rosa's progress, I felt like we needed to be together. It helped all our anxiety and worries. Rosa has been battling for so long, and we just wanted to hear good news. Jace walked in to the kitchen and pressed his lips to my forehead.

"How are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm worried." I said honestly. "I want the news to be good." I said and he nodded. "I know the last scan showed good results, but she still had the cancer, and that's not good enough for me."

"I know what you mean babe." He said. "But she has Herondale blood in those veins, she's not a quitter. This past year has shown us that."

"I know, but she's just a kid. She didn't deserve to go through that." I said and he nodded.

"Need any help?" He asked.

"Lunch is ready, so I just needed help carrying it to the table." He nodded and picked up some bowls and headed towards the table. "Lunch is ready!" I called and everyone made their way into the kitchen and took their seats.

We were all sitting around when we heard the door open. Jacqueline walked in first followed by Tucker who was holding Rosa. Her head was resting on his shoulder and my heart broke because it didn't look like good news, but I was going to stay hopeful because that's all I can do at this point.

"How did it go?" Patrick asked after a few minutes.

"She's free." Jacqueline choked out as she started crying. I jumped up and pulled her into a hug. "She's in remission." Jacqueline said into my neck and I started crying.

"I can't believe it." I said and I felt her nod.

"It took so long because Tucker and I just sat there and cried when the doctor told us." Jacqueline explained.

"Does that mean Rosa doesn't have to go the hospital anymore?" Nora asked and Jacqueline bent down to her level.

"No baby. Rosa doesn't have to go to the hospital anymore until her next check up." She explained and Nora smiled and nodded.

"We need to celebrate." I said and Jacqueline just smiled.

"This is celebration enough. Our whole family together. I wouldn't want to celebrate with anyone else." Jacqueline said and I nodded. Tucker put Rosa down next to Nora and they joined us for lunch. I looked around at the table and everyone had a smile on their face for the first time in a long time. Jace out his arm around my shoulder and I leaned into him. This was the best possible news we could ever receive, and it was something we all needed.

 **Time Jump – A Couple Months Later**

 **Karina POV:**

"What if they say no?" I asked Gallagher for the millionth time.

"You'll never know unless you ask K." He said. "Honestly, the worst answer is no, and we don't go." He said but that wasn't really helping. "Right now at least." He added.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"If they say no now, than we wait a few years." He said. "We'll get our chance." He said and my jaw dropped. "What's with that face?" He asked.

"You think we're going to be together in a few years?" I asked and he laughed.

"I plan on being with you a lot longer than a few years K." He said. "I love you, and I love calling you my girlfriend and letting everyone know you're mine." He said and I laughed.

"I love you too." I simply said and he kissed me.

"Come on, lets go talk to your parents." He said. I nodded, he took my hand and we walked towards my house. When we got inside, mom and dad were in the kitchen making dinner. I cleared my throat and they turned around and smiled.

"What can we do for you?" Mom asked.

"I have something to ask you." I said nervously. My mom put down the oven mitts, and dad put down the dishrag.

"What's on your mind sweetheart?" Dad asked.

"Well, as you know I never really thought college was for me. Which is why I started working at the facility full time." I said and they nodded. "And I figured I'd be here forever, and I'm totally cool with that." I said. "But there is also so much more out there that I've never experienced."

"K, stop being cryptic." Dad said. "Spit it out."

"Gallagher and I want to travel." I said. "We want to visit the Eiffel Tower, and the Great Wall of China, the Coliseum, The Grand Canyon, the Taj Mahal, the Great Barrier Reef." I explained. "We want to experience the world."

"Okay." My dad said and my jaw dropped for the second time today.

"That's it?" I asked and they both laughed.

"We aren't a college family." Mom said and I laughed. "We're an Olympic family, and following your dreams has always been the most important thing to us." She explained. "We talked before we started having kids that we'd never force them into something they didn't want to do." She said and I nodded. "Jacqueline and Patrick wanted to train for years to be the best at their sport, and you didn't." She said and I nodded again. "I think you finally found what you want to do, and if traveling is your dream at the moment, you dad and I won't stand in your way."

"Thank you thank you thank you!" I cheered as I ran towards them and hugged them both so tightly.

"But take as many pictures as you can, because I've never been to any of those places, and I must live vicariously through you." My mom said and I laughed.

"You got it." I said.

"And you take care of her." Dad said as he pointed to Gallagher.

"Nothing will happen to her if I can do anything about it." Gallagher said as he pulled me into him.

"We have to start planning!" I said as I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the steps. I was going to enjoy traveling, I knew it.

 **PJ POV:**

"God damn it!" I yelled as I jammed my toe pick into the ice.

"I know my grandson isn't using that type of language." I heard and when I looked up there stood Nanna.

"Sorry Nanna." I said and she came onto the ice with me.

"What's wrong PJ?" She asked.

"Shelby wants to add a triple axel into our routine. But I can barely land it." I admitted.

"That's tough bud." She said.

"I know, but as much as we've improved, so has every other team, and we need something to prove to them that we're contenders." I said and she nodded.

"Can I see it?" She asked and I nodded. I made my way around the rink until I got enough speed. I lined up for the jump, stuck my toe pick as hard as I could into the ice and spun like my life depended on it, and of course I landed on my ass.

"Damn it!" I yelled as I punched the ice.

"Try tucking your arms in faster." Nanna said. "If you tuck sooner, you'll rotate faster, and be in better position to land." She said and I nodded. I made my way around the rink again. I lined up for the jump, dug my toe pick into the ice, tucked my arms in as soon as I made lift off, and the next thing I knew, I'm landing, on my skates.

"Oh my god." I said. "Oh my god Nanna you're a genius!" I yelled as I skated over to her and hugged her.

"So I've been told many times." She said and I laughed.

"Thank you so much." I said and she kissed my head.

"No problem sweet pea." She said. "I came out here to get you for dinner." She said and I nodded.

We got off the ice and we took our skates off before heading towards the house. When we got inside, everyone was already there. I took a seat next to my mom and Nanna sat next to Pop-pop. We all got out food and started to eat.

"How was the rink?" Dad asked.

"Frustrating." I said honestly. "But Nanna really helped me."

"She's always been really good at that." Dad said and I smiled. "What did she do this time?" He asked.

"She helped me land a triple axel. I wasn't getting fully around and I kept falling." I said and he nodded.

"She helped me with that as well." Dad said and I nodded.

"She's amazing." I said.

"You should have seen her competing." Pop-pop said as he smiled at her. "A true goddess out on that ice." He said and Nanna smiled. He was her biggest fan, I could only hope to have that one day.

"Was the triple axel just for fun?" Dad asked.

"No. Shelby wants to add it into our program. We're so much better than we've ever been, but every other team is improving as well, and Shelby and I want to be ready." I said and he nodded.

"When's your next competition?" Aunt Jack asked.

"Two weeks from tomorrow." I said and she nodded. "I'm nervous, but ready to show everyone that we're a threat and they should watch out."

"Man that Herondale gene doesn't get any weaker with age." Mom said and I laughed.

"We're competitors mom." I said. "We come to win, and destroy."

"Oh lord." She said and I laughed.

The rest of dinner Karina and Gallagher were talking about the trip that they were going on. I was only half listening, trying to think about the competition that was coming up. We were going to do an amazing job, I wasn't going to let Shelby down again. That was a fact.


	59. Chapter 59

**Authors Note:**

 **Okay, so it took me forever to write this chapter, and I'm sorry for that! I just want to know that Chapter 60 is going to be the last chapter of this story! It's been fun, and I have no idea how long it will take me to write it so bare with me! Let me know what you think and leave a review! :)**

 **Chapter Fifty Nine**

 **Time Jump – Six Months Later**

 **Clary POV:**

"Call me the minute you land?" I said as I hugged Karina.

"I will mom." She said and I could tell she was annoyed with how many times I already said that but I didn't care.

"And take some pictures for me!" I said and she laughed.

"Of course mom." She said and I smiled at her.

"You're growing up so fast." I said as I tucked a curl behind her ear.

"I'll always be your little girl mom." She said and I smiled.

"That you will be." I said and she smiled, just than Gallagher and Jace walked down to the car.

"You two ready to get to the airport?" Jace asked.

"More than ready." Karina said.

"Now, don't do anything too stupid, but also have fun. You're going to travel, don't be sticks in the mud." Jace said and they both laughed. "If you want to go cage diving to swim with the sharks, do it because there won't be another opportunity for you to get the chance."

"Jonathan!" I said as I slapped his arm.

"What?" He asked.

"Don't encourage her to swim with sharks!" I said and he smiled.

"She's going around the world to have fun babe. Swimming with sharks is a once in a life time experience." He said and I rolled my eyes. "Or swim with the dolphins. That seems safer." Jace said and Karina laughed.

"I might pass on swimming with the sharks, but dolphins sounds fun!" She said and I smiled.

"That's my smart girl." I said and she smiled.

"Come on dad, we don't want to miss our flight." Karina said as her and Gallagher got into the car.

"I'll be back in a couple hours." Jace said and he kissed me.

"Be safe." I said and he smiled.

"Love you babe." He said as he opened the car door.

"I love you too." I said. He shut the door and they were off. I was going to miss Karina so much, but I was really happy that she had a dream and that she was going to fulfill that dream. I knew Karina was going to find something that she was passionate about, and I was happy that she was going to get to achieve that dream.

 **Time Jump – Later That Night**

 **Jace POV:**

I got back from dropping Gallagher and Karina off at the airport. I was going to miss her around here, but just seeing the excitement in her eyes when she was talking about traveling was everything I could ever want for her. I knew she loved working here, and competing with her siblings, but I've never seen that kind of excitement in her eyes.

I walked in the house where Clary was sitting in the living room, drinking wine, and watching TV. I took a seat next to her, and she leaned into me and I kissed her head.

"How was the airport?" She asked.

"Just like I remember it." I said. "I'm sorry I took so long, I just wanted to make sure they got through everything smoothly."

"I kind of expected you to do that." She said and I laughed. "You would never just let Karina and Gallagher roam around in the airport like chickens with their heads cut off."

"You know me so well." I said and she smiled. We sat there and watched TV for some time and it just occurred to me that it was so quiet. "Not having kids around is weird." I finally said and she laughed.

"It's so quiet." She said. "I'm not used to it."

"We've had kids running in and out of this place for so long, it's weird to not have any." I said and I felt her nod. "Which gives us the opportunity to not get caught." I said and Clary leaned up and looked at me.

"What do you have in mind Mr. Herondale?" She questioned and I couldn't help but smile.

"I think you know Mrs. Herondale." I said before I captured her lips with mine. It was nice to know that we wouldn't have a child walk in and gag at our declaration of love. This was just Clary and I, like how it was before we had kids, and as much as I loved our kids, and the kids they brought into this world, but I missed uninterrupted alone time with my wife.

 **Time Jump – Six Months Later**

 **Karina POV:**

Gallagher and I just got back to England after spending 6 months traveling the world, and as amazing as it was, I was happy to be back home. We were actually supposed to be coming home in a couple days, but Gallagher got sick, and we decided to come home early, so I was excited to be surprising my family.

We got a cab and headed to the facility. Gallagher wasn't as excited, but he didn't feel good so I understood, but I was super excited to see my nieces and nephews and my family again. The drive took longer than expected, but when we finally arrived, I took a deep breath in and smiled.

We made our way up to the house and I didn't bother knocking. I walked right in and interrupted a family dinner, but I didn't care. I was actually happy that they were all in the same house so I could see them all together.

"What are you doing home?" Mom finally said as she got up and hugged me.

"Gallagher got sick, so we decided to just come home." I said as she moved away and looked at Gallagher.

"Oh my. You look awful. Do you want me to make you anything?" She asked.

"Food would be great. I've been too scared to eat anything and throwing it up." Gallagher said.

"I'll make you some chicken broth." My mom said. "Why don't you go up and get some rest." She offered and he nodded.

"Hi family, I would hug you all and stay and chat, but I am exhausted." He said and everyone laughed.

"I'm sure K will give us every single detail about your trip." Jack said and I couldn't help but smile.

"No doubt." Gallagher said and he made his way upstairs while my mom went into the kitchen and started making him something. I took her seat at the table, and Henry climbed on my lap.

"So, how was it?" Pat asked.

"Absolutely amazing." I said with the biggest smile. "We went to so many different places, and I loved them all so much that I honestly couldn't pick a favorite place that we went."

"I'm glad you had fun." Jack said. "Although, I'm glad your back because I could use the help around here." She said and I laughed.

"I'm glad to be back as well." I said. "I love traveling, but I missed being home." I said as Henry leaned into me and I hugged him. I loved being back with my family. I couldn't picture a better place to be, and I couldn't wait to get back to my job here, and just be with my family and make so many memories around this place.


	60. Chapter 60

**Authors Note:**

 **Alright my faithful readers, this is the end of Olympics Dreams, I left some of it open to the imagination, but I felt like it was time to end this story! Let me know what you think and leave a review if you want! I can't thank you enough for taking this journey with me, and giving me such kind and encouraging words! It really means a lot to me! Hope you enjoy this sweet little chapter! :)**

 **Chapter Sixty**

 **Time Jump – PJ's First Olympics**

 **Clary POV:**

PJ and Shelby finally got their shot at an Olympic medal, and I was nervous as hell for them. I knew they have been working their asses off for this and I was super proud no matter how well they did, but I still wanted them to win, it was the athlete in me, and I couldn't turn that part off. We were sitting in the stadium waiting for them to take the ice, and I was a jittery mess, but I wasn't the only one. Sammi was worse than I was, but that was understandable. I was the same way when my kids were in this position.

"Taking the ice now, for Team Great Britain, PJ Herondale and his partner Shelby Covens." The announcer said and once PJ took the ice my nerves shot to an all time high.

They took their position on the ice and I grabbed Jace's hand. He looked at me ad smiled and started to take a few deep breathes, I followed his breathing, and my heart calmed down a little. The music started and I don't think I even blinked once. I didn't want to miss a single thing and if I blinked, I knew I would.

They were doing absolutely amazing with this routine. They really improved this routine to the maximum difficulty, and they were putting in so many hours at the ice rink perfecting everything. It showed in today's routine how much they've improved and practiced, but I really hoped that it paid off in the long run.

The music ended, and they did absolutely amazing. Everyone was standing on their feet and giving them a standing ovation. They gave their bows, and started skating off the ice. I could see the huge smile on PJ's face. He knew they did amazing, and he should be proud of himself, because he came here to perform, and perform he did. But winning would be nice too.

"Do you think they can do it?" Sammi asked after the applause died down.

"I think they have a really good chance at winning." I said with a big smile.

"I'm so nervous. Like way more nervous than when I was competing." Sammi said and I laughed.

"I was the exact same way with Jacqueline and Patrick." I said. "When you're out there, you control what happens, sitting in the stands, you have no control and it sucks." I explained and they laughed.

"I'll be right back." Jace said after a moment, gave me a kiss, and than walked away. I didn't know what he had in mind, but he always had a purpose when we were at these events, so I just let him go.

"Where did dad go?" Jacqueline asked when she noticed that he was gone.

"I'm not sure. He said he would be right back and just left." I said and she nodded. I was looking around the arena when I spotted a familiar blonde talk to one of the female judges. Even though I knew that Jace was fully committed to this family, and to me, I couldn't help but feel jealous after all this time. Eventually he walked away, and maybe 10 minutes later he returned to his seat and I just looked at him.

"What?" He asked.

"Why did you need to talk to that judge?" I asked, and I didn't even care if I sounded annoyed. He put his hand on my back and pulled me closer to him.

"I just wanted to know how she felt the competition was going." He whispered in my ear. "Catching up with an old friend."

"Mmmhhmmm." I dragged out the word and he just smiled.

"After all these years, you still get jealous." He said. "You know I'm entirely yours babe." He said and I couldn't help but smile.

"I know, I just can't seem to help it." I admitted and he kissed my cheek.

"I was just trying to figure out where PJ and Shelby would land in the end." He said.

"And did you?" I asked.

"I think they will make the top three. Easily." He said and I got the biggest smile on my face.

"I'm so proud of him." I said and Jace smiled. "We've come full circle."

"We really have." Jace said. "I never thought I'd ever have this." He said and I smiled.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Just didn't seem possible when I spent all my time training." He said. "I had a one track mind. Olympics. It was all I thought about at one point, than you came into my life, and everything changed."

"I know what you mean." I said. "Sometimes it seemed like the Olympics wasn't just a dream anymore, but a need. I needed to make it, and I needed to win." I said. "It was all I ever wanted, and that's all I thought about." I explained. "But seeing what we have now. What we built together, and what we created together, the Olympics seems to trivial." I said and he laughed. "Don't get me wrong, I love my gold medal. It's one of my greatest accomplishes, but this…." I said as I pointed to our kids, and grandkids. "This is more rewarding."

"I love you Clary." He said and I leaned up and pressed my lips to his.

"I love you too Jace." I said and the announcer started talking.

"And the final scores are in." He said and we all looked at the scoreboard. "In third place, receiving the bronze medal, Kayla Donohough, and Michael Hernandez from Team USA." He said and everyone started clapping. "In second place, receiving the silver medal, Tara Mitchell and Cody Ashwood from Team Canada." He said and the place applauded. "And in first place, receiving the gold medal, from Team Great Britain, PJ Herondale and Shelby Covens." He said and our whole family jumped to our feet. PJ and Shelby took the ice, holding hands and waving to the crowd. The got to the podium and stood on top as they waited for the medals to be presented.

I couldn't believe that my grandson had just won a gold medal. It was so surreal. As I watched him and Shelby waving to the crowd, and standing for the national anthem, my eyes filled with tears. The Herondale family certainly had a knack for the Olympics, and winning a medal. It was something we did really well, but as great as those Olympics Dreams are, winning them with the support and love of you family means so much more, and I couldn't wait to see what else my grandkids were going to accomplish. The future was an blank canvas, and I couldn't wait to see how it would be filled.


End file.
